Lost and Found
by K.I.DofXstream
Summary: Love can be so easily lost but also so easily found in places you least expect. For Megan and Kate that could never be more true. For Megan a love she thought lost becomes found and in doing so her eyes become opened to a love that could be found between herself and her boss Kate. Lost or Found love will always find a way back to where it belongs. Kegan Fic M for later chapters
1. Everything Changes

_**Okay this is my first every Body of Proof fan fic. I have been mauling this idea over in my head pretty much ever since the show started. I know right it takes me a while to write it out. Anyway this is going to be a Megan and Kate story and it will have chapters of hmm shall we say a more intimate nature. There will also be another main storyline to this fic but you will find out what that is as we go along. I hope you enjoy my story and please PLEASE feel free to let me know what you think. I love to know your opinions and what not so please always feel free to share. After all I write it for you, so knowing what you are liking and thinking really does help me write. If not thank you for just taking the time to read and I hope you enjoy it all the same. Anyway enough of me going on here is the first chapter. Enjoy ;;'x**_

**Chapter 1**

**"Everything changes"**

For Megan Hunt, sleeping was something that had never come easy. Since she was a young child she had struggled with getting her mind to become peaceful enough to allow her to drift away in to the land of dreams. For most people we relish those moments where are most wanted fantasies and deepest desires become true, even if it is in some bizarre circumstance that deep down you know could never be true. Wither it's sleeping with a famous actor or winning the lottery and taking over the world for however long our dreams last, our deepest wishes come true. For some however, dreams are the last thing they encounter when they close their eyes and drift off to sleep. For them their quiet nights, are shaken from quirky, relaxing, refreshing dreams of inner most desires coming true and thrown in to a world of dark, ghoulish nightmares.

With Megan's job you may say it's no surprise that sleeping peacefully can be a struggle but just like so many things in life things aren't what you would think. Megan's nights aren't filled with monsters under her bed or the sickening images she deals with on a daily basis or even some of the most evil, callous minds you could imagine that she helped send down for their crimes. No for Megan her nightmares all consist of her past, a past that no matter how hard she tries she can't change and she has to face.

Luckily for Megan, much like tonight just when those memories were turning her sleep in to a nightmare her phone rang and she was plucked from her restless sleep to do her job. Megan's job, some may even call a nightmare but for Megan it was work, and she enjoyed it. Cutting bodies open and delving inside, sometimes being faced with the most gruesome scenes in an attempt to put a puzzle together and help find out what happened. Mystery was something that had always surrounded Megan and in a way summed her up so it was only fitting that her job had that same would applied to it on a regular basis.

"Megan Hunt?" Megan answers with a slight yawn escaping her lungs as her hand reaches up to her reddish hair and tugs it back over her face. "Sure, just uh text me the address and I'll be there in fifteen. See you there Peter." Megan informs her colleague Peter Dunlop as her eyes adjust to the dark light of her room. Pulling back her covers Megan lets in a deep breath, holding it a second before letting out a clearly tired sigh. Megan loved her job, she knew she was doing something good every time she went to work but sometimes the hours that her job made her work was enough to make her scream.

Half three in the morning on a Saturday, most people were stumbling in from a wild night out or curled up with a loved one in bed not pulling their selves out of their warm comfy beds to go and give her analysis on two bodies in a car crash in some woods. But that is what being a M.E consisted of and all though sometimes tiring it was a job with rewards you could get nowhere else.

Lacey, Megan's thirteen and a half year old daughter was staying with her father, Todd that night. It was hard to believe that not too long ago Megan and Todd had been married and for a period happily married. Then again it had been five years since their divorce and in a lot of ways both Todd and Megan had changed, almost grown up. They had finally realised that the most important person in all of this was Lacey and whatever they did they had to make sure it was what was best for her. Megan knew she had done things in her past to let her daughter down, it had never been intentional but thankfully things had started to change. Lacey and Megan's relationship all though not perfect, like most mother daughter relationships, was at least starting to heal.

After picking up a coffee from one of the all night coffee shops in town, Megan drove in to the overgrown wooded area that Peter had sent her a text to come to. The moon was still visible in the night's sky as Megan opened up her car door and swung her legs out. She reaches over grabbing her handbag from the passenger's seat next to her and slips it over her arm. Picking up her still warm coffee she lays her lips to the lid and takes in a satisfying sip before standing up and shutting her car door. She hits the lock button on her keypad and places her keys into her bag before having another sip of coffee and walking over towards the crime scene.

The scene was busy, blue lights filled the night sky as Megan, treads carefully in her four inch heels across the twigs and leafs. As she lifts her head to look up from watching where she was stepping she sees Peter standing in front of her clearing waiting for her presence.

"What have we got?" Megan asks wanting to get straight in to the case and find out what was going on. Before Peter could answer two paramedics push past him and duck under the police tap, rushing towards a totalled car.

"Uh, a car crashed down off of the motorway up there." Peter starts to explain pointing up about fifty feet to a cliff top where there was a smashed and broken barrier hanging over from the side. "It hit hard and flipped a few times, rolling in to some of the trees and came to a stop over there." Again he points to where he was talking about. "Witnesses saw and heard what happened so called it in." Peter explains as Megan rubs her hands a little before putting on her blue crime scene gloves. Peter couldn't help but notice the way she rubbed at her hands and didn't have to say anything he just looked up at Megan knowingly and that was enough to ask the question.

Megan shakes her head still not fully awake and clearly not in the mood to talk about it.

"How many people were in the car?" Megan asks trying to keep the subject on the situation going on in front of them and not on her personal life. Peter shakes his head slightly, letting out a sigh deep down knowing she would react like this.

"Two, an older man and a teenage girl. The man had I.D on him but the girl doesn't. She uh, she looks like she's a working girl." Peter says almost hesitantly hating the fact that such a clearly beautiful, young girl was having to sell her body for whatever reason. All though Megan tried her best not to show any kind of a reaction the news hit her as well, she was a mother and she couldn't imagine what she'd do If Lacey got herself caught up in a situation like this young girl.

"So, what apart from him being older and probably buying her for sex is suspicious about this?" Megan asks a little confused as to why she had been called to the scene, when it could easily be a tragic accident. Peter sighs a little and nods knowing where she was coming from as he had asked himself the same question at first.

"Turns out one of the witnesses says they saw another car, the other car rammed this one off the road. This wasn't an accident.." Peter explains and Megan nods as it all starts to make sense.

"Well we better go and have a look." She says as she hands her coffee to one of the cops who was watching the parameter and then with Peter makes her way down a slight steep hill down to the car wreck.

As Megan and Peter reach the car a voice from the car shouts out loudly, almost excitedly.

"We have a live one, one's ALIVE!" it wasn't often you got to say something like that at these kind of scenes and when it happened everyone couldn't help but say 'thank you' to whoever it was they thought may of helped this marvellous thing to happen. Peter lets out a smile hearing the news as did Megan and slowly turns back to look at her, a little in shock someone could have survived this carnage. "We need help getting her out!" The voice shouts out again and Peter quickly rushes across to serve some assistance. Megan heads over herself hoping there was something she could do.

The car was upside down and the smoke was incredible from the engine, every window in the car was smashed and it was hard to tell the damage from the crash or from the car ramming in to it to get it to run off the road. It took a good four men to help the poor young girl out of the wreckage, she was clearly hurt and barely alive but she was hanging on all the same. They place her on to a spinal board and prepare to carry her up the slope to the ambulance to rush her off to hospital. As Peter, the two paramedics and three other police officers carry the young girl past Megan, she couldn't help but catch a glimpse of her face. It was then that everything changed for Megan, this was no longer just a job this was personal.

Megan lets out a gut scream almost causing Peter to lose his grip, everyone stops dead in their tracks as Megan drops her bag and rushes over to this girl on the spinal board. All of the men look at her confused thinking she may of seen something significant to the case.

"Megan, what is it? What's wrong?" Peter asks his voice filled with concern. Megan however was completely silent, physically shaking from head to toe with tears filling her starring eyes as she just fixates on this young girl. "Megan?" Peter repeats attempting to get a response from his boss. "Megan, what is going on?!" He snaps a little and Megan's eyes don't move from the young girl but she finally finds the strength to speak.

"I… I know that girl Peter." She stutters, speaking in nothing more than a whisper and all Peter could do was frown in confusion.

"You know her? Okay, what's her name, who is she Megan?" Peter asks as the paramedics begin to get impatient and just want to get her to the ambulance.

"She's … she's my daughter." Megan says in a tone that sounded so broken it could bring anyone to tears.

"What? It's not Lacey Megan, she is way to old to be Lacey, you need to ca…" Peter attempts to say to try and get her to calm down even more confused than before when Megan sternly shakes her head.

"No I know it's not Lacey! It's.. it's Brooke… Lacey… Lacey's sister my.. My eldest daughter." Megan reveals adamantly leaving everyone stunned to the core.


	2. Breaking Down The Wall

**_I'm not sure if anyone is reading this but I hope you are and if you are you are enjoying it. I would love to know what you think, so feel free to leave a review and let me know. If not I just hope you like what you read and I will try my best to keep you interested. Big thanks to anyone who does leave a review as it really does keep me writing and enthusiastic as after all I write for you guys and girls to enjoy. Also a big thanks to anyone who just takes the time to read this and I hope everyone reviewer or not enjoys what they read and comes back for more. So anyway for those who are reading (I hope there are some hehe) here is the next chapter for you! ;;'x _**

**Chapter 2**

**Breaking Down The Wall**

Peter's jaw was basically on the floor as Megan's words ring in his ears and they start to sink in to his mind. "Your... your daughter?" He stutters still in disbelief at what he had just been told, within the few seconds it had took Peter to register what had been said Megan had completely shut down. It was like she couldn't function after seeing her daughter, especially in the condition she was in. Peter and the rest of the men carry Brooke's unconscious body up the slope to the ambulance and the paramedics take over as they load her in to the back. Peter watches Megan, who seemed to be just on auto-pilot as she followed her daughter to the ambulance. "Megan you go with her, I'll follow you to the hospital okay? She will be okay, they know what they are doing." Peter says in an attempt to reassure this woman who was normally so confident and strong willed but now seemed to be just shutting down completely. Megan's eyes for the first time move away from Brooke and she looks to Peter, her eyes all though filled to the brim with tears apart from that seemed almost empty. "Megan, are you okay?" Peter asks, knowing as soon as the words leave his mouth it couldn't have been a more stupid thing to say. Megan just turns to the paramedic and climbs up into the ambulance, as she looks to her daughter a heavy sob rises up into her chest and she has to catch it by physically placing her hand on to her mouth.

The paramedic who was busy seeing to Brooke, looks to Megan and lets out a breath before motioning to Brooke's free hand.  
"Why don't you hold her hand? The blood and everything makes it look much worse but she's in good hands now, okay?" He says in an attempt to make her feel in some way more relaxed knowing it was a next to impossible situation to be relaxed in. Megan sits down next to her daughter and reaches out her hand to Brooke's and after a few seconds places hers on top.

"What injuries have you found?" Megan asks trying to look at this in a clinical manner, it was the only way she knew how to cope. The paramedic frowns slightly and sighs a little as he was attempting to put in a drip, Megan watches him struggle for a second before standing up and moves towards him. "Let me, her veins like to hide. Was the same when she was little..." Megan reveals as memories start to flood her mind and she goes to take the needle from him. The paramedic holds his hand away from Megan's to stop her and Megan looks up at him. "I'm a doctor, I used to be a neural surgeon and now Medical Examiner, and this is my..." Megan fights with the words as they tremor over her lips. "My daughter. She needs a drip and you're struggling with her veins, please let me." Megan asks as she holds out her hand and the paramedic all though against his judgement hands it over. Megan nods and looks down at her daughter's hand trying to keep the tears from falling, she runs her thumb over the vein, feeling the warmth of her child's skin made her heart break. Megan puts in the drip and lets out a breath she hadn't realised she was holding the whole time she was putting in the drip.

Megan nearly falls back down in to her seat as the paramedic again takes over and sees to a few things with Brooke. Megan's eyes looks over at her daughters face, all though bruised and swollen, covered in blood and debris from the car and with the years that had passed since she last saw it, she could still see her daughter. Those big brown eyes, plump lips, high bone cheeks, soft skin even four years older it was unmistakably her. Megan's heart hurt to the point that breathing was even hard, how things had gotten to this point how was it she was sat in an ambulance with her daughter after not knowing where she had been for four years, after a car crash. A car crash in which someone had been killed and her daughter had been seriously injured. Megan could no longer take her thoughts that were swimming around in her head. She looks over to Brooke's heart monitor watching each bleep and starting to read her stats. Megan wanted to help and at this moment in time the one way she could was to look at this like a doctor. Find out what was wrong with her daughter medically and in some way try and help.

It didn't take long for them to arrive at the hospital and Megan was desperate to stay with her all though she knew that would never be allowed. Megan instinctively reaches out for her daughters hand as she is wheeled in to the main entrance of the hospital. One of the paramedics gently holds his hand on Megan's shoulder to stop her from following Brooke any further in to the hospital. Megan instantly shrugs her shoulder and turns her head around to look at the paramedic. Peter spots the look in Megan's eyes and runs across to Megan and the paramedic.  
"Whoa unless you wanna loose that hand I'd let go." Peter says as a warning to the paramedic who nods and lets go. Megan shakes her head and just goes to storm down the corridor after Brooke, needing to be with her, it was the only way she could help her by being there. Peter reaches out and grips her wrist tugging her back towards him and shakes his head. "Megan, you know like I know you can't go down there. You must be scared out of your mind, I know that. But right now you need to come with me in to the waiting room and wait for a doctor to come and tell you what is going on." Peter explains his grip still enough to keep Megan still, her eyes burn in to his and she turns away from him her arms folding across her chest. Peter lets out a sigh knowing he was going to get nowhere, how did he even start to help her in a situation like this.

Megan suddenly spots a doctor and rushes towards to him.  
"You!" Megan shouts in no mood for being pleasant. "My daughter has just been brought in, she was in a serious car accident that has left the other passengers dead. Her name is Brooke Fleming and she is eighteen years old. Now my name is Megan Hunt, I am a medical examiner and former neural surgeon and I want to know what is going on with my daughter. Now" Megan demands that arrogance that normally she managed to keep under control showing in full force. The doctor's face showed his displeasure just as clearly as Megan's attitude to towards him. Peter eyes quickly sense the tension and he darts across to them both, grabbing Megan's arm again as he spins her towards him to look in to her eyes.  
"Megan? What are you playing at? This isn't going to help" He says sternly knowing it was the only way she would even half listen to him. Megan looks in to his eyes the rage clear and strong, it wasn't at Peter it wasn't even at the doctor it was at the whole situation and her own guilt and emotions. Peter gazes to the doctor and just nods slightly as if to say sorry for Megan's actions. The doctor luckily decides to say no more about it and just goes back to his business.

Peter leads Megan through to the waiting room and sits down, he looks up towards her and sighs, it broke his heart to see her in such a state. "Megan, you can talk to me. Whatever had happened with your daughter..." Peter starts to trail off not sure how he should continue. Megan's head whips round to him and she just closes her eyes for a second, pursing her bottom lip up to her top and just paces back and forth in the room. Peter was completely out of his depth and he knew it, his phone starts to ring and he jumps up quickly to answer it. "Hello? Kate, uh listen something's happened..." Peter stands up looking to Megan. "I'm just going to deal with Kate, are you going to be okay?" he asks her knowing she wasn't going to answer either way. Megan just shakes her head in frustration and continues to pace across the floor. Peter blows out some air before heading outside whilst still on the phone to Kate.

"I don't know what to do Kate, Megan she's ... it's like she's in some kind of trance or something. You see one of the bodies at the scene was alive. So they were rushing her to the hospital but as they got her out of the wreckage, Megan dropped her bag and well she ended up telling me it was her daughter. We're at the hospital now and Kate I don't know what to do. I can't get through to her; I had to stop her from basically taking over her daughter's medical care and beheading a paramedic. Look I know you and Megan haven't always seen eye to eye on things but I think if anyone can get through to her, it's you." Peter pleads with Kate trying his best to explain the situation. Kate lets out a sigh at first but as she hears what was going on her mood soon changed and her worry for Megan came to the forefront.  
"I'll be there as soon as I can okay? Try and keep Megan calm for god sakes, I'll see what I can find out about her daughter on the way. Do you know her daughter's name?" Kate asks the concern in her voice obvious, Peter thinks for a second trying his best to remember but everything seemed like such a blur.  
"Brooke, I'm pretty sure she said her name was Brooke." Peter answers and Kate makes a mental note as she springs up from her desk and grabs her purse that was at her side.  
"Okay, look I will be there as quickly as I can okay? I don't know what I can do but I'll sure try to help. Keep her calm Peter." Kate repeats the importance of that again before hanging up and rushing off to her car.

When Peter returned to the waiting room Megan was still pacing up and down with the same expression etched on to her normally beautiful face.  
"Here I got you a coffee; I think you're going to need it." He says offering the coffee as almost some kind of peace offering. Megan doesn't even turn to look at him, her hand just reaches up to her mouth as she bites down on the end of her thumb nail with terror coursing through her body. Peter watches her sadly, wishing so desperately that there was something he could do but all the time knowing that there wasn't. He keeps his blue eyes on her as he lays his forearms across his knees as he sits down and dips his head a little from the stress of everything. All he could do now was sit and wait with Megan, in till they got news on Brooke or Kate arrived which ever happened first.

Kate Murphy may well be Megan's boss and superior at work, even if for the most part it was on paper. Kate stood her ground with Megan though, even though for the most part she knew she would be fighting a losing battle. Kate and Megan had a strange relationship to say the least but at the very core of it was something Kate had never experienced before. She couldn't even describe it if she was honest and it had evolved with time, more so as of late. Kate at one time had been dating Megan's ex husband Todd, which to say the least ruffled a few feathers. Despite this and any other disagreement the two women had ever had, work had always been top priority. Since breaking up with Todd however Kate had started to see Megan in a new light, if she was honest that had probably started during her time when she was dating Todd. Megan and Kate were very alike in a lot of ways, maybe too much alike in a lot of cases. Both strong willed and determined to be the best at what they did, no wonder their heads would often butt.

As Kate sped down the highway on her way to the hospital her thoughts however weren't on her and Megan's many run ins but instead they were on her friend. A woman who of course had her faults but at the core was a wonderful, beautiful person and that hadn't gone unnoticed by Kate at all. As Kate drove her car in the now heavy rain, she couldn't help but smile as she thought of Megan. Her smile was so infectious, much like her giggle and her laugh. Kate suddenly caught herself and her thoughts and tried to push them back to that hidden place in her mind. 'This is serious Kate!' she found herself reprimanding herself for her thoughts as she made her way ever closer towards the hospital. Kate knew like anyone that knew Megan how important Lacey was in her life so of course Brooke had to be the same; it was still her daughter no matter what had happened. That did cross her mind though, just what had happened for Megan and Todd to have never even mention Brooke before now. It was none of her business, was what Kate told herself as she turns in to the hospital car park. She was here to help Megan, try and get her to calm down and be able to help her daughter who was clearly going to need it.

Kate quickly parks and locks up her car before rushing in to the busy hospital. With her bag hanging off of her shoulder Kate rushes in to the reception area and asks the receptionist where the waiting room was after quickly explaining the situation. The receptionist pointed across the lobby to a room in the corner, Kate nods her thanks before heading over. As her delicate hand reaches for the handle of the door, she was suddenly struck with a feeling of nervousness. What was she going to say? How was she going to make any of this better for Megan? Was it possible any one could in this situation? She wasn't sure but she knew Megan needed her so all doubts and worries had to be pushed far away. With that thought running through her mind Kate opens the door and walks inside.


	3. Defences Are Down

**_Okay first of all and most importantly I just want to say a HUGE thank you to all of you that have taken the time to let me know your feedback on this story. I will say this a lot but I really can not thank you enough for taking the time to do that, it really does keep me writing so much. I can not tell you how thrilled I am to know that you seem to be enjoying this story and the storyline. We are only just getting started and I have a lot of different ideas for this so I hope you can bare with me. Secondly thank you to anyone who is reading and I really hope you are enjoying this story and continue to as we go along. Thank you all so much for your support and I hope this next chapter doesn't disappoint. Enjoy and if you could be so kind and feel you would like to please let me know what you think with a review, like I said it really does keep me motivated and writing. If not thank you for just taking the time to read. ;;'x_  
**

**Chapter 3**

**Defences Are Down**

"You told KATE to come?!" Megan snaps at Peter as Kate's presence becomes apparent to her, Peter sighs a little but nods.  
"Yes, I did Megan you need someone to snap you out of this and well that's not me clearly." Peter explains only to have Megan just tut as a response. Peter looks to Kate as if to say 'This is what I have had to deal with' Kate gives a sympathetic nod and then motions for Peter to leave as she ventures forward to Megan. Peter does as he is told, hoping that Kate would have better luck than he had in this situation. Kate lets out a sigh of worry having now seen the state Megan was in for herself.  
"So I heard you tried to throw your weight around with the doctor, how'd that work out for you?" Kate quips knowing it would get a reaction. Megan looks at her with dagger eyes and her red lips start to curl slightly.  
"It got me in here with you when I should be in there helping my daughter!" Megan shouts back and Kate nods.  
"Well at least you answered me." She mutters somewhat to herself as she undoes her coat and places it on to the back of the chair. "I did ring a friend of mind here at the hospital on my way here you know?" Kate explains and Megan's attention quickly turns back to her.  
"You did? What did they say?!" Megan asks with a snap needing to know if her child was okay. Kate looks at her, her own blue eyes staring in to Megan's green ones. The look almost calmed Megan down, even Megan wasn't sure what was happening but she knew she had no control over it.

Megan's whole demeanour changes and she suddenly becomes softer in every sense. Her once folded arms now slip to her sides and her eyes filled with anger were now just glazed over with tears.  
"Kate, please I... I just need to know if my daughter is okay." Megan explains her voice cracking with each word her emotions finally starting to show. Neither Kate nor Megan broke the eye contact that they were sharing as Kate walked closer.  
"She is having scans and some tests done right now. Her breathing is stable which is good and all though she has some pretty bad cuts and bruises maybe even a few broken bones, they have high hopes it's nothing to serious." Kate explains to an almost broken Megan, whose lungs let out a gasp she didn't know she was holding back. All Megan could do was give a nod to show her thanks as her hand clamps down across her mouth trying to stop herself from crying. Kate's heart went out to her seeing how heartbroken she was, it made her own eyes fill with tears. Kate's arms instinctively wrap around Megan as she pulls her in to an embrace, almost willing her to let it out.

"She's my little girl Kate, my daughter and look at where she is. I should have protected her, kept her safe but I haven't. I mean god, she hated me enough to run away when she was fourteen years old." Megan starts to reveal almost uncontrollably. Kate wasn't sure what to say, she just gently lays her hands on Megan's back giving her a soft reassuring pat on the back.  
"Megan, I'm sure it's not your fault that she ran away, teenagers do it every day for all sorts of reasons." Kate tries to assure her and Megan just shakes her head, as her own hands without her even realising hold tenderly on to Kate's hips.  
"No, no she was fourteen years old Kate but she was guarded, she kept everything bottled up and she acted so much older than she was. It was like she was eighteen when she was twelve. I let her down Kate, I wasn't there like I should of been. I made her grow up too fast, she was... she was like a mother to Lacey when I wasn't because of work." Megan continues to explain as years of guilt clearly start to get the better of her. Kate couldn't help but sigh a little seeing how crushed and guilty Megan felt about what had happened. Kate's hand gently leans up to Megan's chin and cups it softly.  
"Megan, you need to talk to your daughter. Find out what happened, she left, how she feels. I know you feel guilty and that probably isn't going to ever go away unless you talk to her. You can sit here and put theories and guesses out in to the world but the only person who knows why she left is your daughter." Kate suggests her voice tender and heartfelt and it just made Megan's defences completely crumble.

Megan's green eyes scan over Kate's face, almost as if she was seeing it for the first time. The mood suddenly changed and both women could feel their chests tightening and their breaths becoming shorter. Neither Kate or Megan could find anything to say, it was as if everything around them had fallen away, the situation, their surroundings, nothing else existed in this moment apart from the two of them. Kate's piercing blue eyes drop their focus from Megan's eyes to her lips. Kate had never noticed how plump they were before, even as she thought it Kate realised it wasn't just a normal everyday thing to notice. For a while now she had been noticing these little beautiful things about Megan, the way her lips would curl when she smiled or the way her eyes sparkled when an idea ran through her brilliant mind. This was beyond the wrong time to be having these thoughts and Kate knew that but at the same time she couldn't stop her thoughts. Megan noticed exactly where Kate's eyes were looking and it made her stomach flip.

"You're a ..." Kate starts to speak but as the words leave her mouth she no longer had any control over what it was she said. "... beautiful woman Megan." She reveals honestly before catching what she had said she gulps. "I mean you, you're a great mother Megan and you need to start cutting yourself some slack on that." Kate tries to somewhat back peddle. Megan's lips softly curl in to a half smile as her eyes reconnect with Kate's and a jolt runs down her spine.  
"Are you trying to say I'm not a beautiful woman?" Megan asks with a different tone to her voice, husky almost sensual. Kate's mouth drops about an inch and her mouth suddenly becomes dry unsure how to react to the question.  
"No, that is not what I'm saying and you know it's not. You know like I know how beautiful you are Megan." Kate replies her tone also changing as the moment becomes even more intimate.

Just as the two of these feisty women's heartbeats increase to the point of no return, the door to the waiting room creeks open and the doctor walks inside. Both Kate and Megan jump back about a foot upon hearing the sound of the doctor walk inside.  
"Are you both here for Brooke Fleming?" He asks as his eyes look across his chart. Megan looks to him and nods giving a sideways glance to Kate before she speaks.  
"Yes, that's right. Is she okay?" Megan asks her panic coming right back up to the forefront as her whole body tenses up. The doctor gives a soft smile knowing that look of parental worry all too well from his job.  
"Brooke is stable; she has three broken ribs two on her left side at the front and one on the right side towards the back. Her right collar bone is shattered and her right arm is broken, we have re set both of them and plastered her arm. She has sustained a rather nasty head wound which we have stapled together and all being well should be fine. Her CT scans have all come back negative for any swelling or bleeding on the brain, she got very lucky. Apart from a lot of bruising, swelling and cuts and grazes they are her main injuries. We want to keep her in at least over night just to monitor her and be sure that there are no lingering effects from the crash. We've given her pain relief so she will be rather drowsy for a while but after a good night's sleep and keeping on the pain medication she should be feeling a lot better tomorrow." The doctor explains to both Megan and Kate who at the same time let out a huge sigh of relief at the news. Megan's eyes shut for a second and she just whispers how thankful she was that Brooke wasn't more seriously injured.  
"Can I go and sit with her please?" Megan asks her eyes glazed over with tears and the doctor just nods with a reassuring smile.  
"Of course you can, I'll show you through now." He replies before taking both Megan and Kate through to Brooke's side room.

Brooke was laid in the hospital bed her right arm in a sling and in a cast from her injuries, her face was swollen more than before due to the time that had past. Her eyes were bruised from the impact of the crash and there wasn't a part of her body that wasn't in some way cut or grazed. It was no use though the second Megan saw her all she could do was gasp. Even after seeing her at the crash site it hadn't prepared her for walking in to that room. That was still her baby, her little girl and she was laid up alone and hurt in a hospital bed, it broke her heart completely to see. Kate could see how effected Megan was and reaches across to her side and gently grips Megan's hand and gives it a soft squeeze in an attempt to show support. Megan's eyes dart to Kate when she feels her hand grip her own. It was as though her heart stopped for a second at the contact and she was beyond thankful for the gesture. Kate gives a soft smile as her eyes say more than words ever could, Megan's heart was truly touched by the support Kate was showing her and grips her hand back gently as if to say thanks.  
"Oh my god... Todd I should ring Todd." Megan suddenly exclaims as thoughts of Brooke's father and her ex husband for the first time rush to her brain. Whatever had happened between the two of them in the past, Brooke was their daughter, their daughter that they both loved and had worried over ever since she was born. Kate nods, if she was honest Todd hadn't even entered her thoughts in till Megan spoke of him.  
"I'll go and ring him, tell him what's happened. You stay with your daughter okay? She might wake up and someone she knows should be here with her." Kate suggests and all though Megan knows she is right there was a part of her that didn't want to let Kate go. Megan's head nods in agreement but her grip on Kate's hand only tightens as if telling her not to leave. Kate notices the grip and looks down to their hands smiling softly at the tenderness of the moment between them. "I'll be gone less than five minutes okay? You'll be fine." Kate assures her before rubbing her free hand over Megan's gently and Megan softly lets go of Kate's hand and nods. As Kate leaves the room and shuts the door, she looks in through the window and smiles almost sadly at Megan, knowing how hard this must be for her but also how she herself was so proud of Megan for overcoming it all the same.

After Kate leaves the room Megan's heart jumps in to her mouth as she watches her daughter's chest rise and fall as she sleeps and rests. Megan knew that things were still far from fixed or perfect but just to be in the same room as her daughter and know where she was brought a huge sense of relief to her heart. Megan places her bag on to the floor next to the bed and she sits down in the chair the whole time just watching her daughter. Her hand slowly reaches out, almost scared of breaking her and Megan softly lays it on top of Brooke's left hand just fighting back tears at the contact.  
"You gave me such a scare, I don't know what I would of done if... I don't know why you left Brooke and part of me; part of me doesn't even care anymore. I'm just so glad you are here and safe again, i know when you wake up things might change. You'll probably look at me with your big brown eyes just like you used to and raise those eyebrows with attitude and tell me to go to hell. Deep down I know I was a huge part of the reason that you left and sorry, sorry doesn't even begin to explain how I feel. But you need to know from the second I found out I was pregnant with you there hasn't been a single moment where I haven't loved you." Megan says pouring her heart out to her baby as she sleeps. Megan knew Brooke wasn't going to respond or even remember what she was saying but she needed to say it all the same. She just prayed that somewhere in her daughter subconscious she would hear her thoughts and feelings and remember them. Megan clasps her daughter's hand in between the two of hers and holds it up to her face. She runs her lips gently across the back of it and gives it a tender kiss that only a mother could give. At that moment as she reconnects with her daughter finally Megan lets a tear run down across her cheek and fall to the ground. Megan's eyes fall shut and her head bows in against Brooke's hand that she was holding so preciously and she just lets out a quiet sob of pure emotion. As this happens Brooke's heavy, bruised and tired eyes flicker open and a heavy breath leaves her lungs as her eyes come in to focus and she realises the voice she had heard hadn't just been a dream it really was her mother.  
"I.. I didn't leave because of you, Mom."


	4. Some Things Are Better Left Unsaid

**_Once again THANK YOU all so much for taking the time to let me know what you are thinking and feeling about this story, I will say this all the time and you will likely get sick of hearing it but it truly does keep me motivated and writing so THANK YOU. Now I know I was a little late in updating with this chapter but that was because I was trying to make it a little longer and I had a fair bit to try and get out in this chapter and I wanted to spend a little time working it round to make sure it worked. I hope I have succeed and you enjoy this next chapter and hopefully let me know what you think. Thanks to everyone reading even if you don't review. Enjoy this next chapter ;;'x_  
**

**Chapter 4**

**Something's are better left unsaid**

Megan's eyes focus on her daughter and her heart that already felt so torn apart and broken just aches a little after hearing her daughters voice for the first time in four years that for her had seemed like decades.  
"Brooke, baby?" Megan asks almost unsure if what she had seen had truly happened, Brooke's big brown eyes look right in to her mothers and she gulps her own heart beating so fast she was sure it could be seen thumping out of her chest.  
"Mom..." Brooke whispers scared to speak any louder, not sure if she could even muster the strength to be any louder. Megan's eyes tremor as tears slowly roll like rain down a window pane, her hands grip onto Brooke's a little tighter almost afraid to let go of her for fear of losing her again. Brooke's eyes were heavy and all though she had registered it was her mother she was now looking up at, her surroundings and what had happened to her was a complete blur. The fear in her young eyes was paramount as her hand clasped by Megan's grips tightly on to her mothers. "Where am I?" Brooke asks almost fearful of the answer as tears of her own rise to the surface. Megan for a second has to remind herself where they were and just what had happened before she could respond.  
"You're in the hospital Brooke; you were in a car accident. You have a broken arm and a few of your ribs are broken as well. You're gonna be very sore because of all the cuts and bruises and everything, but you're going to be okay." Megan explains trying everything to reassure her daughter with just words and a look through her eyes.

Brooke's eyes look to her hand that Megan was holding on to like a life line and a small smile crosses her trembling lips. For four years she had only been able to dream of a moment like this, dream of the feeling of her mother's skin, or her eyes looking in to her own.  
"My head, my head really hurts." Brooke explains her eyes closing just for a second from the pain before she forces them back open scared to lose sight of her mom. Megan nods understandingly and lets go of Brooke's hand with her right hand, keeping her left holding it tightly, and reaches to Brooke's head and strokes back her long brown hair tenderly.  
"It's going too sweetheart; you had to have some stitches in your head because it got cut rather deeply. Don't worry though it's gonna be okay, I promise. It will just be tender for a little while though, the only thing that will help that is some rest." Megan explains her eyes almost examining her daughter, with every glance, she found something about Brooke had changed. Her dimples on her cheeks weren't as deep as before and that sparkle behind her eyes seemed to have dimmed somewhat. Brooke nods slightly as she takes in what she was being told, still in a state of shock and confusion.

"What about the guy? The guy in the car with me, is he okay?" Brooke asks with panic in her voice that was clearly still strained. Megan feels her heart sink in her chest knowing this wasn't an easy thing to say but had to be said all the same.  
"Brooke, he.." Megan starts to explain but catching her daughter's eye sight stopped her dead in her tracks for a second. She grips on to Brooke's hand a little tighter and uses her right hand to softly stroke down Brooke's soft cheek. "He died Brooke, most likely on impact so it was quick." Megan continues wishing there was a way to tell the truth without it hurting but knowing there wasn't. Brooke's heart feels like a knife had just been stabbed through it and a single tear escapes from her eye and trails down her cheek, hitting Megan's thumb that was rested on her face gently.  
"He probably had a wife, children, a family that cares about him, needs him. Why did he die and I lived? It doesn't make any sense." Brooke asks as Megan's thumb strokes away the wet tear tenderly and she shakes her head.  
"You have a family who love and need you Brooke, I don't know what's happened since you've been gone but please tell me you have forgotten how much we love you." Megan pleads as she looks into her daughters eyes with concern. Brooke lets out a sharp breath and just shakes her head.  
"I haven't forgotten of course I haven't, I just... i just don't know why I'm alive but he is dead." Brooke explains finding it all so hard to comprehend, the painkillers probably not helping much with that. Megan nods understandingly and just reaches her right hand back up and rubs the back of Brooke's hand as her left hand grips it tightly.  
"Brooke did you know him? Did you know his name or anything?" Megan asks curious as to why her daughter had been in a car with him in the first place. Brooke's face suddenly washes over with shame and her eyes advert away from Megan's for the first time as she bites on to her bottom lip. "Brooke it's okay if you didn't, whatever had happened I'm your mother and I'll understand." Megan assures her laying a tender kiss on to Brooke's hand which makes Brooke turn back to face her mom.  
"I've never met him before, I don't know his name I know nothing about him. He picked me up..." Brooke hesitates trying to keep her guard up enough to get through explaining what had happened. In the years she had been gone Brooke had been through a lot and closing herself off from her emotions was a trick she had learnt to survive. Megan unfortunately knew this trick all to well as it had been something she had used herself in the past and from time to time she still used. "He picked me up for sex, I'm uh... it's my job. I wish I could tell you something different but I can't. I'm a prostitute. I'm not proud of it but I refuse to be ashamed by it either." Brooke explains with a kick of stubbornness running through her words that in a way Megan admired and remembered from the Brooke four years before.

Megan had been half expecting this to be the reason for Brooke being with this man but it didn't stop the news from hurting.  
"I'm sor..." Megan goes to speak but Brooke shakes her head and cuts her off instantly.  
"Don't say you're sorry mom, this isn't your fault. None of this is your fault okay? I know you don't believe me but I promise you it isn't." Brooke adamantly insists and Megan is left almost speechless.

Meanwhile Kate has gone to the outside of the hospital, the weather almost seemed to mirror what was going on. A storm the rain bashing down on hard on everything in sight and the wind was cutting through people like a knife. Kate watches from underneath the hospital roof, as people scurry across the pavements to the nearest shelter, all curled up in to their coats, trying to defend themselves against the elements. She lets out a sigh not sure what her heart was feeling anymore, what had happened between her and Megan in those moments in the waiting room? Kate knew this should be the last thing she was thinking about but she couldn't help it, in that moment something had changed and she wasn't too sure why or even how but she was sure she was glad it had. The reason then hits her why she had come outside in the first place and what she was meant to do. She frantically searches for her phone inside her bag, finding it she quickly scrolls to Todd's name in her phone book and hits call.

It was a nervous wait for Kate as the phone rang and rang and she waited for a response. It was now half five in the morning so Todd would certainly be in bed asleep but this wasn't the type of thing you could wait in till a more appropriate hour to call about. After what seemed like hours Todd's voice crept down the phone, clearly having been woken from a sleep his mood wasn't all that pleasant.  
"Hello?" He snaps, his hand pulling back at his hair as he lets out a yawn of pure tiredness. Kate gulps a little feeling awful for waking him up and awkward about how to go about what she needed to tell him.  
"Todd it's me, Kate. Listen, I'm really sorry for ringing at this time of... well morning but something has happened." Kate starts to explain trying to keep the panic to a minimum in her voice as not to worry Todd too much. Todd is clearly shocked to hear Kate's voice at the other end of the phone especially at this time; he clears his throat and tries to wake himself up a little more.  
"Kate? Uh, okay what's happened? Is it Megan, is she okay?" He asks with a frown as his eyes strain to keep open and Kate lets out a sigh.  
"Well kind of, it's a long story but basically it's your daughter.. Brooke. She's at the hospital and Megan's with her and we both thought we should let you know." Kate says doing her best to explain such a complicated situation over the phone. Todd felt as though all the wind had been sucked out of his lungs, he stutters a little before finally managing to find the words to speak properly.  
"Brooke? Brooke is at the hospital, what happened to her? Is she okay? Is it serious?!" He asks with panic, his head filled with so many questions that were just bursting to explode.  
"She was in a car crash but everything is okay she has a few broken bones and some cuts and bruises but the doctors are happy she's gonna be okay." Kate replies doing her best to fill in the gaps. Todd nods as the news slowly starts to sink in that his daughter had finally been found but she was also in the hospital.  
"Okay, um I have Lacey with me so I'll wake her up and try and tell her what's happened and I'll be there as soon as I can. Thank you for ringing Kate, I mean it." Todd says sincerely before hanging up the phone and trying to figure out his next move.

Back in the hospital room Megan looks at her daughter wishing she could do something to take away the pain that was clearly lingering in her young mind and body.  
"Why did you leave Brooke? What happened to make you go like that? Where have you been? Why didn't you come back? I need to know, I need to know why you left, if you've been okay, what's been going on. Please, I don't care if it hurts me, if it's my fault I need to know, I want to know. I want to help you Brooke, I wanna be your mom again but I can't do that if you don't tell me what happened." Megan pleads her voice bleeding out with desperation that just broke Brooke's already fragile heart. Brooke's heavy, bruised and swollen eyes close in an attempt to stop tears from falling.  
"Mom, I can't tell you. I know you won't understand why I can't but I really can't." Brooke replies wishing to god she had a better answer she could give but knowing she didn't. Megan shakes her head unable to take this as a suitable answer.  
"Of course you can tell me, I'm your mother Brooke." Megan explains trying her best not to snap, it wasn't that she was angry with Brooke she was just worried and concerned to the point she was going out of her mind. For four years she had done nothing but worry and fret about what Brooke had left, where she was, who she was with, if she was safe and now finally Brooke was back she needed some kind of answers.  
"I CAN'T TELL YOU!" Brooke snaps her emotions at their rawest and as much as deep down she wanted to let the flood gates open and tell her everything those walls and defences that she had built up wouldn't let her.  
"Brooke, you've been gone for FOUR years, FOUR YEARS! I need to know what happened to make you go, where you've been, who you've been with, if you've been safe. I NEED to know!" Megan shouts desperately a she stands up from the chair and paces the room. Again Megan wasn't angry at Brooke but frustration at the situation.

Kate hears the shouting from the corridor as she walks back up towards the room and quickly grips the handle and walks inside. All though part of her was telling to keep out of it she couldn't, she knew Megan found it hard to show her emotions and this was not the type of situation where screaming and shouting was going to help. Megan's head snaps round to Kate and she holds her arms out as if asking for help.  
"Tell her Kate, tell her I need to know why she left, and where she's been please... tell her!" Megan pleads and Kate looks on in shock not knowing how to respond to the request. Brooke shakes her head and with her good hand and arm tries to pull herself up in the bed. The pain is intense though, through her ribs and body in general and she lets out a slight cry of pain.  
"Whoa, I think everyone needs to calm down." Kate says instinctively stepping in unable to watch things get any worse. She looks to Brooke and goes over gently helping her sit up a bit more in the bed and looks in to her eyes for a second seeing a lot of Megan look back at her. "Just try and stay calm." She says before looking over to Megan and motioning to the door. Megan holds her hands up in disbelief and storms to the door and rushes outside trying to calm herself down as best as she could. Kate turns to Brooke and sighs sadly knowing this wasn't easy for either of them. "She's just worried about you sweetheart, I'll talk to her." Kate assures this young girl who was clearly fighting back tears of her own. Brooke just nods trying to act as though she wasn't bothered and keep her guard up. Kate lets out a sigh before leaving the room and walking over to Megan who was leant against the wall her head back trying to regain some control of herself.

"Just how in the hell do you think that is going to help anyone Megan?!" Kate asks in a stern voice, the voice she would often use when talking to Megan as her boss. All though Kate knew she was no longer talking to Megan as her boss, she knew the same amount of strength needed to be used. Megan's arms fold across her chest as a defence and her eyes filled with tears, she closes tightly trying to stop the tears from falling.  
"I know" Megan says broken and unsure what to do anymore. "I know but Kate that's my daughter. My little girl, who ran away when she was fourteen years old without so much as a note. I just need to know why she left; I need to know what happened to her. Where she's been, who she's been with, if she's been happy, if she's been safe. I want my little girl back Kate, I wanna hold her in my arms and make it all okay but I can't. How can I make things better when I don't know what was wrong to start with? I just want to protect her, keep her safe that's all I've ever wanted to do for either of my girls. I know I haven't been a perfect mother, i know that but one thing I've always done is love my children." Megan explains her eyes still tightly closed as she lets her inner most feelings out. Kate's heart broke for her friend and she reaches up and pulls back her long blonde hair over her head and lets out a sigh, slowly walking over to Megan.  
"Megan, I wish I could tell you how to deal with this, I wish there was some answer I could give you but there isn't. All I know is she's your daughter and she needs you, now probably more than ever. Look at her, she's scared, she's beyond scared Megan and she's exactly like you. Trying to hide it all inside her and act strong..." Kate starts to explain and Megan's eyes shoot open and she looks right at Kate with eyes full of fear and pain.  
"That's just it Kate, I don't want her to be like me! I never ever want either my daughters to feel like I have in my life. To feel like they have to bottle things up and not tell me things to the point they break and everything just comes gushing out like volcano." Megan screeches in desperation as she holds up both of her arms in pure emotion and Kate sighs sadly lifting up both of her hands and pulling down Megan's up lifted arms gently.  
"I know Megan I know but unfortunately you can't change what's happened in the past all you can do is focus on the now and the future. Listen take a few minutes and just calm down okay? I'll go in and see if I can talk to her okay? Okay?" Kate asks as her hands cup Megan's face tenderly and she stares in to her eyes, a gesture which calms Megan considerably. Something about Kate's skin on her own made Megan fall in to almost a trance, her whole body just gave in to the touch and she calms right down. Her head slowly nods and Kate lets out a thankful breath before patting Megan's cheek softly and then returning back to the hospital room.


	5. You Have To Let Someone In

**_Once again all I can say is a huge thank you to everyone who takes the time to read this fic but an extra big massive thank you to those of you who also take the time to leave me a review and letting me know what you are thinking. As for the question of others from the show making an apparence in my fic they surely will it just may take a little time in till we get to them and I can't promise they will be in hugely but they certainly won't be left out. I hope that answers your question. Always feel free to ask me anything and I'll do my best to answer as best as I can. Anyway thank you all again and enjoy this next chapter and hopefully you'll let me know what you think ;;'x_**

**Chapter 5**

**You Have To Let Someone In**

Kate knew she was in over her head as she closes shut the hospital room door and looks over to Brooke but at the same time she knew she had to try and do something.  
"Listen, Brooke I know this is none of my business and I have no right to say anything but well someone has to. Your mother is out there in a state, worried about you, she just wants to make sure you are okay Brooke." Kate explains to Brooke who looks this mystery blonde up and down.  
"I'm sorry am I supposed to know you?" Brooke snipes, she wasn't trying to be rude but it was her defence and she never let it down especially to a stranger. Kate gives an understanding nod and sighs a little at the awkwardness of the situation.  
"I'm Kate, Kate Murphy I'm your mother's boss." Kate explains and Brooke narrows her eyes a little as she looks towards her and then nods.  
"You're the chief medical examiner right?" Brooke asks with a knowing look in her eyes, similar to the one Megan would often use. Kate all though shocked she knew that nods all the same.  
"Yeah, that's correct but you left four years ago right? So how do you know that your mother works as a Medical examiner?" Kate asks with a questioning raised eyebrow and Brooke sighs a little.  
"Just because I was away doesn't mean I didn't want to know what was going on with my family and it doesn't mean I didn't always keep my eyes open." Brooke explains leaning back in to the pillows of her bed, her body aching and now so was her head.

"Listen Brooke, I have no right to pry and ask you anything but your mother she is in a state and you can help her. All you have to do is just tell her the truth about why you left, whatever it is or it isn't she will love you and look after." Kate assures the young girl causing Brooke to almost laugh a little.  
"You don't get it, Kate?" She looks at her "That is your name right Kate?" Brooke asks and Kate nods. Brooke sighs sadly. "I'm not doing this to be stubborn. I know what you're thinking I'm some spoilt little brat who ran away cause things got tough when her parents separated. And now she's back she wants to hold back on information just to be a little bit more stubborn for longer. That's not it, that's not it by a long shot." Brooke reveals and Kate wanders a little closer her arms folded in front of her chest.  
"Actually that wasn't what I was thinking at all. I was thinking, you've clearly been through a lot and for whatever reasons you left I'm sure they're good ones. But now you're back you're scared, scared to open up and let your mother in. I understand that, really I do but she's your mother there is nothing you can tell her that will ever change how she feels about you." Kate explains and Brooke nods wishing it was that simple.  
"I know that and believe me I want to tell her, I want to tell her everything but I can't. This really isn't a case of me not wanting to tell her I just can't tell her." Brooke admits honestly and Kate nods.  
"Like I said this isn't anything to do with me but your mother, she deserves to know that you can't it's not that you won't. Now I know your mom, she's anything but easy..." Kate starts to suggest and Brooke laughs.  
"Yeah, I feel for you being her boss, good luck with that." Brooke snipes a little and Kate laughs.  
"She's not that bad really she's getting there with the listening stuff." Kate reveals and Brooke frowns deeply.  
"Really? That doesn't sound like my mom." Brooke replies and Kate just smiles with a nod.  
"A lot can happen in four years and trust me your mother really has changed and at the least she's really trying to. Give her a chance, talk to her again and just tell her what you told me. I'm not saying she'll ever stop worrying or even asking but she will give you your space to decide what you want to do when you want to do it." Kate suggests giving Brooke a half smile. "And if that doesn't work I'll bang her head in to the wall." Kate adds with a smirk making Brooke laugh. "Sound like a deal to you?" Kate asks and Brooke nods accepting the idea. Kate smiles softly with a sigh of relief. "I'll go and bring her in." Kate says sweetly before heading back out to Megan.

Megan shoots up from her seat when she sees Kate walk out of the room, Megan was tense from head to toe with worry and panic.  
"What happened? What did she say?!" Megan asks almost demanding an answer, Kate holds her hands up to Megan in a back up manner.  
"Hold your roll Megan okay? She's upset and scared I get you want answers and deep down so does she but you have to understand for her it's not as easy as she's not telling you she really feels she can't for whatever reason that may be. If you wanna find out you are gonna have to be very patient with her, take your time, listen, let her get it out in her own time. Now I'm not letting back in there in till you promise me, no more shouting and no more storming out?" Kate explains to Megan who was anything but pleased with the answer she was getting. Deep down though Megan knew that Kate's no nonsense approach was just what she needed so she wasn't going to fight it. She nods with a sigh and Kate narrows her eyes slightly. "Say it, say 'I promise Kate' go on say it?" Kate insists and Megan's temper was now at boiling point. She faces right up with Kate so they were pretty much nose to nose.  
"I promise you Kate." Megan says each word snapping as the two women lock in a deep gaze. Kate feels her lower stomach tighten and she feels a shock run down across her spine. There was that attraction between them again, this time it was fuelled by anger but it was just as intense as if it was fuelled by anything else. Megan couldn't deny it Kate being so forceful and damn right bossy with her was driving her mad, her breathing was now heavy and strained and her hands were inches away from Kate's. It was like there was heat between them, something burning between them that neither could fight and neither wanted to.  
"I.. I said you would go right in." Kate finally manages to stutter out wishing she didn't have to but knowing she did. Megan nods being snapped from her daze and turns to her daughters room and walks back inside, just before shutting the door she turns to Kate and gives a warm smile.

As Megan walks in to the room it takes her a few seconds to regain her thoughts about what was actually going on. As soon as she sees Brooke however it all comes flooding back to her but she also remembers what she had just promised Kate.  
"I'm sorry Brooke I didn't mean to push you. I'm just scared, scared that something's happened to you and I don't know what it is. I want to be able to make things better, it's my job I'm your mum only I can't make things better if I don't know what's wrong to start with." Megan explains calmly as she looks in to her daughter's eyes. Brooke nods understandingly and lets out a breath fighting with her want to tell her mother but also her need not to.  
"Mom, I want to tell you believe me I do but I can't and I can't because I left to keep you and Lacey safe and that is the same reason I can't tell you why I left. I don't want to hurt you mom by telling you the truth because if I tell you then leaving, the four years I've been away and everything I've been through is pointless. I went to keep you safe and if I just tell you anyway then what was the point in going? The only way I get through knowing I left..." Brooke's emotions take her over as she starts to pour her heart out to her mother. Her lip trembles to the point every word she speaks shakes, her eyes glaze with tears to the point she can't see and her breaths become short and rapid in an attempt to stop herself from sobbing. "Knowing I left you and Lacey and everything behind is because I know I did it to keep you safe. Knowing that in me leaving you were both saved from pain. I hated leaving, I hated having to leave you and I'm sorry, mom I swear I am so sorry for going. But if...if I had to do it again to keep you both safe I would and I will. You can't know what happened, you just can't, I'm sorry." Brooke whispers through her tears and pain as she struggles with every word not to break down. Every word for Megan was like a knife running through her heart, how had she let this happen to her baby. What had happened to her baby? How had she allowed for her daughter to be in so much pain for so long?

Just as Megan was trying to collect her emotions and thoughts enough to respond Brooke's mouth opens and her eyes fix on to her mom's with tears streaming her beautiful young face.  
"Please don't hate me Mom." Brooke whispers with desperation as her tough act fully breaks and for the first time Megan sees how truly venerable and terrified her little girl was. The words crushed Megan in a way she didn't think was possible. She shakes her head as tears of her own travel down her face and she leans in wrapping both her arms around Brooke and just holds her in close to her wanting to take away her pain.  
"Never" Megan whispers in to her ear as she lays a kiss on to the side of Brooke's head. Brooke's body battered and bruised, cut and swollen just falls in to her mother's embrace. For four long years she had dreamt and waited for this moment it had gotten through times she could only wish would fade away.

As Megan held her daughter close for the first time in probably over four years the door to the hospital room opens up and in walks Todd with a clearly sleep deprived Lacey. Brooke's eyes light up when she sees Lacey and she smiles brightly trying to hide the fact that she was or had been crying.  
"Lace?" Brooke whispers softly and Lacey smiles brightly.  
"Oh my god Brooke, it's really you!" Lacey exclaims running towards her big sister and wrapping her arms around her tightly. "Where the hell have you been Brooke?" Lacey asks through her tears and Brooke just shakes her head as she sniffles back tears of her own.  
"Wow, you've gotten even more like Mom since I've been gone." Brooke says in an attempt to joke around the subject of her whereabouts the past four years. Lacey pulls back from the hug a little and looks to her sisters hurt arm.  
"Does it hurt?" She asks as she notices all of her sisters injuries at once and her tears fill her eyes even more.  
"Hey, hey don't cry." Brooke says softly using her good hand to wipe away Lacey's tears. "When have you ever known me to be hurt? I'm the strong one, always have been always will be." Brooke jokes making Lacey chuckle. "Gotta be pretty strong to survive a car crash right?" Brooke continues to joke and Lacey just hugs her again tightly.  
"I've missed you so much." Lacey explains as she holds on to her older sister tightly and Brooke just nods kissing the top of her head.  
"Nowhere near as much as I have missed you Lacey" Brooke replies closing her eyes tightly just beyond relieved to be back with her family. "Now I wanna know all about boyfriends and crushes and all that other stuff okay? I'm back now. I have got to keep an eye on my little sisters love life haven't I?" Brooke adds with a giggle before she looks over to Todd for the first time. "God knows we can't trust dad to do that." Brooke adds her face turning deadly serious as her eyes burn in to Todd's.

Megan frowns noticing the look between the two of them but decides now wasn't the time to say anything. Todd however wasn't in such a let it lie mood and walks towards Brooke.  
"Is there a reason for that look Brooke?" Todd asks making Brooke sarcastically laugh.  
"Of course not dad, why would there be?" Brooke snipes back before she turns to Lacey. "Could you do me a favour Lacey? Could you go and get me something to drink? I'm so thirsty I feel like my throats been cut." Brooke asks sweetly and Lacey nods.  
"Of course, I'll be right back." Lacey says before grabbing her purse and heading out of the room. Brooke looks over to Megan and takes in a breath.  
"You should go with her you know I only orange juice I'm not sure she does." Brooke adds and Megan's eyes narrow but she nods in agreement and leaves the room.

Now it was just Todd alone with Brooke the mood completely changed and Brooke's guard was up to the point she almost seemed angry.  
"I told you I never wanted to see you again." Brooke snaps with a deadly serious tone and Todd almost smirks at his daughter.  
"Come on Brooke, it was four years ago. I'm your father you're in the hospital of course I was going to come." Todd explains making Brooke full on laugh.  
"Are you kidding me? We both know the WHOLE reason I left is just as much your fault as anyone's. Where was all this fatherly worry back then dad? Where was it when I was crying and begging you to make it stop? WHERE WERE YOU THEN DAD?!" Brooke screams in years of pent up rage just as Megan opens the door in a rage herself and her head snaps round to Todd with dagger eyes.  
"Why did she leave Todd?" Megan asks sternly and Brooke shakes her head wiping away the tears that were running down her cheeks.  
"Mom you... you heard it wrong okay just leave it please!" Brooke begs but Megan was having none of it.  
"Why did she leave Todd, tell me... NOW!"


	6. Be Careful Who You Trust

**_First of all I just want to say sorry for being a bit late in updating today but well this is a longer chapter than normal and when you read it I hope you'll see it had a lot of information and such in it and I wanted to make sure I got it just right or as best as I could. I hope you are all still enjoying this story and everything. Thank you to those of you who have read it and a massive thank you to those of you who have taken the time to review and let me know what you think. I read everyone with great interest and love to know what you think and feel about this fic as we go along, it gives me ideas and just makes writing it so worth while so thank you. Anyway I hope you enjoy this next chapter and hopefully let me know what you think about it. Thank you all so much ;;'x_  
**

**Chapter 6**

**Be Careful Who You Trust**

Megan wasn't sure how she was stopping herself from physically lynching Todd at this moment in time. Brooke's eyes were filled to the brim with tears and all she wanted to do was disappear in to dark hole somewhere.  
"Megan you need to calm down." Todd tells her with a stern voice and Megan's head shakes from side to side in an anger that was only getting worse.  
"Why did she leave?" Megan repeats, each word getting more and more intense and serious. Todd's eyes slowly move to look at Megan as he lets out a sigh, he crosses his arms over his chest and raises an eyebrow.  
"Ask your daughter Megan." Todd answers, almost calmly and Brooke can't help but laugh sarcastically and hurt as she shakes her head. Megan turns to Brooke with desperate eyes, asking her daughter to just tell her whatever it was. Brooke's eyes that were filled with tears close sadly as she can't stand to look at her mother knowing she was clearly causing her pain.  
"Someone better start speaking and now." Megan snaps, trying to contain her anger but it was damn near impossible. Todd rolls his eyes with another shake of his head and he lets out a frustrated sigh.  
"She is just a little upset, she told me something before she went and I didn't believe her." Todd reveals only to make Brooke jump up in the bed in rage.  
"You're making it sound like it was something small! I told you that your brother was abusing me and you just called me a liar and told me to stop attention seeking!" Brooke rages, screaming out the words that had haunted her for so long and broken her heart in so many ways.

Megan felt her heart sink as Brooke's words echo through the now silent hospital room. It takes Brooke a few seconds to realise what she had said, her eyes well up and she tries to contain a breath to stop from breaking down. Megan's eyes move to Brooke who just turns away to ashamed to even exchange a glance with her mother, this killed Megan and all that anger she had been fighting to contain explodes. She flies forward and with all of her strength punches and unsuspecting Todd in his smug mouth.  
"You no good son of a bitch" Megan screams, her arms waving around madly trying to make contact with Todd again as he holds his arms across his face in defence.  
"MOM!" Brooke shouts from her bed trying to pull herself up but the pain in her ribs and body in general was too great. "STOP IT, PLEASE!" She adds, tears now streaming down her face this being the last thing she had ever wanted to happen.

Kate had only been outside the room when she heard, like most of the hospital, the commotion begin. She runs inside and her arms wrap tightly around Megan's waist as she tries to tug her away from Todd.  
"Megan, calm down! Calm down." Kate instructs sternly as Megan's tries to jump out of Kate's grip and get her hands on her ex husband.  
"Calm down?! CALM DOWN?! He knew she was being abused and HE DID NOTHING! HE DID NOTHING! I'LL KILL HIM!" Megan screeches as a shocked Kate's eyes turn to Todd and she shakes her head almost in disbelief at what she was hearing.  
"She's a liar Megan, Sal wouldn't do that you know he wouldn't. I know my brother." Todd says in an attempt to defend himself which only angers Megan further. She lets out a primal scream of utter rage, reaching out towards him willing her finger nails to scratch down across his face.  
"I think you should LEAVE!" Kate says sternly as she whispers in to Megan's ear softly. "Think of Brooke Megan and just calm down. She needs you here right now not in some prison for murder." Megan knew Kate was right but that didn't mean it was easy to calm down. Her body was trembling with rage and a hatred she wasn't sure she had ever felt before in her life.  
"Get out Todd!" Megan snaps as she takes a second to pat down her hair and regain some of her composure. He goes to shake his head in protest but both Kate and Megan shoot him a look that told him not to argue. He storms from the hospital room, holding his jaw in his hand from where Megan had smacked him.

Megan's eyes turn to Brooke and all of the rage and anger that was boiling over suddenly turns to a rush of guilt.  
"I'm so... I'm so sorry sweetheart." Megan says in a tender voice in so much contrast to the one she had used with Todd you would swear they were two different people speaking. Megan lets out a breath trying to calm her body down a little before taking a step closer to her daughter. "Why didn't you ever tell me Brooke? I would have believed you, I would have protected you, you know that don't you?" Megan asks finding each word harder to say knowing how badly her daughter had been let down by the very people that were supposed to protect her. Brooke nods faintly wishing to god this moment wasn't happening, she had fought so long to keep this hidden and in her past and now here it was smacking her in the face and stabbing her in the heart.

Kate feels for both of them and bites her lip a little before turning and leaving the room, part of her glad she had prevented Megan murdering Todd but now part of her wishing she had let her kill him. When she reaches the corridor she quickly scans around for Todd but he was nowhere to be seen, she lets out an exhausted sigh and runs her hand back through her long blonde hair.  
"Kate, are you okay?" Lacey asks with a frown as she walks towards the hospital room carrying a glass of orange juice for Brooke in her hand. Kate quickly nods and wraps her arm around Lacey's shoulders gently leading her away from the door.  
"I'm fine sweetie but listen, I think maybe you should give your mom and Brooke a few minutes they have some things they need to talk about." Kate suggests to a slightly confused Lacey but she eventually nods in agreement.  
"Maybe you're right; it's been a long time. I'm sure they have a lot to go over." Lacey replies and Kate nods in agreement.  
"Exactly, how about in till then I take you to go get a slice of cake or something. I don't know about you but I could do with the sugar rush." Kate asks with a smile and Lacey lets out a chuckle and nod as they head off to the cafeteria.

Brooke looks at her mother with a pain she thought she had buried for ever but was now ripping through her heart. "I wanted to tell you Mom, really I did." Brooke starts to explain and Megan sighs knowing what was coming next.  
"But you couldn't because I was always at work?" Megan asks knowing that was what Brooke was going to say and Brooke just nods almost defeated.  
"Yeah, I wish I could say there was some other reason but by the time I realised what he was doing was wrong it was so hard to talk to you back then. I thought I would just be adding to your stress, stress you didn't need and I thought I could deal with it by myself. How wrong was I huh?" Brooke asks trying to laugh so she didn't cry. Megan sits on the edge of her daughters bed and just gently holds her hand in hers and kisses it softly wishing in some way it could take away the pain.  
"Oh baby, you should never have to deal with something like that on your own, ever." Megan says feeling like the worst mother ever to draw breath. "Look, I know it changes nothing but I'm here now, you can tell me now. I'll be here for you now, to listen, to help you through it like I should have been back then. All you have to do is tell me." Megan assures her gripping on to her hand tightly as Brooke's big brown eyes connect with hers.  
"I can't tell you, it will break your heart Mom and I don't want to do that. You don't deserve that." Brooke replies making Megan feel worse. How could this young girl who had been let down so badly still be so worried about other people and put them and their feelings before her own. Her hand reaches up and she strokes across Brooke's cheek and just kisses her forehead tenderly.  
"That doesn't matter, what matters is you finally let it out. You can tell me Brooke, I promise." Megan whispers her forehead tenderly leaning against her daughters as Brooke's defences start to slide.  
"I don't know if I'm strong enough, I've never told anyone properly." Brooke explains clearly terrified out of her young mind and Megan nods understandingly. She pulls her legs up on to Brooke's bed so she was sat up beside her and wraps both arms around her securely like she would when Brooke was younger and she would read her to sleep with Alice in wonderland.  
"You take your time and you just let it out and I'll be here to listen and wipe away your tears okay?" Megan explains as Brooke's head slowly finds its way to Megan's shoulder and her breathing starts to slightly level out.

Brooke knew this was going to be the hardest thing she had ever done in her life but at the same time she knew it had to be done. Her whole body was shaking and the tears she was fighting were from years and years of pain and lies she had fought so hard to keep in their place.  
"It started when I was ten years old, Uncle Sal would always come and stay at ours for the summer, just a few weeks. I loved him, I thought he was funny and goofy, so different from you and dad but this year it was different he was different." Brooke begins to tell her story as her head fills with memories that to this day still haunted her. "You were at work and Dad had taken Lacey to some appointment so it was just me and Uncle Sal. He asked me if..." She hesitates for a second the thought of what happened overwhelming her a little. "He asked if I was a good girl. I said yes and he, he kind of smiled at me but it was more of a smirk, like he didn't believe me. I was confused but adamant I was good and he, he laughed at me. He said good girls, do what they're told so if I was good I'd do whatever he told me to do." Brooke laughs in disbelief at how gullible she had been but she knew she was only ten and what ten year old wouldn't be? "I remember I asked him what he was doing and he, he just said I had to do what I was told and be a good girl." Brooke continues the words alone making Megan's heart rip and tear in ways she didn't think possible.

Brooke gulps hard as tears uncontrollably roll down her face. "I didn't know what was going on but after a while I knew it didn't feel right, so I asked him to stop. He looked at me with this anger, this rage I'd never seen it in anyone before. He told me to shush and just be a good girl so I did. He didn't... " She stops wishing there was a better way to say what she had to say but knowing there wasn't. "He didn't ra.. rape me then he just.. touched me. He did it for a few days whenever we were alone, sometimes you and dad were even in the house and he just told me to be quiet and be a 'good girl'"

Brooke's lip trembles and she stifles a sob by holding back a breath and Megan just strokes back her long brown hair gently through her fingers as if assuring her it was okay to let it out. "Then um about a week after he touched me for the first time he snuck in to my room in the middle of the night. I remember it was three because I turned and looked to my clock by my bed as I didn't know what he wanted. He told me I'd broken my promise and I'd been bad. I asked him what I'd done and he said I didn't eat all my dinner. I was so confused and scared because by now he was lying on my bed with me, stroking at my face and whispering in to my ear." Brooke says in a whisper as her emotions get the better of her and she chokes on her tears.

Brooke was determined though, she had started now there was no way she was going to or could stop. This had to be said. "He said a bad girl had to be punished for being bad and there was a special way that bad girls got punished. And it made you good again if you did it but only if you didn't tell anyone and I wanted to be a good girl so I'd do it. I agreed I didn't know anything that was going on, he didn't care what I said he had made his mind up what he was going to do. That's when it happened, I just laid there starring at the clock watching every second tick by wishing and praying it would speed up but it never did. I refused to cry and let him see he'd hurt me so I waited in till he'd gone about an hour later and I shut my bedroom door and I sat against it and I hugged my knees and I just cried." Brooke reveals breaking down as the last word leaves her mouth. Megan holds her in closer rocking her gently in her arms trying to contain her own tears that were just streaming down her face mirroring Brooke's.

Brooke slowly clears her throat and takes in a breath knowing there was still more she had to tell.  
"After that it happened every year when he would come to stay, sometimes just a few times, sometimes every night. After he'd leave I'd go and get in to Lacey's bed and just hold her, just in case he decided to come in to her room. He never did but just in case he had I was there. I never understood what he was doing in till I was about thirteen I guess and then when I realised I felt, I felt disgusting. I felt like it was my fault, like I'd let it happen, like I deserved it. But then the summer I turned fourteen and he came to stay I knew I had to say something." Brooke explains her eyes crying but the rest of her was sort of in a trance as she goes over what happened next. "You and Dad had split up and everything was such a mess but like always Uncle Sal was coming for his visit. So the day before Uncle Sal was meant to come I uh, I went in to dad's office and I told him. I told him everything, what had happened, how long it had been going on for. I sat there and I cried and I begged him, I begged him to make it stop. I said 'Daddy, please, please stop him. I can't do it anymore I know I'm bad and I'm sorry but I can't take it anymore, please daddy, please make it all better.' And you know what he said to me?" Brooke asks laughing a little out of pain at her father's reaction. "He called me a dirty little liar with a sick mind and he said I should be ashamed of myself for even thinking of such disgusting thins. I got on my knees and I cried and I grabbed at his arms begging him to listen to me and he dragged me, physically dragged me across the floor and threw me out of his office and slammed the door on my face. That was the last time I ever spoke to him in till today. So Uncle Sal turned up as always and the first night nothing happened and I thought it was odd but I uh I didn't say anything I just waited."

Megan couldn't believe what she was hearing how Todd could be so cruel, so evil to his own child, to their child to their baby. It almost was harder to understand than what Sal had done, clearly Sal was sick and evil but for a father to treat his daughter like Todd had treated Brooke it was almost to evil to be true.  
"The second night right on time three in the morning Uncle Sal came knocking, only it was different this time. He was angry, mad but he didn't shout he just stared at me. He sat on my bed and just stared at me, completely silent but just starring. I sat up and I asked him what was wrong and he kind of tilted his head to the side and smirked at me. He said 'You told your dad didn't you? You tried to tell him what has been going on between us didn't you Brooke? Now you know that's not part of the rules, if you tell then you can't be a good girl anymore, you have to be a bad girl. Now I don't like bad girls Brooke, I like good girls like Lacey, she's a good girl isn't she Brooke?' I burst out crying and I just pleaded with him not to touch her, I'd do anything he wanted as long as he didn't touch Lacey." Brooke explains as Lacey gets mentioned her tears start to fall again and it was almost like she was back in the moment of being fourteen years old and scared out of her tiny mind. "He laughed when I said that and then he said he had a plan that would make everything alright. I had to go away with him forever and be his 'good girl' if I did that he would never come back and visit Lacey. He looked at the picture I had on my bed of me and you when I was like four or five and he smiled at it. He said 'You're mother will never believe you, just like your dad didn't. He actually said sorry to me, sorry that his daughter was so bad to say such horrible lies about me. Your mother will do the same Brooke then where will you be? Cause I'll come back but then I won't be after you anymore I'll be after Lacey, do you want that? I don't think you do so you're gonna pack your bag and you're gonna come with me and everything will be okay.' I knew I was completely stuck but I also knew if there was one thing I was going to do it was keep Lacey safe. I didn't care what happened to me but I would die before I let him get to Lacey. So even though it broke my heart, I packed my bag and I went with him." Brooke reveals through her tears as her body shakes and Megan felt like all of her life was being drained from her body at what her daughter was telling her.

"I stayed with him for about three years but then uh, then I fell pregnant and um well I knew I couldn't raise a baby with him so I ran away. I had uh managed to save up some money I had made, being a well being a prostitute basically for Sal and his friends. I brought a ticket to Philly and got on a bus and I was away. But when I got here I went to dad's house and I saw Lacey and she looked so happy. And then I saw you with her and you looked so happy and you were getting on. How could I have come back pregnant in a state and mess up your lives again? I couldn't so I started turning tricks again to survive only uh one time this guy got rough and I, miscarried my baby. I miscarried the one good thing I had in my life... I lost my baby Mom." Brooke says breaking down hard and just leaning in against her mother's shoulder as everything comes out and Megan is left completely stunned to the core.


	7. Time To Heal

**_I'm not sure how many people are reading this fic and if you are enjoying it or not but I sure hope that you are. For those of you who are kind enough to leave a review and let me know what you are thinking and feeling about this fic I honestly can not say thank you enough. You keep me writing and well give me a reason to continue so thank you. I strive to make each chapter better for you. I love to know what your thoughts and feelings are on each chapter as we go along so THANK YOU for taking the time to tell me. I hope this next chapter doesn't disappoint and you enjoy it. Hopefully you will let me know what you think so I can make the next chapter even better. Anyway enough of me going on here is the next chapter for you all to enjoy ;;'x_  
**

**Chapter 7**

**Time To Heal**

Brooke just sinks in against her mother's body, crying harder than she ever had in her life for a good hour before she finally started to calm down enough to even breathe properly. Megan runs her thumbs gently over her daughter's face and she pushes away her tears as she looks in to her eyes.  
"Sorry won't help and I know that just like you do but I am sorry. Sorry you went through that, sorry I let it happen, sorry I didn't know, sorry I didn't stop it and sorry I wasn't there for you when you needed me." Megan explains and Brooke just shakes her head and takes in a heavy breath.  
"It's not your fault Mom, I know that now. There was a time when I blamed you, I blamed everyone, everything but I know it wasn't your fault, I know that now." Brooke assures her and Megan just gently lays her head on top of Brooke's as she holds her in close.  
"I'm proud of you though, you know that? Going through that and being so strong about it, then and now. You're amazing Brooke, don't forget that okay? Not now, not ever." Megan explains just laying a tender kiss on to her daughters head softly. Brooke's body was aching as was her heart now she had finally let out the deepest and darkest secrets she had ever kept. "You close your eyes okay? You need to rest now, you've been through a lot and I don't just mean the car crash. Now I'm going to hold you close in till you fall asleep okay?" Megan asks sweetly and Brooke slowly looks up into her mother's eyes and she lets a tender smile break on her lips.  
"Like when I was little?" Brooke replies tenderly and Megan gives a soft chuckle and smile in response.  
"Just like when you was little." Megan assures her holding her in a little closer as Brooke finally starts to let her body and mind rest.

Due to everything her body and mind had been through that day it didn't take long for Brooke to fall in to a soft, peaceful sleep. Megan watches for a few minutes in amazement at how grown up her daughter had become but even with that she could still see her little girl, her little girl who needed her mom.  
"I won't ever let you down again Brooke, I promise." Megan whispers softly as she holds her sleeping baby in her arms and is taken back to all those times with Brooke was younger and she would do the same thing. Wither it was when Brooke was born and she held her in fear and amazement for the very first time but the second she looked in to those big brown eyes it was like she knew what to do. Megan had learnt a lot in her life but something that was only just starting to sink in was when you're a mother the most important think you can ever do for your child is love them. No matter what else Megan had done as a parent good or bad she had always and would always love her children more than she dared believe sometimes.

Lacey walks in the hospital room and smiles softly seeing that Brooke was finally asleep and resting. Megan shoots her youngest a tender smile back and motions for her to sit down in the seat beside the hospital bed.  
"You okay Lace?" Megan asks softly not wanting to wake Brooke and Lacey nods clearly still tired from being woken up so early and in such a panic.  
"Yeah, I'm okay mom. Is Brooke gonna be okay though?" Lacey asks with concern and Megan looks down at Brooke for a second as she asks herself the same question. She returns her gaze back to Lacey and gives a soft smile and nod.  
"If I have anything to do with it she will be." Megan assures her and Lacey lets out a gentle chuckle as she curls up in to the big hospital chair. "Here." Megan says slowly getting off of the bed being careful not to wake Brooke in the process. She looks to Lacey and drapes her jacket over her softly kissing the top of her head. "You get some sleep as well missy. I'll be right back I just want to talk with Kate and thank her for everything. I won't be a second." Megan explains before disappearing in to the waiting room.

Lacey looks at her big sister and smiles, she may have only been ten years old when Brooke went but she remembered everything about her big sister with a huge smile. She closes her eyes to try and sleep when she suddenly feels like someone is watching her and frowns opening her eyes back up again. Sure enough Brooke's eyes were now open and she gives her little sister a tender smile.  
"What are you doing laying up all cramped on there for when there is a perfectly good bed and a sister waiting for her hug right in front of you." Brooke says softly clearly still in need of sleep and rest. Lacey's face lights up as she clambers up on to her sister's bed and Brooke wraps her good arm around her tightly. "That's better. Now we can sleep." Brooke whispers in to her ear as her eyes look to the hospital room door just for a second like she would when she was younger and was waiting for Sal. She gulps back her fears though and just holds Lacey in tighter rubbing her arm gently.  
"I missed my hugs with you." Lacey admits and Brooke nods softly as she lays a kiss on to of her younger sisters head.  
"So have I Lacey." Brooke replies softly before she lets out a soft breath still starring at the door before forcing herself to close her eyes and go back to sleep.

Kate was sat alone in the waiting room, her hands clasped tightly around a warm coffee cup as she stares into space a little. She wasn't sure what to make of what had happened to night, it was beyond belief. But as he sits and ponders over those nights events her thoughts turn to Megan who must be going through turmoil she could never imagine. Almost on cue the waiting room door rips open and Megan storms inside her heels clicking on the floor, seemingly harder with each step she takes.  
"Is he here?!" Megan snaps as her eyes quickly search across the waiting room for her ex husband her temper now again at boiling point. Kate looks up and shakes her head understanding why Megan was in such rage but knowing it wasn't going to help. She places her coffee cup on to the table beside her and slowly rises to her feet letting out a breath trying to ready herself for what she was sure was going to be another battle of wills with Megan.  
"No and look Megan I understand you want to kill him right now, believe me I do but you can't bottle up these kinds of emotions. You have been through so much tonight already Megan and apart from a few seconds here and there and a well placed punch to Todd's jaw I haven't seen you let it out yet." Kate explains with concern as Megan just shakes her head trying to think of what rock Todd would be now hiding under. "Megan, you can ignore me all you want and you can even go and hunt Todd down and kill him with your bare hands but when that's done all those feelings are still gonna be there. What are you going to do then?" Kate asks tilting her head to the side a little in a questioning manner. Megan tuts hating the fact she knows Kate is right in everything she was saying.  
"You don't understand Kate." Megan snipes as she starts to pace the room her mind in a complete whirlwind with emotions, memories and her daughters words swimming around her brain like a taunting wind.  
"I understand that you need to let this out Megan before you explode" Kate replies matter of factly and Megan's hand reaches up to her mouth as she shakes her head back and forth.

Kate takes a step forward and reaches out to Megan softly taking hold of her hand but Megan instinctively pulls back and faces the other way. Kate persists and reaches out again this time getting a tight enough grip so Megan couldn't pull away.  
"Let it out Megan." Kate instructs her firmly but her voice was still sweet and caring all be it filled with authority.

Megan's eyes burn into Kate's and her body actually begins to shake as Brooke's words start to drown all of her thoughts completely out of her mind.  
"BASTARD!" Megan snaps, shocking Kate a little but not enough to let it show in any kind of reaction. "That bastard knew what his brother was doing and he called OUR daughter, he called our daughter a liar! He didn't believe his own daughter Kate, his own daughter! How can you not believe your own CHILD when at fourteen she comes to you and tells you that your BROTHER, your brother for god sakes, has been abusing her for years!" She continues as her frustrations and pain start to just pour out. Kate shakes her head sadly seeing the turmoil in her friends eyes and face.  
"I don't know Megan." Kate whispers faintly not knowing what to say in response, or even if there was one she could give.  
"That sicko touched and... threatened my daughter? My baby Kate, right under my nose, In my own home sometimes when I was even in the HOUSE! How did I not see it? How did I not see what he was doing to her? Why didn't I spot the signs? Why didn't she tell me? She shouldn't of had to I should of known, I should of seen it, I should of done something. But no Megan Hunt was too interested in her work than to worry about her daughter." Megan starts to rant as tears that were trapped in her green eyes start to escape and roll down her cheeks.

Megan looks right at Kate almost as if she was begging for some kind of answers from her. Megan shakes her head turning away from Kate's gaze unable to look at her from the shame she felt about herself and her actions. "I let her down in the worst possible way Kate. She was pregnant, she was seventeen years old and she was pregnant and I didn't even know. I wasn't there for her at her scans, doctor's appointments anything. She had to do all of that on her own and then when..." Megan chokes a little on her tears and the fact that was she was about to say was just so heartbreaking. "when she lost her baby, when she miscarried she had to do that alone as well. Where was I?! WHERE WAS I KATE?! WHERE WAS I WHEN MY BABY NEEDED ME, WHERE WAS I?!" Megan screeches out in pain and Kate can't take it any longer and she gently grips the sides of Megan's face and forces her to look in to her eyes.  
"None of this is your fault Megan, how were you to know any of this? You weren't, there was no way you could of because that is what Todd's brother wanted. I know it's unfair and what Brooke has been through is well I can't even imagine but you can't change any of it. I wish you could, I wish there was a magic button that could erase it all and we could all start over but there isn't. All you can do is focus on now. You can't control what happened in the past but what you can control is what you do about it now. Is it gonna be easy? No, no it's not but worth it? Yes, very much so" Kate says with a soft smile and Megan lets out a sigh some of that heaviness lifting from her shoulders.

"I don't know if I'm strong enough Kate, what if I let her down again?" Megan asks petrified at the concept and Kate just shakes her head gently.  
"You won't because I won't let you. Everything doesn't have to be this huge struggle that you have to take on all on your own you know? You have friends, family that all love you and are here to help. You're not on your own Megan or at least you don't have to be. I'll be here for you whenever you need me okay? I'll kick ass your arse right in to gear whenever it is needed, okay?" Kate explains sweetly and Megan can't help but smile wondering how Kate found the way to always know what to say to her. "Now you are going to sit down with me and calm down. Then we're go from there okay?" Kate says with a smirk and twinkle to her beautiful blue eyes that Megan can't help but smile back at.

Meanwhile Brooke was still cuddled up with Lacey holding her protectively in her sleep like she used to do so many times, whenever Sal would come to stay. It was habit in many ways and even four years later Brooke couldn't help but do it. The handle to the door turns and the second the sound echo's through the quiet room Brooke's eyes open wide and are fixed on who was entering the room. She sits up and gulps hard feeling like that scared little ten year old girl all over again. Lacey's head lifts up and she rubs at her eyes as she was woken up by Brooke's sudden movement. She frowns looking to her sister and seeing how terrified she was and then quickly turns to look at what Brooke was starring at so intently. It was Todd who's head creeps through the gap and Brooke was almost relieved to see him. Lacey frowns a little deeper but smiles.  
"Dad, where have you been?" Lacey asks confused and Todd gives her a smile before turning his gaze to Brooke just for a second before looking back at Lacey.  
"I went to ring your grandmother and make sure she knew the good news." Todd explains making Brooke shake her head unable to believe the brass of this man she called dad. Lacey had no reason not to believe him so she smiles and nods. Todd turns his attention to Brooke and gives an unsure smile and Brooke does her best to contain her upset and anger at him for Lacey's sake. "Lacey can you give me a second with your sister please? Why don't you go and see if you can find your mother?" He suggests and Lacey nods slowly climbing down off of the bed and doing as she was asked.

Todd waits in till he was sure that Lacey was out of ear shot before he sighs sadly towards his eldest daughter.  
"Look things got a little out of hand before and I know that and well I'm sorry." Todd says in his attempt in what to Brooke was the weakest form of an apology she had ever heard.  
"Please tell me you are joking? You think earlier even matters to me? I couldn't care less about earlier apart from the fact I had to tell my mother things that even I, In till now haven't admitted happened. You know when I left I thought no one could be worse than Sal and what he did to me, what he took from me but after a while I realised I was wrong. Sal is sick and a lot of things but at least he is honest about it and doesn't try and hide behind some act of being a doting father to deal with his guilt. You know what you did to me I think I could of forgiven, I may of even done it but your reaction when I called you out on it. When you told mom I was a liar that was when any feelings I have had or could ever have for you died. I blame Sal for what happened to me of course I do but everything after I told you what happened, that I blame squarely on your shoulders. You could of stopped it, stopped it all but instead you called me a liar and you broke your daughters heart. I can't ever forgive you for that and I never ever will." Brooke says sternly her eyes burning a hole clean through Todd who was holding his head in nothing but shame. "Now you're still Lacey's dad and clearly you've been a good one to her and it's for that reason only that I will never tell Lacey what you did. I'm doing it for you, or for me I'm doing it for her. She doesn't deserve to have to go through the pain of having your heart broken by the one man in your life who is supposed to love and protect you no matter what. I won't do that to her, I can't but don't get it twisted. The little girl you knew as your daughter died four years ago and she is never coming back. Now you're gonna turn around and leave this room and this hospital. I never want to see you or hear from you again. If I have to be in the same room as you for Lacey I will and I'll put on a great act, I may even talk to you but just know no matter how I act every time I look at you I don't see my dad I see the man who broke my heart and LET me carry on getting abused. The man who is far I'm concerned died four years ago. Now I have nothing more to say to you, so leave... now" Brooke states firmly each word ripping at her heart but she meant every single thing she said, she would and could never forgive her dad for what he did to her and from this moment on the only time she would ever speak to him or breathe the same air as him would be if Lacey was around.

Lacey walks in to the waiting room and smiles sweetly to her mom and Kate who were sat sharing a warm coffee and for once not screaming at each other.  
"Mom, are you coming back?" Lacey asks with smile and Megan nods sweetly as she sips her coffee.  
"I'll be back in a second sweetheart, you go and keep your sister company okay?" Megan says softly having calmed down a lot since talking with Kate. Lacey went to speak but she saw Todd leave Brooke's room from the waiting room window and just shakes it off and nods to her mom heading back in to Brooke and smiling brightly at her.  
"Is everything okay?" Lacey asks and Brooke nods forcing a smile upon seeing her younger sister walk back in to the room.  
"Perfect." Brooke replies letting out a breath, relieved to finally have told Todd exactly what she thought of him.

Megan places her coffee on to the side and lets out a breath before looking to Kate and taking her hand in hers and she gives it a gentle squeeze.  
"I really don't know what I would of done without you tonight Kate. Thank you, thank you for being here and for being a friend." Megan says honestly and Kate just shrugs with a shake of her head, as her blonde hair gently rolls over her shoulders.  
"You have nothing to thank me for Megan, it's what any friend would do." Kate replies and Megan shakes her head as she gaze's in to Kate's blue eyes.  
"I don't know about that. I think it takes a pretty special person to step in between me and Todd when I'm throwing punches." Megan says with a slight chuckle and Kate just nods in agreement her eyes rolling a little as she looks back to Megan and that tightness in her stomach from before returns. Megan's chest felt like it was being compressed by a clamp as the two women just stare silently into each other's eyes. Kate goes to speak but as she opens her mouth, the words fail her and all she lets out is a soft breath. Megan's eyes move from Kate's eyes to her lips, slightly parted she could see her tongue and that tightness in Megan's chest now jumped clean down to between her legs.

It was like a fire she had never felt before, almost an aching slightly unpleasant but also pleasurable. Kate catches where Megan's eyes were now directed and it sent a lightning bolt down her spine, her mouth suddenly becomes dry and she has to gulp just to keep her composure. Kate could hear her own breathing becoming strained and short as her lips twitch almost knowing Megan was examining them. Megan's hand that was holding on to Kate's now travels up Kate's arm, gently skimming across the material of Kate's shirt before resting on the back of Kate's neck as their eyes again become locked in a gaze. Kate's hand jumps from her side and lands perfectly on to Megan's hip as the two of them almost will the other one with a look. Megan could feel her heart beating so fast in her chest it was as though a drum was being banged repeatedly in her ears it was so loud. Kate's head tilts slightly as she leans forward almost without registering that is what she wanted her body to do. Megan responds by closing her eyes and pursing her lips together in an anticipating manner. Kate catches a glimpse of Megan's eyes closing as her face moves in closer and her own shut and all she can do is breathe faintly in till she is so close she can feels Megan's breath against her skin. Megan's fingers flex against Kate's neck and apply pressure guiding Kate's lips nearer to her own before finally the moment that both women had wanted for so long happens and they kiss.


	8. Ice Cream & Cartwheels

**_You are all way to sweet with your reviews thank you every so much. Honestly I'll say it time and time again but it's true you're reviews and encouragement and just knowing what you are liking. not liking, wanting to see in this fic really does keep me writing and inspired so thank you! Lindsaylove15 thank you for letting me know what bit you liked so much, no one has ever quoted my writing before to tell me they like it. I am so glad you did, thank you for telling me. I hope not to disappoint anyone with this next chapter, I hope everyone enjoys it and hopefully let me know what you think with a review. If not just enjoy reading all the same! ;;'x_  
**

**Chapter 8**

**Ice Cream & Cartwheels**

As the feeling between both women starts to sink in to their consciousness nether Kate or Megan could actually believe it was happening. Megan could feel how tender and soft Kate's lips were against her own and it was almost as though her heart forgot how to beat. Kate's eyes flutter all though staying closed as the electricity between the two of them transcends through their kiss and all sense of anything around them melts away completely. Megan's fingers run up in to Kate's blonde hair and grip in to it as her tongue pushes through her lips and almost asks for entrance to Kate's mouth. Kate's lips quickly part and allow Megan's tongue entrance and as Megan's tongue works inside Kate's lips gently suck down against it before pulling back a little before going back for more as the kiss intensifies between the two. Kate's hand that was located on Megan's hip slowly rises as Megan and Kate's lips twist and turn in to each others. Megan feels herself rising from her seat as she leans Kate backwards, her tongue now gliding against Kate's her body feeling like it was clean on fire. Megan's hand reaches out to Kate's free hand and their fingers intertwine together as Megan's forces Kate's hand back against the wall her body now hovering over Kate's who was now sat underneath Megan completely submissive to her every move.

Just as Megan was contemplating straddling Kate there in the seat the sound of footsteps walking towards the door was enough to shoot both women hard back down in to reality. Both Megan and Kate instantly turn their gazes from one another and use their hands to readjust their and hair and lips back to a presentable state. As the door opens both Kate and Megan were trying to contain their pants that were escaping their lungs as they start to come down from their high. Neither knew what in the world had just happened between them but at the same time wouldn't change it either.  
"Aiden?" Megan says in disbelief seeing the man that for a short while now she had been romantically linked with. Aiden nods softly as he walks further in to the room and Kate has to physically turn away feeling as though a dagger had just been put through her heart. But why had this been her reaction? Why did she feel this way? She hadn't before; did she have feelings for Megan? What did that kiss they just shared mean? Did Megan have feelings for her or was it just a build up of emotions being released? Kate only knew one thing for certain and that was she had never been so confused in all of her life.

"Your mother rang me and told me what happened I tried to call you but your phone was off, your mom needed a lift so offered my services." Aiden explains with a tender smile and Megan had to try and pick her jaw up off the ground.  
"Wait who called my mother?" Megan asks still confused and trying to get the thoughts of Kate's lips out of her head as well as find out what was going on.  
"Todd called me." Joan explains as she walks in to the waiting room with a raised eyebrow at her daughter. "Why did he have to be the one to ring me Megan? It should have been you." Joan adds clearly annoyed at the situation. Megan rolls her eyes a little not believing her mom was really going to pick a fight now of all times.  
"Well I'm sorry mother but I have been rather pre occupied tonight you know like the well being of my daughter who has just been in a serious car accident oh and I haven't seen for four years!" Megan snaps clearly angered and irritated by her mother's presence.

Kate quickly gathers her bag from the floor and stands up to her feet now feeling deeply uncomfortable.  
"I should go; you need to be with your family Megan. I'm glad Brooke is okay; don't worry about work in till she's better okay? Um, I'll speak to you soon." Kate says quickly as she rushes to the door to make her exit.  
"Wait Kate, wait a second" Megan shouts after her but it was too late.

Megan lets out a heavy sigh and just holds her hands up to her face for a second trying to regain her thoughts.  
"Todd had no right to call you mother." Megan snipes as if her anger towards Todd wasn't already at boiling point.  
"Well someone had to Megan." Joan points out looking around the room a little. "Well where is she? Is she okay? What's going on?" Joan asks as Megan holds back her anger trying to fight the urge to completely lose it with her mother.  
"She is in her room resting with Lacey, she had some injuries but thankfully none of them life threatening. She just needs to rest and try and gather her bearings again.  
"Well where's Todd?" Joan asks and Megan just shakes her head as she walks past her mother to the door.  
"Playing in traffic for all I care. Now I need to go and be with my daughters. I'll ring you both later and let you know what is going on." Megan says not knowing how to cope with this increasingly stressful situation.  
"I'm not leaving Megan I want to know what in the world has been going on with my granddaughter. Why she left, what's happened to her since she's been gone." Joan says adamantly and Megan spins around to face her and just shakes her head.  
"You do not want to know okay? Look, a lot has happened tonight please go home and let me deal with this. I need to look after my daughters; I'll explain everything tomorrow... well later today okay? Just please let me just be with my children." Megan pleads trying to fight the tears that were again filling her eyes. Joan sighs a little and reaches out her hand to Megan's wrist and rubs it gently.  
"Megan let me help you; you can't do this on your own. I won't say anything I promise, I just want to see my granddaughter." Joan persists and Megan nods relenting not having the energy to fight anymore.

Joan smiles and Megan looks to Aiden.  
"Thank you for coming and bringing my mom but uh I'm okay and so is Brooke. I know you must be confused right now and I will explain everything I just have to focus on my daughter right now I hope you.. " Megan starts to explain and Aiden just shakes his head holding his finger to her lips softly. Megan looks in to his eyes thinking about how just minutes before the very lips he was touching had been interlocked with Kate's in a passionate embrace.  
"You don't have to explain Megan, I understand. Listen you are going to need someone to be the driver for you guys later so I'll stick around okay? I'll haul up in the waiting room okay? And if you need me just come and get me." Aiden offers sweetly which just makes Megan feel even worse about what had happened minutes before Aiden had arrived.  
"Thank you, I may ask you to drive Lacey back in a little while." Megan says trying to keep it together but it was growing increasingly hard.

Megan takes Joan to the side and doing her best to remain calm tells her what Brooke had revealed earlier to her about Sal and Todd and everything in between. Joan understandably was shocked to the core as well as confused and haunted by what she was told. Megan pleads with her mother not to let on she knows anything in front of Brooke for now and especially in front of Lacey. Joan agrees and before they walk in to the hospital room Joan reaches out to her daughter and gently squeezes her hand as if to assure her things were going to be okay and she was there for her. Megan was thankful for her mother's gesture and smiles at her deep down glad to have her there and her support in this impossible situation.

Megan walks in to her daughter's hospital room trying to push all thoughts and feelings that were swirling around her head and heart for Kate to one side. Brooke was sat chatting with Lacey trying to get up to speeds on everything that has happened since she has been away.  
"Hey mom, everything okay?" Brooke asks slightly concerned that Megan may have found Todd again and let rip. Megan gives her daughter a assuring smile and nods.  
"It sure is, listen I have a surprise for you not sure how much you're going to like it but she insists on seeing you." Megan jokes with a giggle to her voice and Brooke frowns a little before grinning from ear to ear when she sees her grandmother walk in.  
"Grandma?" Brooke asks her voice showing her emotions as her eyes fill up upon seeing her again.  
"Who else is it going to be?" Joan giggles as she heads over and hugs her eldest granddaughter in to a tight hug being careful of her injuries all the same. Brooke grips on to her tightly relieved to be surrounded by family again after being alone for so long. "Everything is going to be okay now sweetheart." Joan whispers in to Brooke's ear as she rubs her back gently and Brooke nods looking to her mom and smiling softly. Megan returns the smile before looking to Lacey and stroking her cheek as she sits on the arm of the chair Lacey was now sat in.

Megan glances to her phone and types out a message 'I'm sorry for what happened with Aiden and my mom. We need to talk about well you know. I'm not sure what it means but I value you too much as a friend to let it come between us. I'm really sorry Kate and again thank you for everything you did tonight. M x' Megan sends the message to Kate and sighs a little not knowing what in the world was going to happen between them now.

After getting reacquainted with each other the four women can't help but just sit back and finally take a breath as the build up of everything that had happened finally starts to relent. Brooke smiles at Lacey who had fallen asleep in the chair next to her bed cuddled up in to Joan who had also fallen asleep both covered up by Megan's jacket.  
"Some people have no staying power do they?" Megan jokes as she walks back in to the room with a huge bowl of ice cream and Brooke's face lights up.  
"Are you kidding me?" Brooke asks with a confused frown and Megan taps the side of her nose with a giggle.  
"Your mother has her ways." Megan teases sitting on the side of the bed beside Brooke helping her sit up a little more in the bed so she could eat. Brooke holds the spoon in her good hand and she looks at the ice cream with a smirk.  
"Raspberry ripple, you remembered." Brooke says looking up in to her mother's green eyes with tears in her own big brown ones.  
"Of course I remembered, how could I ever forget? The last time you were in hospital was when you were having you tonsils out. And afterwards you had been told by one of the other children that your throat hurts so bad you can't eat anything so you wouldn't. And being as stubborn as you are no matter what anyone said you weren't eating a thing. Not in till I went to the nearest grocery store and brought you a big tub of your favourite ice cream. That was all you would eat for week after you had your tonsils out, I don't know how you didn't get sick of it." Megan says with a soft smile thinking back over the moment with affection. Brooke nods tearfully as she looks at the ice cream and takes a spoonful and eats it with a grin.  
"Still the best thing to eat EVER" Brooke says with a chuckle just like she had all those years before.

After eating her ice cream and sharing some with Megan of course Brooke looks to her mom and smiles  
"Mom, do you think you can get me out of here? I really don't want to spend the night in a hospital. I hate hospitals. I always have funnily enough ever since I had my tonsils out" Brooke asks and Megan nods.  
"Oh I remember all because you had to sleep in overnight. I don't think my heart has ever broken more than when I had to leave you crying and begging me to stay. You sure did know how to pull at my heart strings, nothing's changed." Megan says with a smile thinking back over the memories.  
"That nurse scared me okay? She looked like a man." Brooke explains with a smirk and Megan just sits on the side of the bed and strokes back her hair gently.  
"You were okay though weren't you? The next day I turn up to see you and what were you doing?" Megan asks with a knowing glare and Brooke bites back a laugh.  
"Doing cartwheels up and down the ward." Brooke replies and Megan narrows her eyes a little as if to say 'we both know there is more' "With one of the nurses." Brooke adds and Megan giggles as she remembers the sight she was met with that day. It seemed like a life time ago on one hand and like yesterday on the other.  
"I'll see what I can do okay? No promises though if you need to stay overnight you will but I'll try and swing it so I can stay with you. Not letting you out of my sight again." Megan half jokes with her daughter and Brooke reaches out and takes her mother's hand in hers and squeezes it tightly.  
"Good cause I don't ever want to be alone again." Brooke says as tears slowly trickle down her cheeks and Megan's heart breaks for her little girl. She kisses her forehead tenderly and then stares in to her eyes sweetly.  
"And you never will be."


	9. A Widow's Wrath

**_Aw thank you all ever so much for taking the time to let me know what you think, honestly keeps me writing so much you wouldn't believe it. Thank you as well to everyone who is just taking the time to read this fic, I write it for you all to enjoy so I hope that you are. Thank you for all of your support it really means ever so much to me. Here is the next chapter and I hope you enjoy it and hopefully let me know what you think. Thanks again ;;'x_  
**

**Chapter 9**

**A Widow's Wrath**

Brooke got released at eight in the morning, mainly due to Megan pulling some strings knowing Brooke would never rest if she was in hospital and if Megan was honest neither would she. She wanted her daughter where she could see her and keep an eye on her and the best place for that was at home. Aiden as promised drives everyone back to Megan's apartment. Lacey was shattered as was Brooke so the girl's went and curled up on Lacey's bed to get some more sleep. Joan had decided to stay to try and help Megan if she could knowing that what with everything that had happened it was going to take a lot of adjustment to get back to normal again.

At half eight Joan wanders to the kitchen to get herself a drink when she spots Megan at Lacey's bedroom door just staring inside. She wanders over and gently places her hand on top of her daughters shoulder.  
"Megan, what are you doing?" Joan asks in a whisper not wanting to wake the girls who were finally in a peaceful slumber. Megan doesn't take her eyes off of the girls as she speaks.  
"Just making sure that this is real, I can't help but think if I look away for a second when I turn back Brooke will be gone again." Megan explains letting out a sad sigh her head leaning against the frame of the doorway she was stood in. Joan gives an understanding nod and sips her coffee trying to keep herself awake; knowing if she was feeling tired Megan must be running on fumes.  
"I know this must be surreal for you Megan I do but she's back and she's not going anywhere. You need to go and get some rest; you'll be no good to her if you pass out and end up in the hospital yourself now will you?" Joan asks with a raised eyebrow and knowing glance directed at her daughter, whose stubbornness never ceased to amaze her. Megan shakes her head her eyes still watching over both of her girls protectively  
"I can't sleep mom, not after everything. It's all just swirling around in my head. There is no way I'm getting any sleep." Megan protests knowing a lot more than just what Brooke had told her what happened was running around in her head, mainly her kiss with Kate. Joan lets out a sigh knowing that manner all too well and knowing even better that there was no way to break it. She glances to her wrist watch and nods to herself a little.  
"Okay well in that case you should go to the office, find out what happened to the driver of the car and catch the SOB that ran Brooke off the road." Joan suggests in more of a telling manner than anything else. For the first time, Megan turns her gaze away from Lacey and Brooke and she looks to her mother.  
"Really, you think I should do that? What about the girls?" Megan asks slightly confused and Joan just shakes her head as if telling her not to worry.  
"I've got that covered okay? You go and I'll make sure the girls are just fine." Joan insists and after giving it a few seconds contemplation Megan nods in agreement before rushing around to gather her stuff and then heading off to work.

Kate was already at the office, sat her desk one leg crossed over the other as she sits starring at a blank computer screen in front of her. She knew she was supposed to be writing up a report but nothing was entering her head other than thoughts of Megan. It was like Megan had completely taken over her brain and the only thoughts she could muster were of her lips and soft skin rubbing against her own. Even as she remembers the encounter that same fire and desire starts to pulse through her body, her thighs tighten together as she feels herself becoming aroused at the thoughts. 'Stop it Kate!' was Kate's best comeback at these thoughts and it had little effect as her breathing starts to becoming shortened like she was almost back in that hospital waiting room again.

Suddenly though Kate was woken from her memories as a soft knock echoes into her silent office room and the door handle turns. Kate quickly turns her gaze to the door and straightens herself up a little before speaking.  
"Come in." Kate says in that boss voice that she had spent a while perfecting so it sounded authority filled but not so much that people would be frightened to approach her.  
"Um, it's me Kate. I thought I should come and speak to you about what happened last night." Megan reveals as she pushes the office door open and takes a step inside. She was in her long red pencil skirt with a floaty white top, finished with a thick brown belt around her waist. "Is now a bad time?" Megan asks seeing Kate was looking towards the computer screen. Kate's eyes lock on to Megan and she has to forcefully stop her jaw from dropping. She looked amazing, it almost made Kate wish she had spent more time on her appearance before coming in to work. Megan however thought Kate looked perfect in her suit trousers and blue blouse with the first few buttons undone so you could almost catch a glimpse of Kate's lacy bra.  
"No not at all, come in." Kate assures her holding both of her hands on to her lap and interlocking her fingers as she gives Megan a warm all be it somewhat awkward smile. Megan returns the smile and walks towards her boss's desk about to speak when another knock rings through the office.

"Not interrupting anything are we?" Bud asks with a sly smirk to his face as he and his partner Sam walk in to the office. Both Megan and Kate give each other a subtle glance before shaking their heads and looking over to the detectives. Both Bud and Sam had worked alongside Kate and Megan plenty of times before to know that walking in during a discussion between the two was not often well advised. "Good because we have news on the car crash victim from last night." Bud continues as he pulls his notebook from his jacket pocket and flicks over a few pages trying to find the one he wanted. As he does so he does glance up to Megan and smile though. "I just wanted to say its good news that your daughter is okay. Her injuries weren't too bad were they?" He asks and Megan shakes her head touched by his concern.  
"No thankfully just some broken ribs and a shattered collar bone and broken arm, a few stitches and some cuts and bruises." Megan informs him trying to keep her eyes from wandering over to Kate wanting to catch a glimpse of her again.  
"Ah there it is." Bud says as he taps his thick finger on to his notebook page. "The victim is one Larry Fox, fifty five years old from England originally but moved to Philly to marry his wife of thirty five years Peggy. She is coming in to the office later on to go over a few things. We thought this might help you with any findings in his autopsy." Bud explains going over the information as his partner Sam reads over her own notes.  
"He has no previous convictions, not so much as a parking ticket, so there isn't any hope there either." She reveals and Megan nods turning to Kate.  
"Is it okay if I perform the autopsy?" Megan asks and Kate thinks for a second before nodding.  
"Sure, just go by the book on this one Megan it's a bit of a gamble me having you on the case considering your personal ties to it." Kate explains and Megan rolls her eyes slightly with a nod and forced smile.  
"I'll get Curtis to help me that way I won't cut a single corner okay?" Megan mocks and Kate just shakes her head.  
"Just get on with it." She says almost defeated before returning to her desk and the paper work that awaited her.

Megan, Bud and Sam all head off to the morgue for the autopsy; Curtis the deputy chief head medical examiner has already prepared the body along with young fellow doctor Ethan. For the most part the autopsy was what you would expect in a car crash, plenty of broken bones, cuts and shock injuries but what puzzled Megan was the lack of injuries you would see from bracing yourself for impact.  
"So what are you saying he drove off of the cliff on purpose?" Bud asks confused and Megan shakes her head as she looks over one of the injuries to the victim's forehead.  
"No I think he was already dead or unconscious before the car went over. He has no signs that he tried to brace for impact what so ever. And looking by the burn mark on his forehead it was already against the steering wheel when the front of the car made impact with the railing." Megan reveals as Ethan takes pictures of each injury as Megan goes. Bud and Sam give each other a knowing look and Bud nods.  
"Looks like we need to talk to your daughter and find out just what happened before that car went over the cliff." He informs Megan whose eyes look up from the body she was looking at and her face falls.  
"What do you mean? She has just gotten out of the hospital Budd, she needs to rest not answer questions." Megan says adamantly and Sam sighs a little.  
"Listen Megan we understand you want to protect your daughter but she is our only witness to what happened in the car and we need to know her side of the story if we are going to find out what happened here." Sam explains trying her best to make Megan understand the situation. Megan was about to snap when Peter enters the room and looks over to Bud and Sam.  
"Larry's wife Peggy is here and waiting to answer your questions." Peter informs them as both the detective's nods and head out of the morgue to talk to their victim's widow.

About an hour later Ethan was coming up in the elevator to go back to the office, his nose was in his tablet as he reads over some of the test results that he had ordered for the body.  
"Hold the elevator please!" A voice shouts out and Ethan quickly pushes the button to stop the doors from shutting. His mouth nearly falls off when he spots the attractive brunette walking towards him with a soft smile on her bruised and battered face that was still so breathtaking. "Oh thank you so much" The young girl says sweetly being careful of her arm that was in a sling as she slides in to the elevator next to Ethan.  
"Not a problem, where are you heading?" Ethan asks trying to keep his eyes from looking down at this young woman's rather large cleavage.  
"Uh the medical examiner's office, I have a meeting with some detectives they told me to come and meet them in the chief's office. You wouldn't happen to know where that is would you? It's just me and directions, well they don't go together." The girl jokes and Ethan can't help but giggle finding her to be incredible, she had clearly been through something awful very recently but here she was joking and smiling away.  
"I know exactly where that is, so don't sweat it. In fact I work for the chief; I'm Ethan, Ethan Gross." Ethan says introducing himself and holding out his hand for a shake. The girl smiles softly finding this stranger to be awkward but cute with it.  
"Well thank you Ethan, Ethan Gross. I'm Brooke, Brooke Fleming. So you must be a doctor or something fancy like that?" Brooke asks as she looks at his hand he had held out to her and then motions to her hurt arm. Ethan gulps feeling like such an idiot and quickly changes hand and Brooke giggles finding him to be adorable, she shakes his hand and smiles brightly.  
"Yeah I am, well I have a fellowship." Ethan explains and Brooke nods seemingly impressed.  
"So you must work with my mom, Megan Hunt?" Brooke asks as the elevator doors open and they reach the medical examiner's office. Ethan felt as though he had been punched clean in the stomach and he looks at her in shock as it sinks in and he suddenly feels incredibly stupid for not recognising it before.  
"Yeah, actually I do. She is a great woman." Ethan replies making Brooke bite back a giggle.  
"It's okay I know she's a monster to work with try being her daughter." Brooke jokes sweetly as they head towards Kate's office. "Well, listen thank you for escorting me to the right place, you were my knight in shining armour or well a white lab coat. I'll take what I can get." Brooke adds with a smirk and Ethan nods with a shrug of his shoulders.

Before Ethan could reply the door to Kate's office opens up and Bud and Sam walk out along with a short, blonde older woman, who was wearing heels larger than anything Brooke owned.  
"Thank you for your time Mrs Fox, it really is appreciated." Sam says shaking the woman's hand before noticing Brooke and smiling towards her. "Brooke, do you want to come in?" She asks with a smile not noticing Peggy's face turning sour at the sight of Brooke.

"You" Peggy screams her arm pointing out at Brooke as her face curls with rage. "You're the little slut he was with aren't you?!" Peggy rages flying forward towards Brooke both hands out reached for her throat. Ethan quickly steps in front of Brooke to protect her and looks at Peggy before gulping hard with fear.  
"She is not a slut, I think you need to calm down." Ethan says calmly and somewhat timidly and Peggy laughs her eyes burning straight to Brooke as she shoves Ethan to one side and takes a step closer to Brooke who refused to back down.  
"That is exactly what she is, a no good slut!" Peggy snaps with vile her eyes fixed on Brooke as she edges closer. "It's your fault he is dead, your fault my husband is laying on a slab in there. YOU, IF IT WASN'T FOR YOU HE'D BE ALIVE!" Peggy screeches as Brooke bites back the tears that were filling her eyes.

"Mrs Fox that is enough" Sam shouts out but Peggy wasn't listening to anyone.  
"I know your type a filthy little drug addict who can't get a job to feed her addiction so she preys on good honest hard working men to pay for them to kill themselves. Well here" Peggy reaches in to her purse and pulls out a load of notes and shoves them in to Brooke's chest forcing Brooke back against the desk hard. Brooke winces in agony as the pain shoots through her ribs and body. Her knees buckle underneath her and she grips on to the side of the desk to keep herself up right. Ethan quickly holds her hips to keep her upright and Brooke regains her balance. "I'll happily pay for you to KILL YOURSELF!" Peggy sneers and Brooke just lets the money fall to the ground as Bud and Sam go to move Peggy away Brooke shakes her head and straightens herself up moving away from Ethan a little.  
"No, it's okay I've got this." Brooke says calmly as her whole demeanour changes and she reverts back to acting like she had to survive on the streets for so long. "You listen to me you baron old geriatric, I am not a drug addict now nor have I ever been not that I see what it has to do with you. Secondly your husband CHOSE to pick me up; no one held a gun to his head. It's not my fault if your old shrivelled up prune of a body didn't do the job and he came knocking at my door to do it. Now I'm a lot of things and I admit every single one of them but it is NOT my fault your husband is dead!" Brooke says sternly her eyes burned in to Peggy's and her words cold and icy. Peggy looks her up and down and spits clean in to her face as Bud and Sam jump forward and pull her back.  
"YOU'RE A DIRTY LITTLE WHORE A WHORE DO YOU HEAR ME A WHORE!" Peggy screams at the top of her lungs as everyone in the office was now staring and Brooke's head hangs down in shame as her heart breaks in her chest.

"THAT IS ENOUGH!" Kate snaps striding out of her office and coming to Brooke's defence, her face stern and cold as she gets right up in to Peggy's face. "Just who in the HELL do you think you are?" Kate asks with a snap to her voice and Peggy stutters. "Shut up! Now I sympathise for your pain Mrs Fox really I do but no amount of grief gives you the right to say the things you just did. What happened to your husband is NOT Brooke's fault and whether you like it or not Mrs Fox your husband chose to pick up Brooke, she didn't make him. Now Brooke has showed nothing but courage to turn up here today and have to deal with the likes of you screaming in her face. It's absurd and I won't stand for it. She came here today to try and help find out what happened to your husband Mrs Fox and this is how you treat her? Now unless the next words out of your mouth are sorry I want you out of my sight and out of this office, NOW!" Kate states sternly making Peggy's face drop in shock as her eyes glance around everyone in the room before she shrugs off Bud and Sam and rushes to the elevator and disappears.


	10. Adjusting Is Never Easy

**_Wow thank you all so much for taking the time to let me know what you think of this story and each chapter as we go. It really does mean so much to me and honestly keeps me writing so much you wouldn't believe. The more you tell me what you like the more I get ideas of what to write and where to go with this story. I write this for you all to enjoy so I hope that I achieve that and knowing what you think or feel about each chapter really helps me so thank you. Thank you to anyone who is reading this story as well I hope you are all enjoying it too. Anyway here is Chapter 10 for you all to enjoy and hopefully be kind enough to let me know what you think as well. ;;'x_**

**Chapter 10**

**Adjusting Is Never Easy**

Kate turns to the rest of the staff who were now rubber necking at the situation and she raises her eyebrows as well as her hands up in to the air.  
"There is nothing to see get on with your work, NOW!" she snaps before taking in a breath and pulling her hand back through her long blonde hair.

Kate's attentions turn to Brooke who was clearly shaken by what had just happened and she sighs sadly going over and gently rubbing her arm. "You shouldn't have had those things said to you Brooke, they aren't true any of them. She is grieving and needs someone to blame and it doesn't make it right but unfortunately she chose you. But just because she said those things doesn't make a single one of them true okay?" Kate assures the young girl who just nods trying to hide the fact she was shaking from head to toe.

"WHAT IS GOING ON?" Megan suddenly screams out from across the office as she comes running over to her daughters side having only caught the tail end of what had happened. "Brooke? What are you doing here are you okay?" Megan asks with a frown seeing how upset she was. Bud and Sam both feeling incredibly guilty bow their heads a little as Megan walks over. Brooke shakes her head a little not wanting a fuss or anymore attention being drawn to her. She rubs her hand over her hip in pain from where she had been shoved back.  
"Mom, I'm fine okay it's nothing." Brooke says through gritted teeth and squinted eyes due to the pain.  
"It doesn't look like nothing, what happened?" Megan asks concerned reaching her hand out to her daughter's side and Brooke just pushes it away.  
"I said it's nothing okay? Would you just leave it?! I have to talk with the detectives." Brooke snaps before walking in to Kate's office not meaning to be harsh but really not wanting to prolong everyone's eyes on her.

Megan goes to go after her but Kate shakes her head and holds her arm out in front of Megan to stop her and lets out a sigh.  
"I'll go and check on her, just let her calm down." Kate suggests before walking in to her office and shutting the door looking over to Brooke who was stood starring out of the window at the world below.

Megan's eyes look to Bud and Sam and almost burn a hole through the pair of them.  
"I told you she needed to rest so what do you do, bring her here so she can get ambushed by some grieving widow. Don't you think she's been through enough already?!" Megan snaps not meaning to be so harsh but she was concerned for her daughter.  
"Megan you need to calm down, we need to get her statement on what happened and we thought here would be better than the station. We had no clue Peggy was going to go off like that, how could we have?" Sam asks trying her utmost to defuse the situation but Megan was having none of it.  
"Oh I don't know a grieving widow sees the girl her husband picked up for sex and crashed his car with but survived and he didn't and you don't think sparks will fly?!" Megan shouts and both Bud and Sam gulp a little realising how bad it sounded out loud.

"Brooke? You're mom is just worried about you." Kate explains and Brooke shrugs a little still holding her ribs in pain.  
"I know I just, I didn't want everyone staring at me anymore." Brooke reveals and Kate lets out a heavy sigh and a nod feeling sorry for the young girl.  
"I understand that Brooke I do. Are your ribs still hurting you?" Kate asks concerned and Brooke just shakes her head trying to act like she was fine. "That's a yes then." Kate pushes back some stuff on her desk and pats it gently. "Here sit down and let me check them." Kate says with a smile gesturing to the desk and Brooke frowns a little before heading over and sitting down. "What kind of pain is it?" Kate asks gently feeling along Brooke's bruised waist before lifting up Brooke's shirt so she could see her skin.  
"Like a stabbing pain I guess." Brooke explains and Kate nods laying her fingers gently on Brooke's ribs and applying the smallest bit of pressure to feel the ribs. Brooke shoots up in pain and Kate quickly lets go looking up to her and smiling sympathetically.  
"Sorry." Kate says checking the other side just trailing her fingers across Brooke's skin gently examining her. "Can you just take in a deep breath for me?" Kate asks as her finger runs across a group of scars on Brooke's side running around to her back.

Brooke breathes in deeply all though it hurt but when she feels Kate's finger run over her scars she goes to jump up but Kate lays her hand gently on to Brooke's hand and stops her. "It's okay." Kate says softly just examining them with a sad smile on her face. "How did you get these scars Brooke?" Kate asks almost stopping herself from doing so but something made her ask all the same. Brooke shrugs clearly uneasy and her leg starts to twitch a little.  
"From the crash" She lies and Kate just gives her a knowing look and Brooke averts her eyes from Kate's. Kate just gently runs her entire hand right over the very large patch of all different types of scars. Some were burns and some looked like they had been done by knives or at the very least something sharp enough to leave a mark.  
"These aren't fresh enough to be from the crash Brooke, I'm a medical examiner remember?" Kate reminds her still speaking softly and Brooke just fights with her emotions.  
"My pimp he um he did them whenever I got out of line or he was high and felt like teaching me and the other girls a lesson." Brooke says still looking away. "Look it's no big deal okay they healed and I'm still alive so can we just move on please." Brooke continues trying to fight the tears welling up in her eyes and Kate sighs sadly before nodding and pulling away putting back Brooke's shirt.  
"Your ribs should be fine you probably just winded yourself a little and it's made the area a bit more sensitive." Kate explains before sitting next to Brooke on the edge of the desk. "You'll be fine you just need to rest." Kate adds and Brooke gives a knowing nod.  
"I just want to get talking to the police out of the way; I keep going over and over it again in my head and it's driving me insane." Brooke reveals and Kate nods patting her hand gently.  
"Well I'll go and get Sam and Bud to come in and interview you but Brooke listen if you ever need someone to talk to or somewhere to go I'll always be here okay? I know sometimes talking to our moms isn't easy and we girls sometimes need a friend to talk to instead. I'm just saying if you need one, I'll always be here for you okay?" Kate says with a soft smile before heading out to Bud and Sam.

Megan was stood in the lab with Ethan looking over some slides from the case and Ethan looks to Megan for a second and clears his throat.  
"So um your daughter Brooke, uh is she single?" Ethan asks clearly nervous and Megan just slowly turns to him and raises and eyebrow.  
"Brooke? As in my daughter Brooke?" she asks with a frown and Ethan gulps a little looking in to her eyes that were now staring in to his.  
"Yes." Ethan answers, trying not to let how nervous he was show.  
"My daughter Brooke is single yes and I would like it if she stayed single for at least a little while. She's been through a lot Ethan and as sweet as you are being in a relationship at the moment just isn't what she needs right now." Megan explains and Ethan nods.  
"So maybe in a few months it would be okay if I asked her out? You wouldn't mind if I did that?" Ethan asks still trying to hide his nervousness. Megan smiles sweetly at him and shakes her head.  
"No Ethan I wouldn't mind in fact I'd be pleased that someone like you was dating my daughter. Just give her some time okay?" Megan says with a smile and Ethan nods understandingly. Ethan grins rather pleased and goes back to looking at the slides.

Bud and Sam sit down with Brooke in Kate office each holding a notebook in hand as Brooke sits across from them but next to Kate who was there for moral support more than anything.  
"Now we know you have been through a lot Brooke, so we don't want to keep you long we just want to know everything that happened the night of the crash." Bud explains as he looks up from his note book and Brooke glances to Kate for a second a little uneasy about how to say it. Kate lays her hand on her shoulder and smiles softly knowing this couldn't be easy for her.  
"All you have to do is tell them the truth Brooke." Kate assures her and Brooke nods taking in a breath and sitting up a little in the chair adjusting her sling a little.  
"Okay, well I got a phone call from Joey." She sighs a little at having to explain out loud who Joey was. "He is my... he was my pimp. He has about ten maybe twelve girls working for him as well as more guys than I can count running his drugs. He owns a club on Jackson Avenue it's a strip club and a lot of the drug deals go down in the back room." Brooke reveals trying to act like what she did to make her money didn't make her feel disgusting about herself.  
"Do you know Joey's last name?" Sam asks and Brooke shakes her head with a shrug.  
"No, I know his nickname though. Everyone calls him Big J mainly because he is huge. About six foot nine, 230 pounds, ripped like you wouldn't believe. He has a massive J tattooed on his forearm; he drives around in a cherry low rider he isn't hard to find. But he is smart and well, violent." Brooke replies wishing she knew more but the truth was she didn't.

Sam and Bud both nod as if telling Brooke she could continue.  
"He rang me about eight and he told me he had a trick for me. You guys know what a trick is right?" Brooke asks slightly wearier and Bud laughs.  
"Yeah we know, trick meaning a customer let's say? We're old not that old" Bud replies with a smile trying to relax the young girl and Brooke nods forcing a smile.  
"Yeah, well uh he told me to come down and meet him at the club. So I got ready and I got a taxi down there, it all goes on Joey's account. I got there and the trick was sat up at the bar with Joey chatting and laughing, Joey ordered one the girls to set up three shots. Joey introduced him to me and told me to play nice, so I did. We drank the shots and then we headed out to his car. Joey handed the guy a packet of pills, I've learnt not to ask questions so I just kept my mouth shut and got in the car. The guy and Joey seemed to have a deal going down and I was the sweetener, it's nothing new it happens all the time." Brooke clears her throat a little and sips some water feeling dirty just talking about it.

"Did the guy take any of the pills do you know Brooke?" Bud asks and Brooke nods wetting her lips a little before speaking.  
"Yeah just before we started driving he picked two out and knocked them back. Him and Joey said goodbye and Joey kind of smirked at him and said 'See you later' and we drove off. We were driving for about five minutes before the guy started saying his head was hurting and he couldn't see properly. I told him to pull over but he said he'd be fine in a minute." Brooke holds her hand to her head and she sighs a little. "I'm sorry it's all still a bit of a blur in my head." Kate rubs her back to tell her she was doing great and Bud and Sam smile at her.  
"Just take your time." Sam assures her with a smile and Brooke nods.  
"Well then the next thing I know were rocking it down the mountain he is cutting the corners pretty deep, I was scared but I knew I couldn't say anything it was my job to keep him happy." Brooke says with a gulp as it flashes through her mind. "We get past this corner and the tyres screech and I don't know he just kinda slumped over the wheel. It was like he'd fallen asleep, I screamed and the car just starting drifting over to the side. It was like it was all in slow motion the car behind us sped up and it almost well it did it hit the back of us and it was like it was directing us to the railing. After we hit it I don't remember anything at all apart from well..." Brooke shakes her head unsure if she should even say it. Bud and Sam both sit up in their seats and looks to her.  
"Carry on Brooke, what is it?" Sam asks intrigued and Brooke just sighs.  
"It's really hazy but I think I woke up after the crash, I remember being upside down blood everywhere and it was silent. I couldn't hear anything, I thought I might even be deaf it was that quiet but then there was the sound of a car. I thought it was the car I was in but then the head lights hit my eyes and I realised someone else was there. I tried to call out but I couldn't. I shut my eyes to block out the light of the headlights and then I heard this well this scuffing sound like shoes in leafs. Footsteps you know?" Brooke explains and Bud and Sam both nod for her to continue. "I felt so weak I couldn't open my eyes but I could feel eyes on me, I could sense someone was looking in to the car at us. They almost laughed and they all I remember is hearing the car pull away and the next thing I remember is waking up in the hospital." Brooke explains and Bud and Sam look to each other with a nod and then looks to Brooke.  
"Thank you Brooke you did great. If you remember anything else don't hesitate to get in contact with us okay?" Bud says holding out his card and she nods taking it in to her hand with a smile.

Brooke stands up and looks to them both as she is about to leave the room.  
"I really hope you find out what happened, no one should die like that." Brooke says honestly and Bud and Sam nod in agreement. Kate nods to them and then looks to Brooke with a smile opening up her office door for her.  
"I'll walk you out." Kate says with a smile heading to the elevator with her.

Bud lets out a breath and turns to his partner with a knowing look in his eyes and raised eyebrows.  
"Looks like Big J, is going to have a lot of explaining to do." Bud says to Sam who half smirks and nods in agreement.  
"Sure looks that way partner." She smiles as Ethan runs over to them holding a report.  
"Larry was definitely drugged." Ethan reveals and Bud and Sam nod.  
"We know, let us guess something that was mixed in to a drink?" Bud says expectantly but Megan shakes her head as she joins them.  
"Wrong, this was in a capsule and from the contents of his stomach he had more than one. We found at least two capsules and his tox report is showing up some kind of muscle relaxant only the amount in his body caused is heart to stop beating. He would of just flopped over dead, he may of had a headache beforehand maybe some blurred vision but apart from that there would of been no signs." Megan explains and Bud and Sam both nods.  
"The pills" They say together.  
"Looks like Joey, has even more to explain now." Bud adds and Sam just nods in agreement. Megan looks to Ethan.  
"You should go and show Sam the capsules and run a check to see if they are branded, refillable or someone has doctored them." Megan suggests and Ethan nods walking with Sam back in to the lab. Megan looks to Bud and motions for him to walk in to her office.

Megan shuts the door behind them and lets out a sigh sitting on the edge of her desk and Bud's eyes narrow a little.  
"I'm not going to like this am I?" He asks concerned and Megan shoots him a look with a sigh as she reaches up and pulls her hair back.  
"I need a favour Bud." Megan asks with a smile and Bud folds his arms over his chest.  
"What kind of favour is it we are talking here doctor Hunt?" Bud asks with narrowed eyes and Megan reaches in to her lab coat pocket and pulls out a piece of paper and a picture.  
"I need you to find my brother in law, his name Sal Fleming. Bud I wouldn't ask if this wasn't serious, I need to find him." Megan asks with an almost desperate tone to her voice and Bud gulps a little unsure.  
"Megan I don't know." Bud replies hesitantly and Megan sighs wishing she didn't have to go in to details.  
"He abused Brooke for years and he is the reason she left, he basically kidnapped her Bud. I don't want everyone to know what happened to her but if it was your kid Bud wouldn't you want to find the son of a bitch that did it and make sure he pays?" Megan asks with tears filling up her green eyes and Bud sighs taking the picture and piece of paper from her hand. "That is his last address I have and the newest picture of him I could find." Megan explains and Bud lets out a sigh but nods.  
"I'll see what I can do Megan. I can't make any promises but I will do my best for you that I can promise" Bud tells her and Megan nods thankfully fighting the tears.  
"Thank you Bud, thank you" Megan says sweetly and Bud just nods with a smile.  
"She's a lot like you. Very determined young lady and with your help I'm sure she'll be fine." Bud assures her and Megan just smiles thankful for the kind words and that finally someone was going to hunt Sal down so she could get some revenge for what he had put her daughter through.


	11. Everyone Lashes Out

**_First of all for anyone who is unsure what a pimp is basically they are an agent for a prostitute. They often give the girls somewhere to go back to for the event to happen as it were. They a lot of the time have a physically or mental hold over the girls sometimes it has to do with drugs or a debt of some kind nd sometime they promise to look out for the girls from violent clients or help them get the best spots stuff like that. They of course don't do this for free and get a percentage of the money the girl will get paid for the deeds that she does. I hope that help clears it up for anyone confused. Always feel free to ask any questions if you are confused by anything in my stories hehe.  
_  
_As always a huge thank you to those of you who have taken the time to let me know what you think of this fic with a review, it really does keep me writing and motivated so much so thank you. The more I get the quicker I try and update for you all as to get feedback gives me ideas and just keeps me wanting to write something hopefully you will enjoy. Anyway thank you again and here is the next chapter for you all to hopefully enjoy and maybe hopefully let me know what you think of it! ;;'x_**

**Chapter 11**

**Everyone Lashes Out**

A month goes past and all though things aren't easy everyone starts to settle back in to their roles or adjust to their new ones. Megan couldn't be happier to finally have Brooke back in her life permanently and get the chance to be the mother to her she felt she never was before. Just being able to do the small things like cook for both of her daughters on a Saturday morning or yell at Brooke for not picking up her towel in the bathroom. To some it may seem petty and nothing to get excited about but when you have been deprived of these things for four years they soon become precious moments you would do anything to have again.

As far as the case was concerned it had pretty much hit a brick wall and hit it hard and fast. Brooke's pimp Joey had been nowhere to be found and wasn't about to give up his whereabouts either. Bud and Sam's case load had become more heavy so as much as they wanted to continue to look intensively the more they couldn't. The capsules hadn't shown up anything major either just that they were prescription drugs that had clearly been tampered with. Wither or not the deadly drugs had been intended for Larry that was a question that like many others was left unanswered at least for now.

Lacey much like her mother loved having Brooke back in her life and was spending as much time with her as she could. For Lacey it was a huge relief to finally have someone to talk to about things that were just plain awkward to discuss with her mother or father. Lacey was still in the dark about the reasons of Brooke's departure years before and completely oblivious to the fact her father had done anything wrong. Lacey wasn't stupid though so she was finding it odd that Brooke after a month still hadn't showed any interest and spending any time with their father what so ever.

For Brooke things were finally starting to smooth themselves out, her injuries where healing nicely and her arm, was finally out of the sling. She still had a small cast on her wrist and her shoulder was bandaged up to keep it from moving to much but apart from that and a few scars she was practically healed. Brooke was finding adjusting to a 'normal' family life a little harder though, it wasn't anyone's fault but after four years living the way she had it was a bit of a shock. It didn't help that Megan was beyond protective of her and constantly running around her like she would break if she did something for herself. Brooke knew Megan's heart was in the right place but it was only making it harder for Brooke to try and put the past behind her and move on.

"Brooke what are you doing?!" Megan shouts from across the apartment as she leaves her bedroom and spots Brooke at the cooker. "If you wanted something to eat all you had to do was ask." Megan says scolding her as she places her large red, leather handbag on the stall of the breakfast bar. Brooke hangs her head back with a frustrated sigh and tries to contain her anger as Megan takes the frying pan she was holding out of her hand.  
"Mom I'm more than capable of frying some eggs for my breakfast." Brooke replies with raised eyebrows and Megan sighs holding Brooke's hips and guiding her to sit down.  
"I know, I know but you don't have to it's what I'm here for." Megan explains and Brooke rolls her eyes contemplating smacking her head on to the counter knowing she would get through to that quicker than her mother.  
"But I want to. I'm cooped up in here all day, everyday it's boring. The least I can do is make breakfast for everyone in the morning. I don't have anywhere to be and it gives you and Lacey chance to get ready for work and school." Brooke points out with a sigh as Megan turns and looks to her with a thoughtful gaze at her daughter.  
"Brooke you aren't healed properly yet. Your hand is still in a cast and your shoulder is all tapped up. What if you dropped the pan? You better not cook when I'm not here, do you hear me?" Megan snaps and Brooke holds her hands up almost giving up completely.  
"I'm eighteen years old mom. I think I can handle a frying pan, how do you think I survived on my own for four years?" Brooke asks with an annoyed shake of her head and Megan just holds her hand up to stop her.  
"You have an appointment at the hospital today, did you remember that?" Megan asks changing the subject as she scans over the calendar that was pinned to the fridge door. "I'll pick you to at half one to take you okay?" Megan says as Brooke tries to contain her rage that was building up in her chest.  
"Mom you have to stop this. I understand its cause you love me and you're worried and you just want to help but you're suffocating me here. I'm eighteen years old and I am more than capable of getting myself to a hospital appointment. Besides you have work you can't keep taking time off to run me back and forth from the hospital." Brooke says somewhat out of pure frustration her voice breaking almost in to a shout but she manages to contain it.  
"Brooke I am not suffocating you I am just making sure that you are okay. Now what do you want for breakfast?" Megan asks letting what Brooke had just said fly over her head. Brooke stands up and slams her hands down on to the counter top.  
"I don't know why I bother!" She shouts out before bouncing in to her room and slamming her door shut. Megan shakes her head and sighs unable to see why her actions would be irritating her daughter. To Megan she was just doing everything she could to make sure that Brooke was okay and safe ad didn't see that she was taking over Brooke's life and wrapping her up in cotton wool.

Lacey walks out of her room with a confused look on her face and walks into the kitchen and looks to Megan who was leant up against the counter with her head looking down.  
"Mom is everything okay with you and Brooke?" Lacey asks hesitant to speak considering how silent the whole apartment had now become. Megan quickly holds in a breath and turns around looking to Lacey with a soft smile.  
"Of course Lace, you know what we're like. Everything's fine though okay?" Megan says sweetly and Lacey just nods with a slight frown. "You ready for school?" Megan asks quickly trying to change the subject. Lacey nods and she picks her bag up off of the side and slips it on to her shoulder.

As Megan drives Lacey to school it was somewhat a silent drive in till out of the blue Lacey turns to Megan and just takes in a breath.  
"Mom has something happened between Brooke and dad?" Lacey asks trying to get some answers as to why things are the way they are. Megan looks to her in shock that she had asked and gulps hard.  
"No why would you think that?" Megan asks in a snap and Lacey just frowns even deeper now knowing for certain something had.  
"Because Brooke has been back for a month now and she hasn't once mentioned dad or spending time with him or anything. Whenever he comes to pick me up she's magically busy or asleep all of a sudden so she can avoid him. He comes up in conversation and both of you just shut down; I want to know what's going on mom." Lacey says stubbornly and Megan can feel her heart jumping in to her mouth.  
"It's complicated Lacey and it's not my place to tell you, you'll have to ask Brooke what's happened between her and your father. Whatever it is though it doesn't change how much your dad loves you or how much Brooke does either." Megan explains and Lacey's eyes narrow as she watches her mother's reaction closely. As if on cue Megan's phone rings and it was Peter. "I got to take this Lace but we'll talk tonight okay? Me, you and Brooke okay? Now have a good day." Megan says kissing her daughters forehead tenderly as Lacey gets out of the car.  
"I love you mom" Lacey says with a soft smile as she waves and Megan nods waving back.  
"I love you too. See you after school" Megan replies before hitting the call button and then speaker.

"What's going on Peter?" Megan asks not in the right mind frame for pleasantries. Peter sighs a little at her reaction but clears his throat and tells her what was going on.  
"You know Bud and Sam have been looking for Brooke's ex-pimp? They finally found him..." Peter explains and Megan feels a relieved smile crack on her lips at the news.  
"About time, what has he said about what happened?" Megan asks curiously and Peter just lets out a heavy sigh.  
"Megan he's dead. Bud and Sam just got the call he was fished out of the river half an hour ago." Peter reveals and Megan just hits her head back against the headrest with a sigh.  
"Text me the location and I'll be there in five minutes." Megan replies ending the call and heading to the crime scene.

Brooke meanwhile was up and dressed waiting at the apartment for Megan to come and take her to her appointment at the hospital. She looks to her phone to get the time and frowns when Megan's name pops up on the screen as she was calling her. She accepts the call and holds the phone to her ear with somewhat of a sigh still annoyed about before.  
"Brooke it's me, listen someone has cropped up at work and I can't take you to the hospital today. I'm really sorry, I'm going to get grandma to come and take you instead okay?" Megan says feeling guilty for letting her daughter down, like she had so many times in the past. Brooke sighs a little part of her unable to stop from thinking 'so much for things changing' but she pushes that aside as at the end of the day she wanted to have some independence back for herself and this was a start even if by default.  
"No don't do that, I'm going to be late anyway its fine I'll just get a cab. There is no point messing grandma around as well, it's only an appointment to check me over nothing major." Brooke says stubbornly and Megan just lets out a sigh not liking the idea at all.  
"Brooke I don't know I would feel better if..."  
"Mom, please for god sakes would you just calm down. I'm going to the hospital not some rave; I'll ring you after and let you know what gets said okay?" Brooke interrupts determined she was doing this on her own one way or another. Megan lets out another sigh and biting her bottom lip a little she lets out an agreeing moan.  
"Okay fine but you better ring me. Be careful okay? Do you have enough money on you?" Megan asks clearly just concerned and worried.  
"Yes mom I have enough money, I got to go but I will ring you right after I promise." Brooke promises before hanging up the phone grabbing her bag and heading to the hospital.

Kate walks in to the morgue and looks to Megan trying not to show the awkwardness in her body language.  
"I heard they found Joey." She says trying to offer an olive branch of friendship which Megan is thankful for.  
"Yeah, only problem is he's dead too." Megan reveals and Kate's arms that were folded over her chest now move to her side.  
"Do you think you should be doing this autopsy Megan? Isn't it slightly conflicting for you I mean this man he..." Kate sighs a little seeing that look in Megan's eyes that was just filled with fire and determination.  
"I have to do it Kate; I have to find out what happened. Brooke could of died in that crash and now all of a sudden her pimp, the prime suspect turns up dead as well? Something is going on here and I need to find out what." Megan explains to Kate who nods in agreement and folds down her shirt a little.  
"Well we're not going to find out what happened by standing here chatting let's get to work. I'll assist." Kate offers to Megan who takes a second to weigh up the situation before nodding in agreement and then looking at the body of the man who had arranged for her daughter to have sex for money. Part of Megan was glad this sick son of a bitch was dead because if he hadn't of been and she was face to face with him and was holding a sharp scalpel in her hand she may of just killed him.

After her hospital appointment as promise Brooke rings Megan but doesn't get an answer so she just leaves a quick message to let her know that everything went okay and she was fine. Brooke heads to Lacey's school and sits outside knowing it would now be time for Lacey to be let out.  
"Hey" Brooke says greeting her younger sister with a smile as Lacey walks out of the school gates and grins seeing her.  
"Hey, everything go okay at the hospital?" Lacey asks curious and Brooke nods finding her cute that she worried about her.  
"Yes I passed all my tests and got a lolly pop at the end so I'm a happy girl." Brooke teases before wrapping her arm around her sister's shoulders sweetly. "So I was thinking it's been a long time since me and you went to the park and ate candy and swung on the swings and today is a lovely day so what do you say? Me, you lots of sugar and the park?" Brooke asks with a goofy smirk on her face that just made Lacey burst out laughing. Lacey grins in agreement and they are soon trying to out swing the other by going the highest.

"Brooke can I ask you a question?" Lacey asks as they finally settle down to catch their breath and munch on some candy. Brooke turns sideways on the swing to look at her little sister and nods.  
"Of course you can, you can ask me anything you don't have to ask." Brooke replies and Lacey takes in a nervous breath.  
"Do you love dad?" Lacey asks slightly hesitant at what the answer was going to be but needing to know one way or another. Brooke cringes at the question feeling incredibly uncomfortable in the situation she was now in.  
"Jesus Lacey..." Brooke whispers not wanting to lie to her sister but at the same time knowing the truth was out of the question.  
"You said I could ask you anything." Lacey reminds her and Brooke hands her head back in to the chains of the swing trying to think of a way to say it.  
"I can't lie to you Lacey it wouldn't be fair no I don't love dad. I wish I did and it doesn't stop you loving him or anything like that but I just... I just don't... I can't" Brooke answers fighting back the tears in her eyes.

Part of Lacey had been expecting that reaction from her sister but it didn't mean she found it any less hard to comprehend when it actually came out.  
"How can you not love him Brooke, he is our father?" Lacey asks understandably defensive for her father and Brooke just bows hr head wishing the ground could just swallow her whole.  
"I'm not going to get in to this Lacey, you asked me a question and I answered you okay, what more do you want?" Brooke asks trying not to sound angry but the truth was she was angry not at Lacey but at the fact she had to even think about Todd.  
"I want you to tell me why you don't love our dad. He has done nothing but love and look after us Brooke how can you be so selfish?!" Lacey rants clearly in raged by what her sister had told her, she grabs her phone and rings Todd. "Dad it's me can you come and pick me up please? At the park, yes now... thank you." Lacey says hanging up and Brooke just shakes her head.  
"Lacey come on don't run off. It's complicated okay and if I could tell you I would but I don't want to hurt you, I love you too much to do that." Brooke pleads with her baby sister but Lacey just shakes her head and grabs her bag up off of the floor.  
"You really are a selfish bitch Brooke, after everything dad has done for you and you say you don't love him!" Lacey screams in to her face and Brooke shakes her head and laughs at how ironic her sisters statement was.  
"If only you knew the half of it Lacey." Brooke mutters turning her head away to hide the fact she was close to breaking down in tears. Brooke reaches up and wipes her cheeks trying to hold it together she reaches out and takes Lacey's hand in hers gently. "Lace just listen to me for a second okay please? Things between me and dad are complicated, very complicated there are so many things you don't know. But whatever I feel for him doesn't change how much I love you." Brooke tries to explain and Lacey just shoves her away and snarls.  
"Get off me! I don't want to hear it Brooke! You ran away four years ago and broke mom and dad's hearts and mine and then you come back and try and act like nothing has happened and you have the cheek to say you don't love dad. I don't know what happened to you when you were away but I wish you had stayed lost if that's how you feel!" Lacey snaps in pure venom and Brooke's eyes break as tears roll down her cheeks unable to speak from the pain of what her sister had just said to her. Todd pulls up and Lacey jumps in next to him not looking at Brooke at all just keeping her head down. Todd pats her hand gently before looking up at Brooke and grinning from ear to ear as if gloating in Brooke's pain before he pulls away with Lacey.

Back at the office Megan was looking over the body of Brooke's ex pimp, one Joey Johnston, she looks up to Bud and Sam and sighs.  
"He was drowned by the looks of his skin, taking in to account the water temperature and how long I surmise he has been in there for he was killed a good three to four days ago. That's not all though.." Megan reveals as she looks over some of the slides up on the screen. "You see this, it's supposed to be his heart but the muscles have collapsed in on themselves. I will have to run the toxs but my guess he was drugged just like Larry." Megan reveals to Bud and Sam who look at each other with the same look.  
"Just when we thought we had this case summed up." Bud says with a half sarcastic laugh leaving his lips.

Brooke didn't know what to do for the best so she calls her mom needing to speak to someone and who better than your mom? Kate was the one who heard the phone ringing so she picks it up encase it was something important.  
"Hello, Megan Hunt's phone." Kate says as she answers the call, Brooke sniffles her tears back quickly but it was clear she was upset from her voice.  
"Uh Kate, it's Brooke um, I'm at the park and uh well could you just get my mom for me please? I really need to speak to her." Brooke asks trying to sound normal but she was in a complete state and it showed in her voice. Kate hesitates for a second before walking into the lab where Megan now was talking with Bud and Sam about Joey's tox results.  
"So basically what you are saying is whatever drug was used on Larry was also used on Joey?" Bud asks and Megan nods in agreement as Kate walks in to the room.  
"Sorry to interrupt but it's Brooke on the phone for you." Kate says holding the phone out to Megan.  
"Brooke? Listen I'm right in the middle of something at work can I ring you back? Everything's okay right?" Megan asks somewhat off the cuff and Brooke already emotional just laughs in disbelief.  
"Nothing has changed with you at all has it? Work still comes first for Megan Hunt! You know what FORGET IT!" Brooke screams slamming the phone down and wiping her tears away before heading back towards the apartment.  
"Brooke?! BROOKE?!" Megan shouts down the phone kicking herself mentally and damn near physically for reacting like that. "Shit" She mutters to herself and Kate just shakes her head in disbelief.  
"She said something about being at the park, look go and make sure she is okay, she sounded really upset. I'll look after everything here." Kate tells her and Megan gives her a tender smile thankful for having her around so much. Megan grabs her stuff off of the side apologizing to Bud and Sam who just shake their heads telling her not to worry. Just before she leaves Megan turns to Kate and mouths 'Thank you' before rushing out to find Brooke.


	12. Never Jump To Conclusions

**_As always first and foremost thank you all ever so much for taking the time to read this fic but an even bigger thank you to those of you who are kind enough to not only read but take the time to also leave a review and let me know what you think. I can't not thank you enjoy and I truly hope you are enjoying this story as we go along. I love to know what you think and such as it keeps me so motivated and gives me ideas on where to go next. I hope you all enjoy this next chapter and hopefully some of you will be kind enough to leave a review and let me know what you think and if you do THANK YOU. If you don't and just read I also hope you enjoy it and thanks for reading ;;'x_**

**Chapter 12**

**Never Jump To Conclusions**

Megan felt awful as she drives towards the park, she had never meant to put work before her daughter. She had sworn never to allow anything like that to happen again. She could almost smack her forehead against the steering wheel of the car with frustration at herself but instead just looked out for her daughter. Megan knew Brooke well enough to know Brooke would head back to the apartment even if it was just to make a mess and grab some stuff together. After parking the car she walks round to the front doors to head up when she spots Brooke stood leaning against a lamppost talking to an older gentleman. Megan shakes her head in disbelief and horror and quickly runs towards them grabbing Brooke and pulling her behind her body as she shoots the strange man a look that could kill.  
"Do we know you?" Megan snaps her voice sharp and fierce and the man frowns confused but before he could speak Megan was doing it for him. "You're sick you know that! Leave my daughter alone you pervert!" Megan sneers gripping on to Brooke's arm again and dragging her in to the apartment building.

Brooke was both embarrassed and furious at her mother's actions it actually took her a while to come to terms with what had just happened. By the time they were in Megan's apartment though Brooke was more than ready to speak her mind. Megan slams shut the door hard behind them pushing Brooke inside the apartment with a stern look on her face.  
"What is wrong with you Brooke?" Megan snaps and Brooke's eyes go wide in disbelief.  
"Are you joking? What's wrong with me? With me?! You just hijacked me away from a man who was asking if I was okay and why? God only knows." Brooke replies sharply holding her hands on her curvy hips as her eyes pierce at her mother's. Megan felt her face drop and her stomach sink so low she was sure it had vanished from her body completely.  
"You mean he wasn't... and you weren't..." Megan stutters as Brooke's face turns read with utter rage.  
"WASN'T WHAT MOM?!" Brooke screams having an idea what she was getting at but wanting to hear her actually say it out loud. Megan shakes her head not wanting to actually say it realising how badly she had just jumped the gun and once said it would break Brooke's heart.  
"I just... I'm so sorry Brooke I saw that guy and you had your back to me and well I just assumed that you were..." Megan attempts to explain knowing no matter what she said she had been way out of order. Brooke shakes her head as heartbroken tears fill her eyes, she had people often hurt her or say nasty things in her life but this hurt like no other had or could.  
"Go on mom say it. You thought I was being asked for sex for money and that I was agreeing didn't you? You thought I was whoring myself out again. Come on mom what's wrong? Normally I can't shut you up" Brooke snipes fuming and crushed that her mother could even think such a thing.

Megan's eyes fill with tears seeing how upset Brooke was. She shakes her head and reaches her hand out towards her daughter gently but Brooke just pulls away shaking her head in disbelief.  
"You are unbelievable" Brooke shouts to angry to allow herself to cry at this point, she refused to. Instead Brooke marches towards the front door and races back out towards the street. Megan quickly gives chase after her racking her brain of a way she could possibly apologise for what she had done.  
"Brooke, wait please!" Megan shouts after her fleeing daughter whose heart she had just broken. "I can explain baby." Megan says almost out of desperation. Brooke stops in her tracks and snaps her head around to her mother with a look of complete disbelief.  
"Oh this I have got to hear. Come on mom explain, explain to me how you can think I was prostituting myself again in broad day light outside the place we live!" Brooke says in nothing but temper each word she says getting louder and louder. Megan holds her hands out in front of her almost defensively trying her best to diffuse the situation she had gotten herself in to.  
"Brooke, calm down a second please." Megan pleads only to get a sarcastic laugh from Brooke who looks around at the crowd now stopping to find out what was going on.  
"Oh I'm sorry am I embarrassing you?" Brooke asks her voice laced with sarcasm and Megan just bows her head. "Well good I'm glad. Why don't you explain to all of them, how you can think that of me, mom. Because I am done listening" Brooke snaps turning back around and walking down the street as fast as her legs would carry her. Megan felt beyond terrible as strangers eyes stare at her, almost judging what she had done and condemning her.

Megan was just about to run after Brooke even in six inch heels when her phone starts to ring, she has a mental debate with herself before picking up.  
"Hello?" Megan says slightly irritated as her eyes scan the growing crowd for Brooke trying to keep an eye on her.  
"Mom..." Lacey's voice says coming from the other end, she was clearly in a state as well Megan was batting two for two on the upset daughter stakes.  
"Lacey what's wrong honey? You sound like you're crying has something happened at school?" Megan asks confused holding a finger into her free ear as the street noise around her was effecting what she could hear.  
"No it wasn't at school mom, it was me and Brooke we had a massive fight and I stormed off with dad..." Lacey starts to explain as Megan struggles to hear on the other end.  
"You and Brooke had a fight?" Megan asks trying to clarify the situation and Lacey lets out a heavy sigh now feeling awful about it.  
"Yes, I feel so awful about it now mom. Is she with you can I talk to her, she won't pick up her phone." Lacey asks clearly oblivious to what has just happened between Megan and Brooke. Megan lets out a sigh as she scans the street for Brooke again but can't see her anywhere.  
"Shit" She mutters to herself almost forgetting she was on the phone to her youngest.  
"Mom..." Lacey says confused and Megan just runs her hand up through her long brown hair and lets out a sigh.  
"Listen uh she's not Lacey no, we kind of had an argument as well and she's run off. Look where are you? Are you somewhere safe?" Megan asks trying to formulate some kind of a plan in her head.  
"I'm with dad, Brooke ran off? Oh my god mom it's my fault I shouldn't have said what I said to her I'm so sorry." Lacey says as her guilt clearly hits her heart hard.  
"Lacey, calm down baby, okay? Look I'm going to find Brooke and bring her back and we will all talk and sort this out okay? Give me half an hour and I'll be round to pick you up." Megan informs her daughter who was fighting back her tears on the other end of the phone.  
"Okay, just find her mom I can't lose her again." Lacey says repeating exactly what Megan was thinking as well.  
"We won't sweetheart we won't. I'll speak to you soon, I love you Lacey." Megan says before hanging up the phone and walking up and down the street looking for Brooke.

After ten minutes of walking up and down the same bit of street Megan sighs knowing she was going to need help. She scrolls to the phonebook in her phone and runs her finger down the screen assessing each name and how helpful they would be. She sees Aiden's name and her thumb for a second hovers over his name before she scrolls down to Kate, again though Megan hesitates and decides against it going back to Aiden but this time hitting call.  
"Aiden it's me something bad has happened. Brooke has run off upset and angry at me and I can't find her anywhere. I have no clue where to go and look for her could you come and pick me up and we can look together?" Megan asks with a gulp as the lump in her throat threatens to turn in to a sob. "Please" Megan adds as her worry for her daughter mounts.  
"Of course I will. Where are you I'll come and get you?" Aiden replies with such a sweet tone to his voice it helped calm Megan hugely.  
"Uh I'm outside my apartment building but you know what can you meet me in like ten minutes at the office? She may go there I don't know but I have to check and it's nearer for you to get to. I'll meet you there in ten?" Megan asks her heart beating so fast she was sure people could see it pounding out of her jacket.  
"I'll meet you there." Aiden agrees before taking in a breath. "Megan, we will find her." He assures her before they both hang up and jump in to their cars.

At the office Kate was sat at her desk fiddling over a pen in between her index finger and her thumb just flicking it back and forth as her shoe hits the underneath of her desk where she was sat with one leg crossed over the other. Her eyes were looking down at her phone which was on Megan's number and she was contemplating ringing her to see what was going on. She couldn't explain it but for some reason Kate had a bad feeling about what was going on. Kate was woken from her day dream as the office door is pulled open and a frantic Megan barges inside.  
"Have you seen her?" Megan asks in panic and Kate unfolds her legs and stands up holding her hands down on the top for leverage.  
"Brooke?" Kate asks concerned and Megan just nods biting her lip as worried tears fill her green eyes. "No I haven't. What happened didn't you catch up with her?" Kate asks as she walks around from behind her desk so she was stood in front of Megan.  
"No I found her all though I am sure she wishes I hadn't right now." Megan reveals holding her thumb up to her mouth about to bite on her nail but she stops herself and just puts her hand back down to her side.  
"Why what happened?" Kate asks almost fearful of the answer as she reaches out her hand to Megan's shoulder. Megan's eyes looks to Kate's hand as it lies on her bare skin of her shoulder and then finds she's staring in to Kate's big blue eyes fighting the urge to examine her lips.  
"Megan?" Kate says almost coaxing Megan to tell her what had happened between her and Brooke. Megan has to mentally tell herself to look away from Kate and stare at something else just so she could speak.  
"I kind of jumped to a rather serious conclusion and Brooke got mad at me for it." Megan half heartedly explains and Kate's blue eyes narrow in suspicion knowing there was more to this story than Megan was letting on.

Kate leans herself back against her desk so her bum was leant against the wood slightly and her legs fully stretched out so she could cross one leg over the other at the ankles.  
"Don't look at me like that, Kate" Megan snaps feeling as though Kate's stare was burning straight in to her heart. Kate raises her eyebrows with a knowing look and Megan just slaps her hands down to her sides in frustration at herself.  
"Fine I may have accused Brooke of prostituting herself again." Megan reveals to Kate who shakes her head in utter disbelief.  
"And just may have you done this Megan?" Kate snaps and Megan looks towards the floor already feeling beyond guilty and Kate's stare wasn't helping matters.  
"I saw her talking to this old man and I just got the wrong end of the stick okay? I feel terrible enough as it is Kate without you giving me a hard time as well." Megan points out hanging her head back in frustration at herself and the situation.  
"So she got upset and run off?" Kate asks already knowing the answer and Megan just gives a regret filled nod.  
"Yes. I know I was stupid and out of order and I fucked everything up before you say it I already know okay? So you can save your lecture about what a terrible mother I am." Megan rattles on and Kate shakes her head letting out a breath.  
"You're right on everything you just said apart from being a terrible mother, that isn't true. You're a great mother Megan you just go in to things a little bull headed sometimes." Kate replies reaching out for Megan's hand and holding it softly before giving it a gentle squeeze.

With that squeeze Megan felt a jolt land between her legs and her ankles actually buckled inside her six inch heels. Megan quickly rips her hand away and shakes her head as she takes a step clean away from Kate.  
"No this can't happen, you need to stop this Kate" Megan snaps her arms folding defensively over her chest and Kate stands up with a look of confusion on her face.  
"What can't? Megan what are you talking about?" Kate asks genuinely in the dark as to what Megan was talking about.  
"This!" Megan shouts before realising the office walls weren't completely sound proof and quietening her voice in to a hushed whisper. "You touching me it's not on Kate. What happened at the hospital it was just an accident. I was upset and confused and you took advantage." Megan reveals leaving Kate dumbfounded.  
"Excuse me? I took advantage? I don't seem to remember you putting up a fight Megan if anything you were just as in to it as I was." Kate replies firmly knowing she was right as deep down Megan did too.  
"Look it doesn't matter what happened in the hospital anymore Kate I am with Aiden and I am ... I am happy with him." Megan says trying to believe it almost as much as she was trying to make Kate.  
"Don't make me laugh Megan you're not happy with him you're just in denial. You're scared and I understand that I do because I am as well but me and you, we have something here. You may be too scared to admit it but I'm not. If you want to sweep it under the rug then fine we can, we can act like it never happened but don't you dare try and act like I forced you or something." Kate says sternly refusing to let Megan wriggle out of it like that. Megan just shrugs unable to respond verbally as she knew like Kate knew everything Kate had just said was true. Kate sighs and takes a step towards Megan looking in to her eyes and lifting her chin with her fingers gently both of their bodies hidden behind the closed door. "I know you feel it too Megan, I know you do." Kate whispers as Megan has to physically restrain herself from moving any closer. Kate's hand runs over Megan's cheek softly her thumb running just underneath Megan's bottom lip as their eyes lock on to each other. "Kiss me Megan." Kate orders speaking in just a whisper as Megan's whole body screams at her to do as she is told. Megan however can't resist and soon Kate and Megan's lips are interlocked in a deep kiss that both of them had been craving for.

"Megan there you are I have been looking for you all over the office." Aiden jokes as he opens up Kate's office door and walks inside forcing both women apart from their embrace.  
"Yeah I was just asking Kate if she had seen Brooke and if she did to call us." Megan says trying to hide how flustered she now was or flushed her cheeks were. Kate bites her lip a little and has to look away from both Megan and Aiden but nods all the same.  
"Oh okay well do you want to get going?" Aiden asks as he takes Megan's hand in his the same one that minutes before Kate was holding so delicately. Megan takes her hand out of Aiden's and places the other one with his instead and nods not giving Kate a second glance as she rushes along with Aiden out of the building to look for Brooke but more so to get away from Kate.

Kate shuts her office door as tears fill her crystal blue eyes and she leans her forehead in against the wood licking her lips still able to taste Megan's lip gloss. How had she gotten herself in to a situation like this? How had she found herself in love with Megan a woman that she had butted heads with too many times to count? This wasn't just about lust or passion anymore this was truly about love a love that both women wanted but one was scared to give in to.


	13. The Devil You Were Married To

**_A huge massive thank you to Lindsaylove15 for reviewing the past chapter. I'm not sure how many people are reading this story and enjoying so getting a review really helps me carry on to the next chapter. As I said I am not sure who is reading and liking this story or if you have gotten bored with it or maybe don't like it. Honestly it's cool if that is what's happened it just means I probably won't continue as if you guys aren't enjoying it I don't really see much point in doing it as I write if for you. Anyway here is the next chapter and I hope you enjoy it and if you do or even if you don't let me know what you think in a review and maybe I'll continue or I can try and improve it for you. I hope you enjoy this next chapter all the same and thanks to those of you who have taken the time to review and show me support. Thank you! ;;'x_  
**

**Chapter 13**

**The Devil You Were Married To**

Megan was silent as her and Aiden got in to his car and started to drive around Philly and all the places that Megan could think of that Brooke may go. Her elbow was resting up against the door just under the window as her thumb nail rests between both of her lips. Megan's eyes were staring out of the window of the car but Megan was seeing nothing but flashes of lights pass her eyes as the night hours were creeping in.  
"Megan?" Aiden asks softly breaking the silence between them and causing Megan to break out of her day dream.  
"Yes?" Megan replies her eyes unable to make contact with Aiden's as she felt so mixed up and confused about what had just happened with Kate. Aiden sighs knowing that Megan was clearly in turmoil but believing it was completely to do with Brooke's disappearance. He runs his hand up Megan's thigh to comfort her and Megan's eyes quickly snap to his hand; she gulps a little and just shifts in closer towards the door unable to cope with his hands on her. Aiden frowns a little and pulls his hand away placing it back on to the steering wheel as he continues to drive. Megan felt awful and lets out a quiet sigh her eyes closing for a second before she feels her phone go off in her hands.

Megan quickly pulls the phone closer to see who it was and a frustrated groan leaves her lips seeing 'Todd' flash up in front of her. With temper Megan slams her thumb across the phone to answer and holds the phone to her ear nearest the window with an annoyed gasp before speaking.  
"What?" Megan snaps refusing to talk to him with anything but contempt, Aiden listens as he keeps driving down the ever darker streets.  
"It's Lacey, she is in a state here Megan and for some reason she wants you." Todd replies with the same arrogance in his voice that made Megan's blood boil in her veins.  
"Tell her we will be there in fifteen minutes." Megan informs Todd doing everything she could not to scream what she truly felt about him down the phone. Todd didn't even answer just hung up which just angered Megan further to the point she dropped her phone. "Shit!" Megan mutters rubbing her hands together before reaching under the seat to find her phone.  
"Try not to let him get to you Megan; he just knows how to push your buttons is all." Aiden assures her and all though Megan knew it was meant in good will she snaps back upright in her seat and snarls towards him.  
"Knows how to push my buttons? He is a son of a bitch." Megan declares firmly rubbing the front of her phone clean as Aiden just shakes it off and continues to drive taking them to Todd's house about ten minutes away.

Aiden helps Megan out of his car as it was a fair drop down to the ground and Megan could barely bear to touch him. Once back on firm ground she flicks her hair back over her shoulders and slides her bag straps over her arm to her elbow and marches down Todd's walkway to his front door. Aiden just puts Megan's attitude towards him down to the situation and locks up his car before following her to the front door. Megan knocks firmly nearly knocking a chunk of wood clean out of the door she hits it so hard. Megan was impatient so without five seconds going past her legs rises up and she flicks her toes back to point towards her before kicking the door with the heel of her shoe hard leaving a clear mark.

Todd quickly flings the door open and his eyes burn straight in to Megan's. The hatred was paramount between them and tension about to over boil.  
"Mom, have you found her?" Lacey shouts out racing from down the stairs to her mother, her cheeks still wet from where she had been crying. Megan pushes all thoughts of her ex husband to the back of her mind as she holds her arms open lovingly for her daughter.  
"No baby not yet but we will." Megan assures her holding Lacey in close stroking the back of her head tenderly. Lacey grips her arms around her mom's waist as tightly as she can and buries her head in against her chest needing the comfort.  
"It's my fault mom; I was such a jerk to her." Lacey reveals her guilt overwhelming her. Megan shifts back a little and runs her hands down her daughter's damp cheeks softly gazing in to her eyes.  
"Believe me baby this is not your fault. Come on lets go upstairs and you can tell me what happened." Megan suggests holding her daughter in close again and walking upstairs with her not giving Aiden and Todd another thought.

Todd was about to explode with rage for his ex wife, he reaches back gripping the front door and slams it shut nearly catching Aiden in the process.  
"That is what you have to deal with, you do know that don't you?" Todd asks sarcastically and Aiden just nods in agreement. "Good luck with that." Todd adds with a laugh before walking through to the kitchen and calling back towards Aiden. "Do you want a beer?"  
"No thank you I'm driving and we still have to find Brooke." Aiden points out declining the offer finding Todd's attitude towards the whole situation off putting.  
"Suit yourself." Todd says as he pops off the cap to his beer and taking a refreshing swig from the bottle. "I don't know what all the fuss is about. Brooke is eighteen years old, so she ran off in a strop it's what teenagers do." Todd remarks clearly not even slightly worried about his daughters well being.  
"Well she was upset and it's getting late and what with everything she has been through Megan is just concerned." Aiden explains finding it more and more unsettling the more he spoke with Todd.  
"Ha, Megan worries too much. Jesus the kid ran off for four years one night on her own is nothing." Todd points out taking another swig from his beer as his free hand slides in to his jean's pocket.  
"Shouldn't that be more of a reason to find her? So she doesn't end up gone for another four years?" Aiden asks bewildered by Todd's arrogance and indifference to the situation. Todd shrugs his shoulders his lips still curled around the neck of the bottle.  
"I really couldn't care either way, nothing but trouble that one, since the day she was born." Todd mutters with a smirk before walking through to the living room and flopping down in to his armchair.

Upstairs Megan was sat on Lacey's bed her arms wrapped around her youngest tightly, her child resting softly on the top of her head.  
"Now why don't you just tell me what happened?" Megan asks rubbing Lacey's back up and down softly as Lacey closes her eyes tightly and snuggles in further to her mom.  
"Well Brooke picked me up from school and went to the park and we were just chatting and eating candy and stuff and then I asked her a question." Lacey reveals stopping unable to continue still finding Brooke's answer to that question to be completely confusing. Megan frowns and looks down towards Lacey, lifting up Lacey's chin with her fingers softly.  
"What question did you ask her Lace?" Megan asks and Lacey bites her lip feeling uneasy about telling her mom.  
"I asked her if she loved dad." Lacey reveals and Megan lets out a sigh trying to hide it as she now knew what caused the argument.  
"And she said?" Megan asks playing dumb already knowing the answer but she knew she couldn't let that be known to Lacey.  
"She said she didn't, that she couldn't. I got mad at her and I lashed out." Lacey explains feeling awful thinking over the nasty things she had said to her big sister. "I said that I wish she had stayed lost." Lacey explains with a shake of her head. "But I didn't mean it I was just angry. I don't understand how Brooke can say that about our dad. All dad has ever done is love us." Lacey affirms forcing Megan to bite back everything she knew.  
"Oh baby, listen your sister and your father they have a very rocky relationship. There are things you don't know that's happened between them to make Brooke feel the way she does. Look we will find her and you and her will have a big chat and sort everything out okay?" Megan explains with somewhat wishful thinking on her part and Lacey frowns a little at her mother's comment but was too tired to argue so just sinks back in to her mother's arms.

Aiden meanwhile was trying to restrain himself for clocking Todd in the mouth for the way he was acting and the things he was saying.  
"You know I'm glad she's gone in fact I hope she stays gone. That kid is nothing but trouble..." Todd slurs out as he points out towards with Aiden with his hand that was holding his beer. "She has too much baggage that's her problem. Can't let the past just be the past, she has to always bring it back up!" Todd spews out almost with hatred in his voice as he nearly falls from his chair. Aiden couldn't believe this man was talking about his daughter, his flesh and blood in such a disgusting it way it was heartbreaking to watch.

Just as Aiden was about to lose his temper the clicks of Megan's heels are heard clicking down the hardwood stairs as she comes back down and joins the two men in the living room. Megan's green eyes look to Aiden for the first time that night and she offers her hand in the direction to the front door.  
"Can you give us a second please? I need to speak with my ex husband." Megan doesn't so much ask as order. Aiden was almost thankful for an excuse to leave and walks towards Megan concerned for her safety if he leaves her alone with a drunken Todd.  
"Will you be okay?" Aiden asks in a soft voice reaching up his hand to stroke her cheek but Megan pulls away and just nods.  
"I'll be fine. I'll meet you out in the car in minute. This won't take long believe me." Megan says the whole time staring at Todd who was now sucking on his fourth beer since Aiden and Megan's arrival. Aiden reluctantly nods and leaves the house after giving Todd a knowing glance.

Megan folds her arms over her chest as she looks Todd up and down in his drunken state and almost laughs at how pathetic he looked.  
"Guilt getting to you is it?" Megan asks her voice snide and cold as she takes a few steps closer to her ex husband. Todd shakes his head sipping down the last bit of beer from his current beer. "It should be. You don't even deserve to be alive after what you did but looks like you are sorting that out yourself doesn't it." Megan quips motioning to the empties with her head.  
"Megan, do me a favour would you and FUCK OFF!" Todd shouts pulling himself up to his feet clearly drunk from the amount he was swaying. Megan doesn't flinch and stands her ground as Todd and Megan stand face to face in the middle of Todd's living room. "I thought I got rid of you and all these entertaining lectures when I divorced you and took your daughter away from you." Todd snipes almost laughing pleased with himself and his actions. Megan could feel her body starting to shake with rage but she was doing everything she could to fight it.  
"Well it looks like you didn't." Megan replies her eyes burning in to Todd's refusing to back down from him. "And as for taking my daughter away from me you didn't. Lacey and I are doing great now so those plans of yours just like everything else in your life failed." Megan informs him coldly making Todd's smirk grow wider.  
"I didn't mean Lacey Megan." Todd explains leaning in closer to his ex wife so close she could smell the booze on his breath. Megan at first repulsed from the smell breaks eye contact but when his words sink in they soon shoot right back to starring at Todd's. "That's right Megan, I told Sal to take Brooke away hell I even took money from him so he could take her, five grand. The whole time you were worrying and upset, scared out of your mind where are precious daughter was I knew. I knew where she was and who she was with and what was happening to her." Todd reveals each word breaking Megan's heart in to a thousand pieces. Megan reaches up to punch him but Todd grips her wrists and pushes her back hard against the wall and grips her jaw tightly his own clenching with drunken rage. "Don't even think about it Megan. Now you go and find your damaged little baby if it's what you want but I couldn't care less what happens to her." Todd mutters holding his ex wife's chin up right as he almost examines her face. "You should leave, I think you're boyfriend is waiting for you." Todd says with a sick chuckle pushing Megan back against the wall before letting go.

Megan was about to rage when she heard footsteps from behind her and it was Lacey.  
"What's going on? Have you found Brooke yet?" Lacey asks confused clearly sleepy and Megan panics gripping her daughters hand in hers tightly.  
"No but I think you should come and help me search baby." Megan says her eyes twitching unable to stop looking at Todd her heart beating so fast she was sure she was going to throw up. Lacey frowns deeply and pulls away a little her mom's frantic behaviour scaring her.  
"What? No I don't want to mom I want to stay with dad." Lacey explains and Megan knew she was completely stuck. She couldn't force Lacey to come with her and how in the hell could she explain the real reasons she wanted her to come. Todd grins and wraps his arms around Lacey tightly raising an eyebrow as he looks to Megan over the top of Lacey's head.  
"Okay if you need me you ring me okay?" Megan almost pleads stroking Lacey's cheek and kissing her forehead gently. "I love you baby." Megan says before rushing out of the house holding her hand to her mouth to stop herself from throwing up.

Lacey looks up at her dad when Megan leaves and frowns deeply completely confused as to what was going on.  
"Is everything okay?" Lacey asks her dad still believing that she could trust him and Todd just nods.  
"Of course it is baby." Todd replies with a reassuring smile and Lacey just frowns deeper knowing he was lying.  
"But mom, she was in such a state? Oh my god is it bad news about Brooke?!" Lacey asks in a panic and Todd shakes his head but then stops as an idea comes in to his mind.  
"Well your mom is just upset honey. You see she just got a phone call from that detective friend of hers and it turns out Brooke was seen..." Todd hesitates a little. "She was seen getting in to an older man's car. Do you know what that means Lacey? I mean you know what she did all the time she was away right?" Todd asks and Lacey's eyes grow wide and she shakes her head. "She was, well she clearly still is a prostitute honey. She sleeps with men for money and most likely it's to feed a drug addiction. I'm sorry you had to find out this way but hopefully they will be able to get your sister the help she needs and everything will be okay." Todd explains lying through his teeth as Lacey gasps in shock and buries her face in against her father's chest holding on to him tightly. Todd rubs her back and smirks pleased with his lies and actions before kissing the top of his daughter's head softly. "It will all be okay baby. You have daddy and as long as you have daddy everything will be just fine."


	14. Storms Rage

**_Holy wow! I really was not expecting any type of a reaction close to that. I don't know what to say to you all apart from thank you. Thank you all so much for letting me know your feelings on this fic. I could l not be happier to know so many of you are enjoying this fic and want me to continue. It makes all the writing, that I deeply enjoy don't get me wrong, so worth it. To know you are finding this story fun to read just means the world to me. Honestly I can not thank you all enough for taking the time out of your day to not only read this fic but to tell me what you think. You are all far to good to me, thank you hugely. It really does keep me so motivated to keep writing and also wanting to make the next chapter better for you and give you more to enjoy._**

**_I am sorry this chapter has taken me so long to post but well it was recently my mothers birthday and I took her away for a long weekend to celebrate and I couldn't get an internet connection to post. Anyway now I am back I will try to update as quickly as I can for you to enjoy._**

**Thank you all again truly from the bottom of my heart and I hope you enjoy this next chapter and hopefully let me know what you think as well. Thank you again! ;;'x**

**Chapter 14**

**Storms Rage**

Kate was in her apartment and had fallen asleep on her sofa curled up with a blanket draped over her legs, the light off of her TV gently glowing out a blue light that was softly lighting the apartment in a soft blue tinted light. The heavy rain could be heard from outside as the rain rattled against the window panes of Kate's apartment. Kate had been unable to sleep due to worrying about Brooke and mostly due to Megan and their encounter racing through her mind. The thoughts of Megan's lips pressed against her own or feeling Megan's heartbeat against her own chest was driving Kate insane. How could a woman that she was so often at loggerheads with gotten so deeply under her skin and in to her subconscious.

Eventually Kate had drifted off with the help of a tall glass of wine and her favourite film on the TV but she was woken from her slumber when a loud bang was heard on her front door. Kate sits up and forces her eyes open with a frustrated sigh escaping her lungs, her hand reaches up and pulls her long blonde hair from her face as her legs un curl from her side. The bang echo's out again and Kate pushes herself up to her feet trying to get her eyes to adjust to the light.  
"I'm coming." Kate calls out as she looks towards the clock on her wall which read half two in the morning.

Kate was just in her silk nightie so she reaches in to her bathroom and unhooks her silk robe off of the back of the door and slips it on tying the belt around her waist as she peeks through the spy hole of her front door.  
"Brooke?" Kate asks in shock seeing the young girl leant up against the wall clearly soaking wet from the heavy down pour of rain outside. Kate quickly opens her front door and looks towards Brooke with concern the smell of booze potent. Brooke slowly looks up towards Kate's eyes; her own filled with tears that were blurring her vision along with the amount of alcohol she had consumed.  
"I'm sorry..." Brooke slurs trying to keep herself upright now she wasn't leant against the wall for support. "I didn't know where else... well where I could go." Brooke explains clearly in a state and not just because of the fact she was drunk.

Kate shakes her head and softly wraps her arms around Brooke's wet body and guides her in to her apartment, before sitting her down on her sofa.  
"It's okay you did the right thing." Kate assures her as she scans Brooke over for any injuries, relieved not to find any. "Are you okay? You didn't fall or anything?" Kate asks concerned her hand gently stroking Brooke's cheek that was covered in a mix of tears and rain. Brooke shakes her head as she leans in against Kate's hand a little and her eyes close. Kate tilts Brooke's head back by gently holding her chin and sighs.  
"Brooke look at me a second." Kate instructs her concerned by just how out of it Brooke seemed. Brooke's big brown eyes open and stare right in to Kate's who bites her lip a little. "Have you taken something Brooke?" Kate asks fearful of the answer but Brooke shakes her head. "Brooke you can tell me." Kate assures her but Brooke just pulls her head away and shakes it adamantly.  
"I haven't taken a thing." Brooke replies as her body falls back against the sofa and Kate watches her with a growing concern. "I wanted too but I didn't. My mom already thinks so lowly of me I didn't want to prove her right and add drugs to the list as well." Brooke adds trying to explain herself. Kate sigh's her heart truly going out to Brooke seeing her in such turmoil.  
"Your mother doesn't think lowly of you Brooke, she just... well she jumped the gun." Kate replies trying her best to rationalise Megan's actions from before.  
"Don't Kate, don't try and stick up for her!" Brooke protests as she gulps hard and brings her hands up to her face in disgust at the state she was in. Kate nods in agreement knowing there wasn't really anything she could say to justify what Megan had said to Brooke before and at the end of the day it wasn't her place to either.

Kate stands up and goes in to her bathroom walking back out with some towels and one of her shirts and some of her work out joggers. She places the clothes on to the armchair and the towels on to the coffee table behind her as she kneels in front of Brooke on the sofa. Kate gently rubs Brooke's leg and takes her hand in to hers and gives it a gentle squeeze.  
"Okay let's get you out of these wet clothes shall we?" Kate suggests sitting a slumped Brooke back upright and looking in to her eyes. Brooke sighs embarrassed as she starts to sober up a little and the reality hits her of what she was doing.  
"I'm sorry I snapped at you Kate." Brooke apologizes rather unexpectedly and Kate just shakes her head as she holds Brooke upright.  
"You have nothing to be sorry for. Come on, arms up." Kate says taking Brooke's wet shirt off and putting it to the side and then passes one of the towels to Brooke to dry off with. Kate is careful not to hurt Brooke's still healing shoulder and wrist as she goes. "How is your arm healing by the way?" Kate asks sweetly but Brooke just ignores that question.  
"No I do, I turn up here at god knows what time in this state and then I snap at you when you try and help me. I'm sorry I just... I just don't know what to do." Brooke explains opening up as best she can about why she was acting like she was.  
"Let's get you dry first yeah? Then we can talk." Kate suggests feeling a little bit awkward as Brooke strips in front of her and then dresses in to Kate's clothes. Kate didn't know what had gotten in to her but she had to fight from starring at Brooke's body as she changes.

Kate offers Brooke her top as Brooke sits just in her underwear swaying a little from side to side still clearly drunk but starting to somewhat sober up.  
"I uh, well I don't think that will fit me." Brooke says honestly fighting back a giggle as Kate frowns looking from Brooke to her shirt.  
"Why wouldn't it?" Kate asks confused and Brooke points to her own boobs and just smirks.  
"Well I'm a little bit more uh... curvy shall we say than you? Not that you aren't I mean yours are a lovely size but mine are just bigger." Brooke explains with an almost naughty grin and Kate looks down to Brooke's rather large chest and nods.  
"I see. Well this is big on me so it may be a little tight on your... assets but I'm sure it will fit." Kate assures her and Brooke nods with agreement slipping it on with Kate's help because of her state and her shoulder.

After Brooke was changed Kate takes Brooke's wet clothes and puts them over the radiator to dry off a little and then gets Brooke some water and takes it over to her.  
"Here take a drink of this it will make you feel a bit better." Kate explains sitting next to Brooke on the sofa and passing her the glass of water. Brooke takes it to her hand with a soft smile and takes a sip, glad to taste something other than vodka. "Better?" Kate asks taking the hand towel from the coffee table and gently buffing it against Brooke's long brown hair to dry it off for her. Brooke nods feeling awful about putting Kate in to this situation and turning up like she had especially in the state she was in.  
"Yes thank you." Brooke answers her voice much softer and calmer than before. "I was going to go to my grandmas but turning up to a judge's house in the early hours drunk when you're a known prostitute probably not going to help her campaign much." Brooke adds trying to joke and hide the pain she was in with what had happened with Lacey and Megan earlier that day. Kate lets out a chuckle and nods in agreement as she gently finishes drying off Brooke's hair for her.  
"No probably wouldn't have gone down to well no." Kate replies with a smile and Brooke smiles back blushing slightly from embarrassment.

"You know your mom is searching for you right now? She's really worried Brooke." Kate explains as Brooke looks to her almost shocked.  
"She is?" Brooke asks confused and Kate nods taken back by how odd Brooke found this news.  
"Of course she is, she loves you Brooke she just wants you to be safe. Look I know your mother can be the biggest pain the ass believe me but when it's all said and done her heart is always in the right place." Kate explains and Brooke lets out a soft breath and slowly nods in agreement.  
"She really hurt me Kate, she thought I was... well I was selling myself again. Like one bad thing happens and I jumped right back in to it. Like I chose to do it before so I'll choose to do it now. That isn't how it was and it hurts me to think that she thinks that of me." Brooke reveals tearfully and Kate just softly rubs the young girls back.  
"I know sweetie but she doesn't think that of you she's just terrified. And when we're terrified we say things we don't mean and what we do mean comes out all wrong. However going out and getting in to this state isn't going to help anyone is it?" Kate asks with a knowing look and raised eyebrow. Brooke shakes her head knowing Kate was right. "You need to talk to your mom but when you're sober and thinking clearly. Look, you lie down and rest up and I'll go and ring your mom okay? Let her know that you're safe and here with me. You can stay and sleep it off and in the morning we will go in to the office early and you and your mom can talk." Kate explains having already formulated a plan. Brooke gulps a little but looks in to Kate's eyes and nods in agreement.

Kate stands up to ring Megan and walks in to her bedroom to grab her phone. She mentally prepares herself before hitting the call button and waiting for Megan to pick up.  
"Hello, Brooke is that you?!" Megan asks in a panic and Kate coughs a little clearing her throat before speaking.  
"No it's me, Kate. Listen um I thought I should let you know that Brooke is here at mine. She turned up about half an hour, forty minutes ago in a state." Kate explains trying to get as much information out as she could before Megan would almost certainly but in.  
"She's at your apartment?! Why in the hell would MY daughter turn up there?!" Megan snaps and Kate rolls her eyes knowing this was not going to be an easy conversation.  
"Well I don't know Megan maybe you should ask her that but I'm guessing it's because she felt safe with me and needed somewhere to go." Kate replies the tension between the two women clear and frosty.  
"Well is she okay?" Megan asks trying to keep the conversation on Brooke.  
"No she's not okay Megan she is in a state. She's drunk and heartbroken and I have just tried to stick up for you yet again. Look, she's going to stay here and sleep it off and in the morning I'll bring her to the office and you two can talk." Kate explains only to have Megan jump down her throat before she could finish.  
"My daughter is not staying at yours over night Kate! I'll be there in ten minutes!" Megan shouts before hanging up the phone leaving Kate to hang up herself and throw her phone down in to her bed.

Kate walks out of her bedroom and looks over to Brooke who had passed out on the sofa and was finally resting. Kate smiles sadly at the young girl wishing she could do more to help her knowing that Brooke's problems lay a lot deeper than just an argument with her mother. Kate wanders over her arms crossed over her chest and tugs up the blanket she had been wrapped up in before over Brooke's body so she wasn't cold. Kate couldn't help but notice how beautiful Brooke was as she lays on her sofa all curled up finally resting. Kate tenderly runs her finger over Brooke's cheek and brushes some of her brown hair from her face and smiles. It was such a shame and broke Kate's heart to think of all the things this young girl had been through in her short life. She shakes her thoughts from her head and goes and puts the towels from before in to the wash.

Not long after there was an even louder smack on Kate's apartment door than before and Kate jumps up from her seat in the armchair as she was watching Brooke rest. Brooke's eyes shoot open and she looks up to Kate with a frown. Kate just shakes her head and smiles as if to reassure her not to worry and heads to answer the door that was being hit repeatedly.  
"Finally" Megan snaps as Kate opens the door and Megan walks in to the apartment without hesitating.  
"Please come in." Kate mutters sarcastically to herself as Megan had already stormed through in to the living room. Aiden who has been stood behind Megan looks to Kate and gives a look of apology before Kate gestures for him to come in as well. Megan's eyes quickly scan the apartment and her heart jumps in to her mouth seeing Brooke asleep on the sofa and Brooke's clothes sprawled over the radiator. Her face actually turns bright red as she grabs Brooke's arm tightly in her hand and pulls her up to her feet.  
"Come on Brooke let's get you home. You can sleep it off and we will talk in the morning. Aiden, will you take Brooke down to the car for me? I need to talk to Kate." Megan doesn't so much ask as demand. Neither Brooke nor Aiden had chance to argue before Megan had rushed them out of the apartment and slammed the front door shut.

Megan storms back up the hallway of Kate's apartment and her eyes burn fiercely into Kate's as her hands find their places on her hips in a stance of anger.  
"What in the hell has happened here?!" Megan asks in rage her voice not far away from a full on scream. Kate looks at her bewildered by the reaction she was getting and just frowns.  
"Excuse me?" Kate asks and Megan just shakes her head in frustration.  
"Don't play dumb with me Kate. Why are my daughters clothes sprawled out everywhere and she is sprawled across your sofa?! Not to mention what you are wearing or should I say barely wearing." Megan snaps her eyes having not missed the fact Kate was just in a silk robe and nightie.  
"What? Megan, are you hearing yourself?! What do you think has gone on here exactly?!" Kate asks disgusted at what Megan was even daring to suggest. "Brooke was soaked through because of the storm not to mention the fact she was drunk. So I sat her down and dried her off and gave her some clothes of mine to wear so she didn't catch her death. I placed her clothes on the radiator to dry off a bit and as for me I'll wear what I like in my own house Megan!" Kate snaps in reply but Megan was standing firmly behind her words.

Megan slowly unfolds her arms from her chest and points her finger out towards Kate her face stern and serious.  
"You stay away from my daughter Kate, I know what you are playing at and I won't allow it." Megan sneers, warning Kate off with a voice of hushed anger.  
"What I'm playing at? What are you talking about Megan? Just what is it I'm playing at exactly?" Kate snaps her eyes interlocked with Megan's as the anger was reaching a boiling point.  
"You I know what you are trying to do Kate. You are using my daughter as some kind of sick replacement because you can't have me." Megan adamantly reveals making Kate's jaw hit the floor in shock. "See you can't deny it, can you? because you know it's true." Megan points out as Kate just shakes her head in amazement and has to actually look away from Megan.  
"You are unbelievable Megan." Kate says still in disbelief. "All I am trying to do is help be a friend. Brooke came to me Megan I didn't force her, she found her way to me. What was I supposed to do turf her out on the street because you have lost your mind?!" Kate asks sarcastically her voice getting louder and more heated with each word. Megan just shakes her head adamantly and turns Kate back around to face her.  
"Don't you deny it Kate, look at me and tell me you don't find Brooke attractive!" Megan orders and Kate just stares in to Megan's eyes silently for a few seconds before turning away.  
"You are just in denial Megan, denial about how you feel so you are trying to make me out to be some kind of bag guy so it makes you feel better. Well I won't let you do it Megan I just won't. I think you should leave and leave now." Kate says sternly looking out of her apartment window over the city that was blanketed by a strong heavy rain. Megan kicks her foot down hard before turning to leave the apartment, slamming the door behind her with great rage.

Both Kate and Megan were left thinking over what the other had said. Maybe Kate was right and Megan was in denial and trying to find any excuse she could think of to give herself a reason not to like Kate so she wouldn't have to face how she truly felt. And maybe Megan was right and Kate was attracted to Brooke and using Brooke as a replacement for Megan who she clearly couldn't have. Whatever the truth was it was clear that much like the storm outside that was raging in the skies things between Megan and Kate were far from over.


	15. Making Up & Making Love

**_Okay once again I just wanted to say a HUGE thank you to those of you who have been lovely enough to leave me a review and let me know what you think of each chapter as we go along. I say it every time but it is true each time I say it, it really does keeps me going and helps me try and improve the story. I hope I don't let you down with this next one we have coming up as things start to heat up a little bit within this story._**

**_WARNING: SPOILER ALERT! With this chapter we are moving in to RATED M content. I thought I should warn you encase anyone who is reading reads it and goes 'Oh my gosh, that is filth why wasn't I warned' LOL! Also from this chapter on I will be putting this fic as Rated M so it will not show up when you search for this story normally on the search tool of the fanfiction site. If you want to find this fic from now on you have to change the rating setting to M or to show all. I'm only saying this encase someone goes to see if i've updated and is all like "Where did the story go" LOL! So anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter and hopefully you are kind enough to let me know what you think and leave a review. Thanks for all of your support as always! ;;'x_  
**

**Chapter 15**

**Making up & Making Love**

Once back at her apartment Megan guides Brooke in through the front door and round towards her bedroom. Brooke however just pulls away and shakes her head, holding her hand against the wall to keep upright.  
"Just let me go to sleep." Brooke says before stumbling through the apartment to her bedroom and kicking the door shut before falling against her bed. Megan lets out a heavy sigh and goes to go after her when Aiden gently grips her wrist and pulls her back towards him.  
"Let her sleep it off Megan. You'll only fight if you go in there now." Aiden points out giving Megan a sweet smile.  
"I know you're right I just... I hate seeing her like that." Megan explains and Aiden gives an understanding nod as his hand slips to Megan's hip.  
"I know but there is nothing you can do when you are both tired and one of you is drunk is there?" Aiden reminds her before leaning in and kissing her cheek gently. "I guess I should head back to mine." Aiden says spotting the time on his wrist watch.  
"No, stay please?" Megan asks softly leaning in against his chest for a chest looking in to his eyes almost forcing her actions because she wanted to prove Kate wrong. Aiden was shocked but wasn't going to protest to the offer so he nods in agreement. "Good, why don't you go and get ready for bed and I'll be in with you in a second." Megan adds patting his chest before letting him kiss her head.

Brooke sits up on her bed and pulls back at her brown hair as her eyes gaze in to the reflection of her dressing table mirror and she lets out a disappointed sigh. Brooke hated the fact she had allowed herself to get in to this state and deeply regretted it. Brooke had promised herself that being back with her family would be a fresh start, a chance for her to make something of her life but here she was making the same mistakes. She shakes her thoughts from her head unable to deal with them while she felt so awful; she picks herself up from her bed and stumbles out of her room before going in to the bathroom and stripping off Kate's clothes. She lets out a breath and reaches over hanging them up on to the back of the door. She brushes her teeth and returns back to her room knowing she needed to sleep of the remainder of her drunken state. As she walks out of the bathroom she reaches back and pulls the door shut causing Kate's top to fall to the floor.

Megan who was stood in the kitchen spots this and shakes her head with a frustrated sigh going in and scooping it up off of the ground.  
"Don't worry Brooke I'll pick it up." Megan mutters as she takes the top in to her hands and feels how soft the material was on her skin. She knew it was Kate's and the thought alone was enough to make Megan's entire body to tingle with excitement. Knowing that at some point Kate's body had been wrapped up tightly in this top sent a shiver down Megan's spine and caused her legs to almost buckle. Megan didn't quite understand why she found the thought so alluring and enticing but she did. She runs her fingertips over the chest, picturing Kate's breasts moulded so perfectly in to the material; Megan could feel her mouth start to water. Her green eyes examine every inch of the shirt as it lies effortlessly in her hands and almost without Megan's knowledge she holds the shirt up to her nose and mouth and can't resist taking in a deep inhale of Kate's signature scent. It was intoxicating and suddenly Megan's head was filled with the memories of Kate's lips on her own. Megan lips part as a truly primal grunt of pleasure finds its way from Megan's mouth, as her eyes flutter closed. Megan lets the shirt cover her body, her head tilting back in pleasure from her imagination and memories. Megan could feel her heat between her legs ignite and dampen her panties, it was something she had no control over or desire to stop.  
"Megan?" Aiden voice calls out from the behind her causing Megan to be rudely woken from her pleasurable day dream.

Before Megan could respond Aiden was stood behind her his hands wrapping around her slender waist and meeting in the middle as his chin nuzzles in against Megan's shoulder. Megan flinches slightly trying her best to warm to the interaction but all that was running through her mind was Kate. Megan had never been so turned on in her life and it was driving her crazy she needed to release it. She turns around on the balls of her toes so she is facing Aiden and wraps both of her arms around his neck pulling him down for a kiss.  
"Take me to the bedroom." Megan orders her lips just millimetres away from Aiden's who was now confused but not going to turn away her advances. Aiden goes to speak but Megan stops him placing her lips to his knowing if she heard his voice it would break her fantasy that was now running through her mind. Aiden's strong body took Megan off of her feet with ease and quickly brought her in to her bedroom.

Megan hands make quick work of Aiden's dinner jacket and shirt, un-tucking it from his pants with one swift tug. She was focused on her goal and wasn't going to take no for an answer. Her hands run down to Aiden's belt, tugging and pulling at it frantically to remove it. She looks up in to his eyes with a grin as her hand pulls back yanking the belt from its loops. Aiden was completely mesmerised by her, he had never seen her with such passion and fire in her eyes before it was totally hypnotizing.

Megan's eyes burn in to Aiden but it wasn't his she was starring in to for Megan the eyes she was gazing in to where that of her boss's. Megan tries to resist the images of Kate that were flashing across her mind but she couldn't. Megan's fingers grip at Aiden's zipper and she furiously pulls it down her lips leaning up and interlocking with Aiden's as she falls back onto her bed pulling him on top of her. Her nails scratch against Aiden's skin as she forces down Aiden's pants and boxers in one movement at the same time shifting back on the bed. Aiden was hungrily kissing Megan in reply, trying to keep up with the pace she was going. Aiden crawls on top of Megan and uses the toes of one foot to kick off the shoe on the other and then does the same again.

All that could be heard was the heavy breathing and slight creaking of Megan's bed as the two bodies shift in to position. Megan's nails run down Aiden's chest and she basically rips his shirt open and slides it back and off of his broad shoulders to the floor. Her lips find their place again with his as Aiden's hands tug down Megan's skirt, to which she wriggles her hips in response to help it down to the floor as well. Her heels however remain on, it was something that got Megan off, she didn't know why but it did. Aiden however didn't seem to have the same thought process and kicks them off with his own feet. This leads to Megan letting out a frustrated grunt. Megan leans back against the pillows of her bed trying to keep focused and not get irritated. Aiden's body presses in against Megan's hips as Megan spreads her legs apart in response, needing and wanting him desperately. Megan's runs her hands back over Aiden's strong shoulders as Aiden's lip work down her neck and across her collar bone as he undoes her blouse one button at a time. Megan didn't mean to take over but she had to, she needed him it was as though her body was aching and there was only way to fix it.

Megan spins them around so Aiden was now on the bottom and she interlocks their hands together pressed back above Aiden's head on the pillows. She straddles his hip and hikes her underwear down to her knees as she grinds up and down over Aiden's now hard member. Aiden's eyes were wide as he watches the red heads perfect body bounce up and down on top of him. Megan leans back her hair falling over her shoulders as she stands up on her feet and uses her hand to guide his hard member in to place before sitting down on to it with a satisfied groan.  
"Fuck" Aiden mutters trying to keep the volume down knowing just a few meters away was Megan's drunken daughter trying to sleep. Megan's hand clamps down on to Aiden's chest as she rocks back slightly getting used to the feeling of him filling up her wetness.  
"Yes, god yes." Megan moans biting on her bottom lip to stifle the sound as Aiden finds his pace and starts to thrust in and out of her with a steady rhythm. Megan's body arches back the more he ups the pace, his hands gripping her hips tightly before he leans up and licks up her stomach to her breasts enamoured with each one as Megan pushes him back down and grinds against him at a faster pace. Her mind was swimming with images of Kate as her climax nears its peak of explosion. She was biting so hard on her bottom lip she could taste blood but there was no way she was going to stop the pleasure was far too intense. Aiden knew his place and holding his feet down on the bed he pushes up and in to Megan's heat harder and faster than he had before knowing with this pace he wasn't going to last long. Megan's hand runs to her own clit as she starts to rub across it vigorously needing the release so badly her body was on fire.  
"Ka..." Megan has to bite the inside of her mouth to stop from calling Kate's name as her climax over comes her and her body become rigid her breath catching in her mouth and her walls tighten around Aiden causing him to explode in response.

As both Megan and Aiden come down from their highs their bodies interlock and they wrap together in the sheets of Megan's bed. Aiden lays with his arm around Megan's body tightly her head laid against his chest as their legs intertwine underneath the sheet that covers their naked bodies.  
"That was amazing." Aiden says still partly panting for breath and Megan nods in agreement her hand making lazy circles across Aiden's chest as she tries to figure out just what was going on with her. Had she enjoyed that so much because of Aiden or had it been because all she could fantasise about during it was Kate and it was those thoughts that got her off. Megan was trying her utmost to convince herself that her feelings for Kate didn't exist and if they did they were just temporary. She didn't want to hurt Aiden and the last thing she wanted was to lead him on but the truth was she was scared to admit the truth especially when what she had already was so nice and comfortable. Could she stay with it though, knowing that deep down it wasn't what she wanted or desired?

Early the next morning Megan wakes up and gets showered and dressed, ready for work not wanting Brooke to walk in on her and Aiden. She grabs herself a coffee and sips it silently as she stands in the kitchen just thinking over how to approach Brooke this morning and try and sort things out between them. She smiles to herself as she gets an idea and then walks over to Brooke's bedroom and knocks gently as it was till really early.  
"Come in." Brooke lets out with a sigh her head buried underneath her cover, her body curled up on her bed clearly feeling the effects of her drinking the night before. Megan walks in and smiles a little trying not to find a little bit of satisfaction in her daughters pain. It will teach her a lesson that is sure, was all Megan could think as she sits on the edge of her daughter's bed with a tray on her lap.  
"Brooke, can we talk please?" Megan asks softly laying a hand on to Brooke's back half expecting her to cuss her out. Brooke slowly nods as she pokes her head up from the covers and looks to her mom with a clearly ashamed and regretful look on her face. Brooke's eyes move to the tray and she laughs out loud seeing a large bowl of raspberry ice cream starring back at her. "I know it doesn't make up for what happened but I thought it would be a start." Megan says softly and Brooke just nods as she pulls up in her bed and looks to her mom.

"I'm sorry I ran off like I did. I didn't mean to scare you or worry you. I was just really hurt and upset and I ... well I didn't know how to cope with it." Brooke admits and Megan nods taking her hand in hers and rubbing it gently.  
"You don't have to be sorry, I do. I was beyond out of order with what I said yesterday I had no right and honestly I didn't mean it. I just panic and I say things without thinking them through, I'm sorry Brooke." Megan explains gently cupping her daughter s cheek with one hand and then gently using her thumb to stroke away the tears Brooke was now crying. "Hey don't cry, not when you have ice cream." Megan jokes and Brooke just chuckles through her tears.  
"I guess I can understand why you jumped to the conclusion you did. But honestly mom, I never want to go back to that life and I will do anything not to. I know things won't be easy with me adjusting but that doesn't mean that every time we hit a bump I'm going to run off and jump back in to that life. Believe it or not I'm stronger than that." Brooke explains honestly and Megan just smiles leaning in and kissing her forehead tenderly.  
"Deep down, I know that baby. I'm sorry I won't ever doubt you like that again. Not ever." Megan promises meaning it completely. Brooke looks in to her mother's eyes knowing that she meant what she said but there was something she needed to ask her.  
"Mom, are you ashamed of me?" Brooke asks needing to know the answer even if it broke her heart. Megan feels her heart sink hearing her daughter ask such a painful question. Her head immediately shakes in protest and her eyes gaze in to Brooke's as she grips her hand tightly.  
"No baby not at all. I am not and I have never been ashamed of you and I never will be. In fact it's the complete opposite. I am proud of you and everything you have overcome and you do with it a smile. You are strong than I could ever wish to be Brooke, you just can't see it. But I see it I see it every time I look in those big brown eyes of yours. You did what you had to do to survive and you did survive that makes you strong than anyone I know. Never ever think I am anything but proud of you Brooke because it just isn't true." Megan insists as Brooke looks at her almost like a lost child trying to find her words to speak.  
"You don't look at me and see a prostitute?" Brooke asks shocked by her mother's reaction and Megan just shakes her head.  
"When I look at you I see my little girl. The baby that I raised, watched take her first step, say her first words. The little girl who could make anyone smile and when I was having a bad day would cheer me up. When I look at you Brooke I remember that I have done something good in my life. In fact the best things I could ever have done with my life are you and your sister. I don't see anything but Brooke, my beautiful, talented, amazing daughter when I look at you and neither should you." Megan replies as Brooke wraps her good arm around her mom's shoulder and hugs her tightly.  
"I hate fighting with you." Brooke whispers softly "But I do like the ice cream." She adds with a giggle and Megan smile just stroking her cheek tenderly.

"Have you spoken to Lacey? She must hate me, she was so mad at me yesterday mom. It broke my heart to see her so... so angry at me. I know I shouldn't have said I don't love dad but I was just trying to be honest with her." Brooke explains and Megan just shakes her head trying to assure her daughter that it was okay.  
"Sweetheart you don't have to be sorry for how you feel about your father. No one blames you for that; deep down not even Lacey she just doesn't know everything." Megan reassures her stroking her cheek softly as she gazes in to her big brown eyes lovingly. "Look Lacey was in a state last night worried about you and if you were okay. She feels just as terrible about what happened as you do. You two just need to talk and if you need to tell her the truth then you do it. It won't be easy and she might not like it but she deserves to know the truth Brooke." Megan suggests to Brooke who just gulps hard unsure if she could take telling her baby sister the truth. "I know you're scared but I'll be there with you if you want, we can tell her together." Megan adds but Brooke just shakes her head.  
"I can't face that yet mom, I just can't. She loves dad and as long as he is a good father to her then I don't want to break her heart by telling her the truth. I will put up with him if I have to; if it means I keep Lacey from being hurt I'll do anything." Brooke explains and Megan just feels her heart ache for her baby wishing she could make everything that had happened go away.

"Okay but you two still need to talk and make up and when you have I'll take you both out for a nice meal to celebrate? Maybe we can even invite grandma?" Megan suggests making Brooke's eyes grow wide in shock.  
"You want to invite Grandma?" Brooke asks in shock and Megan just nods acting dumb as to why Brooke was shocked.  
"Well she is my mother and I need to ask her for a favour so better time than any right?" Megan says with a grin and Brooke just laughs a little as Megan looks to the time. "I have to go to work but I will pick Lacey up after and you and Lacey can talk okay? Please just rest up today for me?" Megan says with a smile and Brooke just nods.  
"Okay mom, can you say thanks to Kate for me. You know for looking after me and everything?" Brooke asks as Megan stands up and kisses her forehead her eyes staring out at the mention of Kate. Megan just nods and tries to change the subject.  
"Love you honey." Megan says before grabbing her bag off of the side and she meets Aiden at the front door and they head out of the apartment and off to work.


	16. Ethan Finally Wins

**_First of all as always I just wanted to say a HUGE thank you to all of you who have taken the time to not only read my fic but also let me know what you think about it with a review. I can not tell you how much every review means to me and keeps me going and motivated to write more. I read every single one with great interest as I LOVE to know your feelings on the story and the characters and what not. So thank you all so much!  
_**

**_Now I am moving this story in to Rated M territory so I will be adding it to the rated M section of the rating site from now on. So if you are looking for this fic on the fan fiction story finder make sure that you have your rating section set to either show all or Rated M so it will show up otherwise it won't.  
_**

**_Anyway enough of me going on and here is the next chapter for you all, I have done my best to make this chapter longer to make up for the few days delay in me updating. I hope it sees your through and you let me know what you think with a review it would be lovely and if not thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy it all the same. ;;'x_**

**Chapter 16**

**Ethan Finally Wins**

The car ride with Aiden was painfully quiet on the way towards the office. Aiden was in a cloud of confusion, he had looked at last night as a breakthrough but now he wasn't so sure. For Aiden last night had been him and Megan finally reconnecting and getting back on track in their relationship but clearly he was wrong. Megan truly didn't mean to play with Aiden's emotions like she was doing the truth was she was so conflicted and confused herself she didn't even know what she was doing. If worrying about Brooke and everything her poor baby had been through wasn't stressful enough there was the minefield that was Megan and Kate that was also swirling around in her always busy brain.

As Megan steps out of Aiden's truck and her heels click on the concrete of the parking lot, she can't help but scan the floor for her bosses' car. Upon seeing it Megan grabs her bag and slips it over her wrist and up to her elbow as she looks over to Aiden who was still in the driver's seat.  
"Not walking me in?" She asks with a soft smile which only goes to confusing Aiden further. He frowns slightly but quickly unbuckles himself from his seat and joins her at the elevator.  
"Are you okay about what happened last night Megan?" Aiden asks as again they were trapped in an awkward silence now stood in the elevator instead of sat in the car. Megan's eyes quickly dart up to Aiden's and she feels her heart sink knowing she must be driving him insane blowing so hot and cold.  
"Of course I'm okay with it Aiden, I just..." Megan bites her lip knowing that deep down she couldn't carry on doing this to him. Aiden was a good, kind, gentle man and he deserved better than her and all of her craziness. "I have a lot on my mind right now with Brooke and work. I'm sorry I've been so all over the place lately, I promise I'm really going to try and stop that." Megan adds with a slight chuckle now fully committed to Aiden, at least in her head. Aiden reaches out his hand and guides her out of the elevator as the doors open up and they walk out into the office lobby.  
"You don't have to be sorry Megan; I know things have been tough for you lately. I just want to know we are okay. I am here for you Megan, no matter what I hope you know that." Aiden affirms as his hand strokes along her hip bone and he takes a step towards her, his head lowering for a kiss.

As Megan turns her head to meet with Aiden's lips her eyes spot Kate stood outside of her office watching and something in Megan flips. Her hand grips at the back of Aiden's neck and she tugs him down kissing him deeply, her eyes giving Kate a sideways glare as she pulls back. Aiden was speechless and just tastes his lips from the kiss and smiles at Megan with a nod. "I guess that answers my question doesn't it?" Aiden says with a giggle and Megan nods her eyes still looking at Kate. She raises her eyebrows towards her boss almost as if to tell her that Megan and Aiden were serious and that kiss proved it. Kate however just shakes her head almost with a laugh before being distracted by one of her staff asking a question. Megan's eyes narrow slightly before she turns back to Aiden and gives him a smile realising she was drowning him out again with Kate.  
"Of course it does. Now I'll maybe see you tonight? I'll see how the girls are, I kind of want to sort them two out first." Megan explains and Aiden nods understanding sometimes too much so for his own good.  
"I'll see you whenever you want or need me. Just give me a ring or a text and I will be there." Aiden tells her before pecking her lips and leaving.

Megan takes in a breath and tries to avoid Kate's eyes as she straightens down her pencil skirt and blouse and heads round to the lab.  
"Dr Hunt!" Kate shouts after her basically throwing a clip board of paper work at one of the assistants she was talking to. Megan clearly hears Kate's voice call out for her but just acts as if she heard nothing and continues down the corridor listening out as Kate's heels click faster towards her. Before Kate could reach Megan however Peter did and he was slipping on his black leather jacket clearly heading back out. Megan shoots him a look that asks what he is doing and Peter just smiles knowing Megan's mood clearly was going to be a great one today.  
"Bud and Sam are about to interview a few of Joey's girls try and get some background and see if we can get ourselves a suspect." Peter explains and Megan nods before spinning around on the balls of her toes. Peter gives her a side glance as she flicks her hair back over her shoulder and walks with him back where she had just come from. "And I'm guessing you are coming with me?" Peter asks already knowing the answer; Megan just shoots him a glare as they walk past Kate and to the elevator. Kate lets out a frustrated sigh knowing her and Megan needed to talk but clearly Megan had other ideas.

Bud and Sam were waiting outside the rather rundown apartment building on one of the rougher areas of town.  
"Ah, doctor Hunt. I didn't know you would be joining us or I would have gotten you a coffee." Bud says with a smirk in till Megan reaches him and simply takes his coffee clean out of his hand.  
"This will do." Megan replies walking up the stairs of the apartment building to Sam, who just gives Bud a sideways smirk. Bud looks to Peter for answers and Peter just shrugs his shoulders almost as if to say I don't know what's got her so pissed off either.

Once inside Bud and Sam take over the questioning of the young girl who couldn't be much older than Brooke if at all.  
"So can you tell us the last time you saw Joey?" Bud asks his eyes watching Megan closely as she slowly paces around the dirty, squalid room her eyes searching for something. The young girl gives a defiant shrug of her shoulders and leans back in to the damp sofa. Megan looks to her and gives Bud and knowing nod towards the sofa. Bud however is completely clueless and Megan just sighs realising it would just be easier if she did it herself.  
"So what happened for you to have to clean the sofa?" Megan asks pushing the young girl forward and running her hand down the damp sofa cushion. The young girls, pin prick eyes go wide and she gulps down a nervous lump in her throat. She goes to speak and Megan just holds her hand out to stop her. "Okay, let me guess you spilt something? Listen to me okay? Whatever was there that you have tried to clean up, my team and I will find. So why don't you save us some work and yourself a stint in a cell and just tell me now?" Megan suggests her voice very monotone and serious.  
"Look I don't know what happened but there blood on it. I knew something bad must have happened so I tried to clean it up. I thought Joey had attacked one of tricks again or maybe one of the girls. To be honest..." The young girl starts to explain before she gulps hard not knowing if she should continue. Sam and Bud give each other a look and instinctively lean towards the girl as if to coax her to carry on. Megan gives both Bud and Sam a warning look, feeling very protective of this young girl all of a sudden. "Well I thought Joey might have hurt one of our girls. She's been missing for a while now, just disappeared." The girl explains and Megan frowns.  
"Brooke? Do you mean Brooke?" Megan asks and the young girls face drops in shock and fear. "Don't worry she is fine but is that who you mean?" Megan prods and the girl nods rubbing at her arm a little.  
"She's okay?" The girl asks and Megan has to think about her answer for a second honestly knot really knowing what the honest answer would be.  
"She's safe now, back with her family." Megan replies and the young girl smiles a little.  
"Good for her, she was a good girl. Always tried to look out for everyone you know? She uh, she helped me get my baby to my mom so he'd be safe. She used her own money to help me, not many girls would do that." The young girl explains and Megan can't help but smile with pride hearing how her daughter had helped her friend. At the same time though her heart was shattered to see the surroundings her daughter had been living in and just a glimpse of the life she had led.

Back at the office Ethan was sat at his desk trying to resist the temptation to play solitaire on his computer rather than chase up some test results. His eyes soon bulge out of his head as she spots Brooke stepping out of the elevator. Curtis looks up from his desk and lets out a chuckle seeing Ethan jump to life like he had sat on a tack.  
"Oh that boy has it bad." Curtis mutters to himself as Ethan rushes past the desk to get to Brooke, knocking over a mountain of paperwork on the way.  
"Crap!" Ethan blurts out in panic as he squats down to the ground, fumbling around to pick up the pieces of paper. A soft delicate hand reaches out underneath his nose and hands him a wad of papers, Ethan frowns slightly slowly looking up to see who the hand belonged to. Much to his surprise it was Brooke and Ethan couldn't contain his smile. Ethan quickly rubs his hand over his thigh because upon seeing Brooke it had become instantly sweaty.  
"Thanks." Ethan says his voice cracking slightly as his hand reaches out for the papers.  
"You're welcome." Brooke says softly with a smile that put Ethan almost in to a trance. "Are you okay?" Brooke asks as she lets go of the papers and her hand reaches up towards Ethan's face, his mouth actually wide open as he was staring at her.  
"You'll have to excuse him Brooke; he hasn't had his medication this morning." Curtis jokes walking past the two of them still crouched down on the ground.

Ethan shakes his head out of his trance and lets out a slightly awkward giggle at Curtis's remark and pushes his glasses back up his face as they had slipped down.  
"You look beautiful." Ethan announces rather out of the blue, causing Brooke to give a slight frown. Ethan quickly clamps his hand down around his mouth unable to believe he had said it out loud. "Oh my god I am so sorry! That isn't what I meant to say... I mean you do look beautiful, you always look beautiful but I... what I meant to say was... Oh my god" Ethan stutters out getting more and more in a fluster with every word. Brooke blushes slightly at the compliment and giggles at how flustered he seemed. She reaches her hand up and gently presses her finger against his lips to shush him.  
"Honestly, it's fine. Saying I look beautiful is a lovely thing to say wither you meant to say it or not." Brooke teases as she stands up from the ground shortly followed by Ethan who dumps the papers on to the counter top.  
"So are you here to see your mom?" Ethan asks after finally drawing his eyes away from staring in to Brooke's as she accesses the office. "Cause uh she's not here right now." Ethan points out and Brooke shakes her head in reply.  
"Actually no I was looking for Kate. Is she busy?" Brooke asks sweetly and Ethan looks over to Kate's office and nods.  
"I think she's just in a meeting but she won't be long. You can uh stay and hang out with me in till she's done if you like?" Ethan offers and Brooke smiles finding him to be just the sweetest thing.  
"You know what I would very much like that Ethan, thank you." Brooke replies putting her bag down on the side as Ethan leads her around for a tour of the office. Curtis who was watching from across the room just nods to himself.  
"Uh huh, boy got it bad" He mutters to himself with a chuckle before getting back to work.

After interviewing the young girl for a little while longer Megan and Peter head back to the office and much like her car ride with Aiden earlier in the morning the car ride was silent. Peter taps his hands on the steering wheel as he drives them back towards the office in the rather busy city traffic.  
"Do you have to do that?!" Megan snaps letting out a frustrated sigh and Peter just turns to look at her with a shocked glare.  
"What in the hell has gotten in to you today?" Peter asks focusing back on to the road as Megan shakes her head as if to say she didn't know what he was talking about. "Don't play dumb Megan; something had clearly gotten under your skin. And I'm willing to bet it has something to do with one Dr Murphy." Peter adds causing Megan to drop her phone to her lap in shock.  
"What? What in the world would make you say that?!" Megan snaps back rather defensive which only made Peter's suspicions stronger.  
"Well something has clearly happened between you two. All the secret conversations, one minute you are best friends the next you can't even look at each other." Peter points out causing Megan to flex her fingers now frustrated with the conversation. Megan just stays silent deciding it would be easier to just completely ignore his questioning than to attempt to justify her actions because deep down she knew she couldn't.

"So uh Brooke, are you uh, I don't know maybe... like free for..." Ethan starts to ask when Kate walks over to Ethan's desk having spotted Brooke with him.  
"Brooke, is everything okay?" Kate asks concerned something was wrong and Brooke just shakes her head as she stands up. Ethan slams his hands down against the desk in annoyance and both Kate and Brooke look to him confused.  
"I dropped my pen." Ethan lies trying to explain the loud noise he had just made.  
"Okay, listen um Ethan thank you for looking after me and showing me around today. Maybe later you could show me some of your science thingy stuff again." Brooke suggests with a giggle and Ethan's face lights up like a Christmas tree and he immediately nods in agreement.

Kate smiles at the two them and then guides Brooke through to her office.  
"So what can I do for you Brooke?" Kate asks with a smile as she perches herself upon the edge of her desk folding her hands over her lap.  
"Nothing actually, I just wanted to return your clothes and well say thank you. Thanks, for you know once again looking after me. I really appreciate it and I don't know what I would of done if I couldn't have gone to you last night." Brooke explains holding out a bag of Kate's clothes. "I washed and ironed them and everything." Brooke adds as Kate takes the bag in to her hand and smiles.  
"I should let you wear all my clothes if you do that." Kate jokes putting the bag to the side and smiling softly standing up. "You are more than welcome Brooke, anytime you need someone you know where I am." Kate assures her and Brooke nods before leaning in and hugging Kate rather unexpectedly. Kate wasn't expecting it either but hugs her back softly and pulls back gently cupping her face and looks in to her eyes. "Thinks okay with you and your mom now?" She asks and Brooke nods truthfully.  
"Yeah, well at least we sorted out the whole 'she thinks I'm still on the game' business so that's a plus." Brooke explains and Kate chuckles.  
"Good I'm glad."

Megan and Peter walk back in to the office having not said another word to one another for the rest of the journey.  
"What in the hell..." Megan rants to herself spotting Kate and Brooke inside Kate's office and she instantly makes her way over there. "Brooke what are you doing here? Are you okay?" Megan asks bursting through her boss's office door without a second thought.  
"Well that was nice of you to knock Megan." Kate points out sarcastically and Megan just ignores her looking at Brooke who frowns confused by the tension.  
"Mom, I'm fine. I was just giving Kate her clothes back and saying thanks for last night. Are you okay? You seem all flustered." Brooke asks noticing how flushed her mother's cheeks were.  
"I'm fine but I do need to speak to Dr Murphy. Wait outside and I'll drive you home." Megan says the whole time not breaking eye contact with Kate and rushing Brooke from the office before shutting the door.  
"Okay then." Brooke says to herself trying to figure out what just happened.

"Why don't you just ask her out stupid?" Curtis asks Ethan giving him a strong nudge to the ribs with his elbow catching his young co worker again staring at Brooke.  
"Ask who out? Brooke?" Peter asks coming up from behind them with a giggle to his voice.  
"Yes ask out Brooke, why not?" Ethan asks stubbornly and Peter just fights back a smirk on his face.  
"Look at her and then look at you Ethan. Besides she is Megan's daughter do you really want to get all caught up in that minefield?" Peter points out and Ethan slams down his instrument on to the table as he stands face to face with Peter.  
"Let me guess you would be way better to do so right?" Ethan asks sarcastically and Peter shrugs a little.  
"Well yeah actually, she probably would say yes to me before she would you." Peter cockily announces causing Curtis to again join the conversation in defence of his friend.  
"Well if you think you are so hot, why don't you put your money where your mouth is Peter?" Curtis dares him and Ethan gulps a little not liking his odds if Peter were to accept.  
"Okay fine I will." Peter replies heading over to Brooke who was stood at the reception desk reading her texts on her phone. Ethan slaps Curtis across the chest hard and shakes his head.  
"Great that's another girl I've lost to Peter." Ethan mumbles out with a sigh and Curtis shakes his head.  
"I wouldn't be too sure about that now." Curtis assures him as he points towards Peter and Brooke.

"Actually Peter, it's nice of you to offer and everything but I would much rather go out with Ethan. I mean if he would ask me." Brooke announces loud enough for the whole office to hear. Peter and Ethan's jaws drop and Curtis shoves Ethan forward causing him to smack his knee off of the desk. Brooke cringes a little at the bang but smiles as Ethan continues walking towards her rubbing his knee. He clears his throat and pushes his glasses back up his nose looking to Peter for a second before pushing in front of him so he was now stood next to Brooke.  
"Would you like to go out with me, maybe tonight?" Ethan asks his voice clearly nervous and cracking slightly. Brooke giddily grins and nods.  
"I would love to; I thought you would never ask." Brooke says with a giggle as Peter walks away in complete shock.

"I thought I warned you Kate!" Megan snaps trying her best to keep her voice down knowing that a lot of people's eyes were now fixed on Kate's office and the two feuding women inside it. Kate laughs as she holds her hands to her hips, a movement Megan's eyes follow closely.  
"Warned me? Who are you Megan my parole officer? You are my employee okay? You work for me and I am just about sick of the way you talk to me." Kate snaps causing Megan's eyes to suddenly jolt back to look at Kate's.  
"We both know I'm not talking to you as my boss right now Kate. I'm talking to you as..." Megan starts to explain but Kate doesn't give her chance and cuts her off.  
"You're talking to me as what Megan? As a jealous women who has lost her freaking mind?!" Kate snaps back her eyes popping out slightly from anger.  
"Jealous? What exactly am I jealous of Kate?" Megan scoffs as Kate takes a big step forward and the two women are again nose to nose.  
"You're jealous of me and Brooke because you have it in your head I fancy her." Kate replies sternly and Megan just shakes her head. "Don't deny it Megan you're jealous. Come on just admit it, you're jealous." Kate urges Megan to be honest and Megan lets out a sigh and nods.  
"Okay you're right, I am... I am jealous of you and Brooke. But not how you think I am not jealous because I KNOW you fancy my daughter I am jealous because she is MY daughter Kate, mine. Not yours, mine. I am her mother not you!" Megan snaps pointing her finger in to her own chest hard enough to leave a mark and Kate just laughs slapping her hands down to her thighs.  
"You are unbelievable do you know that? I do not fancy Brooke; I do care about her though. And I will not stop being her friend just because you are jealous and scared to admit how you truly feel. Just face it Megan that is what this is all about, you being scared how you truly feel. That's what this morning was about with Aiden, trying to prove a point to me and you did but the only point you've proved is how desperate you are to deny how you truly feel." Kate almost screams out as Megan's hands clamp up together and she turns away from her boss unable to contain her emotions much longer.  
"Just stay away from my daughter Kate." Megan mutters reaching for the office door but Kate stops her holding her own hand over Megan's.  
"Just admit it Megan. It's not that hard, just admit that you don't want to be kissing Aiden goodbye every morning you want to be kissing me." Kate whispers her tone soft and gentle in such contrast to just seconds before. Megan's lips tremble as she contemplates saying the words allowed but she still can't bring herself to say them.

Megan shoves Kate aside and storms from the office back in to the lab snapping her fingers at Ethan as she passes.  
"Test results my office, five minutes." Megan snaps as she storms off in to her office. "Brooke, I will see you at home later." Megan adds before slamming her office door shut and Ethan looks to Brooke and awkwardly shrugs.  
"I guess I should..." Ethan says looking to his pad and Brooke nods.  
"Of course um I will let you get on with work. So uh you'll pick me up around eight?" Brooke asks and Ethan nods with a huge grin on his face.  
"You can count on it." He says waving Brooke off as she leaves the office.


	17. Mother Daughter Bonding

**_Once again I just wanted to say a HUGE thank you to all of you who have taken the time to read this story of mine. But also I want to say an even BIGGER thank you to all of you who not only take the time to read but leave a review and let me know what you are thinking and feeling about the story. I say it every time but I mean it honestly, each review I get keeps me motivated so highly you have no idea. Without your feedback I wouldn't be sure what is working or if you're enjoying it or not if the case may be. But your reviews help me know where to go and hopefully how to improve the story as we go along. So thank you all truly and deeply for taking the time to write a review and tell me your thoughts and feelings about the storyline, characters or whatever it may be. They all mean the world to me and I read every single one so THANK YOU! Anyway I hope you all enjoy this next chapter and hopefully let me know what you think if you are kind enough with a review. If not thank you for reading and I hope you like it. ;;'x_  
**

**Chapter 17**

**Mother Daughter Bonding**

As Brooke makes her way back to the apartment, she can't wipe the smile off of her face. It had been a long time since Brooke had felt this happy and basically normal. For once she didn't feel like she was outcast and watching the world go past her she actually felt like she at least starting to be her again. As she reaches the front door she sees a figure leant up against the door frame. Brooke stops and takes in a breath realising the figure was actually Lacey. Brooke honestly didn't know if she was ready to face Lacey not knowing how Lacey felt about her. She coughs and walks to the front door getting her keys out of her bag and placing them in to the lock. Lacey moves back a little as she watches her sister with a sigh, feeling awful about what had happened between them before. Brooke just opens up the door and walks inside sighing and stopping once inside.  
"Are you coming inside?" Brooke asks Lacey trying to keep her voice normal and not show how hurt she was by what happened. Lacey gulps hard bowing her head clearly feeling guilty as tears fill her eyes, she doesn't say anything though just walks inside.

Brooke places her bag on the counter in the kitchen and walks to the fridge getting out some orange juice and then two glasses from the cabinet. Lacey stands back weary of her sister's reaction to her as she watches Brooke pour orange juice in to both glasses. Brooke slides one towards Lacey and picks up the other taking a sip. "So are you just going to stand there or are you going to have a drink with me and talk things out?" Brooke asks raising an eyebrow as she lets out a soft breath and Lacey gulps back her tears. Lacey reaches out and takes the glass in her hand and brings it to her lips and takes a sip. Brooke gives her a soft smile and motions her glass up towards Lacey and takes another sip herself. Lacey smiles back tenderly as a few stray tears trickle down her cheeks.

Brooke puts her glass down and walks around the counter to her sister and just pulls her in to a hug. "Hey come on don't cry the orange juice isn't that bad." Brooke jokes as Lacey's arms wrap around her sisters body tightly and her head buries in against her chest.  
"I'm sorry Brooke; I said some horrible things to you. I didn't mean them really I didn't, I was just upset and angry and I took it out on you. That wasn't right and I'm sorry." Lacey apologises sincerely her eyes closed tightly as she cuddles in to her big sister. Brooke gently runs her fingers up through her sister's hair and rests her chin on the top of her head.  
"It's okay Lacey; I understand you were just mad. Trust me I've said some nasty things in the past when I'm angry too. I'm sorry that I made you angry or I upset you with what I said about dad but I was just trying to be honest with you." Brooke reveals as Lacey looks up at her sister with regret filled eyes.

"Brooke, are you a prostitute?" Lacey asks all be it rather innocently also out of the blue. Brooke's heart breaks in her chest hearing her sister ask her that question. Brooke had tried so hard to protect her younger sister from the truth, from knowing what she had done in her past but here it was smack in her face. Brooke knew who has told Lacey and it wasn't a surprise but it still hurt to know her sister now had to find out everything.  
"No, no I am not a prostitute at least I'm not anymore. When I left, yes I was one but I haven't been one since the day I came back. Who told you Lacey?" Brooke asks needing to hear Lacey tell her out loud. Lacey averts her eyes from Brooke's for a second and Brooke bites her bottom lip trying to stop her anger from over flowing. "It was dad wasn't it?" Brooke asks and after a few seconds Lacey nods confirming what Brooke already knew. "So he told you I was still a prostitute?" Brooke asks and Lacey just sighs giving a nod that breaks Brooke's heart further. "Well I'm not okay? I was, I'll admit that and I'm not ashamed of it. I did what I had to do and I won't be sorry for that. But as for now I don't have to so I'm not. It doesn't make me bad or anything like that because I was or even if I still was. I wasn't hurting anyone; I was just doing what I had to do to get by. I didn't like it and if I had a choice I never would have done it but I didn't." Brooke explains and Lacey looks at her and nods.

"I know and I don't think you're bad for doing it at all." Lacey explains giving Brooke a soft smile which Brooke returns. "I think you're brave and strong. I'm glad you're back Brooke, I don't know what I would do if I lost you again. I'm sorry I told you I wish you had stayed lost. I didn't mean it, I promise you I didn't." Lacey continues as a few more tears trace her cheeks and Brooke gently wipes them away with her thumbs.  
"It's okay, I know you didn't and you don't have to worry about losing me again because that won't happen. I'm not going anywhere anytime soon okay? You're stuck with me now; it's going to take more than a few harsh words to keep me away." Brooke teases with a smile as she looks in to her sister's eyes.

"Now what do you say you help me get ready for my date?" Brooke says with a giggle and Lacey frowns.  
"And just who is this date with?" Lacey asks with an intrigued smile and Brooke blushes a little at the question.  
"It's with someone at mom's work." Brooke explains and Lacey bites back a giggle her eyes only widening further with interest.  
"Oh my god is it Peter?!" Lacey asks and Brooke shakes her head in reply.  
"No!"  
"Is it Ethan?! Oh my god it is isn't it? It's Ethan?!" Lacey squeals as she half tells her sister the answer and half asks if she is correct. Brooke's lips curl a little as her blush deepens on her cheeks and Lacey actually jumps up and down with excitement at the news. "Ethan?" Lacey repeats unable to believe what she was hearing.  
"Yes, Lacey it's Ethan. Why is something wrong with Ethan?" Brooke asks raising her eyebrows and Lacey just shakes her head.  
"No of course not but... really Ethan?" Lacey yet again repeats and Brooke just lets out a sigh, followed by a giggle and nods.  
"Yes Ethan and you can shush because I like him. I like him a lot actually and I'm... well I'm nervous." Brooke reveals to a shocked Lacey. Never in her life can she remember her big sister being nervous.  
"You're nervous? But you don't get nervous." Lacey says adamantly and Brooke nods in agreement before shrugging her shoulders.  
"Well clearly I do." Brooke replies as Lacey frowns slightly.

They head in to the living room and sit down on the sofa, turning to face each other.  
"But why are you nervous? I don't get it, it's only Ethan." Lacey points out as she crosses her legs up underneath her.  
"I know but Lace, I have never... well I've never been on a date before. I don't know what to do, what to wear, how to act, anything." Brooke reveals now feeling like she was the thirteen year old and Lacey was her big sister.  
"You've never been on a date before?" Lacey asks and Brooke clears her throat clearly a little embarrassed that at eighteen she had never been on a date.  
"No I haven't, not ever. I left when I was fourteen and before that I never really had any interest in dating or anything." Brooke explains knowing the reasons why she hadn't been interested back then but knowing she couldn't go in to that.  
"Well you just spend time together. You go out to dinner or watch a movie or something. Basically it's just like going out with anyone a friend only you can kiss and stuff." Lacey says trying her best to explain dating to her older sister.  
"I get the concept of it Lace; I'm not seven of nine from star trek. I have heard of dating you know?" Brooke points out and Lacey frowns.  
"What is a Seven of nine?" Lacey asks confused and Brooke just shakes her head.  
"Don't worry about it." Brooke says shaking her head as they were getting off the subject completely. "What I mean is, are there any things I should do, or should know? Like you know rules to dating or something? Like high school, there are loads of rules. You don't talk to the cheerleaders unless you are one and you sure as hell don't ask out someone out of your social group. Is there rules to dating like that?" Brooke asks and Lacey shakes her head.  
"I don't think so, no. I mean as long as you don't get pregnant I think you're fine." Lacey jokes and Brooke just playfully slaps her arm.  
"Shut it wise ass. I'm just nervous okay? I really like him and I don't want to do the wrong thing and mess it up before it's even started." Brooke reveals as her stomach knots up slightly from nerves.

"Mess what up before it even gets started?" Megan asks as she walks in to the apartment and overhears the girl's conversation. Before Brooke could respond Lacey was up on her feet with excitement.  
"Brooke has a date. Not just any date either, a date with Ethan. Can you believe it?!" Lacey exclaims as Brooke shakes her head slightly wishing Lacey hadn't blurted it out like that. Megan stands stunned at the door way before shaking her head and slipping her arms out of her coat, before hanging it up.  
"You mean Ethan as in Ethan from the office Ethan?" Megan asks placing her bag to the side and slipping her feet out of her high heels. Brooke gulps a little and Lacey just nods with a huge grin painted over her face. Megan laughs a little and shakes her head, walking in to the kitchen and opening up the fridge. "You're not going on a date with Ethan." She informs her daughter who narrows her brown eyes in response.  
"I think you find I am mom and it's happening tonight. He'll be here to pick me up at eight, so I suggest you get used to it before then. Or don't either way I don't care because I am going out on this date no matter what you say." Brooke reveals adamantly as she stands up to walk in to her bedroom.

Megan puts the bottle of water she had gotten out of the fridge and slams it on to the counter top.  
"Brooke Ann Fleming, get back here right now!" Megan shouts out causing Brooke to stop and slowly turn around to face her, folding her arms over her chest. "You are not going out with Ethan and that is the end of it." Megan affirms but Brooke just raises a defiant eyebrow and shakes her head.  
"Mom, I'm eighteen years old and you can't tell me what I am and what I'm not doing. It's a date; I'm not going out to rob a bank. Besides I thought you liked Ethan?" Brooke asks but Megan just bites her lip with frustration and holds her hand to her hip with a sigh.  
"That's not the point Brooke. You are still healing up and you really don't need to be getting yourself all worked up..." Megan starts to explain before Brooke holds her hand up in protest and takes a step closer to her mom.  
"I am fine mom; you can't keep wrapping me up in cotton wool like this. I am fine but you have to let me do this mom. I need to be normal, I need to try and figure out who I am now. I get that you're scared, I am too but that doesn't mean I shouldn't do things just because I don't know what will happen. I need your help not you wrapping me up and hiding me away from the world. I get that you don't want me to get hurt but unfortunately in life I'm going to get hurt no matter what anyone does. It's the only way you learn, grow and become who you are supposed to be. It's a date mom and a date with a great guy." Brooke pleads taking her mother's hand in hers softly and looks in to her eyes. "I still need your help though. I need you to help me with my makeup and choose what outfit to wear or how to do my hair. Isn't that what mothers and daughters do? I know we've missed out on a lot of that stuff but we can get some of it back now. Only we can't if you don't let me live. I still need my mom; I'll always need you mom. I just need you in some different and new ways now but I still need you. I don't want to fight mom but no matter what you say or what you do I am going on this date. It's up to you if you are happy about it and help me get ready or you sit and stew about it and get angry. Either way Ethan will be here at eight and I'll be ready." Brooke says calmly before looking over to Lacey who was stood almost not sure what side she should take or if she should just hide for safety. "Come on Lace you can help me pick something to wear." Brooke says holding out her hand to her little sister who scurries over and they walk in to Brooke's room as Megan is left thinking over the decision she had to make.

After narrowing it down to about ten different outfits Brooke finally goes and gets a shower and washes her hair hoping her mother wouldn't fight her on this. Lacey sits on Brooke's bed waiting for her sister to come back in when she spots Brooke's old sketch book. She picks it up and starts to look through it totally amazed by how well done the pictures were she was looking at. As Brooke comes in to the room wrapped up in a towel her hair wet and hanging down over her shoulders Lacey looks up gesturing to the book.  
"Did you do these?" She asks still in shock at how beautiful each sketch was. Brooke looks over at her younger sister and she nods.  
"Sure did." Brooke replies with a smile as she sits down and starts to brush her long brown hair in the mirror, using the reflection to watch Lacey.  
"They are amazing Brooke." Lacey says sweetly gently and slowly turning the pages. Her mouth drops though when she comes to a series of sketches about thirty pages long all of Lacey and Megan. She looks to the dates in the corner and tries to figure out when they were done. "Wait, you drew these pictures of me and mom when you were away?" Lacey asks to clarify and Brooke nods with a slight gulp.  
"Yeah, I didn't want to forget how you looked so the best way not to forget was to draw you. A lot" Brooke says with a giggle.  
"They are amazing, how did you do them? Did you have a picture with you?"  
"No, uh I just... well I just kind of remembered I guess." Brooke explains and Lacey smiles in amazement softly running her hand over the sketches as she goes further in to the book.  
"Wait this one is of me at my school." Lacey points out in shock and Brooke nods.  
"Just because I wasn't around for you to see me doesn't mean I wasn't around. About a year ago I came back but uh, well I couldn't come home properly so instead I just watched you from a distance. Made sure you were safe..." Brooke reveals catching herself but it was too late and Lacey looks up.

"What do you mean; you made sure I was safe?" Lacey asks now confused and Brooke just shakes her head.  
"It doesn't matter Lacey." Brooke says trying to change the subject but Lacey was having none of it.  
"No it matters Brooke, what did you mean? Why didn't you come back home properly? Why did you stay being a prostitute if you could have come home?" Lacey asks adamantly and Brooke puts her brush down on the side and turns to look at her sister properly.  
"I couldn't come home Lacey, if I could have I would have. Look when I left I didn't leave because I wanted to, I left because someone made me. This person told me if I ever left he would come after you and mom. So when I did leave I came back to make sure he didn't follow through with his threat. I came back to keep an eye on you and mom and make sure he didn't show up and hurt either of you. When I saw you and mom again all I wanted to do was run back in to your arms. I wanted nothing more than to be back with you again but I couldn't. You and mom were finally getting on and you seemed happy. Me coming back, especially then would have messed that up for you and I wasn't about to let that happen. I can't explain properly Lacey because it's too hard for me to even understand properly let alone you. Just know if I could have come back sooner, I promise you I would have. But I am back now and I'm back for good. So let's forget about the past, that's done it's over with, from now on let's just focus on the now and the future okay?" Brooke suggests gently holding her sister's hand and looking in to her eyes hopeful that Lacey would leave it at that. Lacey nods and smiles sweetly as Brooke, turns around and returns to doing her hair.

After doing her hair, with help from Lacey, into loose curls there is a knock at Brooke's bedroom door.  
"Come in." Brooke says spinning around in the chair to face the door as it opens and Megan walks inside. Megan has her hands nervously sliding down the sides of her legs as she gulps and tries to think of the words to say.  
"Need any help?" Megan asks looking up to her daughter with sorry eyes and Brooke just smiles sweetly and nods.  
"Don't I always?" Brooke replies with a giggle as Megan laughs softly and walks further in to the room. "You any good at make up?" Brooke asks and Megan sits on the edge of her daughter's bed and thinks the question over for a second.  
"I think I can cope." Megan assures her as they both share a look that said more than their conversation ever would. Brooke reaches over picking up her large make up bag and hands it to Megan catching her hand in hers slightly as they exchange the bag. Megan grips her daughter's hand tightly and gives her a warm smile as she places the bag next to her and Brooke motions to it with her eyes.  
"Well you better get started then, it's half six already." Lacey chirps in still sat examining her sisters sketch book with great interest.

A bit later on Megan was sat leaning over to Brooke just adding the finishing touches her make up as a tear rolls down her cheek as she finishes. Brooke's big brown eyes slowly flutter open and she looks to her mom with a sweet smile.  
"Do I really look that bad?" Brooke asks with a giggle and Megan just smiles running her thumb softly across her daughter's cheek.  
"You look stunning. I can't believe how grown up you are now. You are a proper women and I really couldn't be more proud of you Brooke." Megan reveals as Brooke tries her best to fight back her tears.  
"Mom you've just spent like an hour doing my makeup and now you're making me cry." Brooke says with a nervous laugh to try and stop from crying.  
"Sorry. But I mean it, every word." Megan whispers tenderly as she stands up and spins Brooke around to look in to the mirror. Brooke's heart feels as though it had forgotten how to beat for a second as she looks at her reflection and just ponders over her new look. Her makeup was subtle but totally beautiful. Mascara on her long eyelashes made her already big eyes look even bigger, a tiny bit of eye liner on the top lid and just highlighting the bottom gave her eyes definition. A smoky eye shadow just giving that sexy yet beautiful feel to it and some shiny pearl lip gloss just to define her lips finished it off perfectly. Megan leans down her hands on each of Brooke's shoulders rubbing them softly.  
"Do you like it?" Megan asks in a whisper as Brooke takes in her new look and smiles brightly, turning to her mother with tear filled eyes.  
"I love it. Thank you." Brooke says wrapping her arms around her mother's shoulders tightly holding herself in close as Megan wraps her arms around her daughter tightly.  
"You are more than welcome." Megan replies gently cupping her daughter's cheek before she takes in a breath. "Well I will let you get dressed and finished getting ready. Ethan should be here soon." She adds before leaving the room and closing the door behind her.

Megan smiles to herself looking over to Lacey who was watching TV. Megan just nods to herself, very proud of both of her daughters and the women they were becoming right in front of her eyes. It is never easy for a mother to learn how to let go of her babies and let them grow but for Megan it was even harder. Megan knew she had never been the world's greatest mother but that didn't mean she didn't try to be or want to be. With everything Brooke had been through and all Megan felt like she had missed with both of her girls, some through her own actions and some through others it was hard for Megan to step back and let them make their own mistakes and spread their wings. But just like Brooke had said earlier it was the only way they were ever going to learn, she was going to have to let them fall and make their own mistakes. But Megan being Megan was damn sure when they did fall or stumble she would always be there to catch them before they hit the ground. After all no matter how old they became she would never stop being their mother.


	18. Don't Be Afraid Of Your Emotions

**_Not sure how many of you are still reading this story but I hope you are. Thank you to those of you who took the time to leave a review, I really do love reading each one and they keep me writing so much. Without them I don't know if I would continue at the moment to be honest. I am sorry about the delay in the update but basically I have some family issues going on at home right now. My brother has something wrong with his eye, so it is basically back and forth trips to the hospital at the moment so writing as much as I love it is getting a little hard to find the time to do lol. Anyway thanks to all of you who read this story and I hope you are enjoying it. Thanks even more to those of you who review, you keep me going so much so THANK YOU. I hope you all enjoy this next chapter and hopefully you are kind enough to let me know what you think with a review. If not just enjoy all the same. ;;'x_  
**

**Chapter 18**

**Don't Be Afraid Of Your Emotions**

Dead on eight there is a nervous knock at the door followed by the sound of someone nervously clearing their throat. Lacey races to the front door and answers it with a grin seeing Ethan stood in front of her, dressed smartly in some dress pants and a light blue shirt and jacket, complete with a bowtie.  
"Hi Lacey, uh is Brooke in?" Ethan asks clearing his throat trying to clam himself down a little. He felt like a nervous teenager again, sweating and his stomach churning with butterflies.  
"Hi Ethan, she sure is. Come in." Lacey offers her grin widening as she steps back to let Ethan in to the apartment. Ethan pushes his glasses up on his nose and walks inside, finding it hard to believe that he was stepping foot in to Doctor Hunt's apartment.

Ethan looks around the pristine apartment, shocked to see how lived in it looked.  
"So you're the one here to take my daughter on a date?" Megan asks as she leans up against the corner of the wall that leads from the kitchen in to the hallway. Ethan gulps hard seeing his boss stood in front of him, her arms folded over her chest with a smirk on her face. Megan was intimidating enough when they were at work and he was her employee but this was something completely different.  
"Uh, yes that uh, that is right Doctor Hunt." Ethan replies with a strong cough after speaking, his voice cracking from the nerves. Megan's eyebrows narrow and she unfolds her arms, taking a step towards the nervous young man.  
"Megan will be just fine, we're not in the office now Ethan." Megan explains as Ethan's eyes dart towards the floor, almost afraid to look at Megan. "Ethan, are you nervous around me?" Megan asks already knowing the answer but enjoying torturing her young employee and watching him squirm. Ethan's eyes shoot up and he looks to Megan and shakes his head trying his best to be convincing. "Really, you're not? Are you sure Ethan, because you seem to always clam up around me?" Megan points out trying to hide the enjoyment from her voice.  
"No, I'm sure Doctor... Megan." Ethan replies trying his best to keep eye contact with her. Lacey shakes her head with a laugh and playfully taps her mom's side.  
"Leave him alone. He has to be nervous enough as it is without you making it worse for him." Lacey points out trying her best to get Megan to ease off of Ethan. Megan laughs and waves her hand off with a chuckle looking towards Ethan and smirking.  
"Oh, he knows I'm only playing. Don't you Ethan?" Megan asks with a smile and Ethan laughs along, clearly still nervous but trying to act normal. "See? Everything is just fine." Megan assures her youngest daughter, wrapping her arm around her shoulder. Lacey's arms wrap around her mother's waist and she looks up at Ethan and just chuckles.  
"Brooke won't be long." Lacey announces and Ethan finally feels his heart beat start to return to normal.

After a second the door to Brooke's bedroom opens up and Brooke walks out in a strapless black dress. It had a plunging neck line and an almost corset like top half with a thick, tight band like bottom half that wrapped around her hips, bum and legs running down to just above her knees. Ethan's jaw drops a good three inches, as his eyes spot her. His glasses slide slowly down his nose, which he pushes back up with his fingers and gulps hard.  
"Do I look okay?" Brooke asks nervously as she smoothes down the sides of her dress. Ethan couldn't actually speak his voice was completely lost, like his eyes were. Lacey shoots Ethan a glare and reaches over smacking him in the back of the knee cap so he jolted forward.  
"You uh, you look amazing Brooke." Ethan stutters out after the shock given to him from Lacey. Brooke blushes a little and bites on her bottom lip as she looks down at herself for a second, not seeing what he was clearly.  
"Really you think I look amazing?" Brooke asks her voice soft and breaking slightly from nervousness, for the first time in years she wasn't wearing a mask of makeup to try and keep herself from getting hurt. Now she was just being her, letting her natural beauty show and not hiding behind something that wasn't her. She was laying herself bare at least mentally as she stands in front of Ethan and her mother and sister.  
"No, I KNOW you look amazing. Here..." Ethan says as he holds out a single rose and Brooke's eyes fill up with overwhelmed tears. "I know it's a bit cliché but well I couldn't resist." Ethan explains as Brooke takes the stem of the rose in to her hand and holds the petals to her nose taking in their sweet scent.  
"No, I don't think it's cliché at all. I think it's lovely, thank you." Brooke replies before looking to her mom and Lacey. "Did the hard work pay off?" She asks in reference to her appearance and both Megan and Lacey nod in reply. Megan takes her daughter's hand in hers and gazes in to her big brown eyes with a warm smile on her face.  
"You look beautiful baby. Now you go and have fun okay? Just text me to know you're okay, cause I'm going to worry." Megan explains and Brooke just nods kissing her mother's cheek softly.  
"Thank you mom, for... well you know." Brooke replies before turning back round to Ethan and taking his hand as they leave.

As Megan closes the door to the apartment she can't help but feel her heart sink slightly, she lets out a soft sigh and turns to Lacey who just gives her mother a tender smile.  
"She'll be fine mom; Ethan is a good guy he'll look after her." Lacey assures Megan, seeing how concerned she was. Megan fiddles with her fingers before nodding in agreement.  
"Okay so it's just you and me now Lace, what do you wanna do? It's totally up to you." Megan asks walking to her youngest and wrapping her arm around her shoulders, pulling her in towards her kissing her head softly. Lacey giggles and leans in to her mother with a smile as she thinks over the question in her head.  
"You know I think a cuddle and a movie sounds good." Lacey replies and Megan nods in agreement as they head towards the sofa.

The wind was calm but slightly chilly as Ethan and Brooke walk through the Philly streets. Ethan wasn't sure if he should reach out and take her hand or not, he didn't want to seem like he was pushing her but at the same time he didn't want to seem disinterested either. As Ethan debates his next move in his head, Brooke takes a stride forward and closer to him and slips her hand in to his, giving it a soft squeeze as their eyes make contact. Ethan runs his thumb gently over Brooke's thumb bone as their fingers interlock together and Brooke's body leans in to Ethan's arm.  
"There is something I wanted to ask you Ethan." Brooke announces her head gently laying on to Ethan's shoulder as her other hand clasps around Ethan's hand she was already holding. Ethan turns to look at her intrigued as they continue strolling down the night streets.  
"What would that be?" Ethan asks and Brooke's lips curl with an almost smirk.  
"Well, I was just wondering really. What took you so long to ask me out?" Brooke asks her eyes looking up towards Ethan who removes his other hand from his pants pocket and pushes his glasses back up his nose.  
"Well honestly? I wanted to but your mom she kind of warned me off. Only because she... well she wanted to make sure you were okay first." Ethan explains and Brooke's lets out a slight giggle and shakes her head not shocked to hear the answer.  
"Well from now on how about you let me deal with my mother. I can handle her, I promise." Brooke suggests with a smirk and Ethan nods in agreement to the suggestion.  
"That sounds good to me." He says softly as they reach a hilltop overlooking the city.

Ethan guides Brooke over to the bench but she just shakes her head and walks past it on to the grass, which was slightly dewy from all the rain recently. Ethan shakes his head just watching her in amazement as she motions with her hand for him to join her. Ethan does as he is told and slips his arms out of his jacket with a smile draping it down on to the grass before holding Brooke's hand and helping her sit down.  
"Wow." Brooke says with a gasp as her head leans back and her eyes gaze in wonder up at the star specked sky above them. Ethan slides down beside her his hand resting softly on hers as she leans back on to both hands looking at the sky, her legs crossed out in front of her. Ethan looks up to where she was staring and smiles leaning towards her he whispers.  
"It's why I like it up here so much. You can't see half of these stars from anywhere else in Philly. Sometimes I just come here and look up at them for a while and forget about everything and anything." Ethan explains his fingers tracing over Brooke's skin tenderly without Ethan even realising.  
"Do you know any of the... what are they called? You know those things that you um, well you like join the stars together and they make up a shape or something." Brooke tries to explain and Ethan nods getting what she meant.  
"Constellations you mean?" Ethan asks checking he was correct and Brooke nods, he smiles and not wanting to disappoint his date he nods. "Of course I do, I am a doctor after all." Ethan lies not having the slightest clue about the stars or their constellations. Brooke's face lights up and her hand reaches out to his chest, softly laying upon it as she scoots closer to him.  
"Could you show me some of them?" Brooke asks truly fascinated at the sight above them. Ethan gulps hard trying to act cool and collected.  
"Sure." He says with a gulp trying to think quickly. "Well uh, okay you see that big star there?" Ethan asks pointing at a random star in the sky and Brooke nods following his finger with her eyes. "Well uh that leads to this star and then it goes across like this to uh this really big star here and uh well that's called uh... um the lion's belt." Ethan explains thinking up everything he was saying completely on the spot. Brooke's eyes follow his fingers movements intensely but when he says the name she frowns,  
"The lion's belt?" Brooke repeats and Ethan just nods holding his breath a little. "Ethan..." Brooke shifts back to look at him properly. "You don't have any more of a clue about the constellations than I do, do you?" Brooke asks having cottoned on to his white lie.

Ethan goes to object but just sighs and shakes his head.  
"No sorry, I just... well I wanted to impress you." Ethan reveals and Brooke just shakes her head with a smile her hand returning to his chest as she shifts to face him and looks in to his eyes deeply.  
"Ethan, you don't have to lie to impress me. The truth is I'm impressed with you just by you being you." Brooke reveals honestly as Ethan frowns genuinely shocked.  
"You are? But impressed by what? I'm nothing special, I mean god look at me, I wear bow ties for god sakes. Look at you Brooke, so beautiful and funny, you could have anyone you wanted but instead you chose to go out with me. I just don't want to make you regret it that's all." Ethan reminds her and Brooke just smiles at him as her fingers stroke along his shirt up to his bow tie fiddling with it sweetly.  
"I won't regret it Ethan and you may think I'm pretty and can have anyone but I don't. And even if I did, I don't want anyone, I want you because I think you're very special. Like the way you know all that science stuff, it's amazing. And not only do you know it but you use what you know to try and help people. I think that is probably the most amazing thing about you. Well that and the fact you really don't seem to know just how amazing or special you really are." Brooke explains honestly gazing up in to his eyes as Ethan's hand hesitantly moves to her lower spine. "I like you Ethan; I like you a hell of a lot. You don't need to try and impress me because you already do. I find you funny and sweet and caring, slightly goofy but with this huge heart that shows every time I look in your eyes. I've seen a lot of bad in my past Ethan and I've learnt to tell if someone is good or bad by looking in their eyes and when I look in your eyes Ethan. I know you're good and honest and the more time I spend with you the more things I find about you that I just adore. Like the way when you're nervous, you constantly keep pushing up your glasses because they slide down your nose where you sweat. Or the way when you've finally figured something out and you think no one's looking you, well you do a little a victory dance." Brooke explains mimicking his dance with a giggle. "Or the way when you run, you can see your socks from the bottom of your pants. And they are always odd, one stripped and one plain. Or the way that when you look in my eyes you don't judge me you just accept me for being me. I like everything about you Ethan and I can't wait to find out more things." Brooke adds as she raises her hand and unties his bow tie from his neck and reaches up clipping it in to the side of her hair with a smile. "And there is nothing wrong with a good bow tie." She adds with a giggle and Ethan just watches and listens to her growing more and more enamoured with her by the second.

"You know I don't think a bow tie has ever looked so good." Ethan jokes as Brooke just smiles and leans in to his chest wrapping both of her arms around his body. Ethan freezes slightly but gently rubs his hands up and down her back and shoulders. "Brooke? You don't have to tell me but... well just what has happened in your past? I only ask cause, sometimes I see such pain in your eyes and I just want to try and help." Ethan asks as Brooke lets out a steady breath trying to decide if she should give her heart and tell him or keep herself guarded.  
"Ethan I want to tell you, I do but if I tell you then you will never look at me the same again. No one ever looks at me the same once I tell them. My own mother can't look at me the same since she found out. I understand why but I... I don't want you to look at me like that, to think those things of me, to know what I've done because it's not good, not any of it." Brooke reveals shutting her eyes tightly fearing looking up and ever seeing Ethan look at her the same way everyone else did.

Back at the apartment Megan and Lacey were cuddled up under a blanket as they watched movies on the sofa. Megan's phone bleeps as she receives a new text, because of her job Megan immediately reaches over to pick the phone up and read it. It was from Aiden asking if she was okay and what she was up to, her eyes read over the screen and she lets out a disappointed sigh seeing it was Aiden. Lacey sees and reads the text as well seeing as she was cuddled up in to Megan so she couldn't resist really. Megan just places her phone, face down back on to the arm of the sofa and wraps both of her arms around her youngest daughter again. Lacey frowns a little and turns her head to look up at her mom.  
"Mom, can I ask you a question? You don't have to answer but well, do you have feelings for Aiden?" Lacey asks and Megan lets a breath escape her lungs and nods.  
"Of course I do, I care about him a lot." Megan reveals honestly and Lacey just nods snuggling back down in to her mother's chest as they cuddle together.  
"Mom, do you love Aiden?" Lacey asks taking her question one step further and Megan just freezes not knowing if she could answer that.  
"I uh, well I don't know Lacey. At least I'm not sure, not yet anyway. It's still early days." Megan replies trying to skirt around the question as best as she could.

Back on the hillside it had started to rain so Ethan and Brooke quickly retreat back to his small, modest apartment not far away. Once inside Ethan gets them both a drink and sits down with Brooke on the sofa, noticing she was uncomfortable he gently takes her hand and looks in to her big brown eyes.  
"I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable Brooke, really I am. I only asked you to tell me because I thought I might be able to help if I knew. There really is nothing you can tell me that will ever make me think any less of you or change my feelings for you. I will always look at you and see what I see right now, a beautiful, funny, talented, honest, caring, young woman." Ethan assures her as Brooke looks in to his eyes and is again met with his honest heart she nods and clears her throat.  
"Okay, well uh... when I was eleven years old my Uncle, he started to abuse me, sexually. It uh, well it carried on in till I was fourteen. I tried to tell my dad but he didn't... well he didn't believe me." Brooke explains trying not to get emotional and just keep to the facts. "That summer like every other one my Uncle came to stay. My dad must have told him what I had told my dad and my uncle, well he wasn't best pleased. He threatened Lacey; he said he would start on her unless I did what he wanted. He told me I had to run away with him and to keep my sister safe, that's what I did. He took me to some small town somewhere and uh basically turned me in to a prostitute. He warned me I couldn't leave because if I did he would go after Lacey and hurt her like he had hurt me. So basically I was trapped, at least I was for three years but then I uh, and well I fell pregnant." She wipes a single tear from her cheek as it rolls across her skin, her lips trembling as she recounts her story. "I knew I could never raise my baby with him or in that environment so I ran away. I came back to Philly, I had to make sure he didn't follow through and try and hurt Lacey. But when I got back Lacey and my mom they were starting to get on again and I knew I couldn't just walk back in to their lives in the state I was in. So instead I kept an eye from a distance, vowing that no matter what I would keep my sister safe. I uh, well I had to survive and the only way I could was to uh to keep prostituting. I found a pimp and I kept turning tricks for money. One time a client got aggressive and I ended up..." Brooke stops unable to continue as her heart tears at the thoughts of what happened next. Ethan just gently and reassuringly grips her hand seeing how much she was struggling to continue. "I lost my baby." Brooke continues the words trembling almost as much as she was. "After that I went numb really, I continued to watch out for Lacey and keep living the only I knew. Then I got in the accident and well you know the rest." Brooke reveals going to reach up to wipe her tears but Ethan stops her and just softly cups her face in his hands and wipes them away for her using his thumbs.

Meanwhile Lacey and Megan were sat in an awkward silence since Megan had attempted to answer the last question.  
"How do you know when you're in love mom?" Lacey asks inquisitively and Megan thinks for a second rather dumbfounded by the question.  
"Um, well that's actually a really good question." Megan replies thinking over in her head just how you do know. Suddenly Megan's head is filled of thoughts of Kate and the words just seem to come. "You know because you can't stop thinking about them, not for a single second. When you're not with them all you want to be is with them and when you are with them you never want to not be. When you love someone it's a feeling, an almost ache in your heart, in the pit of your stomach when you imagine not being with them. When you think of your life without them it tears you apart and it's like you can't breathe. When you love someone you know that without them you wouldn't be you any more they actually make up part of you. Sure you argue and fight but no matter what either of you says to the other you know it's all said out of love. It's said and done out of pure emotion and feeling that you can't control. No matter how much you try and block them from your thoughts or your feelings, they are always there and you can't get rid of them. You find yourself loving even the things about them that drive you insane, like how stubborn they are and how they can read you like no one else. When you love someone, you... you just know because you feel it... and it's a feeling that is scary, breathtaking, beautiful, ugly, painful, soothing and indescribable. Basically when you're in love you... you just know." Megan explains basically describing exactly how she felt about Kate, as images of her boss rush across her mind. Megan lets out a gasp as it finally sinks in to her head and heart that she was indeed in love with Kate.


	19. You Help Me, I'll Help You

**_Okay so first and foremost a HUGE and MASSIVE thank you to all of you who are so amazing and lovely to leave a review. These reviews really do spur me on and keep me writing so much you have no idea. I read everyone and love reading them so THANK YOU! Now as a way to say thank you and also to apologise for the slight delay in me updating with this next chapter. I have tried my utmost to make this chapter extra long for hopefully you all to enjoy. Now I have a lot of stuff going on with my family right now, my brother may be going blind in one of his eyes so between going to the hospital and doctors and what not it's been a bit harder to update so I hope you all understand if there is a bit of a delay again. Thank you for all being so amazing and sticking with me through out this story and I hope you continue to enjoy it as we go along. So anyway here is the next EXTRA long chapter for you all to hopefully enjoy and hopefully let me know what you think with a review. Thank you again ;;'x_  
**

**Chapter 19**

**You Help Me, I'll Help You**

The room was silent as Ethan found himself staring lovingly in to Brooke's large brown eyes that were now starting to clear of tears. His hands cup her delicate face gently and his thumbs softly stroke across her blushing cheeks. Brooke's heart was beating so fast she was sure Ethan could hear each thud as it pounded in to her chest. She smiles tenderly as her tears dry on her skin and her body leans in towards Ethan's.  
"You really have no idea how beautiful you are." Ethan states his voice honest and sweet as his eyes get lost in a gaze with Brooke's. Brooke blushes harder and shakes her head slightly but Ethan stops her, gripping her face just a little bit tighter. "Well you are Brooke; you are the most beautiful person I've ever met. I don't just mean how you look either. I mean you are stunning, breathtaking even but you are also beautiful on the inside. You have such a big heart and a fighting spirit that just floors me." Ethan explains just trying to be honest. "You're strong as well, stronger than I think you even know. To go through what you've been through and to still smile and laugh and joke like you do, it's amazing." Ethan continues as Brooke tires to avert her eyes from Ethan almost unable to take the compliments he was giving her. "Hey don't look away; you don't have to be shy around me Brooke. I'm sorry if I'm embarrassing you, I don't mean to, I just want you to know how... well how amazing I think you are." Ethan insists pushing gently against Brooke's cheeks so her head rises up and she looks in to his eyes. Brooke gulps hard as her cheeks blush stronger than before and she tries to clear her throat of the growing lump that was forming.  
"I'm sorry... I'm just not used to someone being so nice about me. At least I haven't been for a very long time." Brooke explains her fingers reaching up and stroking over Ethan's hands that were still gently laid on her cheeks. Ethan smile and nods understandingly as he leans in and tilts his head to the side a little as he moves in closer.  
"Well you better get used to it because I am constantly going to be telling you from now." Ethan informs her with a slight chuckle to his voice as Brooke's eyes wander across Ethan's face before fixing on his lips as they draw closer to his own. Ethan hesitates for a second as he takes in a deep breath and his eyelids flutter closed and finally his lips meet with Brooke's in a kiss.

Brooke's head suddenly felt like it was going around in a whirlwind as her lips purse together with Ethan's for the first time. Ethan's hands stroke across Brooke's cheeks and his fingers gently grip her in closer as the kiss intensifies. Brooke's mouth opens slightly before she closes it again sucking gently on Ethan's bottom lip before she pulls back and looks in to Ethan's eyes with a smile as both of their eyes open up again.  
"Well someone is a good kisser." Brooke teases her thumb running along the underside of Ethan's bottom lip as his hands move to her hips. Ethan giggles giving a joking shrug of his shoulders, their eyes still clamped on the other.  
"Well you know I try." Ethan jokes back before the mood changes again and both Brooke and Ethan return for another kiss. This time both Ethan and Brooke's emotions start to take over and the kiss intensifies, their tongues finding each other as their hands roam across one another's bodies.

Ethan's hands run around Brooke's back and then slide up towards her neck, gently gripping on to the back of her head as he guides their movements together. Brooke's hands slide across Ethan's chest and she slowly applies pressure, pushing Ethan backwards on to the sofa. Ethan falls back against the sofa as Brooke's body slinks above him, his hands now holding her body in close towards his. Suddenly though Ethan becomes conscious of what was going on as Brooke's hand starts to undo the buttons of shirt. He pulls back all be it reluctantly and forces his lips away from Brooke's that were all so enticing and alluring.  
"Brooke, no we can't." Ethan struggles to get out as he squirms, his body pulling away from Brooke's slightly as he tries to control his own impulses. Brooke frowns deeply as she sits back confused by his actions, her heart sinking in her chest.  
"What... what do you mean? What have I done wrong?" Brooke asks her eyes glazing over with tears suddenly feeling venerable and rejected. Ethan shakes his head as he sits himself up and adjusts his shirt back into place.  
"No Brooke you haven't done anything wrong. It's just we can't, not with what you told me, it wouldn't be right." Ethan starts to explain and Brooke's eyes stare at him in disbelief.  
"What do you mean with what I told you?! What do you mean Ethan? Do you mean my past because of what I told you about my past?!" Brooke asks almost panicking at his reaction and words. Ethan nods trying to catch his breath from the romantic interaction him and Brooke had just shared. With that Brooke jumps to her feet, tears streaming her face completely distraught.  
"Wait! No Brooke that is not what I meant, Brooke WAIT!" Ethan screams realising what he had said and how Brooke had taken it. Brooke shakes her head as she sprints for the door to the apartment to leave, finding each breath harder to force out of her lungs.  
"I knew it! I knew I shouldn't have told you. I knew you would react like that, I knew it! So much for nothing changing how you feel about me, you think I'm dirty and disgusting. He said people would never want me once they knew, he said." Brooke screams as she flings the apartment door open and fleas. Ethan goes to go after her but trips up and falls to the floor instantly feeling like the biggest jackass to ever walk the planet.

Megan meanwhile back at the apartment with Lacey was sat in a state of shock as her true feelings for Kate had finally come to the forefront of her mind. How could she have been so blind or maybe so stubborn to admit her feelings for so long?  
"Mom, I'm going to go to bed I'm pretty tired. Are you okay?" Lacey asks concerned as she appears in the doorway to her room, holding a glass of water in her hand. Megan, having been woken from her daze turns and looks to her daughter and nods.  
"I'm fine sweetheart; you go and get some rest. I'm just going to sit and wait for Brooke to text or call me for a bit longer. Sleep tight baby." Megan replies trying to hide her dazed state from her daughter. Lacey although slightly concerned nods and blows a kiss to her mom before going to her room and climbing in to bed.

Megan lets out sigh of relief knowing she now had to try and make things right in this whole situation. She turns in her seat on the sofa and picks up her phone from the arm and composes a text.  
"Can you come round please? I think we need to talk. M x" Megan reads over it knowing it was short and sweet but not knowing a better way to say it. She hits send and just waits for a reply, reaching out to the coffee table she picks up her wine glass and takes a deep gulp.

Brooke now in a state was walking home in the still drizzling rain. She was almost thankful for the odd drop of rain that hit her face as it was masking the tears she was in fact crying. She was in a complete world of her own as she briskly walks down the street, shaking from the cold air hitting her bare skin. All of a sudden Brooke felt her body make contact with someone else. Her head snaps up and she goes to apologize when her eyes come in to focus with a face that had often haunted her dreams. The person lets out a chuckle seeing the state Brooke was in and the clear attempt she had made to distance herself from her past.  
"Well someone sure does scrub up well don't they Brooke?" The voice says menacingly as Brooke's eyes dart from side to side and her head shakes in disbelief. "Now come on Brooke, don't look so shocked. I always told you I would find you if you ran, didn't I?" The person reminds her, his voice scratchy and hushed. Brooke however stays silent her eyes looking down towards the ground unable to make eye contact with this monster. The man's hand reaches up to Brooke's face and Brooke, wanting to pull away just freezes. The man's finger strokes down over Brooke's cheek, feeling the wetness of her tears, his grin only grows. "You've been crying Brooke, what's happened? Did you realise that no matter how hard you try I'll always be there. I mean look at you for god sakes. All dressed up like a dog's dinner, trying to be normal and innocent. You can't be Brooke; you will never be able to be normal again. No matter what you do, how hard you scrub I will always be there on you Brooke. I'm under your skin, in your head... on your body; every inch of you there is a bit of me Brooke. No matter how you try and dress yourself up and run away from your past Brooke you will always be my dirty little girl." The man sneers, his finger stroking over her skin and up in to her hair making Brooke's whole body cringe and her eyes shut in disgust. "Don't act shy Brooke, its okay. I know it's been a while but I'm still your good old uncle Sal. Where's my hug hello ahey?" Sal taunts about to grip at her chin when they were interrupted by the sounds of footsteps moving towards them.

"Brooke, is that you?" A familiar voice calls out, their vision slightly blurred by the hazy rain filled wind blowing across their eye sight. Brooke's heart jumps up in to her mouth hearing the voice of someone she recognised. She nods in response feeling Sal's body pull away from her and start to sink away further in to the shadows.  
"Yeah, it's me Kate." Brooke replies, clearing her throat and voice of the fear she was in as best as she could. Kate had been walking back towards her apartment after finishing up late at the office, catching up on paper work, the true bane of her life. Brooke takes her chance to get away from Sal and strides forward towards Kate shaking from head to toe from fear but it was masked by the crappy weather.  
"What in the world are you doing out at this time, in this weather on your own? Is everything okay?" Kate asks concerned as she pulls Brooke in closer so she was too underneath the umbrella she was using. Brooke watches Sal closely as he disappears in to the shadows and Brooke tries to contain her fear and block out all he had said to her. "Brooke?" Kate persists noticing how out of it Brooke seemed and it was scaring her slightly. Brooke turns her head and just gulps knowing she couldn't tell Kate what had just happened with Sal, she couldn't tell anyone, this was between her and Sal.  
"Uh, I'm sorry I just... I'm just upset me and uh me and Ethan we uh, well we had a fight and um he upset me. It's nothing I'm sure, I'll be fine. I just uh, needed some air to try and clear my head." Brooke replies trying to clear her head of all thoughts of Sal.  
"Okay, well how about we go back to mine and you can tell me everything. You can't go home in this state, come on." Kate says sweetly linking their arms and starts to walk them back to her apartment. Brooke was too distracted by her thoughts of Sal to argue so she just goes with her.

Megan smiles softly as she looks in on Lacey who was sound asleep, curled up in her covers like a cocoon. Megan slowly backs out of the room and shuts the door quietly as there is a knock at the front door and her heart jumps up in to her mouth. Quickly Megan scurries over to answer, sliding her hands down her hips before, flicking back her hair and opening the front door to greet Aiden.  
"Hey, come in." Megan says softly taking a step back and letting him in to the apartment. Aiden smiles and walks inside looking around for a second before turning to greet Megan with a kiss but she turns her head and he kisses her cheek instead.  
"So what did you want to talk about?" Aiden asks as his hands slip out of his coat pocket and Megan just lets out a guilty sigh.  
"Oh Aiden I am so sorry." Megan says honestly as she walks towards the sofa and sits down looking in to his eyes wishing she didn't have to do this but now knowing she did. Aiden frowns deeply not liking the way this conversation was going. He sits down next to her and reaches his hand out to hers but Megan just bows her head sadly before patting his hand gently.  
"Sorry? What do you have to be sorry about Megan I don't understand?" Aiden asks confused as Megan slowly raises her gaze and looks in to his deep trusting eyes.  
"Oh I have so much to be sorry for Aiden." Megan replies knowing this wasn't going to be easy but needed to be said and done. "Aiden you have been so lovely to me and so sweet and understanding but I have to be honest with you. It's only fair and right that I tell you the truth I'm sorry it's taken me so long and I promise it wasn't on purpose I just didn't realise how I felt. Or maybe I just didn't want to admit it I'm not too sure. Either way I am sorry if I have led you on at all or hurt you with my actions. I know it sounds redundant but I swear to you the last thing I have wanted to do was hurt you in any of this." Megan starts to explain and Aiden feels his heart sink and he just lowers his head slightly.

"The truth is Aiden for a while now I have been having these feelings... feelings I can't explain and that if I'm honest scare me a little." Megan reveals trying her best to be honest but also try and save Aiden his feelings as much as she could. Aiden lets out a sigh and pushes his hand back up through his hair.  
"When you say feelings, you mean feelings about someone else?" Aiden asks and Megan regretfully nods in response.  
"I'm so sorry Aiden, it just kind of happened. I can't explain it and I know you must hate me and I don't blame you for that. I just need you to know I am so sorry but I can't fight how I feel anymore." Megan explains and Aiden looks in to her eyes seeing the pain and clear turmoil she was in.  
"I can't say I'm shocked, I guess deep down I've suspected it for a while now. Do you love this person?" Aiden asks and Megan thinks for a second before a soft honest look covers her face and she nods.  
"Yes, Yes I do I love her..." Megan gulps a little realising what she had just said out loud and Aiden laughs slightly.  
"Her? So... oh, no wonder you were confused by your feelings." Aiden says trying to almost joke his way through the awkwardness of the moment. Megan just nods shaking her head refusing to hide how she felt any longer.  
"Yes, I'm in love with a ... well a woman." Meagan reveals and Aiden closes his eyes for a second as he lets out a sigh.  
"It's Kate isn't it?" Aiden asks shocking Megan to the core. She stutters trying to ask him how he knew but the words just wouldn't come out. "Oh come on Megan, it's obvious between you two. The tension when you two are in the same room is choking. Look uh, I appreciate you finally being honest with me, really I do. I love you Megan and because I love you I want you to be happy. I think Kate will make you happy so... go and get her and be happy Megan. I won't stand in your way." Aiden reveals as Megan's heart melts in her chest a little and she grips his hand tightly.  
"Thank you so much Aiden. You deserve so much better than I have given to you and I truly hope you find it." Megan says leaning up and kissing his cheek tenderly as Aiden stands up and nods.  
"So do you Megan, you're one special lady. If you ever need me, I'm only ever a phone call away." Aiden reveals and Megan nods sweetly fighting her trembling lip as the tears fill her green eyes. She stands up and walks Aiden to the apartment's front door.  
"Bye Aiden..." Megan says softly and Aiden just nods holding up his hand as he walks away.

Back at Kate's apartment Brooke was shaking like the last leaf on a tree in autumn as Kate hands her a glass of water.  
"Brooke, just what in the world happened between you and Ethan?" Kate asks sitting beside her and reaching her hand out to Brooke's back rubbing it gently. Brooke twitches a little but let's Kate soothe her as she closes her eyes and tries to focus on what had happened with Ethan instead of worrying about Sal. Brooke suddenly felt all of the upset over what had happened with Ethan hit her again. Her big brown eyes fill with a different kind of tear as she takes a sip of water. Her shaking hands move the cup back down to her lap and Kate gently takes it from her and places it on the side. Brooke sniffles back her emotions and looks to Kate with devastated eyes that were brimming with tears.  
"I told him everything Kate, everything about me, about my past. He said he understood and it didn't matter, it didn't change how he saw me or how he felt about me." Brooke starts to explain and Kate frowns a little her hand still running across Brooke's cold back. She reaches back over the sofa and drapes a blanket across Brooke's shoulders gently. "But then we well, we started kissing and things got a bit heavy and he suddenly pushed me back and stopped. I asked him why and he said it was because of my past, because of what I had told him. So I got up and ran out... hearing him say that it just... it made me feel so dirty." Brooke explains pouring her heart out as the tears break the seal and start to travel down her cheeks. Kate lets out a sigh of sympathy and just guides the young girls head on to her shoulder.  
"Oh honey..." Kate says softly feeling her pain but at the same time guessing that wasn't at all how Ethan had meant for it to come across. Brooke wraps her arm around Kate's stomach and just buries her head in to her shoulder as all of her worries and emotions not only about Ethan but also about Sal come flowing out.  
"I knew I shouldn't have told him, I said I shouldn't. I knew he would think I was dirty and he couldn't be with me once he knew, I knew it." Brooke rambles as Kate just soothes the young girl in her arms gently.

Kate doesn't say anything for a while she just lets Brooke get all of her clearly pent up emotions out and holds her securely while she does. Brooke's phone starts to ring and as she wipes away her tears with the back of her hand, Brooke looks at the screen and sees Ethan's name flashing up. She hits reject and just lets out a sigh as Kate runs her hand tenderly down Brooke's long brown hair.  
"Brooke, honey can I suggest something?" Kate asks hesitantly and Brooke slowly sniffles and nods looking in to Kate's blue eyes. "Well maybe you should talk to Ethan, maybe he didn't mean what he said in the way you think he did. I can't talk for him but I do know him very well and I am positive the last thing in the world he meant by what he said was how you took it. He is just very... well he is clumsy clearly not just physically. You like him don't you? I mean you really like him, right?" Kate asks and Brooke nods unable to lie about her feelings as a soft smile breaks on her lips just thinking about him. "Well then talk to him, let him explain and if after he's explained you don't think it's good enough then fair enough but at least give him the chance to explain first ahey?" Kate suggests her voice soft and calm as Brooke's phone again rings and Brooke looks to the screen seeing Ethan's name only this time instead of rejecting it she hits answer.

"Brooke, oh my god is that you?! Are you okay?! Where are you?! I am so sorry Brooke; Brooke please let me explain what I meant please. Oh my god I can't breathe I'm so worried. Where are you Brooke? You must be freezing and wet in this weather. Please just let me come and get you and give you my jacket and make sure you are okay at the very least, Brooke please." Ethan stutters out in complete panic and worry and Brooke smiles softly hearing how much he clearly cared in his voice. Deep down she knew he did but she was so used to being hurt and had been through so much sometimes it was hard for her to remember that there were good people out there.  
"Ethan, it's okay. I'm okay you can breathe. I'm really sorry I ran away, I shouldn't have done that. I just... well to be honest I don't always know how to deal with certain situations so I just... well I run away from then. I'm really sorry..." Brooke replies trying to get Ethan to calm down on the other end of the phone. Ethan lets out a huge sigh of relief and he stops running through the streets of Philly.  
"You're okay though?" Ethan asks softly and Brooke smiles sweetly at his worry and concern for her.  
"Yes I'm okay. But I do think we need to talk, how about I walk back to yours and we can talk properly?" Brooke suggests looking to Kate as she talks almost as if saying thank you for the suggestion.  
"I don't really like the idea of you walking on your own at night in the rain, why don't you tell me where you are and I'll come and get you and we can walk back together?" Ethan suggests and Brooke looks to Kate and mouths if it's okay if she tells Ethan where she was and Kate just nods. Brooke tells Ethan the address and explains she is at Kate's and he agrees to be there as soon as he can.

After she hangs up Brooke looks to Kate and gives a slightly embarrassed smile and Kate just strokes her cheek with her thumb softly.  
"See, what did I tell you?" Kate says with a chuckle and Brooke just nods letting out a giggle herself. Kate smiles and stands up going in to the kitchen and puts the dinner in the microwave to warm up. Brooke stands up and follows her over, wrapping herself up in the blanket Kate had given her before.  
"Okay, so you've helped me with my love life, what can I do to return the favour?" Brooke asks half joking and Kate hangs her head back with a huge laugh.  
"Short of getting someone to admit how they truly feel I doubt there is anything you can do Brooke." Kate says honestly and Brooke shrugs slightly leaning against the counter top as she watches Kate.  
"Are they with someone else by any chance?" Brooke investigates and Kate's head snaps round to look at her with a stare of disbelief.  
"How did you know that?" Kate asks with a snap of shock to her voice and Brooke just shrugs pulling the blanket up over her shoulders a little tighter.  
"Just the way you said what you said, the only reason I can think of someone won't admit how they feel is most likely because they are with someone else." Brooke explains and Kate just nods folding her arms over her chest as she waits for her dinner.  
"So any tips on what I should do about it?" Kate asks guessing she didn't have a lot to lose in asking Brooke for ideas on how to deal with the situation. Brooke thinks for a second before just shrugging her shoulders a little.  
"Honestly? I think your best bet is to just tell them how you feel and lay it all on the line. Tell them you..." She looks to Kate for a second. "Love them cause you do love them don't you?" Brooke asks and Kate at first tries to deny it but eventually just sighs and nods in agreement. "Then tell them that but explain that you can't wait forever and they need to make a decision but they need to be honest to themselves not just for you but for them too. Trust me if they love you they will make the right decision and if they don't they really aren't worth you loving. And well if that's what happens than you just have to count your losses and move on as hard as it is." Brooke explains with a wisdom that was years ahead of her age. Kate smiles softly and nods her head tilting to the side a little as her arms tighten across her chest.  
"How did you get some level headed and smart?" Kate asks with a smile and Brooke just shrugs and giggles.  
"Years of being on the outside looking in I guess." Brooke replies and Kate just nods thanking her and Brooke returns it with a smile saying her thanks for Kate helping her as well.

There is a knock at Kate's apartment front door and Brooke smiles sliding off the blanket from her shoulders, she folds it up and drapes it back over the sofa.  
"Thank you for looking after me again Kate, means a lot to me to know you're there." Brooke says honestly and Kate just shrugs and smiles.  
"No need to thank me honey, you and Ethan just sort things out okay?" Kate insists and Brooke nods hugging her tightly. As they hug Brooke reaches behind Kate and picks up Kate's phone on the side and as she pulls out of the hug she hands it to her and smirks.  
"You tell that person how you feel... we will compare notes tomorrow." Brooke jokes handing the phone to Kate and Kate takes it with a smile and bites her bottom lip still unsure. "Trust me Kate, one way or another you need to know and the only way you ever will is if you bite the bullet." Brooke explains before opening the front door to Ethan and giving Kate a sly wink before leaving.

After Brooke and Ethan had left Kate sits curled up in to her sofa eating her dinner with a glass of red wine at her side, the whole time staring at her phone wondering if she should take Brooke's advice. A huge part of her was screaming at her to do it, just pick up the phone and call Megan out and tell her how she felt. However with that huge part of her there was also another big part of her that was telling her not to. Laying your heart out on the line was a dangerous thing to do and it would be so easy for Megan to just throw it away like nothing. Kate was in complete turmoil with herself about what to do when her phone suddenly flashes as it starts to ring.

Kate jumps clean out of her skin before picking it up and taking a swig of wine to wash down her mouth full of food. She looks at the phone and sees 'Megan' flash over the screen with a picture of the beautiful redhead to go with it. Kate just freezes in place wanting so desperately to answer but at the same time so fearful of what the phone call could be about she couldn't. Instead Kate just leaves the phone in her hand and watches it ring in till finally it comes up she has one missed call, shortly followed by the symbol to say she had a voice mail. Kate's eyebrows narrow down towards her eyes as she frowns and unlocks her phone hitting the call button for her voice mail and holds the phone to her ear to listen.  
"You have one voice mail, playing first voice mail." The computer generated voice echoes down the phone as Kate's breath gets caught in her throat and she listens.  
"Uh, hey Kate it's uh... well it's Megan. Listen I know this really isn't the best way to do this but I uh well you must be busy or asleep, I know it's late. I'm sorry for calling so late..." Megan voice says softly clearly filled with emotion and apprehension. "Basically I uh, well tonight me and Aiden we broke up. I didn't ring just to tell you that though um, well we broke up because I realised something or maybe I finally accepted something. Kate for a long time now I have found myself feeling things that I haven't truly understood or been ready for. They have come rather out of left field but at the same time I wouldn't change them for anything. Kate... I love you." Megan says her voice breaking at the last three words; you could actually hear the tears breaking from her eyes. "I'm sorry it's taken me so long to admit it to myself but now I have and I just wanted to tell you. I know this means we have a lot to talk about and... Well things might change between us but I had to tell you. I know I should have waited and done it face to face but the truth is I couldn't keep it bottled up any longer. I'm sorry if you don't feel the same or... or it's too late but I just needed you to know. So uh... it's uh... it's late now and uh I'm going to let you go and I'm gonna try and get some sleep but uh... I'll see you tomorrow and... Well at least now you know how I feel. Bye Kate." The message ends and Kate was now in a flood of tears as she hits the button to replay the message again.

Now back at Ethan's apartment, Brooke walks in rubbing her arms as she was cold even with Ethan's jacket draped over her shoulders.  
"Here I'll get you blanket." Ethan says softly rushing over to his bedroom and taking out a thick blanket and wraps it around her shoulders tightly rubbing the sides of her arms to warm her up slightly. Brooke smiles and blows some of her hair from her face as her hands were now trapped at her sides. Ethan smiles and strokes her hair away for her gently and sits her down on the sofa with a smile. "You must be soaking; do you want to borrow one of my shirts or something?" Ethan asks and Brooke hesitates but nods standing up again as Ethan rushes back in to his room and comes back out with one of his shirts. He directs her in to the bathroom and then goes and makes some hot chocolates for them both while she gets changed.

Brooke comes back out about five minutes later in one of Ethan's shirts which grazes over the very tops of her thighs and was tight because of her boobs. Ethan looks over at her as she walks out and tries not to stare but she truly looked amazing. Brooke had taken off all of her makeup and her hair was slightly damp so she had just bunged it all to one side and used his bow tie to clip it together like a hair band. Ethan holds up the hot chocolates and Brooke smiles as she meets him over at the sofa and they sit down together, Brooke tugs at the bottom of the shirt feeling very self conscious about her body and appearance. Ethan hands her one of the mugs and she clasps it tightly between both of her hands and lays it on her thighs before taking a sip.  
"Brooke uh I am so sorry I upset you like that. I need you to know when I stopped us It wasn't because of what you think. I stopped us because well I don't want us to rush things, you deserve better than that. You deserve everything to be perfect and beautiful and I just wanted to give you that. I didn't want you to think I was rushing you, I want this to be special for you, different than your past so... so you can look back and have a good memory." Ethan explains as Brooke looks in to his honest eyes and her heart melts at his words. "I didn't mean I couldn't because of what you told me. I want to Brooke, really I do but I want it to be special for you... like well... like you deserve it to be. I want you to know I like you so much more than just doing that, what we have is deeper and I can wait for that because honestly just being in your company, talking to you and getting to know you is more than enough. For me this is just the start Brooke, we have all the time in the world for everything else. And that doesn't mean I don't want to because I do, believe me I do, I'd be crazy not to but I just want it to be perfect for you." Ethan continues and Brooke feels a tear slide down her cheek and Ethan catches it with his thumb. "Oh god what did I say now?" Ethan asks and Brooke just shakes her head placing the mug on the side and she smiles.  
"You just said the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me in my entire life. I want that too Ethan, I want us to last and be perfect and special and I know you were right to stop us. I think we should wait too and it should be all those things you said, I want that... really I do. Thank you for... for being man enough to wait and want those things too." Brooke replies leaning in and kissing him tenderly as Ethan strokes her cheek softly.

About an hour later Brooke and Ethan lay in his bed Brooke curled up on her side with Ethan's arms around her tightly as he spoons her and kisses her cheek just whispering how much he cares for as they drift off to sleep wrapped up in one another's arms.

As Megan gets in to her big empty bed she looks a final time to her phone and sighs not seeing a response of any kind from Kate. She turns out her lamp on the side and pulls the covers up to her neck and closes her eyes to sleep as her phone lights up with a text. Megan reaches out and reads it with a smile.  
"I feel the same way, we'll talk tomorrow. Kate x"


	20. Accepting & Learning The Truth

_**WOWZERS! I truly was not expecting that amazing response to that last chapter. Honestly that is such an amazing surprise to me and I am so thankful for it. Honestly responses like that truly keep me writing and spur me on to write more and more and make it better and better or you all to enjoy hopefully even more. Thank you all ever so much for reading and EXTRA thanks for taking the time to leave a review but not only reviews, really lovely detailed reviews of what you liked and why you liked it... THANK YOU! You are all amazing so thank you truly and deeply! I hope this next chapter gets the same response. I hope you all enjoy it just as much if not more than the last and hopefully let me know in the same fashion. Thank you all deeply and truly and here is the next chapter not quite as long as before but still rather long, I hope you enjoy it and let me know what you think. THANK YOU! ;;'x**_

**Chapter 20**

**Accepting & Learning The Truth**

Early the next morning Megan wakes up with a warm smile on her face as she instantly looks over her phone and re reads the message from Kate the night before. She couldn't believe it; Kate felt the same, how had this happened? How had two women that at one time couldn't stand one another are now in love? Megan shakes the questions from her head and decides to just let it be. She walks through in to the living room of the apartment, pulling back her red hair as she lets out a rested yawn.  
"Hey mom" Lacey says as she appears from the kitchen, clutching a cupcake Megan had baked a day or so before. Megan frowns a little looking towards the clock on the wall for the time and then looks back to her daughter seeing her dressed in her school uniform already.  
"Someone is eager this morning aren't they?" Megan asks scooting herself up on to the breakfast bar stool, leaning her arms out to the counter. Lacey laughs slightly as she shakes her head and picks at the cupcake, placing a tiny crumb in to her mouth.  
"Mom, I have my math club remember? Daphne's mom is picking me up, I told you last night. Don't tell me, you forgot?" Lacey explains and Megan just shrugs a little, her green eyes' narrowing slightly as it comes back to her.  
"I didn't so much forget as... okay I forgot, sorry." Megan replies and Lacey just smiles and shakes her head as she looks to her phone.  
"Don't worry about it. That's Daphne, she's downstairs. Don't forget Dad is picking me up today okay? I'll see you tomorrow. Love you!" Lacey shouts out as she disappears through the front door and a hesitant Megan lays her head against her arms that were draped over the counter top in front of her.  
"Love you too Lacey" Megan shouts back out before looking up and examining her phone again, this time for a message from Brooke.

Megan sighs a little trying not to get concerned but she couldn't help it. Her bottom lip starts to tremble so she bites down on to it to stop it. 'Maybe she's already back and in her room' Megan thinks to herself, sliding off of the stool and walks across the apartment to Brooke's bedroom. Megan holds her hand on to the door handle about to just burst in when she thinks better of it and knocks. With her ear pressed against the door Megan listens intently for any sound of life from the other side.  
"Brooke, are you in there?" Megan calls out her voice starting to get more anxious by the passing second. With no answer Megan pulls down on the handle and lets herself in. "Brooke?" She repeats as her emerald eyes scan the bedroom for Brooke. The room however was empty, still in the same state as when Brooke left the night before. "Damn it!" Megan mutters, her concern for her eldest daughter now rising up in to her chest. 'No, no you have to give her some slack Megan. She is eighteen years old; she went out on a date. A date with Ethan for Christ sakes, how much trouble could they get in to?' Megan thinks to herself trying to calm her pacing heart as she exits Brooke's bedroom, shutting the door to again. 'Let's go and get washed and dressed for work and then if she still hasn't texted we can let her have it.' Megan convinces herself trying her utmost to be a slightly less over bearing mother.

After a warm shower to wake her from her still sleepy, dazed state Megan felt fully refreshed and ready to tackle the day. She sits on the edge of her bed and slips up her maroon leather pants over her legs. Standing up and buttoning them up, Megan gives a pleased smile catching her reflection in the mirror. Stood with just the pants on and a bra Megan picks out what top to wear with it. 'Hmm, well my leopard print jumper would look nice with this I guess.' Megan ponders to herself, her fingers gently running over the hangers of her clothes, hanged up in her closet. 'Ah no, I know what will look great.' Megan says in her head pulling out a black tight vest top followed by a musky grey blazer. She slips them both on and does up the middle button of the blazer to give her body more shape before nodding in approval at her reflection. Megan then sits back down and slips on her ruby red high heels and picks up her bag from the side, before walking out in to the living room.

Now ready for her day, Megan's thoughts now return to thoughts of Brooke and worry starts to creep back in. Just as she was about to lose her patience and ring there was a knock at the front door, waking Megan from her concern. 'Surely Brooke would just use her key' Megan thinks as she heads towards the door and opens it up, not bothering to check through the key hole first. Megan's ankles buckle slightly in her high heels as her eyes come in contact with her boss.  
"Kate?" Megan says softly, trying to keep her jaw from dropping to the floor. Kate smiles in response and nods, her long blonde hair tucked up in a scarf and the collar of a thick black coat.  
"Hey, uh I'm sorry to just kind of drop in on you but well I thought if we were going to talk then the office may not be in the best place." Kate explains and Megan nods in agreement taking a step backwards to allow Kate inside.

Once inside Kate slides her delicate hands out of the leather gloves she was wearing and takes a quick gaze around the apartment. Megan couldn't help but find herself checking out Kate, her bare legs just poking out from underneath her coat. For someone who was otherwise wrapped up to the dozen Megan couldn't help but chuckle at the fact she was still wearing a pencil skirt. Kate's hand wanders down her front and unpicks her buttons slowly as she slips her coat down over her shoulders and drapes it over her arm. She reaches up and unties her scarf letting her long straightened blonde hair flick out over her shoulders. Megan watches her almost in a trance and has to shake her head to be able to speak.  
"Did you want a coffee or something?" Megan offers walking through in to the kitchen and Kate's eyes follow her and she nods softly. "Sit down." Megan adds her head gesturing towards the breakfast stools in front of the counter.  
"Thank you." Kate replies laying her coat and scarf over the back of the breakfast stool and then placing her briefcase up on to it as well.  
"Do you want milk and sugar?" Megan asks as she strains the coffee beans and then pours it in to two mugs. Kate shakes her head with a smile, her weight shifting to one leg as she stands up behind the stool.  
"No thank you." Kate replies and Megan just smiles not bothering with either herself. She walks over and slides Kate's mug across the counter top as she takes a sip from her own. Kate nods her thanks and takes a sip looking over the top of the mug to Megan, who was doing the same.

"So good to know this isn't awkward then." Kate jokes and Megan just lets out a laugh as both women slowly start to relax. Megan takes in a deep breath and places her mug back down on to the side, biting her bottom lip she takes a step forward. Kate watches her slightly in shock but quickly gulps down the warm coffee and places her mug next to Megan's and just feels her stomach nervously start to churn the closer Megan came towards her. Kate coughs nervously and forces her arms to stay at her side as they protectively and instinctively went to cross over her chest. Megan finally reaches her destination and is stood in front of her boss feeling about as vulnerable as possible. Both women gulp down their fear and apprehension and go to speak at the same time. They laugh it off and just shake their heads at how awkward and tense the moment had become.  
"This is stupid, why are we all of a sudden so tense with each other." Megan asks and Kate just laughs shaking her head.  
"I have no idea." She says softly just letting out a sigh. "Okay, you know what forget all this... nice and polite crap we're doing... it's not us. We need to just break the ice." Kate reveals coming up with a solution in her head. Megan thinks it over for a second before nodding in agreement but before she could speak Kate had pounced.

Kate's hands gently clasp against Megan's cheeks as she pulls their faces together and passionately interlocks her lips with Megan's. Megan's hands immediately leap up to Kate's slender hips as Kate's body pushes in against Megan's. Kate's lips part hungrily as, Megan's red lipstick smears across both Kate and Megan's mouths. Kate's tongue pushes through to Megan's lips, sliding over the lipstick traces as it finds its way to Megan's tongue that was patiently waiting for the interaction. Both tongues slide across the other as Megan's lips pushes down and trap Kate's tongue before they slide back and their lips separate for a second before both women dive back in for more. The kiss was intense and passion filled as both women's bodies push in against the others. Kate's hands grip on to Megan's hair tightly, pulling it back away from Megan's features as their lips again connect, their tongue duelling it out as their lips massage and rub over each other. Megan could feel her breathing becoming trapped in her lungs at the sheer intense altercation she found herself in. Her hands push up the material of Kate's top, un-tucking it from her skirt as Kate lets out a pleasure filled moan. Megan's fingers now make contact with Kate's bare skin, underneath her shirt and Kate's skin instantly gets goose pimples at the interaction.

Megan forces Kate back against the counter top, Kate's hand removing from Megan's hair and clamp down beside her, gripping the edge of the counter for balance. Megan's lips now travel down Kate's neck, her tongue tasting Kate's skin as her hands reach up and feel the soft texture of Kate's stomach. Megan's hands were now under the loose material of Kate's top; her thumbs reach up and graze the underwire of Kate's lace bra. Kate's head hangs back in pleasure and her knees buckle underneath her; she uses all of her strength in her hands, clamped down in to the counter top, to keep her upright. Megan's red hair sways from one side to the other as Megan's mouth travels from one side of Kate's neck, down across her throat and back up to the other side of her neck hungrily. Megan's hips push in against Kate's with a slight thud as her lips close down on to a section of Kate's skin and she starts to suck. Kate's back arches with the pleasure and her long blonde hair falls from her shoulders back over to the counter top, skimming across it she was leant so far back.  
"Oh go... god!" Kate forces out, her breathing tight and forced from the pleasure she was in. Megan's lips curl up in a smirk hearing her boss succumb to her pleasure and feeling her wriggle underneath her body. Megan's fingers now stroking over Kate's shoulder blades run down to her lower back and then move around to her waist before twisting upside down and sliding down towards the waistband of Kate's skirt. As Megan's fingertips trace in to the never region of her bosses body both Kate and Megan are shaken from their embrace as Megan's phone vibrates against the counter top and beeps with a text.

"Fuck!" Megan spats out her lips removing from Kate's skin as both women finally let out a heavy breath. Megan stands up straight letting Kate return to a normal stance as well as she leans over the counter and grabs her phone. Kate blows out a strong stream of air as she comes down from her high and her hand lies tenderly on Megan's hip. Megan's eyes read over the text and Kate flicks her hair out of her face with a blow of breath as she starts to calm down. Kate's head then leans in against Megan's shoulder almost for support, her body shaking still from the adrenaline that was pulsing through her veins.  
"Is everything okay?" Kate asks in a soft whisper unable to muster anything louder and Megan just nods with a smile reading the text. 'Only me mom, sorry I didn't text last night but well it slipped my mind. I'm fine; in fact I couldn't be happier. I'll see you tonight; have a good day at work. Love you lots Brooke x'  
"For once I think everything is just fine." Megan replies placing her phone back down on to the counter top and her eyes move to look at Kate. Kate steps back a little, her skin blushed as was Megan's as they stare in to one another's eyes.

"We really have something here don't we?" Kate says softly and Megan nods in agreement her body still pulsing with pleasure. "I have never felt this passionately about anyone in my life Megan, not ever. I know this is new for both of us but I really don't want it to stop, I just want it to continue and get ... well stronger." Kate reveals honestly as her blue eyes keep in an intense gaze with Megan's. "What do you say to maybe you coming to mine tonight? You know dinner or something? We can talk and figure out... what the next step is." Kate suggests as her hand slowly rises up Megan's side and Megan reaches down and places her hand on top of Kate's and she nods.  
"Sounds perfect to me, I'll bring the wine." Megan says with a strong smile on her lips and Kate nods as they both at the same time reach up and rub away traces of Megan's lipstick from one another's mouth and face.

Later that day Lacey was waiting outside her school to be picked up, she scans across the street looking for her dad's car but can't find it anywhere. Lacey frowns deeply knowing it was highly unusual for Todd to ever be late picking her up.  
"Over here baby" A voice shouts out from an unfamiliar car, Lacey frowns but recognises her dad sat in the driver's seat and smiles, racing over.  
"Wow, nice car dad. Whose is it?" Lacey asks confused as she opens up the passenger's side and gets in, throwing her school bag over to the back seat. Todd smiles as Lacey leans over and kisses his cheek and then looks at himself with a smug grin.  
"Mine of course, who else's?" Todd answers clearly pleased with his new purchase and Lacey just smiles and nods enjoying the plush new interior.

As they drive back towards Todd's, Lacey was unusually quiet just staring out of the window and thinking to herself quietly.  
"Is everything okay baby?" Todd asks giving her a quick glance before looking back to the road in front of him. Lacey hesitates for a second unsure if she should let him know what was on her mind.  
"Well, dad... I spoke with Brooke you know about what you said. How she was still a prostitute and everything and she said she wasn't. I believe her dad but what I want to know is why did you tell me she was for?" Lacey asks concerned as to why her dad had told such a venomous lie. Todd's expression changes slightly as he tries to contain his growing rage towards his eldest daughter in front of his youngest.  
"Well I... I didn't mean to get it wrong sweetheart. I must have just been misinformed, I'm sorry if I got it wrong. I never meant to upset you, I was just trying to let you know why your sister may be the way she is." Todd half heartedly explains trying to wriggle his way out of his lies. Lacey watches him closely and all though extremely doubtful just nods in agreement and decides to keep her thoughts to herself, at least for now.

Later that evening Megan was sat in her bedroom nervously applying her make up as she sat at her dressing table in her room. Her dress, a dark red was hanging up in front of her wardrobe with the shoes to go with it already chosen and placed underneath it. Megan's hand trembles as she reaches up to apply some mascara, why in the world was she so nervous? It was just a date, a simple date... a date, holy crap it was a date an actual date with her boss. Megan's nervousness was suddenly explained and her stomach knots with utter terror at the thought. Megan had been on dates before but this wasn't just a date with anyone this was with Kate, her boss, the woman she loved. Never in her life before had Megan gone out on a date with someone she had such strong feelings for, this was completely new territory and it scared her beyond belief.

Megan hears the front door open and shut as Brooke returns home; she smiles to herself and stands up going to greet her daughter. She quickly wraps her silk, rose robe around her body and ties it up with the matching belt and walks in to the apartment.  
"Hey baby." Megan says softly leaning her head up against the door frame as she watches Brooke pace her handbag on the counter top in the kitchen. Brooke turns around and smiles at her, just grinning from ear to ear with a glow that Megan hadn't seen in her daughter for years. "How did your hospital appointment go?" Megan asks noticing the doctor's letter sticking out of Brooke's bag.  
"Hey mom, yeah it went good thanks. They said my shoulder is pretty much healed and so is my wrist. They are really pleased with me." Brooke answers with a smile, Ethan's bow tie still in her hair from the night before despite the fact she had been home and changed earlier. She hadn't been able to take it out as it was just too cute of a memory to disturb. "Are you going somewhere nice? You're hair looks lovely." Brooke adds noticing the effort her mom had taken with her hair. It was curled loosely and bouncing off of her shoulders freely. Megan blushes slightly and tries to just shrug it off.  
"No, not anywhere special per say, just going out to dinner with a friend." Megan answers, trying to hide the smirk that was forming on her plump lips. Brooke's eyebrows shoot up in doubt and she hangs her head to the side slightly, her arms folding in front of her chest as she walks closer.  
"Dinner with a friend and just who would this friend happen to be?" Brooke asks with intrigue and Megan bites on to her bottom lip a little with nerves.  
"Yes a friend... just a friend." Megan affirms her voice becoming very motherly as if to tell Brooke not to force the subject anymore. Brooke fights the urge to giggle and just nods knowing better than to push her mother further than she was willing to go. She takes a step closer to her mom and runs her thumb gently under Megan's eye pushing away a speck of misplaced mascara.  
"Well I hope you have a wonderful time, you deserve to go and let your hair down." Brooke says honestly leaning in and kissing her moms cheek gently. She turns back around and goes to get herself something to eat, Megan smiles and nods almost agreeing with her daughter before she returns to her room to get ready.

At Todd's Lacey was sat in her room finishing up her homework before she got ready for bed. She gets up to go downstairs and get a drink but she frowns deeply as she hears a voice she didn't recognise. Lacey stops at the top of the stairs and listens intently trying to make out what they were saying.  
"Listen to me Sal, you can't be here! My daughter is upstairs; she can't know you are here. She is already asking questions about Brooke's past and I don't know how much Brooke has told her. If she finds you here, well it's only going to lead to more questions and I can't afford for Lacey to find out the truth." Todd screams out to his brother who was leant against the wall shaking his head.  
"Brooke won't tell her shit, she's far too ashamed to. You worry too much that is your problem." Sal spats back chewing on gum loudly as Todd shake his head.  
"Sal, I can't risk it. There is no way in hell I can twist what happened, if Lacey finds out that's it I've lost her and I'm not losing her for some FUCKING hooker!" Todd snaps clearly enraged as Brooke comes in to conversation.  
"Would you calm down? Nothing is going to come out; I mean think about it would you. I mean what is Brooke going to do? Sit her sister down and explain that I used to sneak in to her room at night and when she told you, you didn't believe her? Be serious Todd, even Brooke knows how crazy that sounds and she isn't stupid enough to tell her thirteen year old sister something that horrible. Brooke would do anything to keep Lacey safe; her running away with me because I threatened Lacey pretty much proves it. Brooke knew what would happen to her if she came with me, she knew what I would do but to keep Lacey safe she still came. Does that sound like the type of kid who is going to spill the beans and mess up little sisters head? I don't think so." Sal explains reminding his brother on some points that he was sure meant Brooke would never tell.

Todd lets out a sigh of relief and just pushes his hair back in his hand as Lacey's grips her hand over her mouth to stop from sound escaping. She couldn't believe the things she was hearing, how could this be true, how could her dad have been so evil to Brooke and how could she have not known. No wonder Brooke didn't love him, how could she love him if he allowed her to get abused.  
"You're right Sal, you're right. Besides Brooke doesn't even know about the fact that I told you take her away or that you paid me that five grand. I have nothing to worry about as far as Lacey knows I am the perfect father." Todd assures himself as he replies to his bother calming down a little from the state he had been in.  
"Exactly now just have a drink or something. I need to go to the bathroom but when I come back; you and I need to talk about how I'm going to get Brooke back." Sal explains patting his brother on the shoulder before heading up the stairs, causing and terrified Lacey to race into her room and hide under the covers.

Lacey's head was in turmoil at what she had just heard about her father and this man who was apparently her uncle. She had very vague memories of him if she was honest but the name did ring a bell of some kind. Lacey was shaking as her head hides under the cover in an attempt to muffle the fact she was crying softly to herself. How could her father have been so utterly evil and terrible to do those things? Lacey was racked with confusion and guilt over ever siding with her father now knowing what he was truly like. Just as Lacey was getting herself more and more angered by what she knew she could hear footsteps outside her bedroom door and her heart jumps in to her mouth. The bedroom door slowly creeks open and Lacey holds her breath not wanting to risk making any noise. Just as the footsteps draw closer to the bed there is a hushed whisper.  
"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU PLAYING AT?!" Todd whispers almost in a shout as he drags Sal from Lacey's room and delicately shuts the door. Sal just shrugs as Todd pushes him in to the wall.  
"Calm down Todd, I was just looking in on her is all; I didn't want her to hear what we were talking about." Sal explains and Todd's eyes just narrow. Lacey meanwhile was listening from the safety of her bed, straining to hear through the walls.  
"Right well let's just get downstairs and sort out what we are going to do about Brooke." Todd orders shoving Sal downstairs not wanting him anywhere near Lacey if he could help it.

Once they were downstairs Lacey just gulps now in utter fear, all she wanted to do was escape get away from her dad and this monster called Sal but she couldn't. She was now completely trapped at least in till Sal and Todd and thought up their plan for Brooke. God knows what that was going to be, Lacey knew she had to listen and if she could try and worn Brooke before it was too late.

After finishing her makeup, Megan slips on her red dress; it had three quarter length arms and a plunging neck line that wrapped perfectly around chest. The dress went down to just above her knees and flowed out slightly at the bottom as it was tight around the waist showing and defining Megan's curves. She leans down and slips on her black stiletto heels and looks in to her full length mirror holding her breath and just sliding her hands down her sides. Megan's bedroom door slowly opens and Brooke walks in and smiles brightly taking a step forward she places a necklace around Megan's neck and does it up.  
"You look amazing mom." Brooke says softly kissing her cheek again and Megan just smiles at her unsure if she agreed. "Trust me." Brooke adds as Megan feels the necklace and looks in the mirror to see what it was. It was a simple silver locket with an M engraved on the front.  
"Oh Brooke, it's beautiful." Megan says her eyes filling with tears and Brooke just smiles softly rubbing her back.  
"I'm glad you like it. I wanted to get you something to say thank you." Brooke explains and Megan frowns turning to look at her daughter.  
"Thank you for what?" Megan asks and Brooke just clears her throat a little.  
"Thank you for... for being my mom and for understanding and helping me through everything since I've come back. I know I don't say it enough but ... well I love you and I appreciate everything you do for me." Brooke explains trying not to get emotional herself. Megan just smiles brightly and wraps her arms around her daughter in a tight hug.  
"Oh you don't have to buy me things to tell me honey. I know you do and I do them because I love you too, with all my heart and nothing will ever change that." Megan assures her as the two just hold on to each other tightly.


	21. The Pay Off

**_WOW! You are all just ever so amazing to me with the reviews that you are giving me I truly can not thank you enough for that. I am sure you already know and you are most likely sick of seeing me type it but each one means the world to me and keeps me writing so much so THANK YOU! Now this is a special chapter but well it is completely ONE HUNDRED PERCENT KEGAN!_**

_**Now with that being said it is also very much a RATED M chapter. This chapter is very much SMUT but I tried my best to write it as tastefully as I could. Now I am by NO means an amazing writer and that goes for writing sex as well but all I can say is like always I tried my best. I hope you all enjoy it and let me know what you think with a review if you would be so kind.**_

**_This chapter was actually hard to write in a lot of ways but I did enjoy it and I think/hope it turned out okay and well enough for you to enjoy and like. Please don't feel shy in telling me your thoughts on it though as it can only help. _**

**_So anyway enough of me blabbering on here is the next chapter for you. It is also the longest chapter I have EVER written EVER so I hope that somehow helps with the enjoyment. Enjoy and I hope to know what you think. Thank you! ;;'x_**

**Chapter 21**

**The Pay Off**

The night air was starting to turn frosty as the darkness of the evening descended on the quiet night streets of Philly. People were now out of work and in their car's or on their bus or train rides home after a hard day's graft, so the streets were stating to empty and the roads busy. The rain that had been in an off and on again cycle was staring to let up outside but the droplets of the rain still sat on the window pane of Kate's apartment.

The lights were low and dim and there was just a glimmer of the newly appearing moon shining in that was highlighting a single glass of wine sits on Kate's coffee table. The glass was half empty with bronze lipsticks stains slightly pressed on to the rim, where Kate had taken a sip. Kate's stomach was churning in directions she didn't know possible as her eyes look to the clock to assess the time. 'We hadn't been clear on a time exactly, so technically Megan isn't late.' Kate tells herself, each second that passes the more nervous she was becoming. Kate's hands clasp together and she starts to rub them anxiously as she fidgets around in her seat on the black leather sofa. 'I should check the food.' Kate reminds herself standing up and smoothing down the almost spandex material of her pencil skirt. Her black platform heels, click across her hardwood floor as she steps down off of the platform where her living room was situated and makes her way in to the kitchen. She picks up her pot holders and slips them over her shaking hands before opening her oven and checking the great, enticing smelling food she had spent every second since getting home cooking. 'God I hope she likes lasagne' Kate nervously mutters to herself as she turns and kicks shut the oven door with her heel as her thoughts move to the table.

Set up to the side of the kitchen was a table, set for two. A clean, crisp white table cloth with two single candles in the middle, separated by a rose filled the table. Two perfect place settings were laid out opposite the other. Kate walks over and smiles at her work before folding the napkins like in a restaurant and placing one on each of the plates. Kate nervously smoothes down the table cloth with the palm of her hand before she reaches over and lights both candles. 'Perfect' Kate thinks to herself before rushing back in to the kitchen and grabbing the red wine from the side. She then picks up an extra glass and heads back on to the platform which was basically her living room. She puts the new glass down next to hers and puts the wine down before picking up her glass and taking a nervous gulp.  
"Come on Megan." Kate mutters aloud, her foot nervously tapping against the floor as she stands up holding a hand on her hip mentally checking everything was done.

Kate was nervous that was why she was running around like a headless chicken but she couldn't help it. Kate had been longing for this for what seemed like forever and now it was happening it just had to be perfect. There was a strong knock on the door and Kate jumps clean out of her skin, almost spilling some wine down her chest as she had been taking a sip at the time.  
"Shit!" Kate groans placing her glass back on the coffee table as she rushes towards the door to answer it, using the apron she still had on to brush off any wine she may have spilt. It then hit her she was still wearing her apron and Kate's cheek instantly turn bright red. Her hands rip behind her and she frantically fiddles with the knot to undo it but it was stuck. Kate stamps her foot down in to the floor with frustration before just yanking it over her head and throwing it in to the kitchen. She lets out a flustered breath before smoothing around her hair, that was up in a delicate bun, to make sure it hadn't been damaged by her aggressively removing her apron. Kate stops in front of the door to regain her breath before coaxing herself to open it and with a shaking hand that is exactly what she does.

Megan was just as nervous as Kate but as the apartment door moves open and Megan's green eyes find their way to Kate's blue ones all the nervousness both women were sharing disappears.  
"Hi, sorry if I'm a bit late but well Brooke wanted to order a pizza and she didn't have any money..." Megan starts to explain and Kate just grins at her and shakes her head.  
"Don't be silly Megan; we didn't even set a time so how can you be late?" Kate reminds her going back on her own thoughts earlier on. Megan nods with a slight shrug and holds up a bottle of red wine as Kate moves to the side to let her in.

"Here let me take your coat." Kate offers standing behind Megan and gently slipping down Megan's coat from her shoulders. Kate closes her eyes as she does, she could smell Megan's perfume and it was intoxicating.  
"Thank you." Megan replies helping Kate remove her coat, making sure to keep the wine in a firm grip. "I wasn't too sure what wine I should bring but this is nice as it goes with anything." Megan explains and Kate wakes herself from her daze and smiles.  
"It looks lovely and so do you." Kate replies as she hangs Megan's coat up on a hook by the door. Megan sincerely flattered by the compliment shoots Kate a tooth filled grin, her free hand smoothing down the material of her dress.  
"Thank you, so do you. I like your hair up like that..." Megan remarks as she walks further in to the apartment at the gesture of Kate who was stood behind her. Kate smiles pleased that Megan noticed the difference in her hair and liked it. "Where should I put this?" Megan asks referring to the wine and Kate smiles taking it from her gently walking them over to table she had set up.  
"Oh, I'll take that." Kate says as she pulls out the seat for Megan to sit down and reaches over the table placing the bottle of wine in its place. Megan's eyes drift up Kate's body as she watches her reach over the chair to the middle of the table. Kate's breasts looked so pert and full in her white, loose top that had a plunging neckline that Megan's eyes couldn't help but notice.

"Are you ready to eat yet?" Kate asks leaning her hand on the back of the chair she had pulled out and Megan's eyes slowly rise back up Kate's body to her beautiful face.  
"Sure. It smells amazing I must say." Megan admits after taking in a strong sniff of the amazing smelling food. Kate blushes slightly and heads over to the kitchen.  
"It's just lasagne, my grandmother's recipe actually. I can never get it exactly like she did but well it's the only thing I can cook and not mess up." Kate admits with a chuckle as she opens the over door, Megan smiles and sits down tucking her dress under her legs as she does. Megan's reddish hair slowly flicks over her delicate shoulders as she sits down and Kate's eyes trace over Megan's face as it gets lit by the candle light of the table. Kate was completely distracted and instead of using the potholders to take out the pan she uses her bare hands and quickly pays the price.

"ARGH, SON OF A BITCH!" Kate cries out in pain as her skin burns against the hot pan. Megan instantly jumps up to her feet and looks over to Kate who was clasping her hand and bent over in agony.  
"What did you do?" Megan asks concerned rushing over and Kate just scrunches up her face in pain trying to stop from screaming. Megan reaches her and gently takes her hand in hers and quickly places it under the cold tap, forcing her to keep it there as it stings. After a few seconds Megan looks to Kate's face that was starting to turn back to normal. "Any better?" Megan asks as her thumb softly strokes over the burn, the cold water still rushing over both of their hands now. Kate's eyes were glazed over still from the shock and pain but she nods trying to catch her breath.  
"Yes, much better thank you." Kate says as her heart starts to calm down and Megan just chuckles picking up a dish towel and gently dries Kate hand being careful of the burn.  
"It doesn't look too bad actually. I think you got lucky, well apart from the searing pain." Megan jokes her thumb unconsciously running over the burn soothingly and Kate just laughs.  
"I can't believe I was such an idiot." Kate says embarrassed and Megan just shakes her head.  
"Don't be silly, we've all done it." Megan insists trying to save her some humiliation and Kate just laughs with a shake of her head.  
"Yeah, when we are children and don't know any better." Kate points out with a laugh. "That is what I get for getting all lost looking at you." She adds and Megan frowns a little.

Kate gulps realising what she had said but knew she couldn't take it back now, it was out there. "So um dinner should be ready if you're hungry." She quickly adds, concerned her remark may have over stepped the line. Megan gently reaches out and grips Kate's wrist keeping her still and Kate just freezes as Megan's thumb continues to rub over her burn.  
"Where is your first aid box?" Megan asks softly her eyes looking down to the burn as Kate points up to one of her cupboards. Megan smiles and gets it out, taking out anti-burn cream and rubs it over Kate's very minor burn but doesn't let go of her hand. "Did you mean what you said, about looking at me and that is why you burnt yourself?" Megan asks her grip on Kate's hand enough to keep her there. Kate gulps a little as her eyes meet Megan's emerald green ones and nods. Megan lifts Kate's hand up to her lips as Kate's chest tightens in apprehension before Megan lays a gentle kiss on the burn, her eyes not moving from looking in to Kate's. "I guess we should eat." Megan says with a smirk, letting go of Kate's hand and returning her first aid box back to the cupboard. Kate nods in agreement and soon, with pot holders, takes the pan over to the table and serves up some for both of them.

Megan and Kate both stay quiet as they start to eat after a mouthful Kate reaches out for the wine Megan had brought and uncorks it. She motions to Megan's glass and Megan smiles allowing Kate to fill it up.  
"You know you really do cook a good lasagne Kate, this is wonderful." Megan announces honestly as Kate sits back down in to her seat and fills up her own glass with wine.  
"Thank you, I'm glad you like it." Kate replies as she holds up her glass to Megan in a toast and Megan does the same. "To finally... hmm to finally allowing ourselves to do what feels right and what we want." Kate suggests and Megan nods in agreement clinking glasses with her boss with a mischievous smile. "And what is that look you are giving me about?" Kate asks with raised eyebrows as she sips her wine, watching Megan closely over the rim of her glass.  
"Nothing just... well I was thinking. Right now we are still boss and employee but... well I know I am hoping by the end of tonight we won't be. I mean we will hopefully be something else on top of that and I just think it's funny. I mean who ever would see the two of us falling for each other like this?" Megan points out giving Kate food for thought.  
"Well I certainly didn't see it coming but I wouldn't change it either." Kate replies honestly and Megan nods reaching across the table and holding Kate's hand in hers tenderly much like before.  
"Me either, I'm glad it's happened. I just didn't expect it." Megan explains and Kate nods in agreement as over the candle light both women find themselves entranced with the others eyes. They both reluctantly look away and just finish eating their food.

After their dinner both women retreat to the sofa, each with a glass of wine in hand as they sink down in to the leather sofa. Megan and Kate both twist on the seat so they are facing each other; both women rest one of their arms over the back and lean against their hands.  
"So, there is something I wanted to ask you Kate. Now feel free not to answer but I'm just curious." Megan explains as she shifts slightly so she as leant more in to her hand as her other hand holds her glass of wine on her lap. Kate hesitates for a second but nods sipping down a mouthful of wine from her own glass.  
"What's the question?" Kate asks rather unsure as to where Megan was going with this.  
"Well have you ever had any kind of relationship with a woman before?" Megan asks rather bluntly and Kate takes a second to ponder it before she holds the glass almost to the side of her face and raises and eyebrow.  
"Well no... I mean at college I kissed a few for a dare but apart from that I can't say I have no. What about you?" Kate answers honestly her blue eyes now shimmering in the moonlight that was seeping through the curtains of Kate's window.  
"Yes... well as much as a kiss and a clench yes. I was in medical school and one night after a few drinks me and one of my class mates kissed and rolled around on the sofa for a few minutes before we both fell asleep." Megan replies honestly and Kate just nods raising the glass to her lips but she stops herself and puts the glass back to the coffee table.

Megan's eyes watch Kate closely as she shifts back in to place on the sofa, her blue eyes changing slightly as they stare at her. Kate shifts up on to her knee, her other leg hanging over the edge of the sofa. She wets her lips with her tongue and leans forward in to Megan's reach and her hand strokes up in to Megan's red hair causing Megan to let out a moan.  
"I have wanted to be like this with you for a long time Megan." Kate informs her honestly, her voice now husky and whispered. All Megan can do is nod as their lips lay just inches apart, so close in fact Megan could feel Kate's breath on her cheek. "You see all though I may be your boss at work you still manage to take control but right here... right now things are different." Kate continues her body slinking up towards Megan's more and more. Megan gives a questioning look as Kate's finger tails down Megan's cheek to her lips. Kate's eyes burn with an intense fire as her index finger traces over Megan's top lip and then down to her bottom. "Now Megan for once I am the boss." Kate points out her hand clasping onto Megan's chin and forcing Megan's face to one side as her nose brushes up Megan's cheek and Megan's whole body shudders with pleasure. Kate's plump lips hover over Megan's awaiting skin as her hand keeps Megan's face in place. "God you smell amazing." Kate whispers, her breath catching on to Megan's skin and making it goose pimple. Kate notices and the fire burning at the very bottom of her stomach suddenly jumps in between her legs. Kate opens her mouth slowly just letting her breaths linger over Megan's skin before she finally lets her lips graze over the warm skin of her squirming lover. Megan's mouth opens as a chill rockets down her spine and causes her hand to rise up to the side of Kate's face. Kate moves her hand that was holding Megan's chin so Megan's face turns back to face her. She smirks and both women give each other a knowing and acknowledging look as they move in towards each other for a kiss.

As their lips meet both women's desires and primal needs overcome them knowing the release they have longed for was not far away. Without breaking the meeting of their lips Kate stands up to her feet and grips Megan's hand and tugs her up to her feet as well and guides her back and through to her bedroom. Megan's heart skips a beat as they reach the bed, she couldn't believe this was finally happening but she wouldn't stop or change it for anything. This was no longer just a want or a desire, this was now a need. A need that had to be given in to for its power was far too strong.

The room was filled only with the white, highlighting glimmer of the moon as both ladies silhouette's fill the room, so close together it may as well have been one. Kate walks backwards in till her knees hit the edge of the bed; she rises her hands up through Megan's hair and gently pulls away from the kiss. She gazes in to her emerald green eyes and just beams from ear to ear, her own stomach knotting with nerves but a deep burning want as well.  
"You look so beautiful." Megan whispers tenderly moving back in towards Kate her lips searching for Kate's, needing that interaction again. Kate kindly and quickly obliges as the two women's lips meet and become interlocked, their tongues each fighting for access to the others mouth. Megan's hands trace down Kate's slender body, resting on her hips for a second before pulling them towards her own. Kate's tongue slips through the gap in Megan's lips and slides across Megan's in a long lick before her lips lock down on to Megan's bottom lip and she sucks at it intently. Megan's hands work around to Kate's front and un-tuck her top much like earlier in the day, only this time slower and more intense. Kate's lips hungrily open against Megan's as the kiss starts to intensify. Megan's hands move to Kate's arms and push them up towards the ceiling, interlocking their hands for a second before slowly sliding her hands back down Kate's body to her waist. She grabs the bottom of Kate's blouse and after a lick of Kate's lips pulls her blouse over the top of her head and over her arms before throwing it to the side.

Megan's eyes grow at the sight in front of her, Kate stood just in her skirt and bra.  
"Wow." Megan mutters in pure amazement both of her hands slinking up Kate's now bare hips and sides to the underneath of her bra. She slowly slips her hands around Kate's back as her head slinks down to Kate's shoulder and she starts to lay butterfly kisses upon it gently. Kate's eyes flutter back in her head and her arms fall down to Megan's, stroking her hands across Megan's forearms and Megan unhooks her bra. Megan's lips trace up Kate's shoulder to her neck as her hands match the movement and then move to either shoulder and find Kate's bra straps. Megan pulls back and looks in to Kate's eyes almost asking for permission, Kate wets her lips as she nods her approval and just let's out a muffled moan as Megan traces the straps with her fingers down Kate's arms and then off.

Kate's chest was now completely bare and Megan could barely contain her pleasure at the beautiful sight in front of her. Her jaw actually falls and Kate's cheeks blush a hot red noticing the effect her body was having on Megan. Megan's hands hesitantly rise up to the same level as Kate's breasts but stop before making contact. Megan's green eyes gaze up in to Kate's almost frightened to actually take that next step but Kate wasn't. She grips Megan's hands with her own and slowly guides Megan's hands over her own breasts, just letting them sit in Megan's grip. Kate's eyes burn intently in to Megan's as the touch becomes real for the both of them. Megan lets out a breath, wanting to make a noise but she just couldn't. She softly squeezes her fingers in against Kate's warm and pert breasts, enjoying the feeling so much it was making her knees buckle.

Kate smiles as her breasts get gently squeezed and manipulated by Megan's curious hands. She reaches up with a shaking hand of her own and unzips Megan's dress slowly, before leaning in and laying a deep kiss against Megan's lips.  
"I want to see... and feel yours." Kate whispers as she pulls away slightly and guides Megan's arms out of her maroon dress and then helps guide it down her body. Kate was bent over as Megan steps out of the dress and she couldn't resist laying a kiss on to Megan's stomach as she returns to standing up right. Megan's already buckling legs now fully start to shake and she kicks her dress out of the way. She reaches up behind her own back but Kate stops her and replaces her hands with her own. "You got to undress me, only fair." Kate teases her head snuggling over Megan's shoulder as she fiddles with the bra clasp on Megan's back. Megan smirks at this over powering, in charge presence of her boss; it was a huge turn on. Megan not being one to just sit back and do nothing reaches up and unclips Kate's hair from its bun and smiles as Kate's golden hair bounces down to her shoulders. At the same time Kate unclips Megan's bra and pushes the straps down Megan's arms letting the bra just fall to the floor.

Both women stands in front of each other naked from the waist up, their skin being illuminated by the ever brighter moonlight filling the room. Kate's lips curl up in to a smirk as she takes Megan's hand and lays her down on to her large bed.  
"Now it's time for me to really take control." Kate informs her as she sinks down to her knees and gently removes Megan's heels just laying them to the side. Megan watches Kate intently, her own hand running over her now damp underwear. Kate slinks back up and bites down on to her bottom lip at the sight in front of her, it was beautiful and breathtaking to say the least. Kate runs her hands up Megan's thighs, one either side and she gently runs her nails against the skin and back down again as her lips trace across Megan's stomach. Megan's head hangs back slightly and she smirks as Kate pushes away her hand to the side and replaces it with her own. With that touch every barrier that had ever been put up between these two women came crashing down, there was no going back now.

Kate's hand flexes against Megan's now wet heat, she could feel the seeping dampness of Megan's underwear and it was driving her wild. Kate crawls next to Megan keeping her hand in place over Megan's heat as she does. Her fingers gently start to stroke in to the material of the underwear and therefore Megan's inner most area. Megan's response was enough for Kate to know what she was doing was working and very much appreciated. Megan's body rives back against the sheets her legs parting and allowing Kate's hand more access.  
"God..." Megan mutters her eyes closing as her back arches up from the bed. Kate watches her closely, gauging her reaction to know her next move. Kate rubs harder with her hand knowing that the friction of the underwear along with her hand would be a very intense feeling. Sure enough Megan's body shudders in pleasure, her nipples now becoming hard as were Kate's. Kate wraps Megan's head in to the crook of her other arm and presses her index finger in to Megan's mouth as she gets faster with the movements of her other hand.

Megan's lips suck on to Kate's index finger drawing it in to her mouth before her teeth bite on to it as Kate's finger slips up higher in to Megan's wetness, through the underwear. Kate grins widely at Megan's reaction and uses her thumb to stroke over Megan's temple as she leans over kissing Megan's cheek. Megan's knees shoot up in to the air facing the ceiling as her hands roam down to her thighs and then reach out for Kate's wrist wanting some kind of control. Kate shakes her head and stops all movement with her hand as she leans down to whisper in to Megan's ear as she watches Megan's chest rise and fall rapidly.  
"Now... now Megan I told you I am in control. You just lay back and relax..." Kate orders her fingers now slipping down in to Megan's underwear fully. Kate smiles and shoves down Megan's soaking underwear down in one movement, removing them and throwing them to the side before returning her hand between Megan's legs. Megan lets out a pleasure filled groan and nods in compliance as Kate's finger strokes up Megan's now soaking slit. Megan's mouth falls open at the pleasure, pleading in her mind for Kate to stop teasing and just fully pleasure her.

Kate smirks as she notices Megan was holding her breath and trails her fingertip slowly up and down Megan's slit just teasing her now throbbing entrance.  
"For... fuck sake... Kate" Megan screams out breathlessly as she forces out the breath she was holding. Kate lets out a slight chuckle enjoying this control of her employee probably a little bit too much. Kate shifts up a little her lips inches from Megan's. Kate rises up her leg and slips it around Megan's forcing that leg back down flat on the bed, she grins her tongue wetting her own lips as she watches Megan rive.  
"What's wrong?" Kate asks completely playing dumb and Megan grinds back slightly and then down trying to force some friction between her and Kate's fingers again. Megan green eyes roll up and to the side to look in to Kate's and the look spoke more than words ever could. Megan was basically begging for Kate to put her out of her misery, for Kate it was a look that shocked her. Megan was laid on her bed, in her arms, partly naked and under her mercy. She was completely vulnerable and it was a telling thing to see, Megan was normally so in control and determined and now here she was completely helpless and under someone else's control.

Kate lays a kiss on to Megan's cheek as she slowly pushes her finger fully in to Megan's wetness, smiling at how tense Megan was around her finger. Megan lets out a shudder, her nipples now becoming rock hard as Kate's finger curls up inside her and starts to rock back and forth. Megan's hips start to grind up and down as the pleasure builds up within her body and her eyes roll back in her head. Kate's free hand strokes along Megan's cheek as her head still lies in the crook of Kate's arm. Kate's thumb moves up to Megan's now engorged clit and starts to stroke it around in thick, heavy circles as she slides another finger in to Megan's wetness and ups the pace of her movements. Kate's own breasts stroke along Megan's, their nipples both like bullets as the intense feeling of their love making starts to take them both over. Megan's mouth opens wide at the pleasure and she moves her head to the side and bites down on to Kate's finger deeply as Kate's fingers movements become stronger. Megan rocks herself up and down Kate's fingers, riding them deeper and faster along with Kate's strokes as the pressure builds tighter and higher in Megan's pelvis.

Both Kate and Megan's bodies move rhythmically in sync as Kate's fingers arch and flex in to all of the right places. Megan's chest begins to glisten with a sexy sweat and her cheeks flush and become hot to the touch under Kate's lips that were moving around them hungrily. Megan lets out grunts of pleasure the fast and deeper each movement becomes in till and unfamiliar sensation rises up through her inner core.  
"I... I think I'm... I'm gonna..." Megan starts to cry out in nothing more than a weak whisper as Kate cradles her head in her arm and kisses along her jaw bone to her lips.  
"Just let it go." Kate whispers as Megan's teeth clench down in to the side of Kate's index finger and her back arches up clean from the bed as a breath becomes trapped in her chest. Kate's feels Megan's walls tighten to the point she could no longer mover her fingers as Megan's orgasm hits. Instead Kate just rocks her thumb deeply over Megan's clit and watches her lover closely as she rides through her intense orgasm.

Megan couldn't breathe as the intense swarm of pleasure washes over her entire body, from head to toe. It was like the strongest wave imaginable speeding up and through her body causing reactions she couldn't control.  
"That's it baby just let everything wash away." Kate coaxes her softly intently watching the pleasure the woman in her arms was experiencing. For Kate seeing Megan get such a release was just as gratifying for her, she knew she had caused it and that was incredible. Megan's body slowly waves up and down as the orgasm rides out and she just sinks back down in to the bed and Kate's arms. Megan was completely breathless but in a world of content she had never felt before in her life. From head to toe she was tingling and trembling, the adrenaline just coursing through her body that was trying to come down from its high. Kate smiles herself breathless as she leans up slowly removing her now soaked fingers from Megan's heat and trails her hand along Megan's shuddering body. Kate's hand gently rubs over Megan's hips, up between her breasts to her face, where she tenderly strokes a strand of hair from her eyes. "Are you okay?" Kate whispers sweetly her hand stroking back up and down Megan's body as she awaits Megan's return from her pleasure. Megan's emerald green eyes slowly move back in to focus and she looks at Kate completely amazed.  
"I've never been better." Megan says honestly, still trying to regain her breath.

Kate nods as she lays a tender kiss on to Megan's quivering lips and quite unexpectedly Megan's arms reach up and clasp Kate in closer. Kate falls in against Megan's body their breasts pushed together as the weight of Kate's body falls in to Megan's. Megan was now completely focused on being in control and returning the favour to her new found lover who had pleased her so intently. In one swift movement, their lips and breasts still locked together Megan spins the pair over so she was now on top and most importantly in control. Kate lies back with a squeal of excitement as he hands reach up and pull back Megan's hair so she could see the beautiful face it was now hiding.  
"Now as amazing as you being in control is, I think it's about time I get the reigns back." Megan teases pushing up on her own arms so she was hovering over Kate's moonlit body underneath her. Megan smirks and pulls all of her hair to one side of her neck as she leans down and starts to kiss down Kate's long, slender neck as her hands travel down to Kate's waist. Megan was now knelt in between Kate's spread legs, hindered only by the tight skirt she still had on. "Now considering I am fully naked, I think it is only right we make it so we are even." Megan explains with an intriguing smirk covering her lips. Kate looks up in to her eyes knowing better than to argue when Megan was in control so she just nods in agreement.

Megan kisses down Kate's chest; licking down between her breasts before snaking her tongue down and across Kate's toned stomach to her waist line. Megan's hands reach to either side of Kate's skirt waist band and grip tightly at the material before instantly tugging the whole thing down. Kate shifts up her bum and hips from the bed allowing Megan to wriggle the tight material down and over her legs, sliding it off and throwing it over her shoulder. Megan nods in approval as she uses the palm of her hands to roam across Kate's stomach and now exposed lace underwear.  
"God you are stunning." Megan whispers becoming entranced by Kate's body that was lying so perfectly beneath her. Kate blushes slightly turning head to the side as she brushes the back of her own hand across her forehead wiping away a bead of sweat. Megan shifts herself down the bed further so her legs were hanging over the edge and she moves her head down to run her lips across the waist band of Kate's underwear. Kate feels her body jolt with excitement the closer Megan's lips were getting to the bare skin of her mound. Like Megan before, Kate's underwear were now seeping with wetness from the excitement and arousal of the occasion.

Megan looks up to Kate who was now watching down at her partner with a nervous smirk covering her innocent face. Megan's heart was beating so fast she could hear each thud deep in her ears but she was determined to repay Kate in nothing but kind. Megan's thumbs loop the waist band of Kate's lace underwear either side of Kate's hips and slowly tug them down. With each inch of skin that gets exposed the further down they get pulled Megan lays a kiss upon it. Soon the underwear were off and like Megan, Kate was finally naked and exposed fully to her lover. Kate holds in a breath as a tremble traces down from her chest to her stomach to in between her legs. Megan smirks seeing the tremble run through Kate's body, she then slides her hands up Kate's sides and back down again repeatedly. She rests her chin on the very bottom of Kate's stomach and looks up in to Kate's eyes with a devious grin before her head moves down to look at Kate's now exposed heat.

Kate can feel Megan's breath run between her legs as Megan's hands spread them further and she rests lying on her stomach between them. Her face was now in line with Kate's pelvis and all Megan could do was grin seeing the beautiful sight in front of her. Megan's hands reach up under Kate's toned thighs either side so Kate couldn't wriggle away and Megan was touching her in some way. Megan's fingers flex in against Kate's strong thighs as her head turns to one side and kisses up from Kate's knee tracing her lips along Kate's skin to her inner thigh. Kate's blue eyes close in pleasure at the teasing kisses Megan's lips were now placing either side of her throbbing wetness. Megan takes in a deep breath before she runs her tongue up the entirety of Kate's slit from top to bottom making sure to run hard over the clit.  
"MEGAN!" Kate squeals in shock and pleasure at the contact of Megan's tongue reaching her inner most area. Megan's hands grip tighter to Kate's thighs feeling her start to resist slightly but she was having none of it. Megan licks her own lips tasting the pure rawness of Kate from her tongue sends her in to a new state of arousal but this wasn't about her pleasure this was about Kate's.

Megan trails her hands up further on Kate's thighs so she can use her thumbs to gently pull apart Kate's folds and have better access to her clit. Megan takes a second deciding her next move before she leans in and uses her tongue to wave quickly over Kate's pink button, starting slow before upping the pace. Kate's body responds with a shudder and Kate's voice lets out a groan of pure pleasure that tells Megan to continue. Pushing her face in further Megan sends her tongue around Kate's clit in circles, getting faster as she starts to move her head back and forth in a steady rhythm all to add to the pleasure. Kate's hands that were before kept at her sides now push down in to Megan's red hair, gripping around a few strands as the intensity of the pleasure Megan was inflicting deepens. Megan sucks the now engorged clit in to her mouth and continues to suck on it hard and deep as Kate's thighs push together instantly and trap Megan's head in place.

Megan shifts her head up and down along with her sucks before suddenly shaking her head from side to side and using her teeth to trap the clit between them. Kate's hands fly to her side and her nails dig deeply in to the sheets of the bed as she holds her breath in pure shock. Megan grinds her teeth gently over the clit sending Kate's whole body in to a spasm. Kate's head arches back so far her forehead is pushing up off of the pillows, her mouth wide open as she pushes down, forcing her hips further in to Megan's face.  
"DON'T STOP!" Kate orders her body still up in the air as Megan sucks the clit back past her teeth and she runs her tongue across it deeply in between giving it hard sucks. Kate suddenly starts to convulse up and down on the bed hard and fast, her whole body shuddering from head to toe as her orgasm over rides her. "OH... ME... MEGAN!" Kate screams in between deep, hard, breaths she sucks in through gritted teeth. Megan pushes her face in harder to Kate's pulsating clit to prolong the pleasure as Kate's body rides through it waves of utter glory.

As Kate's body loosens and she slides back down in to the bed, Megan's eyes move up to watch her mesmerised by how stunningly beautiful she looked. Kate was completely exhausted as her head returns to the pillows, her legs shake and her hand just strokes across Megan's head and hair. A single tear drop slides down and across Kate's cheek as she comes down from her high and Megan frowns snaking back up her body so she is laid next to her. Megan's hand gently strokes down Kate's stomach almost to try and clam her and she just whispers in against her cheek softly.  
"I didn't hurt you did I?" She asks concerned and Kate just laughs turning to look at her and shakes her head.  
"No... Not at all" Kate stutters out her body turning on to its side like Megan's. Kate softly reaches up and strokes Megan's blushing cheek before she leans in and presses their lips together in a simple, tender embrace. Megan's arms wrap tightly around Kate's body, their legs intertwining together as they almost melt in to one figure. "I love you." Kate adds honestly her wide open blue eyes starring lovingly in to Megan's as their forehead press together. Megan smiles brightly all though slightly tiredly as well, as both women's bodies start to relax and mould into the other.  
"Good because I love you too." Megan replies sweetly, her hands finding their resting place on the bottom of Kate's spine as Kate's head nuzzles in against her neck.

As both women lay covered in nothing but each other and the moonlit of the night sky neither of them could feel more at peace if they tried. It went without saying that everything had now changed but they had no idea just how much was going to happen from this point on. But for now all that mattered was each other and the moment they were sharing, it was perfect and wonderful like they had both dreamed and imagined it would be. The perfect and wonderful moment however couldn't last forever and they were rudely made aware of this as Megan's phone rings out loudly from the living room.


	22. Daddy Dearest

**_WOW! Thank you all so much for the amazing and I do mean amazing reviews for that last chapter. I was very nervous about posting that chapter and had NO idea how it would go down. I am so very thankful so many of you seemed to enjoy it and were kind enough to let me know. I can not thank you all enough as your reviews mean the utmost world to me and help me keep writing so much! THANK YOU!_  
**

**_Now here we are with the next chapter and back to reality as it were, I hope I do not disappoint anyone with this next chapter. I hope you all enjoy it and hopefully will be kind enough to let me know what you think with a review. Thank you all so much for being so supportive of my writing on this story and keeping me going with your lovely kind words and suggestions! I hope you enjoy this next chapter all the same! ;;'x_**

**Chapter 22**

**Daddy Dearest**

As Megan and Kate finally break through their awkwardness and connect together for the first time fully something ever so different was taking place across town at Megan's ex husbands.

The atmosphere was strained and panicked as Todd and Sal frantically talk over how to deal with their situation.  
"So what in the hell do we do Sal?" Todd asks sat in his armchair his fingers tapping along the arm, his finger nails scratching across the material. Sal's beady eyes narrow even further and he runs his tongue along his upper teeth, tucking his tongue up underneath his upper lip. He slouches down on to the arm of the sofa and taps his feet on the floor the heel of his cowboy boots clicking loudly.  
"Well we only have one option brother." Sal states with a cold smirk crossing his lips. Todd's gaze slowly looks up to his brother with intrigue and Sal just nods. "Just tell me where she is. Give me the address and you will never have to worry about Brooke again." Sal explains the already shady tone to his voice taking an even deeper turn.

Lacey, who was laid out on the landing with her ear pressed against the floor to listen in on their conversation more, gulps with terror at what she was hearing. Surely her father wouldn't do this, he couldn't, how could anyone? How does a father give up his daughter to a rapist, a rapist who had abused his daughter before and he had known about it? This was beyond sick and most of all beyond terrifying for a thirteen year old girl to hear when she is alone and trapped in the same house as these monsters.

"Well, what would you do with her?" Todd asks his hand reaching out to his coffee table and picking up his beer, bringing it to his lips for a gulp. Sal's lips break again with a deeper smirk as his eyes glow with a spark of a flame that Todd recognised all too well. Todd nods in agreement both men just pondering their next move. "This time just make sure she 'CAN'T' come back." Todd affirms strongly, his eyes growing wide as he speaks and Sal lets out a laugh.  
"Trust me Todd, when I'm done with that little slut she won't be going anywhere ever again." Sal assures his brother with a chuckle rising up in to his words as he finishes his sentence. Todd nods in agreement and approval.

Lacey's eyes grow as wide as plates as she hears her father and uncles plan for the first time. She grips her hand across her mouth trying to muffle the gasp that was escaping her lungs from pure shock. How in the hell could this be happening? How had she never seen or heard of this side of her father before? How could this evil, twisted excuse for a human be the same man she has called Daddy for so many years? It was completely heartbreaking for Lacey but she knew she didn't have the time to mourn her father or the father she thought she knew now. Right now Lacey had to figure a way of letting Brooke know she was in danger and getting her to safety, the question now though, was how?

"But I will need ... well shall we say a payment for making this problem go away?" Sal adds, never one to shy away for asking for money. Todd sighs a little with a roll of his eyes and stands up still carrying his beer and he heads over to his briefcase.  
"Good to see you haven't changed. How much do you want this time? I guess I should give you something extra considering this time you are getting 'rid' of her for good." Todd points out, clearly ticked off but still willing to pay his brother for this service. Sal wets his lips in a salivating manner at the question and nods as his eyes light up wide.  
"Well yes, this time it is going to be different." Sal explains reaching in to his jeans and pulling out a pocket knife, clicking the button so the blade shoots up. "This time I'm going to need some 'clean up' money shall we say?" Sal suggests as he dangles the knife down towards the floor, his head turned to one side watching the blade with a sick smile. Todd watches his brother for a second and just ignores how demented he looked and rifles in to his briefcase pulling out a large amount of cash he always kept on him and had for years. "You know I could just keep her for my 'fun' again." Sal points out still clearly wanting to use Brooke for his own sick fantasies and desires. Todd immediately shakes his head adamant that wasn't going to happen.  
"NO! No, this time I want there to be NO chance that she can ever come back and there is only one way to make sure of that. Isn't there? You want this money you get rid of her once and for all Sal, I won't take anything less." Todd explains his voice full of nothing but contempt and hatred for his eldest daughter.

Tears of fear and guilt run down Lacey's cheeks as she listens to the growing depravity of her father and uncle's conversation. How could she have ever sided with this monster over Brooke? If only she had known the truth then. But now she did and now it was down to her to do something to protect her sister but the more she thought about it the harder it seemed to find a way of doing that.

"Here this is all I have right now, six and a half grand. You get the job done and there will be plenty more okay?" Todd says as he hands out the roll of notes to his brother who takes it desperately. Sal's fingers frantically skip through the notes as he counts each one, damn near exploding at having so much money in his hands at one time. "Sal, concentrate would you?! This is serious this isn't just you kidnapping my fourteen year old anymore. Brooke is eighteen now and, she seems different, stronger almost. You can't take this for granted and think it's going to be easy, get your shit together Sal if you're going to do this." Todd shouts clearly rather frantic about the fact this had to be done and done tonight. Sal looks up to his brother clearly more laid backed and relaxed about the whole situation.  
"Brother, chill out. I've seen Brooke already and trust me she may act all strong and new around you but with me." Sal laughs out loud remembering the look in Brooke's eyes when he had bumped in to her the night before. "Well with me Todd, she isn't that fourteen year old she's that eleven year old girl all over again. This will be easier than you could ever imagine. Now just shut up whining and bitching and write down the god damn address and let me get to work." Sal instructs strictly as he counts the remains of his money before shoving it in to the back of his grubby jeans.

Todd lets out a breath to try and calm himself and nods knowing that his brother was right. He grabs a piece of paper and quickly scribbles out Megan's address, standing up he looks to it before handing it over to Sal and sealing Brooke's fate.

Shortly after Sal leaves Lacey comes downstairs, her eyes unable to look at her father as she was so deeply disgusted by him and his actions.  
"Hey baby." Todd says calmly as if nothing had happened as he leans back in to his armchair, smugly grinning from ear to ear, clearly pleased with himself. Lacey knew she couldn't let her feelings towards her father show, not yet, it was too risky. She grits her teeth and nods rushing through in to the kitchen trying to catch her breath and regain her composure. "Baby, is everything okay?" Todd asks shouting out from his chair as his eyes half heartedly watch the TV. Lacey gulps down the building hate that was bubbling up inside of her and grips in to a dish towel to somehow release her pent up aggression.  
"Fine ... dad." Lacey forces out her mind racing as she tries to think of her next move and what it would be. Lacey's eyes suddenly spot her phone on charge in the corner and a huge sigh of relief leaves her lungs and she rips it from the cord. Scrolling down to Brooke's name in her phone book, Lacey's fingers were shaking madly with pure terror. She quickly holds the phone up to her ear eagerly awaiting her sister to pick up, her body shaking from head to toe. "Pick up... pick up... pick up." Lacey mutters to herself almost rocking back and forth as she stands awaiting Brooke to answer each ring breaking her heart in her chest. "SHIT!" Lacey groans in anger as the call goes to answer phone. Just as Lacey was about to speak and leave her message Todd appears in the kitchen doorway.

Todd's expression sent a cold shiver down Lacey's spine as for the first time she saw something dark in her father's eyes.  
"What are you doing Lace?" Todd asks his voice calm and at one tone which in some way relaxed an anxious Lacey.  
"I was just checking my voice mail." Lacey lies thinking fast on her feet, trying not to act any differently in front of her dad not sure how he would react if she did. Todd narrows his eyebrows noticing how jumpy she seemed to be all of a sudden around him.  
"Oh right, uh anything interesting?" Todd asks taking a step closer to his daughter, whose eyes grow wide the closer he gets. She shakes her head unable to force another lie out of her mouth and Todd watches her expression closely leaning in towards her more. "Are you okay Lace, you look a bit pale?" Todd asks his breath making Lacey's skin crawl on her body. She blinks at a fast pace and gulps down her concern and fear before she forces out a response.  
"Uh, I just... I do feel a bit queasy actually. I think I might call mom..."Lacey explains trying to think of an excuse to ring her mom in front of her dad. Todd's eyebrows narrow deeper in to his eyes and he reaches his hand out holding the back of it to Lacey's forehead.  
"Well you do feel a bit sweaty princess." Todd says his hand measuring Lacey's temperature as Lacey shudders underneath him. "Why don't you go and get up in to bed baby, I'll ring your mom and make sure she comes over to check you out. I'm sure it's nothing though, maybe you will be better to wait in till the morning and I'll take you to the doctors if you still feel unwell." Todd suggests but Lacey instantly shakes her head from side to side and looks to him frantically needing him to call Megan and now.  
"NO! No... No I need mom to see me tonight dad. I really don't feel well and I would feel better if she checked me out. Please... please daddy." Lacey says doing her best to sound normal but also use her words to get Todd to do what she wants. Todd thinks over his daughters request for a second before nodding in agreement.  
"Okay baby if it's what you want. Go on you go get in to bed and I'll give her a call." Todd agrees kissing Lacey tenderly on her head making sick rise up in the back of Lacey's throat. She nods not saying another word and races back upstairs. Lacey was shaking frantically as she sits up in her bed, praying her mother turned up and soon so she could tell her what was going on and that Brooke was in danger.

Todd frowns over his daughter's sudden illness but didn't suspect anything untoward either. He gazes down at his daughter's pink phone and sneers at the picture used as her background. Brooke and Lacey arm in arm grinning in to the screen with Megan's face between them both. 'What a happy family' Todd snarls to himself quickly scanning through to Megan's number and pressing call.

Megan lets out a deep sigh as her phones ringing fills the once quiet bedroom, she looks down to Kate and gives a smile.  
"Looks like we are back to reality" Kate points out as she shifts her body up allowing Megan to slide out of the bed.  
"Hmm, looks like it yes. Doesn't mean I have to like it though, does it?" Megan says with a grin, leaning over and kissing her lovers thick lips tenderly. Kate smiles against Megan's kiss and slowly pulls back staring in to her emerald green eyes with a look of love.  
"No it doesn't but you should still go and get your phone. It could be work though... oh god, help us if it is." Kate moans slightly and Megan nods in agreement picking up the bed sheet and wrapping it around her naked body. Kate smiles still lays in the bed just watching her lover with a warm smile as she scurries out of the room to pick up her phone.

Megan lets out an annoyed grunt as she riffles through her bag to find her ringing bag. 'Why do I put so much crap in this bad' Megan scolds herself mentally as she throws around all sorts of rubbish in her bag in search of her bag. Finally she find sit and smirks picking it up answering it without looking to see who it was who was calling.  
"Hello?" Megan answers still slightly out of breath from her activities with Kate but also the searching for her phone.  
"Megan, it's me Todd. Listen uh Lacey isn't feeling all that great and for some reason she is adamant she wants you to come and check her out." Todd explains as he sips on his beer once he had finished speaking. Megan frowns confused as to why Lacey would want her to check her over. 'Jeez, she must be feeling really ill' Megan thinks to herself before taking in a breath.  
"Okay, okay uh I'll be there as soon as I can. Just keep her in bed and give her some water to sip okay? I won't be long, tell her I won't be long." Megan replies starting to get in a bit of panic. Todd just rolls his eyes on the other end of the phone.  
"I'll tell her Megan." He says rather sarcastically before he hangs up and places Lacey's phone back on to the side and returns to drinking his beer.

Kate meanwhile had slipped on her silk robe and tied it up around her waist before she joined Megan in the living room. She wraps her long, toned arms around Megan's waist and gently buries her chin in against her shoulder, turning and kissing Megan's cheek.  
"Is everything okay?" Kate asks sweetly, her hands stroking over the sheet that was barely covering Megan's beautiful body. Megan shakes her head still in a bit of a daze by what Todd had told her.  
"No, it's Lacey. She's not feeling very well but she wants me to go and check her over." Megan explains and Kate frowns much like Megan had when she had heard the news. "Something isn't right Kate." Megan announces her fear starting to rise up in her body. "Something's happened here I know it has. Lacey has never done something like this before... something isn't right." Megan repeats trying to figure out what it was in her head as she speaks. Kate feels the unease rising in Megan and spins her around in her arms so she was now facing her.  
"Megan, take a breath. Let's get dressed and we will go straight round okay?" Kate suggests her hands cupping Megan's face softly as she looks in to Megan's clearly fear filled eyes. Megan looks in to Kate's blue eyes in response and nods thankful to have her support.

Curled up on the sofa, watching a horror film marathon Brooke is still completely blissfully unaware that she was in any danger what so ever. She was awaiting her pizza delivery so when there is a knock on the apartment door, Brooke without thinking gets up to answer it.

Kate drives Megan round to Todd's as quickly as she could, the whole time trying to assure Megan that Lacey would be okay. As they pull up Megan instantly runs, in her high heels towards the front door. Kate follows behind her, still partly dressing as they had been in such a rush. No more than a second after Megan's hand knocks on the door, frantic footsteps could be heard racing down the stairs. The front door yanks open and Lacey; a tearful wreck dives in to her mother's arms.  
"Mom, we have to get back to the apartment!" Lacey orders frantically, shaking from head to toe physically looking pale and sweaty. Megan frowns completely taken off guard by Lacey's greeting and reaction.  
"Sweetie, clam down a second. You're not making sense, what is wrong? Your father said you weren't feeling very well." Megan asks cupping Lacey's ice cold face where tears were starting to fall down. Lacey shakes her head adamantly trying to gather enough breath to speak.  
"No Mom, you're not listening to me! We NEED to get back to the apartment NOW!" Lacey repeats still in a frantic state of fear and terror.  
"Why Lacey? Why do we need to get back? What has happened?" Megan asks her own sense of panic starting to rise. Lacey's eyes that before were holding back the tears now break and a flood of tears come rushing down her pale face. "Baby, what's happened?" Megan asks seeing her daughter's reaction sent her in to panic over drive.  
"It's Brooke, she... she's in danger mom! I heard dad... he was... he was talking with Uncle Sal... they said they were going to kill her. They're gonna kill Brooke! Sal has already left, there's no time we need to get to Brooke now!" Lacey reveals in nothing but a scream of terror and fear.

Before Megan could even react to what she had heard Todd appears in her sight from the kitchen, he had heard everything and he clearly wasn't happy.  
"Lacey, you don't know what you're talking about." Todd says sternly as he takes a slow step towards her but Megan instantly reacts and pulls Lacey behind her body. Megan's eyes were filled with a fire and rage she didn't think possible.  
"You stay away from my daughter." Megan says coldly not wanting to lose it completely in front of Lacey, especially when she was in such a state. Lacey looks to Kate who holds her arms out towards her and she gulps diving in to them. Todd shakes his head taking another step forward but Megan stays strong and doesn't even flinch. "Just stop right now Todd." Megan warns him but Todd was far too pig headed to listen so just continues to take a step further.

"Kate, we need to get to Brooke. Sal is after her, he is going to kill her." Lacey whispers to Kate who was holding her in close trying to calm the young girl and also keep an eye on Megan and Todd form the corner of her blue eyes.  
"We will... we will." Kate assures her reaching in to her bag frantically pulling out her phone and ringing Bud, still keeping an arm around Lacey at the same time.

Todd takes a step to the side in attempt to look at Lacey but Megan just follows his movement blocking his view.  
"Princess, just talk to me please. Those things you heard they aren't how you think they are, you don't understand." Todd shouts out but Lacey pulls away from Kate and storms towards him in rage, reminding everyone very much of Megan and Brooke as well.  
"Don't understand?! NO YOU ARE DAMN RIGHT I DON'T UNDERSTAND!" Lacey screams in temper her face flushing red as her finger points out towards him. Megan, rather taken back by her daughter's outburst, just watches on but keeps her arm around Lacey's waist to keep her safe. "I heard everything you said dad, everything. How you and him were gloating about what you had done to Brooke before. How you GAVE him MONEY to take her away the whole time knowing what would happen to her and what had already happened. WHAT KIND OF MONSTER ARE YOU?!" Lacey screeches attempting to fly forward and hit him but Megan just holds her back. "I DEFENEDED YOU, I STUCK UP FOR YOU WHEN BROOKE SAID SHE DIDN'T LOVE YOU! I TOOK YOUR SIDE AND THE WHOLE TIME... THE WHOLE GOD DAMN TIME..." She rages unable to finish her sentence as her emotions take her over. "I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU, EVERYTHING ABOUT YOU! YOU MAKE ME SICK!" Lacey screams meaning every single word as tears stream across her beautiful face. Todd's world crumbles around him and Megan just pulls Lacey in to her arms.  
"We need to get to your sister Lacey." Megan reminds her trying to pull Lacey away and Lacey nods in agreement as they turn around to rush towards the car.

"Princess, you don't understand." Todd stammers out but Lacey turns and looks to him and just shakes her head clearly heartbroken by everything she had heard.  
"No, I don't and I never will. But right now you are not important, Brooke is. If he had hurt her I swear dad I'll kill you myself! I will NEVER forgive you for this, any of it! YOU ARE DEAD TO ME, DEAD!" Lacey screams turning back around as Megan guides her in to the back of the car and shuts the door. Megan turns to Todd and as desperately as she wanted to end him right then and there she knew Brooke and her safety was far more important.  
"This isn't over Todd; you won't get away with this, any of it. I promise you, if it's the last thing I do you will pay for your evil actions, one way or another!" Megan warns sternly as Kate gets off of the phone and rushes in to the driver's seat, quickly joined by Megan in the passenger's side.

"Bud and Sam are on the way round there now with Peter and a shit load of cops. Brooke is going to be fine Megan." Kate assures her lover, reaching over the gearstick and taking Megan's hand securely in her own giving it a soft yet strong squeeze. Megan nods praying to god she was right as they race away from Todd's house back to Megan's apartment. As the car speeds away Lacey, who was sat in the back seat, just burns her look of hatred straight at her father to let him no once and for all any feelings she had for him were now dead.

Kate races through the night streets of Philly, the lights swirling past the windows of the car in nothing but a blur they were driving so fast. Megan could feel the rage and anger that was boiling inside of her for Todd turn in to terror for the safety of her daughter. Megan's whole body was twitching with the nervous, inability to wait any longer, she needed to get to Brooke and make sure she was okay. 'If that son of a bitch has touched her...' Megan repeats to herself over and over again as she rocks in her seat, her fingers flexing over her thighs.

Suddenly the car comes to a pretty harsh stop and Megan looks to Kate in annoyance.  
"What the hell are you doing?!" Megan snaps as Kate just looks up in front of her, Kate points out to where she was looking and Megan frowns as she turns to look herself. There in front of them was a police barricade and a swirl of blue and red lights as well as the sound of sirens and tyres screeching to a halt. Megan's emerald green eyes grow as wide as humanly possible and her heart jumps in to her mouth. "NO!" Megan screams pushing open the car door and rushing towards the crowd that was forming in front of her apartment building. Kate and Lacey both jump out as well and speed towards the barricade, Kate grips Lacey hand tightly so not to lose her in the crowd.

As they squeeze and push their way through the crowd of people, some police, some ambulance crews and some just on lookers, a terrifying view comes in to sight. There up high in the apartment building, coming out of Megan's apartment building was a ball of fire, blazing out in to the night sky. Megan's apartment was on fire and Brooke was trapped inside.


	23. Burn Baby Burn

**_I just wanted to say a HUGE thank you to all of you who took the time to leave a reply for that last chapter. I don't want to yam on but recently in my personal life I have been going through a bit of a rough time, hence the delay in the chapter, and getting your reviews really has helped me carry on with my writing. I read every single review I get and they mean the world to me so THANK YOU ALL deeply and truly. I hope you all enjoy this next chapter and again and I am so sorry about the delay on this chapter. I try my best to be as quick as I can for you with updating because I know how I tend to always leave you on a cliff hanger of some kind lol. I hope you are all still enjoying this story as we have been going a fair way now hehe. Thank you to all of you who have stuck with me and been kind enough to review and encourage me so much. So enough of me going on, here is the next chapter for you all to hopefully enjoy and if you are kind enough to leave a review and let me know what you think. Thank you all no matter what you do, I just hope this chapter doesn't disappoint. Enjoy ;;'x_**

**Chapter 23**

**Burn Baby Burn**

The apartment was just a fire ball of red, orange and yellow rapidly filling up every inch of space, the heat so intense that the plastic cups on the kitchen counter were melting. A thick, black cloud of smoke rolls across the ceiling and begins to fills the apartment as well as the rapidly growing blaze. In the living room of the apartment, laid out on the floor, spread out on her belly unconscious was Brooke. She was completely helpless and had no clue of the danger she was now in but it was clear by the wreckage around the apartment there had been a struggle.

A strong, red and orange light shines through the windows of Megan's apartment. The heat even from down on the street below was incredible and everyone below could hear the fire crackling out in to the cold night air. Everyone's heads were tilted up towards where Megan's apartment was situated in the apartment building that was now on fire. Megan's heart sinks further in to her stomach as she looks up at this devastating sight in front and above her. Kate instantly reaches out for Megan, trying her best to contain her own fears knowing that Megan needed support. Megan's head turns to the side and she looks to Kate with her green eyes glazed over with brimming tears and terror.  
"She... she's inside Kate. My baby is inside!" Megan screams the panic fully hitting her and she takes a leap forward to rush in to the building. Kate instantly reaches out and pulls Megan back at the waist as police form a barricade with their bodies to stop Megan entering.  
"They'll get her out Megan, they will." Kate assures her lover as she rubs at her arms trying to reassure her and comfort her. Megan looks in to Kate's blue eyes wanting so desperately to believe her and calm down but she just couldn't.  
"Kate, she is trapped inside and it's on fire. I need to get to her, I need to get to my baby I have to save her!" Megan screams pushing away Kate's hands that were keeping her in place and darting forward again.

Megan was like a wild woman as she flies in to the bodies of the policemen blocking her route into the building. Her hands slap and punch at the men's chests as she was desperate to get to her daughter and save her from the fire.  
"Let me in! You have to let me in! My daughter is inside, she is inside! What is wrong with you?! You have to let me in, please she is my child." Megan pleads with a panic filled voice nearing on a shout as she tries to clamber her way through the barricade of police blocking her out. The policemen all shake their heads and just pull and push Megan back as delicately as they can without letting her get the better of them and get inside. Megan however wasn't giving up and scratches and claws her way over the men's strong arms reaching for the door to the entrance of the apartment building. A hand reaches out to Megan and grips her shoulder tugging it enough to get Megan to turn back around and face them. Megan was screaming at the top of her lungs with panic and frustration as the person grips both of her arms and shakes her slightly to look at him.  
"Megan! Calm down, you can NOT go in there and you know you can't. The firemen will find Brooke and get her out, I promise you. Now calm down!" Says the familiar voice in an authority filled voice, Megan was about to attack again when her eyes come in to focus with who it was.  
"Bud?" Megan replies in a weakened whisper as Bud looks in to her emerald green eyes. Bud nods in reply seeing her finally starting to calm down. "Bud she... she's in there! It's on fire I have to get to her, I have to save her!" Megan screams, again getting worked up and panicked and Bud just grips her in closer and she starts to smash her clenched fists in to his chest in rage. "NO LET GO! LET ME GO DAMN IT! BUD LET ME FUCKING GO!" Megan continues to scream as tears stream down her flushed face and Bud holds her out to look at her, his grip tight on her arms.  
"STOP IT MEGAN, STOP IT NOW! You can't do anything; this is down to the firemen now just calm down!" Bud snaps as Megan's punches in to his chest slowly start to cease and finally stop as her tears overwhelm her.

Kate gulps saddened and slightly scared to see Megan in such a state, she feels Lacey's hand that she was still holding grip tighter and quickly pulls her in to a hug.  
"It will be okay Lace." Kate assures her as Lacey's arms wrap around Kate's waist and she lays her head in to Kate's chest.  
"They will get Brooke out won't they?" Lacey asks clearly terrified as her eyes look up to Kate asking for answers. Kate gulps slightly as her eyes look over to the fire truck that was stood to the side with a few crew men around but the rest all inside already.  
"Yes of course they will." Kate replies praying with all she had that she was right.

A strong uncontrollable cough pushes its way through Brooke's airway as she starts to regain her consciousness, confused and dazed as she lies flat on her stomach on the floor. The panic quickly rises up in her stomach and chest as Brooke's eyes become ignited with the reflection of the blazing fire around her. Brooke's head was spinning and it takes her a few seconds to register just what was going on and what had happened for her to be in this predicament.

Brooke could barely see anything apart from a swirl of red, orange and yellow mixed with the thick cloud of black smoke that was getting closer and closer to her. She digs her nails in to the carpet and crawls on her belly across towards the front door of the apartment. The closer Brooke gets however the more she can see and the more intense the fire and heat was becoming around her body. She quickly realises that the fire was starting at the front door and making its way further in, she was trapped fourteen floors up with nothing but smoke and fire for company.

"What is taking them so long Kate?" Megan asks now sat with Kate and Lacey on the back of an ambulance still looking up at the building and wanting to just run in but knowing now she couldn't. Kate sighs wishing she could give her lover a better answer but knowing she can't.  
"I don't know Megan but I mean you are fourteen stories up, they have to get up all those flight of stairs first, that's going to take some time." Kate replies trying her best to give Megan some kind of an explanation that would give her some hope. Lacey sits next to her mother, wrapped up in a blanket with her head laid against her mother's shoulder. Lacey was still in shock and terror over what had happened with Todd before but now she was also in fear over her sisters well being. Megan's eyes look to her youngest daughter and she sighs knowing she had to be strong for her. Her arms lovingly wrap around Lacey's shoulder and she pulls her in closer, kissing the top of her head softly.  
"It's going to be okay Lacey, the fire fighters know what they are doing. They will get to her and get her out before you know it." Megan assures her trying to keep her voice calm and level all though on the inside she was a panicking wreck. Lacey's tear filled eyes gaze up to her mother's trying to share her mother's hope.  
"Yeah, they do this every day right? It's their job they... they know what they're doing." Lacey replies her voice shaky and filled with terror that she was fighting desperately to hide. Megan's heart sinks in her chest seeing her daughter fighting so hard to keep it together and be strong. Megan's hand just strokes across Lacey's brown hair gently and she lays a loving kiss on to it as well, with an agreeing nod.  
"Exactly baby, exactly." Megan says softly as Lacey cuddles in to her mother tightly for extra comfort and support.

Megan's eyes scan across to Kate who was stood beside her and they said everything without her ever speaking a word. Kate's heart aches for Megan, seeing and feeling the pain and worry she was in, it killed her because she knew there was nothing she could do to help. Kate's hand discreetly reaches out to Megan and takes her hand in hers and gives it a gentle squeeze as her eyes look in to Megan's with love. 'I love you too' Megan mouths, her eyes starring deeply in to Kate's as the seconds tick by but feel like years.

Meanwhile in the fireball of the apartment, Brooke was growing more and more panicked as she realises just how trapped she and bleak her situation was. Brooke could feel the thick, black, warm smoke filling her lungs and airwaves to the point she couldn't breathe. She chokes on the thick soot filled smoke and coughs her heart out as she clamps her hand down across her mouth and tries to think clearly. 'I have to get out of here' Brooke tells herself as her brown eyes try to strain through the smoke and flames and see where she was. Brooke's head was spinning from where she had been knocked out before hand and it was hard for her to see straight. Brooke sits herself up and puts her hands on the floor and forces herself up to her feet to try and run out. She runs towards where she knew the front door in the apartment was but flinches back as the heat hits her in a wave. Brooke pulls her jumper up over her head to block on the flames and smoke and reaches out to the door handle only to be met with sheering pain from the burning hot metal.  
"FUCK!" Brooke screams in agony falling back to her knees and using the only strength she had left to scurry back in to the living room and away from the front door. 'The fire escape' Brooke suddenly screams to herself as she kneels up underneath the cloud of smoke and tries to feel her way and crawl towards the windows.

The heat was so intense and the cloud so thick Brooke's eyes were red raw and stinging along with starting to water. As she touches the floor she could feel the carpet fibres under her skin was melting from the intense heat that was compacted in to the apartment. Brooke scrambles on though and finally reaches the windows that outlook on to the street below. The fire was now spreading further in to the apartment and Brooke was trapped in a small area near the windows. She coughs roughly, struggling to breathe and pushes herself up to her feet as she reaches the fire escape window. Brooke's hand connects with the metal handle of the window to open it but the heat on it was far too intense. Brooke pulls her hand away in pain and pulls down the sleeve of her top and tries again but due to her panicked state and how badly she was coughing Brooke couldn't undo the lock.  
"SHIT!" Brooke screams out loud before coughing violently in to her hand again, that she keeps clamped over her hand and mouth. Brooke instantly looks around for something to smash the window in with but due to the darkening, thick, black smoke surrounding her and the tears streaming across her face it wasn't easy to see.

The smoke was getting far too much for her and she could feel herself becoming light headed and weak but she knew she couldn't give up. Using the sleeves of her top, Brooke picks up one of the breakfast stools and with all the strength she can muster she smashes it in against the window. The stool just bounces off and back again flying across the room where Brooke didn't have the strength to keep hold of it. She flies backwards in against the counter and slides down it with a thud, coughing her heart up as the smoke fills up her lungs. As she sits with her back against the counter looking out to the night sky her eyes start to get heavy and she looks at her boots. In a last ditch attempt to smash the window Brooke holds her hand over her mouth and nose and with all of her mite kicks her heels in to the glass of the window repeatedly, each kick getting harder. Brooke hears a loud smashing sound from behind and then the voices of three men.  
"Is anybody in here?!" The voices shout in unison and in that moment Brooke knows someone was coming for her and for a second a moment of joy jumps in to her heart but her eyes fall closed.

Down on the ground however the mood wasn't as joyful as the thick, black, fog starts to fill thicker and fuller in to the night sky. Megan's grip on Kate's hand was only tightening as the minuets tick by and they can see the worsening state of the fire. Kate rubs along Megan's hand with her thumb, trying her best to keep things positive as all that could be heard around them was frantic fire chiefs and police, scrambling around to get Brooke and anyone else in the building out. Groups and groups of people come rushing out of the apartment, most frantic and confused and desperate for the fresh air of the outside. With each group that appears, Megan's heart fills with hope that Brooke will be among them but she is soon left disheartened again as Brooke is nowhere to be found.

Just as Megan and everyone was starting to lose hope three fire fighters come out of the smoke filled building, covered in a black soot and smoke. There in one of their arms was a tiny looking body, curled up and coughing, sucking on a mask of oxygen for breath.  
"BROOKE!" Lacey shouts out as she jumps to her feet and rushes through the small gaps in the crowd towards her sister, having spotted Brooke's cowboy boots dangling over the fireman's arms where he was carrying her. Megan and Kate instantly jump to attention and rush to follow Lacey's path and get to Brooke and the fire fighters. Two officers try to stop them getting past but much to Megan's shock Kate was the one who jumps down their throats.  
"IT'S HER DAUGHTER; YOU HAVE TO LET US THROUGH! WE NEED TO MAKE SURE SHE IS OKAY." Kate demands pushing the officers back her eyes fierce with anger as she guides Megan through and towards Brooke. Megan looks to Kate in shock but with a slight smirk on her lips at the same time. Kate just shakes her head and smiles. "I've had enough of them okay? Let's just get to Brooke." Kate explains as they rush over to the ambulance where Brooke was now being looked over at.

Lacey reaches her first and jumps up in to the back of the ambulance, pushing past the paramedics as she wraps her arms tightly around her sister's neck. Brooke even in a coughing fit can't help but laugh at her baby sister as she hugs her back tightly, relieved to be able to again.  
"Hey, I'm already having trouble breathing Lace..." Brooke jokes as she wheezes out her words, still coughing and struggling to catch her breath. Lacey pulls back a little and looks at her sister, tears just covering her young face as a mixture of relief and guilt overwhelm her.  
"Brooke I am so sorry, I am sorry about everything. I know the truth know, I know what dad did, I know about Sal... I am sorry I didn't trust you about dad, I am sorry I ever believed him ever. I am so sorry!" Lacey rambles, needing to get it all out as a bewildered and dazed Brooke tries to take it all in.  
"Okay... okay its okay ... I'm okay." Brooke says trying her best to assure her young sister as she lets her again fall in to her arms as the paramedics try to get Brooke to put the mask back on.

"Brooke!" Megan screams rushing over in her high heels, gripping Kate's hand tightly beside her as they reach the ambulance. "Brooke, are you okay?! Just breathe okay? Deep breathes, try and keep calm, you're safe now." Megan assures her, reaching up with her free hand and wiping away her own tears she didn't know she had let fall.  
"I'm fine mom, I'm fine." Brooke croaks out, gripping the mask and taking in a deep breath. Megan climbs up in to the ambulance and sits beside her and Lacey pulling them both in to her arms.  
"Oh god I don't think I have ever been so scared." Megan explains rocking her daughters in her arms just relieved that everyone she loved was okay.  
"Mom, I'm okay... a bit wheezy but I'm okay." Brooke assures her as the paramedics try again to get access to their patient.  
"Are you sure? You didn't get burnt did you? Let me look in your eyes..." Megan insists that doctor's instinct kicking in uncontrollably as her hand reaches up to stroke her daughter's cheek. Kate standing outside the ambulance coughs and motions towards the paramedics as Megan looks at her.  
"Why don't we let the paramedics do their job and look her over yeah?" Kate suggests holding her hand out to Megan and then the other to Lacey as the paramedics both nod in agreement with Kate. Megan was slightly hesitant as she looks to Brooke who all though a mess seemed okay if a little shaken.  
"I'm fine mom honestly; just let them check me out." Brooke assures her as she coughs a little and takes another deep inhale of oxygen from the mask. Megan bites her bottom lip but nods in agreement taking Kate's hand and stepping down out of the ambulance before helping Lacey out as well.

As the three of them leave Brooke to be checked over by the paramedics, Peter, Bud and Sam all appear from the crowd and head over.  
"How is she doing?" Peter asks motioning over towards Brooke who was in the ambulance. Megan nods rubbing Lacey's arm up and down gently as she holds her in close, almost scared to let her go.  
"She's okay I think, well as okay as she can be. She got really lucky by the looks of it, just some smoke inhalation and clearly shaken from what I can see." Megan explains and Peter just nods thankful as they all were it hadn't been more serious.  
"Thank god, we have the fire investigation team ready to find out what happened as soon as they are allowed in. We'll have to ask Brooke, what happened though." Bud points out as he jots down a few things in to his notebook.  
"I can tell you what Bud, Sal tried to burn my daughter alive!" Megan points out adamantly, clearly enraged at the thought of what Sal had tried to and almost succeeded in doing.  
"Megan, calm down okay? I know its Sal; we have patrols searching for him now and an APB out on him with a full description and his latest mug shot. We've also got people checking his last known address and any of his known hangouts. We will find him Megan, I promise." Bud assures her as Kate runs her hand gently down Megan's spine in an attempt calm her.

Megan looks up towards the apartment building that was now being dowsed with water and was just a wet, smouldering mess.  
"Mom, what are we going to do? That was our home..." Lace points out as she wraps her arms around her mother's waist and lays her head in against her mother's chest. Megan sighs a little having not had chance to even think about that in till now and if she was honest she had no idea.  
"We'll think of something sweetheart, I promise you okay? Everything is going to be fine." Megan says softly trying her best to assure Lacey who she knew had already been through enough for a lifetime let alone a day. "I suppose we could crash at Grandma's for a few days in till I can find somewhere a bit more appropriate." Megan suggests thinking over in her head all the different places they could go as she tries to think up a plan.  
"You don't have to do that, you can stay with me. I mean, at least for tonight..." Kate interrupts and Megan looks up to her with a frown.  
"Are you sure? I mean, you wouldn't mind?" Megan asks and Kate just shakes her head.  
"Of course not, besides it's already late and you've all been through so much. My place is only across town and you all need some rest. In the morning you can think more clearly and sort out what you want to do." Kate explains and Megan looks to Lacey who nods in agreement at the idea.  
"Thank you Kate." Megan says softly and whole heartedly as she kisses the top of Lacey's head as the paramedics call from the ambulance.

Megan rushes over, gripping Lacey's hand tightly and Kate was way too emotionally invested now to just sit back and wait so rushes over as well.  
"Is she okay?!" Megan asks in a panic and Brooke laughs as her hands were getting bandaged up due to some superficial burning on them.  
"I'm fine mom; they are just letting you know I am okay." Brooke replies coughing after speaking her lungs still a little wheezy and weak. The paramedics laugh a little finding it sweet how protective Megan was over Brooke.  
"She is fine, we really should take her in just to check her lungs but she is determined she isn't going and won't budge on that." One of the paramedics points out and Megan nods letting out a sigh of relief as she strokes back Brooke's smoke covered hair.  
"Well I will keep an eye on her that you can be sure of." Megan reveals and both of the paramedics look to each other and then back to Megan and nod in agreement.  
"We are sure that you will." The paramedics reply with a chuckle. They let Brooke go having checked her out fully and Megan, Kate, Brooke and Lacey all thank the paramedics as Brooke climbs down out of the ambulance. Kate takes off her jacket wrapping it around the young girl's shoulders as Bud, Sam and Peter walk across.

"Do you remember what happened to you tonight Brooke?" Bud asks getting straight to the point and Brooke just nods with a gulp as she cuddles in to the coat Kate had wrapped around her.  
"Uh yeah, honestly it all happened so fast. There was a knock at the door and I had ordered a pizza so I just guessed it was that. When I opened the door they just flew at me, he must have had a bat or something I don't know in his hand but hit me hard with it." Brooke starts to explain and Sam frowns a little.  
"Did you get a look at who it was?" She asks and Brooke's lip starts to tremble and he body shakes at the thought. She nods faintly and looks down to the floor, Megan reaches out and rubs her daughter's shoulder gently to assure her it was okay.  
"It was my uncle Sal... he was screaming at me that he told me I would never get away from him, ever. I don't know I must have passed out because when I woke up I was on the floor in the living room and the fire was already pretty intense." Brooke reveals and Bud nods with a reassuring look in his eyes.  
"Okay Brooke, well don't worry okay. We have everyone looking for this son of a bitch and we will find him. In till then just try and keep your head down and stay with someone at all times if you can. He won't get away with this Brooke, I assure you of that." Bud explains seeing how terrified and tired the young girl was. "If you hear from him or anyone else don't hesitate to get in touch okay? Now you guys go and get some rest and Megan we'll give you an update in the morning okay? But for now please try and get some sleep and rest, you look like you need it." Bud half jokes and Megan just smirks punching him in the arm with a chuckle.  
"Thanks Bud, Sam, Peter, thank you all for everything tonight." Megan says honestly as they turn to leave and Brooke, Kate, Lacey and Megan all head back towards Kate's car.

Brooke nods her thanks and looks to her mom with a drained expression on her face.  
"Where are we going to go?" Brooke asks confused and Megan looks to Kate across the car roof with a tender smile and raises her eyebrows.  
"Don't you worry about that baby, we have it all sorted." Megan replies as she opens the car door and both Lacey and Brooke get in to the backseat. Megan continues to look at Kate having not broken the gaze and Kate just smiles back softly as if to tell her it was okay and everything would be fine now. Megan nods in agreement just praying that for once she would be right and it would be, not just for her sake but for her girls.


	24. A Long 24 Hours

**_I'm really not sure if many of you are still reading this story or not, I hope you are. I thank those of you who are and I thank even more those of you who take the time to let me know you are and what you are thinking of it with a review. I really can not thank you enough for those reviews, that keep me writing so much, so thank you! I hope you all enjoy this next chapter and are kind enough to let me know what you think with a review, I read all of them with great interest. Thanks again to everyone and I hope you enjoy ;;'x_  
**

**Chapter 24**

**A Long 24 Hours**

As the four women arrive back at Kate's apartment it was just gone one in the morning and everyone was shattered and drained. It had been a long twenty four hours and all of them were clearly feeling the effects as all anyone could do was yawn.  
"Thanks for taking us in Kate." Brooke says as she leans against the wall trying to keep herself upright from her tiredness. Kate blushes and shakes her head to the young girl  
"Don't be silly, I'm glad to be able to help. Now you just worry about resting okay? You've been through a lot tonight." Kate points out as she shows Brooke through to the spare bedroom. "I thought you and Lacey could share. It's a double bed; I hope you two don't mind sharing." Kate adds and Brooke just chuckles looking over to Lacey who seemed very quiet.  
"We'll be fine thanks; we always used to share when we were younger through choice. I love her snoring, it soothes me." Brooke says with extra volume so Lacey would hear her.  
"HEY! I so do not snore." Lacey adamantly shouts back over her hands finding her hips and her face narrowing just like Megan's did when she was angered. Brooke looks to Kate and winks playfully  
"That of course is a completely reasonable response, don't you think?" Brooke asks sarcastically and Kate just chuckles at the two sisters.  
"Okay, enough teasing you two. I think Kate is right about us all being tired, so how about we go to bed." Megan interrupts drained and tired and needing some form of rest. Lacey nods in agreement and walks over to Brooke and Kate and both young girls disappear in to the bedroom.  
"There are some of my old clothes in there you can use if you want to change, they might be a bit big but they should do for now." Kate points out and both girls smile and nod.  
"Thank you Kate." Lacey says as she shuts the bedroom door so they could get ready to sleep.

Kate smiles over to Megan who was stood by the windows overlooking the city, her arms crossed in front of her chest.  
"Megan, are you okay?" Kate asks concerned as she walks over and lays a gentle hand on to Megan's shoulder and rubs down her arm. Megan is woken from her thoughts at the touch and looks to Kate and forces a smile and nod.  
"Yeah, yeah I'm fine. I'm sorry I was just thinking..." Megan replies unconvincingly clearly worried about everything that had transpired that night. Kate's heart breaks seeing the woman she loved in such turmoil, she looks behind her a second checking the girls were still in there room. Seeing that they were she stands behind Megan and slips her hands across her hips and waist, snuggling her chin in against her shoulder and lays a soft kiss on Megan's cheek.  
"It's all okay you know? You're safe now, all of you. You can stay here as long as you need to; in fact I think I'm going to really enjoy the company." Kate says softly trying her utmost to lift Megan's spirits and Megan just lets out a tired sigh as she leans back in to Kate's warm body.  
"Thank you; I really don't know what we would have done without you." Megan replies honestly her hands stroking across the back of Kate's that were lying so perfectly on her lower waist. "It's just..." Megan hesitates not used to being so open and forthcoming about how she was feeling. Kate squeezes Megan's waist and body a little tighter to encourage her to carry on. "I'm scared Kate, I mean Brooke could have died tonight. I've lost my home, my things... everything. All we have now are the clothes on our backs... how can I look after my family when we've lost so much." Megan asks as leans her head to the side so it was lying against Kate's for support.  
"Okay well Brooke isn't dead; she is fine and right in the other room. You have to try and be thankful about that and not think about what if. As for the things they can be replaced and they will be, I will help you Megan, you're not on your own anymore. At least you're not if you don't want to be..." Kate explains her breath gently grazing across Megan's cheek as she speaks. Megan smiles sweetly and holds her hand up to Kate's cheek and rubs it softly.  
"I love you Kate, I really do." Megan says in a soft whisper as Kate smiles and just snuggles in against her a little closer.  
"I love you too, now come on its late and you're exhausted you need to get some rest." Kate insists patting at Megan's hips as she pulls away.

Brooke opens the bedroom door and walks out looking to both Kate and Megan who were trying desperately to not act like their hearts had just jumped in to their mouths.  
"Is everything okay?" Brooke asks with a frown and both ladies smile and nod. "Okay... is it okay if I have a quick shower, please? I can still smell the smoke on me." Brooke asks and Kate nods and quickly walks her over to the bathroom.  
"Of course you can. There are towels on the rack..." Kate informs her sweetly before shutting the bathroom door after Brooke walks in.

Megan looks to Kate both women clearly still trying to catch their breaths from nearly getting caught out.  
"So uh, where should I sleep?" Megan asks awkwardly and Kate frowns confused having presumed she would sleep in with her. It quickly hits her why they wouldn't work and she thinks for a second leaning up against the back of the sofa.  
"I only really have the sofa left, or you could have my bed and I'll sleep out here." Kate suggests but Megan shakes her head.  
"No! You have been kind enough to let us stay I couldn't allow you to give up your bed as well. The sofa will be fine, thank you." Megan affirms with that determined mindset that drove both Kate mental and turned her on.  
"Okay then, I'll go and get you some blankets and pillows. I won't be a second." Kate says as she rushes off in to her bedroom.

Megan smiles and washes her hand across her face as she lets out a drained sigh and sits down on to the sofa as Lacey appears in the doorway.  
"Mom, can you do my hair for me please?" She asks sweetly walking over to where Megan was sitting, holding a hairbrush and hair band in her hand.  
"Sure sweetie, come here." Megan says softly patting the sofa beside her. Lacey rushes over and sits down next to her turning so she was facing Megan so she could do her hair. "You want a plait like normal?" Megan asks rubbing her daughter's shoulder softly and Lacey nods again falling quiet. Megan frowns concerned for her daughter knowing everything that had happened that night had affected her deeply. As Megan starts to do her youngest daughter's hair she sighs a little. "You know everything will be okay now honey. Brooke is fine and that is the most important thing. Tomorrow I will get on to getting some new stuff for all of us okay?" Megan reveals trying her best to assure her daughter things were going to be okay. Lacey just shrugs and sighs  
"I don't care about the stuff mom, I just... I still can't believe I didn't notice what a monster dad is." Lacey reveals and Megan feels her heart break for her.  
"Oh honey, that is not your fault. How in the world were you supposed to know? You were ten years old when Brooke left and if I didn't know so how could you have? None of this is your fault Lacey, none of it. I know it's heartbreaking and hard to understand but I promise you things are only going to get better from now on." Megan informs her as she finishes up her plait and she lays a tender kiss to Lacey's head gently. "Now, you go and get in to bed, close your eyes and try and get some sleep. Everything will seem a lot better in the morning I promise." Megan ads and Lacey nods hugging her mom tightly before disappearing back in to the bedroom.

Brooke comes out of the bathroom with a refreshed look to her face and a less heavy look to her still tired eyes.  
"You feel a bit better now?" Megan asks still sat on the sofa and Brooke nods sweetly as she ruffles her hair down from its bun.  
"Much better thanks mom." Brooke replies as she heads back towards the bedroom but Megan stands up and walks over to her stopping her.  
"Brooke, you are okay right? I mean if you were scared or upset you would talk to me? You know I'm here for you, don't you?" Megan asks concerned to the fact Brooke hadn't seemed to let out any emotions about what had happened to her yet.  
"Mom I know you are and I promise you if I felt any of those things I'd come and talk to you. I'm a little shaken but honestly I'm just so glad to be alive. If anything its just probed to me that life is way too short to worry and hold back your whole life. Sometimes you just have to take a gamble or the plunge and do what feels right and what you wanna do." Brooke explains looking in to her mother's eyes deeply. "Maybe you should uh take some of that advice and use it" She adds leaving Megan with nothing but a frown on her face. "Look forget it, I'm okay, It will probably hit me properly in the morning or something; I'm okay though, so stop worrying. You get some rest; you look like you need it." Brooke adds with a cheeky smirk and Megan just playfully slaps her arm.  
"Watch it young lady, you're never too old for a good telling off."Megan replies with a giggle and Brooke just nods raising her eyebrows.  
"Yeah and don't I know it"  
"Go on; get off to bed and rest." Megan says kissing Brooke's cheek gently before she too disappears in to the bedroom.

Kate comes out of the bedroom with the blankets and pillows and Megan just thinks over what Brooke had said about sometimes you need to just do what feels right. She shakes her head towards Kate and heads over to her, taking the pile of pillows and covers out of her hands.  
"You know what I changed my mind, if it's okay with you I'd like to... share your bed." Megan asks with a smirk growing on her face that Kate couldn't help but be intrigued by.  
"I can't say I see any problem with that. Are you sure though?" Kate asks wanting to make sure it was really what Megan wanted. Megan runs her tongue across her bottom lip and she places the pile she was carrying down on to the sofa and grips Kate's hips and pulls her in close.  
"Oh I am more than sure." Megan insists in a husky whisper as she gazes in to Kate's blue eyes and leans in kissing her deeply catching Kate somewhat off guard. "You don't have any objections do you?" Megan asks with a smirk pulling back from the kiss for a second. Kate shakes her head and hungrily raises her hands up to the back of Megan's head and pushes their lips back together again, needing to taste her kiss.  
"What do you think?" Kate murmurs against Megan's lips as both of their tongues start to find their way to each other. Megan giggles as her fire starts to burn again and Kate pushes her backwards in to her room, kicking the door shut with her high heel behind her.

Brooke meanwhile looks to Lacey laid on her side all curled up in the bed and slips in behind her, wrapping her arms tightly around her baby sister.  
"You okay?" Brooke whispers holding Lacey in close to her. Lacey smiles and nods holding her hand on top of her sister's arm gently.  
"Yeah, I'm fine. Are you though?" Lacey asks and Brooke just nods leaning up and kissing Lacey's cheek.  
"I'm great I no longer smell of ash and smoke its fantastic." Brooke jokes and Lacey just shakes her head with a roll of her eyes.  
"No seriously, are you okay? It must have been so scary in there." Lacey points out and Brooke just lets out a sigh.  
"It was yeah but I'm out now and I'm safe so there's nothing to be scared of anymore." Brooke reveals trying to convince herself as much as her sister.  
"You know I meant what I said about being sorry I didn't believe you about dad." Lacey blurts out her guilt clearly still eating away at her. Brooke smiles sweetly and holds Lacey in a little closer and just nods laying her head against Lacey's softly.  
"I know and I told you not worry about it. You weren't to know Lacey, you couldn't have. I'm sorry I never told you everything but I just couldn't. You loved him and why shouldn't you have? He was your dad and I just... I couldn't bring myself to tell you and shatter that. I know what it's like to love him so much and then realise how evil and twisted he is and I just wanted to spare you that pain. But I know now I should have just been honest with you. Can you forgive me?" Brooke admits and Lacey nods immediately.  
"Of course I do! There is nothing to forgive though; you were just trying to look out for me. You always have done that and I love you for it." Lacey reminds her and Brooke just smiles and nods in agreement.  
"That is true and in that fashion I think now you get some sleep okay? I know today has been very... hectic but everyone is okay, including me and that's what matters."  
"You know you sound just like mom." Lacey points out and Brooke playfully pinches her sister's side.  
"Hey, no need to get nasty Lacey." Brooke jokes and Lacey just giggles as she finally closes her big brown eyes and starts to relax.

Kate lies in her bed with a warm and thankful smile on her face as Megan's head snuggles in to her chest, the covers wrapped tightly around the both of them.  
"I think we should tell the girls." Megan announces out of the blue, deadly serious as she makes lazy circles against Kate's waist under the covers.  
"Are you sure? I mean I don't mind waiting a little while, don't feel you have to for me Megan." Kate insists leaning up and looking in to Megan's green eyes that were shinning up at her in the dark room.  
"I'm positive. I love you Kate and I just want everyone to know. It's taken us so long to get together and be happy why should we wait anymore? The girls love you almost as much as I do, it may be a bit of a shock but I know them they will be happy for us. As long as you are okay about them knowing" Megan asks slightly concerned maybe Kate wasn't ready for people to know. Kate strokes her fingers underneath Megan's chin and forces it up to her lips where she lays a tender kiss against Megan's lips.  
"I think it's a great idea and I feel the same way." Kate insists as both women just stare lovingly in to one another's eyes.

Brooke knew she wasn't going to be able to sleep it was next to impossible she had way too much running through her mind. It was as though she could still feel the heat of the fire and the taste the smoke in her lungs it was driving her mental. When she was sure that Lacey was in a sound sleep she slips out of the bed and quietly walks out in to the living room of the apartment. She frowns though seeing the blankets and pillows dumped on the sofa but no sign of Kate or her mom. She shakes it off and just slinks down in to the sofa, lifting her knees up to under her chin as she stares out in to the blackness. Brooke looks to her phone that all though a little chard was in otherwise working fashion. She turns it on and smiles seeing about one hundred texts from all from Ethan. They all had the same thing written in them 'I just heard what happened, I know you are probably resting and so you should be but I am thinking of you. I'll stop by doctor Murphy's tomorrow in the morning before work and see how you are. Sleep tight and rest up beautiful. See you tomorrow, love Ethan xx' Brooke can't help but smile at how sweet his message was and all though late she types out a reply.  
'I'm fine, little shaken and smoke filled but fine. I'll see you tomorrow... I look forward to it. Love Brooke Xx' She sends it and just lays the phone on the arm of the sofa and tries to block out all thoughts of the fire that were swimming in her head. She shakes her head from side to side in annoyance at herself and picks up the remote control to the TV and turns it on, praying that in some way it would block out or distract her from her thoughts.

"Did you hear something?" Kate asks having been disturbed from almost falling asleep by the sound of the TV turning on. Megan's eyes force open and she lifts her head up from Kate's breasts with a slightly confused frown.  
"Hear what? I didn't hear anything." Megan responds still half asleep about to speak again when she hears the same murmur that Kate had before. "Sounds like the TV." Megan adds as she slips out from the bed. "I'll go and check." Megan states kissing Kate's forehead tenderly before heading out in to the living room.

Megan frowns seeing the figure sat on the sofa, she then realises she was coming out of Kate's bedroom in one of Kate's night dresses. Brooke hears the door to the bedroom open and turns round seeing Megan looking very uneasy and insecure.  
"Mom, are you okay?" Brooke asks quietly not wanting to wake anyone up. Megan gulps a little and nods trying to act normal.  
"Yeah honey, I'm fine. Uh... are you? What's wrong? Why are you sat up all alone?" Megan asks trying her best to change the subject. Brooke lets out a sigh and shrugs a little trying to keep her guard up.  
"I just couldn't sleep..." Brooke reveals trying to be honest but at the same time not wanting to let everything out.

Megan frowns and goes and walks over to her, sitting next to her she softly rubs her back and pulls her in to a hug.  
"Uh huh and what is really going on? You can't sleep but there is a reason you can't sleep isn't there?" Megan asks able to read her daughter like the back of her hand.  
"I... I'm scared mom." Brooke reveals her voice breaking more and more with each word she speaks. Megan's grip around her daughter gets tighter. Megan was almost trying to take away some of that pain and anguish. "When I was trapped in there with all that fire and smoke all I could think about was you, you and Lacey." Brooke admits as she stares in to her mother's eyes, her own flooded with tears. "How much I love you both and how I was never going to see you again and tell you how much I loved you. I kept thinking after everything, everything I've been through this is what's going to kill me, fire a fire that bastard set. I've never been so scared mom, never in my life. I couldn't breathe and I just... I couldn't see and the heat it... it... I can still feel it's terrifying." Brooke adds on pouring her heart out truly to her mother who just holds her in close, rocking her gently trying to soothe her.  
"Baby, it's okay shush, it's okay honey. The fire is gone, you made it out and you're fine now, you're safe. I promise you baby you're safe." Megan softly whispers in to Brooke's ear trying her best to calm her down, keeping her arms around her tightly.

"But mom it's not just the fire I'm scared of. I'm scared to close my eyes because every time I do, I see him. It was okay when he was just a memory but now he's back and he won't stop in till he gets what he wants. I don't know what's worse him wanting me to do what I did before or him wanting me dead." Brooke reveals shuddering at the thoughts as Megan's heart breaks further at her daughter's pain.  
"He can't hurt you now. You are safe here and I promise you he will never ever get you again." Megan assures her kissing the top of her head tenderly as tears soak through on to Megan's chest where Brooke was silently crying.

Megan cups her daughter's chin softly in her hand and lifts it up so she can look in to her big brown eyes, all though all she found in them was fear. She uses the palm of her hand to gently push away her baby's tears and just gives her a tender smile but Brooke just shakes her head.  
"No mom, he can still get to me. He will always get to me because he is always going to be in my head and my nightmares. Sal coming back just proves no matter how far I run or how hard I try I can never be just me. I am always going to be Brooke, the girl whose uncle... did all those terrible things to her and the girl whose daddy let him do it." Brooke explains her hurt and pain evident in her voice that was cracking from the tears.

Megan was devastated by her daughter's words, seeing and feeling her pain and knowing she couldn't stop it or take it away.  
"No, that isn't true Brooke. That will happen if you let it happen but you won't because I won't let you. What he did what both of them did to you sweetheart was awful but it doesn't have to define you. I'm not saying it's going to be easy and you're just going to get over it because unfortunately that won't happen. I promise you though you stick in there and you let the ones who love you help you then you will fight it and learn to look and think beyond it. When I see you I don't see that Brooke you described I see my daughter, my beautiful, intelligent, talented daughter. When Ethan looks at you what do you think he sees? Do you think he sees what you just said? Or do you think he sees you for you and he... loves you for you. You can look at what happened to you two ways, either it destroys you and it becomes you or..." Megan holds her daughter's chin up a little more and focuses right in on her eyes. "Or baby you can take what happened to you and think yes it happened and yes it has affected me but it's made me stronger and without it I wouldn't be who I am today. I wouldn't be strong and independent, smart and fierce. I know it's been terrible baby but without it maybe you wouldn't be like you are. And I mean all those good things that you are..." Megan explains as Brooke fills up a little more and nods letting out a slight chuckle.  
"How do you always manage to make everything sound okay?" Brooke asks with a giggle as Megan wraps her arm around her tightly and cuddles her close.  
"It's what mothers do." Megan replies, kissing the top of her daughter's head gently.

Megan holds Brooke in close for a little while before Brooke looks up and smirks at her, with the same grin on her face that Megan would often get.  
"So... you're just going to completely skirt around the fact you came out of Kate's room then huh?" Brooke asks with a knowing smile and Megan's instantly starts to blush.  
"I don't know what you're talking about; there is nothing in it Brooke." Megan insists shaking her head trying to change the subject, clearly partly uncomfortable.  
"Oh mom come on, I'm not blind I know something is going on. I have known, pretty much since I came back. Have you two finally been honest and hooked up or what?" Brooke asks shocking Megan beyond belief.  
"Excuse me." Megan stutters unable to believe that Brooke had known all this time. Brooke just smiles watching her mother squirm and blush next to her.  
"Mom you really don't play dumb. I've seen those looks you give each other, that sexual tension that honestly is choking. Please tell me you have at least kissed or something." Brooke asks with a roll of her eyes and Megan just laughs still in disbelief.  
"Well... yes actually. We're together now, a couple at least we want to be but... I want to make sure that you and Lacey are okay with it first." Megan explains and Brooke just grins from ear to ear and she hugs her mother tightly.  
"God finally mom, you two sure do take your sweet time don't you?!" Brooke jokes "Seriously though, I'm glad you two have finally woken up to what is just starring you in the face. I can't speak for Lacey but I'm over the moon for you, both of you. I am sure Lacey will feel the same, maybe a little shocked but she's probably picked up on it like me so maybe not." Brooke teases back just smiling feeling a lot better than she had before now her mother had spoken with her.  
"You sure you're okay with it though?" Megan asks needing to check and Brooke just smiles and nods.  
"Totally, the question is are you?" Brooke replies and Megan just smirks and nods finding it amazing how much her daughter would remind her of herself.  
"Very much so yes, she means a lot to me. I love her and if you and Lacey are okay with it I want her to be a massive part of our lives." Megan explains and Brooke just nods with a bright smile forming on her lips.  
"Mom, as long as she makes you happy, which I know she does, then I couldn't think of anything better." Brooke replies honestly as Megan leans in and kisses her head.

"I love you baby, you know that right?" Megan asks as she runs her fingers softly through Brooke's hair and Brooke just nods.  
"I know but it's late and it's been a hell of a long day. I think we should go to sleep..." Brooke suggests standing up and stretching out a little as Megan nods in agreement also standing to her feet. "... Oh and Mom..." Brooke calls out as both of them were turning to go back to bed. Megan turns and looks to Brooke across the dark living room and nods.  
"Yes baby?"  
"I love you too mom, I love you more than you know. Now get back to your girlfriend and sleep tight and I mean sleep, the walls are thin." Brooke teases as she walks in to the bedroom and shuts the door and Megan just shakes her head with a giggle and smiles pleased her daughter seemed more settled.


	25. Climax

**_I am sorry about the delay of updating this next chapter but once again things in my personal life have been a bit hectic. I try my best to update as often as I can and I thank you all for sticking with me so much with this story. _**

**_Thank you all so much for leaving such wonderful reviews. I read all of them and can't tell you how much I appreciate each one I get. They all keep me so motivated to keep writing but also to try and make the story better and more enjoyable for you all. I couldn't have written any of this story without you and your reviews so I thank you so much for that._  
**

**_Now this next chapter is another Rated M one, it definitely isn't as long or as detailed at the last one but it has it's moments lol. _**

**_I didn't plan on this chapter being a sexy one at all it just kind of came naturally so I decided to go with it and see where it went. I hope you all enjoy it even though it is a rather short chapter in comparison to the others but that is because it is just Kate and Megan and some sexiness. I also didn't want to repeat myself with the sexiness as I thought that could get a bit boring to read so this is just a short and hopefully sweet little love chapter. _**

**_I hope you all enjoy it and let me know what you think with a review if you would be so kind. If not I hope you enjoy it all the same and thank you for reading! _**

**Chapter 25**

**Climax**

Megan walks her way back in to Kate's room with a smile on her face pleasantly surprised by her conversation with her eldest daughter. Kate was sat up on the bed trying to act like she hadn't been listening through the door; she smiles to Megan and pats the space next to her.  
"Is everything okay?" Kate asks as Megan just nods in response looking over Kate's body with an almost uncontrollable urge. Her eyes narrow slightly as her tongue dips out from her plump lips and starts to lick along the bottom lip seductively. Kate, all though a little shocked grins and leans back on the bed slightly as she slowly uncrosses her leg and shakes her hair back over her shoulders.

Megan watches in approval of her lovers actions and slowly makes her way towards her.  
"So you really don't have the slightest clue how damn sexy you are do you?" Megan asks raising an eyebrow as she lifts her leg over Kate's lap and sits down straddling her. Kate blushes deeply at the compliment, Kate had been often complimented in the past by lovers but when Megan did it, it was somehow different. Megan holds her hands up gently and just runs them across Kate's soft perfect skin, her fingers reaching in to her blonde hair as she pulls it back from Kate's eyes and features.  
"Well I don't find myself attractive at all no, you on the other hand. Well I find you extremely attractive and alluring." Kate admits her blue eyes watching Megan's every move intently as her fingertips softly graze up Megan's hips. Megan shakes a little under the touch and just leans in laying a soft kiss on to Kate's forehead.

Megan runs the palm of her hand across Kate's cheek and she examines every inch of the beautiful woman whose lap she was now sat in.  
"You have the softest skin I think I have ever felt in my life." Megan admits almost mesmerized by just how soft and smooth Kate's skin felt beneath her touch. Megan runs the back of her fingertips up and slowly across Kate's cheek bone following it up to her temple where she brushes back a few stray strands of blonde hair. "When I sit here and look at you like this I just well I fall more and more in love with you. Every time I look at you I find something else about you that just completely and truly fascinates' me." Megan adds her voice almost as soft as Kate's skin was to touch. Kate's blue eyes lock back in to a gaze with Megan's as her cheek blush a little deeper from the compliments that this woman that to her was perfection was giving her.  
"Do you not own a mirror or something? I honestly don't know how you can find me so beautiful when you yourself are just... well perfect." Kate asks deadly serious and bewildered how this stunning lady could find her so attractive.  
"I am far from perfect." Megan replies with a chuckle and Kate's eyes light up seeing Megan's cheeks push up in to a smile.  
"If you could see what I am seeing right now, you smiling you would know why and how I know you are perfect." Kate reveals and Megan just shakes her head slight embarrassed by the attention. Kate goes to speak again but Megan just raises her finger tip to her lips and pushes out a quiet 'shush' before laying a gentle kiss on to Kate's cheek. Kate's eyes flutter closed at the contact and she takes in a gentle breath as Megan's lips linger on her skin but then start to move down her face. Megan's hands now cup Kate's face as her lips lay tender kisses all across her lovers face.

After making sure her lips had touched almost every free inch of skin on Kate's face, Megan's lips finally make their long awaited way to Kate's mouth. Kate's lips were already softly puckered together anxiously awaiting the now familiar sensation of a kiss from Megan. Megan smiles at how peaceful and contented Kate looked in front of her, it was breathtaking. She slowly brushes her thumb across the underside of Kate's bottom lip before allowing their lips to meet.

Kate feels her arms that were keeping her up right buckle slightly at the interaction and all though she knew Megan's daughters were just across the apartment she couldn't stop a groan of pleasure escaping her lips. Megan's lips push down against Kate's, it was a loving, slow kiss that both women found themselves lost in. As they both tug back enough to look in to one another's eyes both of their heartbeats start to increase. Kate shifts back slightly and Megan follows her now crawling on top of Kate's body, using her hands to take her weight and lean in to. Kate bites on her lip, her tongue able to taste Megan's lips on her own as her eyes narrow and gaze in to Megan's. Nothing needed to be said as the look they were sharing was saying it all, their connection was so deep and meaningful it was as though they were having a full conversation just with a gaze.

Kate's hands reach up to Megan's face and she tenderly strokes a strand of hair from Megan's face as they both slowly reposition on the bed. Kate was laid back against the pillows, her head propped up slightly as Megan leans across her, balancing on her forearms that were pressed in against the bed. Kate's stomach was flipping as she could feel Megan's stomach grazing against her own, the desire growing with each second that was passing.

Megan licks along Kate's bottom lip gently as she reinitiates the kiss deepening it by pushing her tongue through Kate's lips. Kate responds as a moan escapes her lungs and her body rives underneath Megan's. Kate's hands slide down Megan's waist to her hips and she holds them tightly pulling Megan in closer. Megan smirks leaning above her lover and having control of her again. Megan's lips roam down to Kate's slender long neck as her hand slides down Kate's front to her underwear, just letting her fingertips trace the waist band a little. Kate's shoulders rise up from the bed and she clamps one of her hands over her mouth to stifle her groan. Megan's smirks across Kate's skin as her hand pushes up the material of Kate's night dress and she slips her fingers in to the lace underwear. Megan's fingers slip down further and feel the growing wetness between Kate's legs and she can't help but get turned on by it.

Kate's body shudders at the interaction and she uses her hands to force Megan's head back up so she could look in to that devious grin of hers.  
"You are a naughty, naughty girl." Kate teases her tongue licking along her own lips as Megan watches her every move her fingers flexing in against Kate's heat causing her to groan and rock in response.  
"Yes I am... I am indeed." Megan responds pushing a single finger all the way inside her lover and gasping at the reaction it has on Kate. Kate's back arches up off of the bed and a breath gets trapped in her throat as the pleasure sinks in.  
"Fucking hell" Kate croaks out as her body shudders back down in to the bed and Megan just smirks looking deeply in to her eyes.  
"Now... now what kind of language is that to use." Megan teases but Kate's eyes narrow and she decides the only way to fight fire was with fire.

Kate shifts slightly freeing her other arm and she traces her thumb along Megan's lips as she gazes in to her eyes and then runs her hand down Megan's body before instantly grabbing for Megan's crotch.  
"Oh it's the type of language that you are going to be using in a few seconds." Kate reveals as she spreads her fingers across Megan's heat over the top of her underwear causing Megan's movements against Kate to stop.

Kate bites against the corner of her lip as Megan's eyes roll back in her head and she completely forgets how to function for a few seconds. Kate grins as Megan's head nuzzles in against her neck and she can feel Megan's breathing becoming heavier on her own skin. Kate pushes her index and middle fingers together and rubs them along Megan's now growing clit, trapping it in between the two fingers before rubbing vigorously. With the added friction being added by the material of Megan's underwear the pleasure and sensation rising between Megan's legs was incredible.

Megan's body sinks down in to Kate's fully as she was no longer able to support her own weight. Kate grins keeping her grip on Megan's clit, still rubbing it faster and harder loving the effect it was having on her lover. Megan's hands clamp down on to the sheets of the bed, either side of Kate's body and grip hard.  
"Good god!" Megan attempts to shout out but all that comes out is a hushed whisper. Kate licks along her bottom lip highly amused that now Megan was the one using the inappropriate language.  
"Now what kind of language is that to use?" Kate says in a soft whisper taunting Megan as she continues her movement against Megan's clit.

Megan lets out a frustrated moan, refusing to allow Kate to get the upper hand she instantly forces herself back up and places her hand back down in to Kate's underwear.  
"You're not winning that easy." Megan explains to Kate who was fighting to keep her eyes open at the pleasure Megan's fingers were now inflicting on her. Megan smirks all though still in great pleasure she was now focused on giving Kate pleasure in kind. Kate licks her bottom lip as she leans her head up off of the bed and with an open mouth breaths heavily against Megan's skin. Megan's eyes look down at Kate as both of their bodies start to rock back and forth on the bed in the same motions as their hands.

Kate and Megan's breaths meet together and along with the slightly rocking sound of the bed all that could be heard with each woman's hushed and forced breath. Both women up the pace on their pleasure giving determined not to be out done by the other. At the same time both Megan and Kate could feel their walls tighten and hips start to buck uncontrollably.  
"I'm gonna..." Kate starts to whisper her eyes wide open and starring in to Megan's, her mouth wide open just millimetres away from Megan's that was hovering above her. Megan nods in agreement her green eyes burning deeply in to Kate's crystal blue ones as both women were being brought to the edge.  
"I love... love you." Megan stutters out as Kate's free hand grips down on top of Megan's that was gripping the sheets beneath them and both women start to shudder and convulse in unison.

As each woman gets lost in her own sea of pleasure they were both still aware and their pleasure was somewhat intensified by the knowledge that at the same time their loved one was experiencing the same thing.

Megan's hand flattens out against the sheet and Kate's fingers instantly intertwine in against Megan's who grips back tightly as both women start to come down from their high. Megan's head sink in against Kate's breasts and she lays a tender kiss on to the exposed skin of the plump pillows she was now rested on. Megan lets go of Kate's hand and then grips it again properly so their palms were face to face and entwines their fingers together tightly. She softly tugs at Kate's hand and brings it up to her lips and just grazes her nose and lips along the back of Kate's hand. Megan's leg slowly wraps it's self around Kate's and the two women both trying to regain control of their breathing just sink and merge together in the early morning hours. Kate smiles as her eyes close slowly and she frees her hand from Megan's waist and slowly wraps her arm entirely around Megan's body, nuzzling her face in against her red hair and softly whispers with a shaky voice.  
"I love you too."


	26. Someone's In Danger

**_Sorry for the delay on this chapter being up but we have had a lot going on in my family at the moment, what with my brothers eye and my grandparents all round health on top of having our bathroom re fitted. Anyway..._  
**

**_Thank you all so much for taking the time to read this story and I truly hope you are all still enjoying it as we going along. Another HUGE thank you is needed to all of you that take the time to not only read but also leave a review and let me know what you think of it. I can not tell you enough (All though I am sure you think I do lol) how much your reviews mean to me and how I love reading every single one and knowing what you all think. It keeps me so inspired to not only write but also try my best to make each chapter better and better so you all enjoy it hopefully more. So anyway here is the next chapter, I hope you all enjoy it and hopefully let me know what you think... thank you very much! ;;'x_**

**Chapter 26**

**Someone's In Danger**

As the morning sun creeps in through the curtains of Kate's bedroom, the warm glow of the sun starts to gently beam down on to Megan's cheek. Her emerald green eyes flicker open as the soft beam of light wakes her from her peaceful sleep. Considering everything that had happened the night before, as Megan wakes she can't help but be washed over with a sense of peace and content. She looks down at the woman she loved sound asleep and still managing to take her breath away. Megan lies back down, resting her head on to her hand as she watches Kate in amazement and wonder. She softly takes her free hand and trails it through Kate's long blonde hair, brushing it away gently from Kate's face.  
"I hope you know how much I love you." Megan whispers before leaning over slightly and just pecking her lips against Kate's in a good morning kiss. Kate's cheeks twitch up into a smirk as she keeps her eyes closed and just savours the perfect moment for a second in her head and her heart. Slowly her blue eyes appear and stare directly in to Megan's as she wakes up properly.  
"That may just be the best way to wake up." Kate explains leaning up and kissing Megan again as she turns and looks to the time.

"Its quarter to seven in the morning, we didn't get asleep in till late why are you awake so early?" Kate asks as she sinks back down in to the pillows, propping herself up a little so she could still see Megan.  
"I guess it's just natural for me to be up early. Besides I got to enjoy just watching you sleep..." Megan points out as she lets out a gentle breath and Kate nods.  
"Do you want something to eat? I feel like sometime naughty and bad for you." Kate asks slipping herself form the covers and sitting up on the edge of the bed. Megan laughs with a raised eyebrow as she watches her lovers every move.  
"I think we did that last night didn't we?" Megan teases and Kate just shakes her head with a chuckle, looking over her shoulder to Megan.  
"Oh no that was just naughty, certainly not bad for you." Kate reminds her standing up and grabbing her silk robe from the side and slipping it on. "I was surprisingly talking about something greasy and fried like eggs, bacon, sausages and some beans oh and maybe some fried bread." Kate adds and Megan nods as she too stands up.  
"Oh you mean a heart attack on a plate?" Megan asks sarcastically and Kate just laughs.  
"No I mean a 'proper' breakfast. Come on its one breakfast not every day, what happened to your wild side woman?" Kate jokes tying up her robe before heading or the bedroom door.

Megan laughs and wanders over to her and presses her hand in against the door stopping Kate from leaving.  
"What happened to my wild side?" Megan asks with a hint of a smirk starting to creep on to her plump lips. "Oh I guess you must have doused it all last night." She adds with a wink of her eye and Kate just giggles.  
"Well if that's how quick you lose your wild side, I may have to re think this situation." Kate teases and Megan just laughs taking a step closer.  
"Now I didn't say it was all gone, did I?" Megan asks her hands sliding down Kate's sides and her lips finding their way to the crook of Kate's neck. Kate's head hangs back against the door with a slight thud, her hands pushing up in to Megan's red hair as a moan rises through her chest to her mouth. Megan's lips latch on against Kate's skin, sliding down to her shoulder where her tongue softly licks across it. Kate's eyes flutter closed at the pleasure and Megan's hands grip her slender hips tightly in place as she sucks her lips back together. Megan then moves along slightly before laying another kiss further along Kate's shoulder and again uses her tongue to wet Kate's skin.  
"Okay... okay you haven't lost your wild side at all." Kate relents cupping Megan's chin and lifting it up so their lips were now level.  
"Damn right I haven't." Megan teases raising an eyebrow as Kate chuckles and pecks Megan's lips softly before turning and leaving the bedroom, Megan following behind her.

As both women appear from the bedroom, laughing and their bodies basically entwined Lacey watches from the kitchen with a smirk.  
"So... that's why Brooke put her head under her pillow last night." Lacey jokes as both Megan and Kate's cheeks flush a bright red of embarrassment.  
"You mean..." Megan stutters her jaw almost reaching the floor as Brooke walks out from the bedroom and just laughs pushing Lacey playfully.  
"She is winding you both up, I heard nothing. Clearly though there was something that could have been heard and honestly that is just too much information for this early in the morning." Brooke says with a shudder as Lacey just laughs with a shake of her head. It takes a few seconds but finally both Kate and Megan clam down slightly and let out a sigh of relief.  
"Uh so are you okay about... well... me and Kate?" Megan asks her youngest daughter who just smiles and nods.  
"Yeah, I like Kate and she makes you happier than I have ever seen you before. It might take me a little while to get used to the kissing but I'm happy for you, both of you." Lacey replies honestly as she looks at her phone on the side. Megan smiles so proud of both of her daughters at this moment she couldn't express it, Kate grins and just grips Megan's hand discreetly as if to tell her she knew it would work out.

"Mom, am I going to school today?" She asks after reading a text and Megan thinks for a second.  
"Uh, do you have your uniform?"  
"Yeah, I never changed out of it from yesterday."  
"Then yes, go get ready and I'll drop you in before work." Megan explains and Lacey nods shuffling back in to Kate's spare bedroom to get ready.  
"Do you think she'll be okay for school?" Kate asks a little concerned and Megan just sighs wondering the same thing herself.  
"I think so I mean being at school should help her keep her mind off of things. No, I think it's the best thing for her." Megan replies trying to reassure herself as well at Kate, who nods in agreement.

Megan sighs hearing her phone ring form the bag that was sat next to the sofa, almost at the same time Kate's phone rang out from the bedroom. Both women instantly look to each other knowing what the phone calls were going to be about.  
"A body" They say in unison as Brooke sips on some orange juice and looks to them over the rim of her glass.  
"I'll take Lacey in to school; you go do what you got to do." She offers with a sweet smile and both Kate and Megan nod their thanks before rushing to pick up their phones.

"Megan Hunt, M.E." Megan answers, flicking back her hair from her face as she lets out a puff of breath.  
"Hi Megan, sorry to ring so early..." It was Peter, he sounded nearly as tired as Megan felt. "But we have another body. It's a young girl this time, I can't really tell because of the injuries but I'm pretty sure it's the girl we interviewed the other day." He explains and Megan feels her heart sink as she thinks back and remembers the sweet young girl who had been so innocent.  
"Oh god, um give me fifteen minutes and I'll meet you at the scene. Can you text me the address please?" Megan asks as she searches through her bag for her make-up she always carried with her.  
"Sure not a problem Megan, have you heard anything about your apartment yet by the way?" Peter asks in concern and Megan just shakes her head with a sigh.  
"Not yet, I guess the investigators are still looking over the place. Hopefully we'll find out more later on, I'll have to sort out all of the insurance as well... that should be fun." Megan says sarcastically with a sense of dread in her voice.  
"Well I've got to go but I'll text you the address and I'll see you in here in a little while." Peter explains before hanging up and Megan just slips her phone down in to her handbag and walks in to the bathroom of the apartment.

Ten minutes later both Megan and Kate rush off to work, Kate straight to the office and Megan to the crime scene. Brooke does her best to make herself look presentable considering she had nothing of her own to use, she doesn't do a bad job. Luckily, all though tight around certain areas, Kate's clothes fit her pretty well and they had the same size shoe as well which came in handy. She puts her hair in to a side plait and knocks on the spare bedroom door where Lacey was getting ready.

"You ready Lace? I'm going to walk you in 'cause Mom and Kate got called in with work." Brooke stops mid sentence seeing Lacey sat on the edge of the bed looking in to her phone crying. Brooke instantly goes and sits down next to her and feels her heart break as she spots what Lacey was looking at and getting upset by. It was a picture of Lacey and Todd back when Lacey was little and she didn't know the horrible truth about her father. "He's not worth it you know?" Brooke says softly, gently nudging her little sister with her shoulder. Lacey looks up with a slight jump and sighs knowing her sister was right but unable to change how she had loved her father before and how much it hurt now she knew the truth.  
"Will it get easier? Knowing what he is really like, will I stop feeling like this one day?" Lacey asks her big hopeful eyes staring up at her sister as if looking for answers. Brooke has to think over her answer for a few seconds before she could reply.  
"Yes, yes it does. It stops being a shock and you realise that the man you loved isn't the man you now know. Don't blame yourself Lacey or beat yourself up because you didn't see it, you weren't meant to. It's not a bad thing you didn't either, he was a good dad to you and that I'm glad of. What he did was bad and it was but you can't help loving him when he never did anything like that to you. Every little girl loves their daddy, that's how it should be. It will get easier, I promise." Brooke explains gently leaning over and kissing Lacey's head before standing up. "Right, it's time to get you to school." She adds and Lacey just chuckles shaking her head and stands up with a nod following her out.

Once at the crime scene Megan walks straight in to the squatty apartment building that only a few days before she had been in questioning this young girl. The blood was incredible and it was clearly a frenzied attack, the violence immense and only in the location of the body.  
"Poor girl" Megan whispers softly as her eyes examine over the scene in front of her and she can't help but think that it could have at one time been so easily Brooke. Peter meets Megan as she enters the living room and just sighs sadly.  
"Are you okay?" He asks concerned and Megan just looks to the body determined to keep focused on the job at hand. Peter new better than to ask again so he just looks down at his note book and sighs. "Her name is Crystal Myers, she's twenty years old a mother of a two year old boy. She ran away from her father's home when she was fourteen after filing allegations of abuse, shortly after Crystal was first arrested for prostitution." Peter starts to explain and Megan sighs looking down at the body in front of her whose life seems to have been so tragic.

Bud and Sam both head over to the medical examiner that both of them had grown closer to, especially of late.  
"Do you have any news on Sal?" Megan asks the fact he was still out there roaming the street somewhere after everything he had done making her stomach churn. Sam and Bud give each other a disappointed glance before turning to Megan.  
"Not yet but we're still looking. There is an APB out on him, so chances are he will be found sooner or later." Bud points out knowing it would do little to ease Megan's fears but not knowing anything more he could say.

"Have you found a weapon at all?" Megan asks as she crouches down beside the young girls, bloody and contorted body. Bud and Sam both shake their heads as they watch and wait for Megan's opinion. "Well she was clearly beaten with some kind of blunt object; she has wounds to her face..." Megan says with a sigh remembering how young and beautiful this poor girl had been before. "The impact has crushed her skull in upon its self." Megan adds frowning slightly as she spots a hole to the centre of the face that wasn't caused by the trauma of being hit. "Wait, it's hard to tell because of all the damage these hits have caused but it looks like she's been shot." Megan announces as she holds her hand out towards Peter who was taking pictures as Megan pointed points of interest out. "Can you pass me the tweezers please?" Megan asks spotting something in the wound. Peter hands them over and Megan pokes them in to the bullet wound and after a few seconds pulls out what remains of the bullet.

Both Bud and Sam lean in to examine the bullet closer and Megan slips it in to one of the crime bags before standing up and slipping off her latex gloves.  
"I won't be able to tell anything more in till the autopsy I'm afraid. There doesn't seem to be any kind of defensive wounds though so, if this is connected like I think it is with the others, she was drugged too." Megan announces with a sigh. "Autopsy in an hour, I want to find out what happened to her as soon as I can."

Brooke walks Lacey in to school and then heads back towards Kate's apartment, still drained and exhausted from the night before. Her lungs will still tight and croaky from the smoke but she wasn't going to let it stop her.  
"Brooke!" Ethan shouts from behind her as she gets to the crosswalk right by Kate's apartment building. Brooke's face instantly lights up as she sees him and she pulls her earphones from her ears with a smile.  
"Hi! Sorry, I had to take Lacey to school; I forgot you said you were popping round." Brooke explains and Ethan just shakes his head as if to tell her not to worry about it. He holds his arms around her tightly and for the first time since leaving the apartment Brooke felt secure.  
"Don't worry about that." Ethan replies his arms around her shoulders tightly as she snuggles her face in against his chest. "How are you holding up?" He asks with concern and Brooke just shrugs and smiles not knowing what other reaction would be truthful.  
"Okay I guess, I'm still a little shaken but mostly just glad I'm still here. Are you going to work?" Brooke asks noticing the time and Ethan nods.  
"Yeah but I wanted to see you first." Ethan explains and Brooke just grips his hand tightly and leans in to his arm as they turn to face the direction of the office.  
"I'll walk with you."

Megan arrives with Peter back at the office and immediately preps for the autopsy, she wanted to try and find whatever it was she was missing in this case. There had to be something she wasn't finding that would help identify the killer. Megan gets changed in to her scrubs and walks in to the morgue where Peter was already stood just preparing the last few things. Megan slips on her latex gloves and lets them snap back against her wrists and she puts them on. She looks over the young girls body laid out in front of her on the slab and can't help but find it hard to bare. This girl was so young, beautiful and clearly troubled and now here she was twenty years old and dead. The door opens to the morgue and in walks Bud and Sam both ready to find out what Megan was going to find from this body, both hoping it would help the case.

"Okay, she has two open fractures on both of Tibias; they have both been snapped clean in two. The only way that happened was if they literally smashed their foot full force in to the middle of her calf when the ankle was propped up against something. By the marks on her skin you can tell a boot pattern, whoever did this was covered in blood and so was their shoes." Megan explains as she starts examining the young girl who wasn't much older than Brooke. "She had multiple broken ribs, from the x-rays it looks again like the person jumped up and down on her." She adds shaking her head in disgust that someone could do this to another human being. "This attack was vicious but there was no defensive wounds like I said before, she was dead before this happened, at least I hope she was." Megan says with a sigh as she takes a sample of Crystal's blood to run tests for any trace of the same drug used on both Joey and Larry.

Megan and Peter complete the autopsy, examining Crystal from head to toe and noting every injury and taking plenty of swabs and traces to try and give them some clue on who could be responsible for this. After they were done no one was overly hopeful that the results would hold great help and everyone was clearly frustrated that they were no further along in catching this monster. Curtis goes to the lab to run all the traces and blood's Megan had taken from Crystal's body as Bud, Sam and Peter talk over the case in his office in a little more detail.

"Megan?" Kate says poking her head around Megan's office door before walking in and closing the door behind her.  
"Hey..." Megan replies softly sitting down in to her chair looking down at the files from the previous cases.  
"I heard about Crystal. Are you okay?" Kate asks deeply concerned upon seeing Megan's attitude change since she arrived at the office. Megan sits back in her chair and lets out a long sigh and shakes her head looking up in to Kate's eyes.  
"Not really no, I mean she was twenty years old Kate, twenty. She had a son, a two year old son and now he's without a mother. She was beaten worse than I have ever seen in my life Kate, it was complete over kill she was probably already dead." Megan explains as the severity of what must have happened to Crystal truly hits her.

Kate walks around Megan's desk and perches herself on the edge next to Megan and gently rubs her back.  
"It's terrible Megan; do you think it's related to Larry and Joey?" Kate asks and Megan just nods.  
"I'm almost certain of it; I just don't know what I'm missing. There is something with these cases that just don't click. Why kill them? What is the reason for the killings? It's like their meant to be a message..." Megan wonders out loud as something finally clicks in her head. "... A message..." Megan repeats to herself quickly jumping up from her seat and rushing out of her office almost in a trance. Kate frowns now completely lost as to what Megan was going on about but quickly follows her out and in to the morgue.  
"Megan what are you doing?" Kate asks as she watches Megan, frantically put on a pair of gloves and walk over to Crystal's body.  
"Can you pass me the alternative light source please?" Megan asks holding her hand out in waiting as her green eyes narrow in on a site that had caught her eye before but she wasn't sure as to why in till now. Kate frowns but nods and passes it over. As Megan shines the ALS over the section of skin just below Crystal's breasts something comes in to focus. 'IS NEXT' shines out in large capitals written out using some kind of blue light pen. Kate's eyes like Megan's grow wide in shock as they both get the same thought at the same time.

Kate and Megan each run off in a separate direction in the morgue and pull out both Larry and Joey's bodies that still hadn't been released to their loved ones yet and it was a good thing in this case. Both women equip themselves with an ASL and start to scan over every inch of the bodies' skin looking for some writing. Bud, Sam and Peter had seen the commotion from Peter's office and frown as they walk in to see what was going on.  
"Doctor Hunt, Doctor Murphy, what are you doing?" Bud asks confused as both women lean over their bodies in deep concentration.  
"I'VE FOUND SOMETHING!" Kate calls out as she shines the ASL on to the forearm of Larry's left arm. Megan, Bud, Sam and Peter rush over to see what she had found. Again in capitals and indistinctive handwriting was something coming in to focus only this time it was just three letters 'BRO'. Peter frowns confused as does everyone.  
"What does it say, BRO? I don't get it. Does it mean brother?" Bud asks trying to come up with some kind of answer for the strange combination of letters. Kate sighs putting down the ASL and tries to make a connection.  
"We found 'IS NEXT' on Crystal's body and guessed the other bodies must have something written on them as well." Kate explains as Megan instantly darts back to Joey's body and goes back to scanning over it for a sign of the missing piece to this message.

Ten seconds later Megan drops the ASL and goes as pale as the dead bodies she was normally working on, her green eyes shimmer with fear as everyone crowds around her to see what she had found.  
"Megan what is it?" Peter asks picking up the ASL from the ground and shining it over Joey's right thigh where Megan had been scanning last and there it shines up three more letters 'OKE'. Everyone gasps as it sinks in just what the whole message had spelled out. 'BROOKE IS NEXT'


	27. You Can Run But You Can't Hide

**_Once again I really can not say thank you enough for all of your amazing reviews on this story and the support you have shown it and myself. I read every single one and enjoy them all hugely. They give me so many ideas and keep me so motivated to keep writing for you all and hopefully I do keep making the story entertaining for you. I'm not sure how many are still reading but the ones who are and especially the ones who review, you are all truly amazing so thank you!_**

I'm sorry for the delay in the update but I try to make each chapter fairly long and what with everything going on in my personal life at the moment it can be a bit hard to find the time. I hope you all enjoy this next chapter though and if you are kind enough to let me know what you think with a review as well I will highly appreciate each one so thank you. ;;'x

**Chapter 27**

**"You Can Run But You Can't Hide."**

Megan could actually feel her heart stop dead in her chest as she feels her whole body just turn cold.  
"Brooke..." Megan says in a whisper as she blinks back the tears that were brimming in her eyes and blurring her vision. "I need to get to Brooke!" Megan shouts running with everything she had towards the elevator just needing to get to her daughter and keep her safe.  
"MEGAN..." Kate screams out after her as she gives chase, quickly followed by Peter, Bud and Sam. They all knew that this was a serious threat, if someone was willing to kill three people just to get a message across god only knows what they would do to Brooke.

Megan's feet scuff against the shining floor as she flies towards the elevators doors that open up just seconds before she runs head first in to them. Instead of the steel of the doors hitting her face it was Ethan's chest, they both fall back slightly from the collision.  
"Doctor Hunt? Is everything okay?" Ethan asks confused as he pushes his glasses back up from the end of his nose back in to their proper place. Megan's eyes light up seeing it was Ethan, she had never been happier to see him in her entire life before.  
"BROOKE, WHERE IS SHE?!" Megan screams gripping both of her hands around his collar and pushing him back in against the wall of the elevator as Kate, Peter, Bud and Sam surround them. Ethan was completely taken back and loses the ability to speak for a few seconds as Megan's eyes shoot him a glare of pure fire. "WHERE IS MY DAUGHTER?!" Megan asks, her grip around her employees neck only growing tighter by the second.  
"What... what are you talking about?" Ethan stammers far too scared to be able to comprehend what it was he was being asked properly.  
"Where is Brooke, Ethan? It's serious; we think whoever is responsible for all these deaths are now after her." Kate states trying her best to explain what was a complicated and almost unbelievable situation with just one sentence. Ethan feels his heart sink as his bosses' words sink in to his brain and start to register and all though he wanted to speak he just couldn't find the words. "ETHAN, GOD DAMN IT YOU CAN FREAK OUT LATER!" Kate shouts trying her best to snap Ethan out of his trance.  
"She's downstairs, I just left her she's walking back to the apartment." Ethan explains trying not to stammer over any of his words, his eyes just widely starring at Megan whose grip instantly releases from his collar.

Meanwhile outside just like Ethan had said Brooke was walking back towards Kate's apartment blissfully unaware that she was in any danger what so ever. Little did she or anyone know just how close the danger she was in was. A large black SUV was slowly rolling down the slightly slopped street just as Megan, Kate, Peter, Ethan, Bud and Sam come bursting out of the M.E's office building. Megan and everyone were out of breath as they scan the streets looking for Brooke, who couldn't have gotten far away yet.

Megan sighs, her hand on her hips as her free hand reaches up in to her hair frantically and tugs it back, her eyes still searching for her daughter. Ethan runs further down the street knowing what direction Brooke had left in and was hoping he would have a better chance of seeing her. He feels his heart flutter as he spots her and even lets out a chuckle.  
"She has her headphones in!" He shouts back to Megan and the others with relief that she had completely gotten out of sight.

Megan smiles at the news from Ethan but then frowns deeply spotting the SUV, it was going far too slow to just be normal passing traffic. Megan looks down the street to Brooke about two hundred yards in front of her and only one hundred yards in front of the truck. At that moment the truck swerves up on to the curb and actually mounts up on to the rather empty sidewalk. Megan's heart nearly explodes and her eyes bulge out of her head at what she was seeing but could do nothing to stop, she was too far away.  
"BROOKE..." She screams racing towards Brooke and the car as fast as she could as the truck starts to speed up and head straight for a completely oblivious Brooke. Everyone turns and sees what Megan was screaming at and they all instinctively race towards Brooke and the SUV as well.  
"BROOKE... BROOKE...!" They all scream in terror and unison as they watch helplessly as the SUV tears down the sidewalk it was half mounted on and gets closer and closer to Brooke.

Ethan was now closest to her but still on the wrong side of the road, he doesn't even think and just runs out in to the traffic and across to his girlfriend.  
Everything seemed to almost go in slow motion as with every second the closer and closer the SUV got to Brooke and the faster its speed became.  
"BABY, NO ..." Megan screeches, reaching out with both of her arms trying with everything she physically had to reach out to her baby as the truck gets just meters away from her daughter. Ethan had caught up to Brooke to the point he could almost touch her as the SUV revs up in to another gear. Kate's eyes slam shut with terror at the fact Brooke was about to get mowed down in front of her and Megan, still screaming falls down to her knees in the middle of the road. Ethan doesn't even think about it he just jumps across with a complete leap of faith and tackles Brooke back on to the grass verge at the side. The SUV misses both of them by centimetres and continues to rocket down the street before it violently jerks back on to the road and speeds away completely.

For a few seconds everything was just completely silent as no one could believe what they had just seen, no one had been hit it was a complete miracle. Kate's eyes open after not hearing any kind of crash and her heart fills with a joy she didn't think possible upon seeing Ethan and Brooke lying on the grass.  
"Megan, she's okay!" Kate informs her lover frantically pulling a fallen Megan back to her feet and racing across the street with her to both Ethan and Brooke. Bud, Sam and Peter race over as well in shock themselves at what they had just witnessed.

Lying back on the grass, starring up at the sky, completely unsure as to what had just happened Brooke could hear her heart beating in her ears. She turns her head to the side and sees it was Ethan who had just sent her flying in to the grass, she was now laid on.  
"Ethan? What... what just happened?" Brooke asks in a panic shaking him as he lies beside her, she frowns when he doesn't move an inch. "Oh my god..." She pushes herself up to her knees and her lip starts to quiver. "ETHAN... ETHAN WAKE UP, ETHAN!" Brooke screams shaking him on the back as he was face down against the grass but still there was no movement. "God, please no. Don't do this to me Ethan, please... please" Brooke begs her voice breaking more and more with every word she speaks, she grips under his arms and rolls him over on to his back with a struggle. She lets out a huge gasp seeing his eyes were open but glazed over and still.

Megan and Kate's heels click frantically on the concrete as they race over to Brooke and Ethan as they hear Brooke's scream fill the air.  
"No." Megan whispers getting closer and finally being able to reach her daughter, she falls down beside her on the grass and wraps her arms around her tightly trying to shield her eyes from the sight of Ethan's body. Brooke pushes back though trying to keep her eyes on Ethan but Megan was determined not to let her see anymore than she already had. "No baby, no you don't want to see." Megan assures her, having to physically wrestle her away from Ethan as Kate lets out a sob as she crouches down beside his lifeless body. Bud and Peter help Megan with a frantic Brooke and drag her a safe distance away as Megan tries her best to cup her face and look in to her eyes. "Calm down Brooke, just breath okay? Deep breaths Brooke" Megan instructs her but Brooke flies forward, scratching and clawing her way towards her boyfriend.  
"NO I NEED TO SEE HIM; I NEED TO GET TO ETHAN. MOM I NEED TO GET TO HIM, I NEED TO GET TO HIM, PLEASE JUST LET ME GET TO HIM... please." Brooke screams but by the time she gets to the last word it hits her and she just crumbles to the ground in a heap. Megan's arms wrap around her head gently and just cradle Brooke in close as her eyes move to Kate asking if Ethan was alive but Kate just discreetly shakes her head as a tear rolls down her cheek. Megan closes her eyes tightly, her grip on Brooke increasing as it sinks in that Ethan had not only died but he had died saving the life of her daughter.

An hour later, in the police station the mood was sombre and everywhere silent. Bud and Sam were trying to write up their reports of what they had seen but all they could think about was the fact that Ethan was now dead. Peter sat down alone in one of the interrogation rooms just starring down at the floor between his legs as the reality of what had happened starts to sink in to him. Megan and Kate had given their witness statements and were now sat with Brooke in one of the waiting rooms wishing they could somehow take away her pain. Kate's hand reaches over to Megan's lap and grips her hand tightly, not knowing how she would ever cope if anything happened to the person she loved. Megan watches her daughter with a sadness that just ate away at her heart, Brooke looked beyond devastated, she looked broken and it wasn't fair. None of what Brooke had been through was fair but this was beyond cruel, to finally have been given the chance of happiness and then to have it so abruptly snatched away again.

"They said we can go home Brooke, they will take your statement another day." Megan explains but Brooke was just starring in to space; she hadn't cried a single tear not because she didn't want to but because she couldn't. She knew if she cried one single tear than Ethan being dead would be true and she would have to accept it and Brooke didn't want to accept the one good man she had ever met was now dead. Megan bites her lips together trying to contain her own emotions and be strong for her daughter. "Brooke, honey did you hear me?" Megan asks and Brooke, without looking up from her staring space faintly nods.  
"Yes, I heard you mom." Brooke replies blankly and Kate gulps, shifting forward in the seat and reaching out for Brooke's hand but Brooke tugs away violently. "I'm not leaving, I'm telling them what I saw and then they're going to catch whoever did this." Brooke says adamantly as Bud walks in to the room and looks to Brooke sadly but doesn't get chance to speak before she stands up and walks herself to the interview room to tell him everything.

After she leaves Megan looks to Kate and a tear rolls down her cheek as she closes her eyes and just leans in to Kate's shoulder feeling like she had let her baby down. Kate cups the back of Megan's head gently and kisses the side of her head softly wishing she could take away all of their pain.  
"What are we going to do Kate?" Megan asks for the first time feeling completely helpless and broken. Kate sighs knowing there was no quick answer to that.  
"We're going to get through this together, all of us as a family." Kate explains and Megan nods holding on to her tightly needing the support and comfort from the woman she loved.

Later that night Brooke was laid on the spare bed in Kate's apartment, curled up on her side clutching one of Ethan's jumpers up closer to her mouth and nose as she stares out at the night sky. Lacey looks in from the doorway and she sighs her heart breaking at the sight. She turns around and looks to Megan and Kate who were stood in the kitchen talking and heads over to them.  
"It's not fair, she doesn't deserve this. Why is whoever doing this, doing it to her? She's a good person, Ethan was a good person. Why did he have to die? It's not fair..." She says starting to break down and cry and Megan just instantly wraps her up in to her strong arms and kisses the top of her head gently.  
"Oh baby, I wish I knew. It's okay just let it out honey, let it out." Megan says trying her best to soothe her youngest daughter from a pain she knew couldn't really be soothed.

Lacey ends up curled up on her side behind Brooke on the bed as the midnight hour comes in again. Much like Brooke had always done with Lacey, her arms were wrapped tightly around Brooke's waist and her head pressed on her shoulder. Lacey couldn't think of any other way to try and be there for her sister than the way her sister had always done with her. Brooke was thankful for the hug all though it didn't make sleeping any easier but the comfort of knowing she wasn't alone was enough to ease the pain somewhat.

In Kate's bedroom, Megan gets off of her phone and sits on the edge of the bed as Kate walks in from the bathroom, having just changed in to her nightdress.  
"Who was that?" Kate asks curiously and Megan just chokes a little bit.  
"Curtis, he uh, he's just finished Ethan's autopsy. Ethan must have hit his head as he fell; he uh bursts some vessels so he died pretty much on impact." Megan reveals biting on her lip trying to stop any tears from falling. Kate nods sadly wishing there was another way she could react but not knowing of it, she sits next to Megan and just kisses her cheek softly.  
"Poor Ethan" She whispers as Megan leans her head in against Kate's and just lets out a sigh.  
"At least he didn't suffer too much, it was quick he wouldn't have felt anything."  
"Yeah, yeah that's good. Is Curtis okay? I told him not to do it but he was having none of it. He said no one else was going to do It."  
"As okay as he can be I guess, he sounded tired but I guess we all are." Megan answers her voice as drained and tired as Curtis's had sounded on the phone.  
"Let's try and get some sleep at least yeah?" Kate suggests scooting back on the bed and pulling the covers back before slipping under them.

Just as Megan was about to get in under the covers with her the bedroom door slowly creeks open and stood in the door frame was Lacey. She had tears filling her eyes and a look of sorrow written across her face. Megan smiles sadly and opens up the bed covers a little more and steps back. Without saying a word Lacey goes and climbs in to the double bed. Megan frowns and looks to her as she sits on the edge of the bed.  
"Darling is Brooke asleep?" Megan asks concerned and Lacey just shrugs sadly.  
"She has her eyes closed but she isn't asleep. She told me to come in here because I need to get some rest and she won't sleep and it's unfair on me. She wouldn't take no for an answer." Lacey explains and both Megan and Kate let out a huge sigh.

Megan nods and kisses Lacey's forehead gently and then walks out and in to the spare room where sure enough Brooke was still laid on her side, clutching Ethan's jumper but certainly not asleep.  
"You need to sleep honey." Megan reminds her but Brooke just shrugs and shakes her head still facing away from the door. Megan walks around the bed and crouches down in front of her and strokes back a strand of her hair and takes her hand in hers and tugs her up and on to her feet. "Come on." Megan says softly leading Brooke through to Kate's room and getting her in the bed as well. Kate wraps her arm around Lacey's shoulders and holds her in close, running her fingertips tenderly through her long brown hair as Megan does the same with Brooke on the other side.  
"Everyone just close your eyes and try to rest okay? We're all safe here together; there is nothing to worry about." Megan states softly kissing the top of Brooke's head as her daughter shifts in to a comfortable position, with both her arms wrapped around her mother tightly.

"It's my fault isn't it?" Brooke says out of the blue and both Megan and Kate frown deeply.  
"No, of course it isn't your fault Brooke." Kate assures her, whispering as she didn't want to wake up an already sleeping Lacey.  
"Yes it is you said that the message said I was next, all of these deaths are because of me. Someone wants me dead and to get to me they are hurting the people around me. I should be dead, not Ethan, it's not fair, he was just trying to protect me." Brooke reveals sadly, clutching not only Ethan's jumper in her hand but also her phone. She sighs as a message pops up on to the screen and Megan frowns, seeing Brooke instantly click open and then closed without reading it.  
"Brooke, who was that text from? Is someone harassing you?" Megan asks curiously and slightly concerned and Brooke just gulps trying to hide her phone again but Megan stops her. She takes the phone from her hand and flicks through reading text after text from the same number all claiming to be Sal. The messages were horrendous and they all stabbed a knife in to Megan's heart. "Brooke, why didn't you tell me you were getting these messages? I could have helped you..." Megan asks slightly annoyed but mainly terrified that Sal had been in contact with her for so long.  
"I was scared and I just, I thought he would go away." Brooke reveals feeling even guiltier now. "It's him isn't it? All of this it's Sal, trying to get back at me for running away, he said he'd do it, he said he would." Brooke asks her breathing becoming more and more frantic with each second.  
"Shush, shush if it is baby the police are going to find him. He can't hide forever; we will find him and lock him up forever. Not just for all this but for everything he has done to you. I promise you Brooke, I know you're scared but I won't let him get to you again, I won't." Megan assures her as Kate looks over to them and just reaches out and grips Brooke's hand tightly.  
"Your mom is right Brooke, they will find him and they will make him pay."  
"Promise me, tomorrow you'll go to work and you'll help them you'll do what it is you do and you'll prove that he did this and you'll find him and make him pay. Not for me but for Ethan, please do you promise me?" Brooke pleads desperately and both Megan and Kate give each other a glance before looking down to Brooke and nodding in agreement.  
"We promise, we promise."


	28. Not Out Of Danger Yet

**_I am not too sure how many of you are still reading this fic but to those of you that are I say a huge thank you to you. Also another massive thank you is to those of you who not only read but also take the time to let me know you are reading and your thoughts on the chapter with a review. They mean so much to me and really keep me so motivated to keep writing and try and make it as enjoyable for you as I can. _  
**

**_I am sorry this update has taken me a while to get out but well life once again has been a bit hectic my end so updating has had to go on the back burner but all though it's a little late the next chapter is finally here. I hope that you all enjoy it and hopefully if you would be so kind let me know what you think as well. Most of all I just hope you enjoy it as we get closer and closer now to the end. Thanks to all of you for reading and I will now shut up so hopefully you can enjoy this next chapter ;;'x_**

**Chapter 28**

**Not Out Of Danger Yet**

All though the next morning the sun made a warm and needed appearance, for Brooke the morning was just a cold and bitter reminder that Ethan was no longer alive. No matter how hard she had tried to relax and fall asleep it had been to no avail. Every time her eyes would shut the only image that would run across her mind was that of Ethan, lying in front of her having just saved her life and in process lost his own. So there Brooke lays, her eyes wide opens but blurred with tears she wouldn't let fall and a pain in her heart she couldn't explain. As much as her head was telling her to get out of the warm and cosy bed and try to face the day that lay ahead, her heart was screaming at her to just stay entangled in the covers and disappear from the reality that awaited.

Megan and Kate had both gotten up early and ready for work all though neither was sure if leaving Brooke was the best idea. As Kate sits down in the armchair, her coffee cup clasped tightly in her hand as it lies on the arm of the chair, she can't help but let out a sigh. Megan watches her closely as she walks in to the living room just clipping the backs of her earrings in to place. Kate smiles upon seeing the beautiful woman walk in to her eyesight looking, even with only a few hours sleep, completely breath taking.  
"I made you a coffee, it's on the side." Kate informs Megan who gives a thankful nod and smile and quickly pick it up. She takes in a much needed sip of the caffeine and bites down on to her bottom lip in deep thought as she returns to the living room.  
"I really don't know if I should leave Brooke today." Megan explains with great concern and worry and Kate nods feeling the same way.  
"Well, if you want to stay here with her it's fine. I can handle the office on my own, believe it or not it is my job and I am supposed to be your boss." Kate tries to joke, putting her empty coffee mug on the coffee table in front of her and then patting the free arm of the armchair for Megan to sit down on. Megan smiles and nods heading over to the woman that even at a time like this could make her smile and mean it. She sits herself down upon the arm of the armchair still clutching her coffee in between her two hands and sighs.  
"I don't know the office could fall apart without me." Megan half kids and Kate just playfully shakes her head and scoops up Megan's dangling legs and places them over her lap, pushing Megan down so she was now sat on her lap properly.

Kate wraps her long arms tightly around Megan's waist and kisses her cheek tenderly, taking in a deep breath of Megan's perfume.  
"Seriously though, if you would feel better staying at home today I completely understand." Kate assures her lover, just resting her chin in to the crook of Megan's slender neck. Megan smiles softly, taking a sip of coffee before running her free hand down the side of Kate's beautiful face.  
"I know but I just don't think Brooke would appreciate me staying. She really thinks I'm going to walk in to work and find something that's going to put Sal away." Megan says with a sigh doubting very much that was going to happen. If Sal really was the person they were looking for than he was practically an expert when it came to clearing away any traces. Kate lets out a sigh that matched Megan's and just grips her arms a little tighter around Megan's body.  
"Well, if anyone can go in there and find it, it's you." Kate says trying her best to encourage Megan who she knew must be in turmoil.

"She right mom." A soft voice says as Brooke walks in from the bedroom, wrapped up the dressing gown Kate had given her to wear. "Please, go in there and find something. There has to be something, some way of catching this son of a bitch and making him pay. I don't care about me or any of that stuff he did in the past but if he is behind this and he has killed all these people and Ethan, I want him dead." Brooke affirms strongly, her voice filled with a hatred that sent a strong chill down Megan's spine.  
"Baby, you should go back to bed and get some rest. You didn't sleep a wink last night..." Megan starts to suggest, standing up from Kate's lap and heading over to her eldest daughter but Brooke just shakes her head.  
"I'm fine mom, I just want you to promise me you'll go in to work today and at least try and look for something. Whoever's done this, even if it's not Sal, needs to be caught mom and like Kate said, if anyone can find something it's you." Brooke pleads, slinking down in to the sofa as her big brown eyes still covered with tears stare up at her mother. Megan sighs and nods leaning down and kissing Brooke's forehead gently.  
"Okay but I can't promise anything baby."  
"I know you can't, I'm not asking you too mom. I just want you to say you'll try and you'll look."  
"That, that I can promise." Megan says stroking her hand softly across Brooke's cheek.

Kate gets up and heads in to the spare bedroom to check on Lacey who was just getting changed for school. "Now are you going to be okay, here on your own all day?" Megan asks with concern and Brooke just nods, curling up in to the sofa.  
"Yeah, I'll be fine. I'm just going to sit and try and get my head together. Maybe I can uh order some stuff for us that we need, you know clothes and what not." Brooke offers as they were still basically living on what Kate had that she could spare. Megan nods thinking it was a good idea and hands over her credit card with a smirk.  
"Just don't go and get me in to debt okay?" Megan jokes as Brooke gives a faint smile trying her best to not show her pain in front of her mother or anyone else for that matter.  
"Brooke, are you sure you don't want me to stay home and look after you today?" Lacey asks as she walks out of the spare room, her bag on her shoulder.  
"Nice try kiddo but you're going to school. I'll be fine though seriously as long as I keep my mind off of it, I'll be okay." Brooke assures her younger sister who just nods in agreement as Kate picks up her keys from the side.  
"If you need us at all though, you'll ring?" Kate asks as Megan scoops up her bag from the side of the sofa.  
"Promise"

As Kate, Megan and Lacey head out of the apartment Brooke's smile and the tears she had been fighting and clawing to keep hidden fall. She falls down sideways on to the sofa and curls her legs up close to her chest as the sob she had gulped down all night rises up and finally releases. All though painful Brooke knew that the crying was the only way she was ever going to get out her grief and finally alone she felt able to do it. Brooke knew she had never loved anyone like the way she loved Ethan and all though she was desperately heartbroken and deeply sad a small smile formed on her lips. The smile was from thinking about how thankful and lucky she had been too had felt a love that strong, even if it had only been for a short amount of time. She wipes her tear covered eyes and sniffles back the remainders as she looks out of the high up apartment windows and smiles at the view. She runs her hand down in to the pocket of the dressing gown and pulls out her phone. Taking in a breath she scrolls down to Ethan's name and hits call just letting it go to voicemail. She listens to his message that he had done in some wired accent and can't help but laugh. 'Ethan here, sorry I can't answer your call but I am with my hot and beautiful girlfriend so unless you are her, guess you will have to call back. And if you are her, Love Ya Brooke!' as the beep rings down the phone Brooke hangs up and rings it again.

After dropping off Lacey at school, Kate and Megan head to the office where they are met by a sombre looking Bud, Sam and Peter.  
"How is Brooke holding up?" Peter asks and Megan just sighs wishing she could answer truthfully but she couldn't as she knew Brooke was putting on a brave face.  
"I don't know, she's trying to be brave like always but I think it's hit her pretty hard. It has all of us, Ethan was a great guy." Megan replies sadly wishing she didn't have to speak about Ethan in the past tense like that. Kate closes her eyes tightly to stop the tears and reaches out for Megan's hand, gripping it softly as the five of them just take a moment to gather their thoughts.

"Uh we were going to go and search the last known address we have for Sal if you wanted to come." Bud explains to Megan who nods thankful for the distraction work would give her.  
"I think that sounds like a good idea, uh Brooke told me last night she's been getting messages from him for a while now. So he has been back in the area for a good while and with his connection to Brooke and now seeing as all these murders look as though they have been committed as a message to show Brooke is the real target, Sal must look like a pretty good suspect." Megan explains and Bud and Sam both nod and chuckle.  
"Are you sure you don't want a badge of your own and for us to call you detective Hunt?" Bud jokes and Megan just smiles with a grin holding up hr M.E badge to them both.  
"I already have one but thanks!" Megan quips back as Kate looks over to Curtis who was sat at Ethan's desk going through his things.  
"I'll see you later than?" Kate asks her eyes still looking over towards Curtis, Megan nods and Kate smiles saying bye to everyone before heading over to Curtis.

"You know you really should change that message. I know this is stupid and pointless but it's the only way I can think of to say goodbye. I don't want to say goodbye but I have to so uh, bare with me okay? I hope you knew, well know how much I love you. Basically I wanna say thank you, thank you for accepting me and seeing me in a way I couldn't even see myself. You're a special person Ethan and no one will even half match up to you. The way you make me laugh and know what I'm thinking before even I do. The way you're not scared to just be you and act stupid if you want to, it's amazing and I hope it's rubbed off on me. Mostly though I wanna say thank you for saving my life and I don't just mean jumping in front of that truck either. I mean thank you for showing me I can love someone and be loved even with everything I have been through. As for that truck, what in the hell were you thinking jumping in front of it like that? Come on, you weigh less than a tick tack for god sakes. But I'm not mad at you, I can't be, I wanna be but I can't. I'm just going to miss you, miss you more than I think I'll ever miss anyone. I love you Ethan and I promise, I'll never forget you, not ever. I don't want to end this by saying goodbye so I'll just say... I'll see you later, I miss you and I love you." Brooke says in a soft voice that cracks with emotion the more she speaks. The phone beeps to end the recording in to Ethan's voicemail and Brooke hangs up just sliding her phone back in to the dressing gown pocket and leans her forehead against the window as tears roll down her face.

"You know you don't have to do that now Curtis, I know you haven't slept so why don't you go home and get some rest?" Kate suggests perching up on to the side of the desk and Curtis just shakes his head as he fills up the brown box with Ethan's things.  
"No I need to get this done, his parents are coming in this afternoon to pick everything up and I want it to be just right." Curtis explains clearly just running on fumes and Kate reaches out her hand to his gently.  
"Curtis"  
"I said no damn it Kate! I'm doing this and that's finale, he was my friend and I need to make sure everything is perfect." Curtis snaps with a sigh and Kate jumps back a little having never seen him like that before she sighs but nods.  
"Okay, well tell me what to do and I'll help." Kate offers as she slips off her jacket and puts it to the side and Curtis looks up and smiles at her sweetly.  
"Thank you and I'm sorry I shouldn't have snapped like that I just..."  
"its okay you don't have to explain, he was our friend and you're right everything should be perfect." Kate replies as she rolls up her sleeves and starts to help Curtis with packing away Ethan's things.

Once they get to the last known address for Sal and walk inside it became clearly pretty quickly he was anything but tidy or intelligent. His place was a dump but it was clear that there had been someone living there very recently.  
"I really don't know what we are going to find in and amongst all of this crap Megan." Sam says doubtfully and all though Megan didn't want to she had to agree. There were stacks and stacks of old, worn out and dust covered porno magazines and DVD's.  
"Well at the very least I'm hoping there is something that will give us a clue as to where he is now." Megan explains, looking in any place she could think of and see where documents may be.  
"I've found a receipt for a brand new black SUV, brought four days ago." Peter calls out, checking the details as he spoke. "Yeah says he paid with a credit card." Peter explains holding up the crinkled receipt in to the light and Megan, Bud and Sam all look at it inquisitively.  
"And just how in the hell has Sal, a man who lives like this gotten his hand on a credit card with enough credit to be able to buy a new car?" Sam asks suspiciously and Megan just shakes her head looking around the apartment again.  
"I have no idea." Bud says with a sigh as something catches his eye. "Wait a second, what do we have here?" He asks scooping up a bag of pills from underneath a stack of DVD's. Megan rushes over and tries to look at them as best as she can through the plastic of the bag. "Could they be the same ones that we've found in everyone systems?" Bud asks and Megan just frowns trying to figure out just how someone like Sal could have pulled all of this off.  
"Sure look like they could be but I won't be able to tell you for sure in till I get them to the lab." Megan explains and Bud and Sam both nod handing her the bag.  
"Well you go and get to it and ring us when you know. We will stay here and see what else we can find." Sam suggests and Megan nods in agreement leaving with Peter for the office again.

Brooke meanwhile was sat in the living room on the laptop ordering clothes and bits for her, Lacey and her mom to replace the things they had lost in the fire. She sighs as her phone beeps in her pocket, guessing it would be her mom or Kate checking to see how she was again. She flicks her thumb over the screen to unlock it and her heart jumps in to her mouth seeing it was the same number Sal had texted her on before. All though she knew opening it would not be the smart move she couldn't stop herself, she wasn't going to allow him to have control of her any longer. She frowns seeing it was a picture message and clicks the attachment to see what it was but as the image comes in to view, Brooke's world starts to tumble.

Once at the lab Megan gets straight on trying to find out of the capsules they had found at Sal's apartment were the same as the ones that had killed their three victims. Kate walks in besides her and takes a look at the specimen herself at Megan's request.  
"No doubt about it Megan, they are the same." Kate informs her and Megan just sighs still not convinced that Sal could be capable of this. "Why? I thought that would be good news, we know who it is we are looking for now." Kate explains but Megan just shakes her head and sighs folding her arms sternly across her chest, pushing her boobs up a little.  
"No, something's not right Kate. I don't know what it is but it all seems a little bit too easy and convenient I mean he has left next to no clues on the bodies but when we go to his apartment we find not only the tablets but a car receipt as well? I know Sal and he is nowhere near smart enough to pull something like this off... I don't know what it is but something isn't right here." Megan replies voicing all of her concerns to the one person she knew would listen and understand. Kate nods in agreement, herself finding it a little too convenient and lucky. She runs her hand gently down and across Megan's back as she leans back against the work bench next to her. Megan smiles at the touch and gesture behind it and takes Kate's hand in hers and leans in kissing her tenderly not caring who saw or who didn't. Kate's eyes flutter open as Megan pulls away a little and she smirks.  
"What was that for?" Kate asks curiously and Megan just shrugs.  
"Basically it's for being you and for always listening to me when I go on and never judging me on it." Megan explains and Kate just grins brightly cupping Megan's face tenderly.  
"Well if that's how you say thank you then let me say you're welcome." Kate replies leaning in and kissing Megan again this time a little more deeply as the two women's hips join together like attracting magnets and every man's jaw in the building drops.

As Brooke's tear filled eyes come in to focus so she can make out the image she was looking at her heart stops dead. It was Lacey, she was in her classroom so somewhat safe but just the thought that the man who had caused her such pain and nightmares was anywhere near her sister made her heartbeat skip. 'Get to Lacey's school within the hour or just like I always promised you would happen if you ran away will come true and Lacey will be next. Call her younger and prettier replacement.' The text read and Brooke's shaking hands scramble to push her up from the sofa. If it was the last thing she did she was going to keep Lacey safe, she had to or everything she had been through had been in vain.


	29. Anything To Keep You Safe

**First of all I just want to say sorry for the delay on this chapter but with things getting so close to Christmas any what not updating has been a bit of a struggle. I have also had really bad conjunctiveitious the past four days which hasn't helped with typing and and just seeing in general really. That coupled with looking after my elderly grandparents and my little brother who had special needs well unfortunately has meant updating just's been a bit harder than normal. I am sorry though and I hope you all understand and can forgive me for my lateness lol! Now I also owe all of you a HUGE and MASSIVE THANK YOU for being so amazing to me with all ofy our lovely reviews of the last chapter and the story as a whole. I can not thank you enough for that and I know I say it on every chapter but it's still true each time I write it. I read every single one you guys send me and they help me carry on writing so much you wouldn't believe especially at times like this when it would be easier to just keep putting updating off. I always end up reading the reviews and the thought of letting you guys down in anyway keeps me going so thank you all dearly for that. Now I hope you all enjoy this chapter as it is the SECOND to LAST chapter of this story. I will be working extra hard to make the last chapter extra long and hopefully amazing for all of you amazing people who take the time out of your days to read my story and let me know what you think as well. Now seeing as it will be the last chapter and I will be working extra hard on it and trying to make it long and everything else there may be a bit of a wait for it, I don't know. With it being so close to Christmas it is hard to tell. But I will do everything I can to have it up by Christmas for a present if you will for all of you and if not it will certainly be up before the New Year. Now with that being said and all of my rambals done and dusted for this chapter at least, here is chapter 29, I hope you enjoy it and let me know what you think. Thanks again ;;'x**

**Chapter 29**

**Anything to Keep You Safe**

Mean and Kate both take a few seconds to just stare in to one another's eyes before realising a fair few people were now starring in their direction. Kate gulps as her cheeks starts to flush a rose pink and Megan lets out a giggle much like a teenager caught kissing behind the bike shed would.  
"So uh, are you going to ring Bud and Sam and let them know about the capsules?" Kate asks clearing her throat and turning back in to Megan's boss.  
"Yes that would be the um appropriate course of action to take next wouldn't it?" Megan replies with a mocking tone to her voice and Kate's blue eyes just narrow.  
"You are lucky we already have a crowd of people staring at us or I would give them something to really stare at." Kate jokingly threatens and Megan just raises her eyebrows in an encouraging motion.  
"Oh, please don't let me stop you teaching me a lesson doctor Murphy." Megan teases and Kate just bursts out laughing as her hand discreetly pinches her redhead lover's bottom.  
"I will see you later..." Kate replies with a smirk as she turns to leave. "Lover" She adds with a wink before leaving the room and heading back to her office to finish some paper work.

Megan smiles, watching the sexy blonde headed boss of hers leave the room and picks up her phone, quickly scrolling to Bud's number and hitting call.  
"Megan, hey you got anything yet on those pills?" Bud asks right away after picking up the phone on the third ring.  
"Well it's nice to know telephone politeness hasn't completely vanished. You may as well out me on loud speaker if Sam's there so she can hear the good news too." Megan sarcastically replies before continuing as her eyes look over her report. Bud does as he is instructed and Sam leans over her desk to listen in closer. "Yes is the answer I am sure you are looking for when it comes to the capsules. It is almost one hundred percent that these are the same capsules we've found in each of our victims." She explains and Bud reclines in his office chair slightly and nods.  
"I see, well at least it's just another piece of the puzzle being put in to place. I just wish we could actually find and lay our hands on the no good son of a bitch." Bud points out still frustrated they hadn't been able to actually find Sal yet. Sam sighs as her office phone rings on her desk and she picks it up, spinning around slightly so she could hear well.  
"Yeah, well something still doesn't seem right with me Bud; I just can't put my finger on it." Megan explains the uneasiness in her getting worse the more she thought the facts over in her brain.

Brooke looks to her phone with a sigh, the background picture of her, Ethan and Lacey making her both smile but almost want to cry. No matter what was going to happen from this moment forward Brooke was determined no one else she loved or cared about was going to get hurt because of her. Brooke wasn't even scared, she knew she should be but the truth was any fear she had inside of her had been taken over by determination and stubbornness to keep her family safe at any costs.

Almost on cue a scream is heard from inside the school and recognising it as Lacey was enough to bring all the fear crashing in to Brooke's heart. Her brain didn't have chance to catch up with her body because by the time it had finished registering what it wanted to do Brooke was all ready sprinting through the school halls.  
"Lacey! It's okay Lace, I'm coming!" Brooke shouts out as another terrified scream echoes down the now empty hallways as the last bell had just rung for the end of school.  
"BROOKE, HELP ME PLEASE!" Lacey cries out in terror and Brooke immediately rushes to where she could make out her sister's voice was coming from.  
"WHERE ARE YOU LACEY? I'M COMING... DON'T YOU TOUCH HER SAL" Brooke screams out as she races down the hallway towards some stairs.  
"IN THE OLD GYM, HURRY BROOKE PLEASE!" Lacey replies her voice cracking up from fear and emotion she was trying to suppress.

"Well, I really should get back to helping Kate and Curtis with some of the arrangements we need to do for Ethan. If I find anything else I'll let you know..." Megan tells Bud as she gets ready to hang up but as Bud is about to say his goodbye's Sam's eyes connect with his and he notices the fear written across her face.  
"Uh, hold on one second Megan." Bud says as Sam holds her hand to her hip and holds her other out for the phone to speak with Megan. Bud hands it over with confusion and Sam clears her throat preparing herself for what she had to tell her.  
"Uh Doctor Hunt, this is Sam. Listen try and stay calm but I've just gotten a phone call from Brooke and Sal's contacted her again. He's sent her a text with a picture of Lacey attached and told her to meet him at Lacey's school within the hour. She's already there and we are on our way but I thought I should let you know." Sam explains trying her best to make it sound under control. Megan's heart stops for a good few seconds as Sam's words actually seep into her mind and she starts to comprehend them.

Brooke ventures down the staircase in to the old part of the school which had been shut off for years. It was dark, damp and dusty which made it hard to see and breathe but Brooke slides her hands across the old stone wall to find her way in the darkness to the open door at the end of the corridor. Brooke's heart was beating so far all she could hear was the increasing beats as she takes a tentative step into the cobweb infested room, lit only by a single bulb hanging from the ceiling. As the light flickers on and things start to come in to view Brooke's legs turn to jelly as she comes face to face with the man who had destroyed her entire life and was now holding on to her baby sister with his slimly hands. Brooke's brown eyes instantly direct towards Lacey who was clearly terrified but doing well to keep up right.  
"Lacey, its okay sweetie I'm here now okay? Just look at me and ignore him okay? Keep your eyes on me alright, I promise you I will not let anything happen to you, okay?" Brooke instructs her sister with a reassuring and calm voice all though on the inside all Brooke wanted to do was scream. Lacey nods in agreement and forces her eyes to stare in to Brooke's. Sal lets out a laugh as his yellow teeth come in to view the more his smile grows.  
"Well aren't you just adorable Brooke." Sal calls out with a sickening laugh behind it and Brooke looks up to him with disgust.  
"What do you want Sal? Me? Is that it? Is that what ALL of this has been about, getting me? Well I'm here; right here in front of you Sal, you can have me." Brooke exclaims holding out both her arms wide to him. "Just let Lacey go, you don't want her and you know you don't."

"SHUT UP!" Sal snaps, his grip on Lacey's arm getting tighter forcing Brooke to back off slightly and hold her hands up defensively.  
"Okay, okay calm down. I'll shut up, just please don't hurt her." Brooke pleads as Sal's crazed eyes scan across her body and his tongue starts to lick long his lips.  
"That's better, now turn around and lift up your jacket." Sal instructs pulling Lacey closer again and Brooke just forces down the lump in her throat and slowly starts to turn around. "Lift up your jacket."  
"Why?" Brooke asks defiantly and Sal laughs as he grips his arm around Lacey's neck.  
"Do you really want to risk asking questions Brooke?" Sal snaps and looking out the corner of her eye Brooke bows her head and does as he asks. Sal laughs seeing a metal pipe hidden down the back of Brooke's jeans. "So predictable Brooke, I mean really come on a pipe? How in the world is that going to match this?" Sal asks as he reaches in his own jeans and pulls out a chrome gun and holds it up towards the ceiling and shoots. Lacey goes to scream but it's stifled by Sal's hand and Brooke's heart jumps in to her mouth and she spins around to look at him with desperate eyes.  
"OKAY, OKAY I'LL GIVE IT TO YOU JUST PLEASE PUT DOWN THE GUN! POINT IT TOME IFY OU HAVE TO JUST PLEASE DON'T POINT IT AT LACEY!" Brooke screams in despair as she rips the pipe from her jeans and throws it across the floor to Sal's feet.  
"Now that's much better isn't it?" Sal says with a laugh, kicking the pipe off to one side and pointing the gun down to the floor. "Now you are going to shut up and listen to what is going to happen and do exactly what I say. For once you are going to keep that mouth of yours shut and do as you're told because if you don't what happened to everyone else before this will just be a warm up compared to what I'll do to your darling sister here." Sal explains in a sinister tone as he uses the barrel of the gun to stroke down Lacey's face making her cringe from head to toe.

"Lacey, Lacey look at me okay? Me... It's Brooke. It's just you and me right now okay? Just try and breathe and ignore him okay? It's all going to be okay." Brooke assures her sister as best as she can, all though even within her own head all she could see was this ending badly. Lacey locks her eyes on to Brooke's and nods faintly as Sal's grip around her neck was still rather tight. Sal smiles at the young, pretty thing in his arms and looks towards Brooke.  
"She reminds me of you at that age. Innocent and pretty, her whole life ahead of her, sweet really isn't it? The only difference is at this age you were already mine weren't you? Already tainted and damaged just like you are right now. I've been watching you Brooke, trying to fool yourself in to being normal, having a boyfriend and a family." Sal laughs hysterically at the notion just making Lacey and Brooke even more uneasy. Brooke however just points towards her own eyes as she stares deeply in to Lacey's trying her best to keep her focused on her and not Sal. "I mean come on Brooke; did you really think you were fooling anyone with that? Cheap, nasty, used, damaged goods is all you will ever be Brooke, it's all you've ever been. Did you really think a new wardrobe and science geek boyfriend would be able to mask the real you and fool everyone?" Sal asks his voice getting quieter with each word he speaks. "WELL YOU DIDN'T FOOL ME!" He screams out of the blue making both Lacey and Brooke jump out of their skins. "I OWN YOU BROOKE, OWN YOU! I MADE YOU WHO YOU ARE. YOU CAN'T FOOL ME, YOU JUST CAN'T!" Sal continues to scream as Brooke keeps her eyes fixed on Lacey's trying to keep her calm. "Come over here Brooke, that's it nice and slowly with your hands up high so I can see them." Sal instructs and Brooke bites her lip as she forces her stiffened legs to move.

Megan's heart felt like it was holding together by a single slither of thread as the news sinks in to her consciousness and the panic starts to take over.  
"Listen to me Megan, we are going to get there and make sure nothing happens to either of your girls. Peter will bring you down as well, try and stay calm if you can. We won't let anything happen, I promise." Sam assures not only her colleague but also her friend who had been through more in the past few months than anyone she knew.  
"Okay." Megan stammers out unable to say anything else as her mouth completely dries up and she just drops her phone in to her pocket and races out towards the elevator needing desperately to get to her daughters.

Brooke slowly edges closer to the man who had so many years before snuck so silently in to her bedroom and stolen a part of her that even now she was still missing. Sal smiles and reaches out the gun to Brooke and motions with it for her to come closer. Brooke was soon within inches of her tormentor and all though the thought alone was enough to make her stomach twist Brooke didn't care. Brooke was now close enough to reach for her sister's hands and give her some kind of comfort and that was what she was focused on. Lacey grips on to Brooke's hands desperately but can't get any closer because of Sal's arm wrapped like a snake around a branch, across her neck. Sal leans in towards Brooke and sniffs up her neck, making Brooke gag slightly as she stares in to Lacey's eyes and whispers.  
"It's going to be okay."  
"You know Brooke, you still smell of me." Sal announces as he places the gun barrel in to her brown hair and kisses at her neck. "Still my bad girl?" Sal asks in a tone that Brooke knew too well and still sent a tremble of fear in to her heart. "Well aren't you?" He asks again wanting a reply and as her eyes close trying to distance herself from the moment Brooke nods in agreement. "Good, good. That's what I like to hear." Sal whispers into her ear as her skin starts to crawl.

"Megan? MEGAN, WAIT UP!" Kate shouts across the office as she darts from her room and rushes to her lover's side. "Bud just called me; you're not going on your own." Kate tells Megan in a matter of fact way and Megan just nods not wanting to argue about it as the truth was she was grateful or her support and company. As they wait for the elevator to arrive both women give each other a look that told them not to worry even though deep down they knew that was exactly what the other was going to do regardless. As they push in through the elevator doors and stand side by side, Kate reaches out and takes Megan's hand in hers before pulling it to her mouth and kissing it softly.  
"I love you Megan." Kate whispers against the back of Megan's hand and Megan nods all though in turmoil and terrified beyond belief feels warmth of love overcome her.  
"I love you too." She replies and all though both women knew it was hardly the time for heartfelt emotional displays just knowing that they were stood next to the one person who truly had their heart was enough to give them a strength that would help them get through what they knew was coming next.

Lacey shakes her head trying to get Brooke to look back in to her eyes not only for her sake but now for Brooke's who she knew was going through a hell she could only imagine. Brooke's eyes open instantly and she gulps down her fear and all of the memories of her childhood to try and keep her sister at some kind of peace. Her hand grips Lacey's tightly and she takes in a breath as her body shudders from head to toe.  
"I can be anything you want me to be Sal, anything." Brooke says in a voice that was weak and compliant and that Sal longed to hear.  
"Now that is more like it." Sal groans his grip around Lacey's neck starting to loosen slightly.  
"I'll do whatever you want, anything." Brooke explains as she motions her eyes to one side for Lacey to go to but Lacey was clearly too scared to move so Brooke gets down to her knees. Sal's frown soon turns in to a smirk as Brooke pushes everything out of her mind and undoes his zipper. At this point Sal's grip on Lacey was basically nothing and his eyes close, Brooke slips a knife from her boot and stabs it full form in to Sal's groin. "BASTARD" Brooke screams at the top of her lungs pushing him back on to the ground and punching him repeatedly as hard as she can needing to make sure he couldn't get back up and lay another hand on her sister.

By the time Kate, Megan and Peter skid up to the school building, police cars were only seconds behind. Teachers and students had organised themselves away from the building after hearing the gun shot from before. Megan tears herself out of the seat belt and races out towards the school's doors only to be stopped by a strong arm wrapping around her waist.  
"MEGAN, NO! YOU CAN'T GO IN THERE!" Peter orders, using all his strength to claw this woman who was fighting to get to her children back towards him and to safety.  
"GET OFF ME PETER, NOW!" Megan demands, both legs lifting up off of the street and kicking out at anything and everything in her way.  
"I can't let you go in there Megan, I just can't." Peter explains knowing no matter what excuses he made they would never be good enough to keep Megan away from her children when they needed her.  
"THEY ARE MY CHILDREN PETER, MY BABIES AND THEY ARE IN THERE RIGHT NOW WITH A MURDERING PERVERT!" Megan reminds him sternly her hazel eyes darting towards his holster and in a flash she had his gun in her hand and pointed directly at him. "LET ME IN THERE PETER, I DON'T WANT TO HURT YOU BUT I WILL IF I HAVE TO. NOW MOVE ASIDE AND LET ME GET TO MY BABIES!" Megan demands her eyes transfixed on Peter with a chilling coldness that made Peter knew she was deadly serious.

The gun that was in Sal's hand falls to the ground and Brooke instantly shoves it away as she wraps her hands around her abusers neck and starts to squeeze with every ounce of strength she can muster.  
"RUN LACEY" Brooke orders as she uses, elbows, fists, forearms and head butts to smash in to Sal's now swelling and bleeding face.  
"No, not without you" Lacey replies shaking from head to toe and fearful to be stood alone let alone run in complete darkness out to what she knew was safety. Brooke pants hard for breath as Sal's lifeless body lies underneath her; she pulls herself up to her feet and grabs Lacey's hand tightly.  
"Are you okay? He didn't touch you did he?" Brooke asks desperately, her eyes scanning her sister's face for an injury of some kind. Lacey wraps her arms tightly around Brooke's neck and hugs her with all she has, knowing if she let go something terrible would happen.  
"No" She whispers in reply as Brooke just lets out a sigh of relief and kisses her cheek.  
"Let's get out of here."

"Megan, put DOWN the gun. Think about what you are doing right now." Kate says firmly taking a hesitant step towards Megan, whose arms were fighting to stay up right with the weight of the gun in her hands. Megan's eyes momentarily glance to Kate but then instantly dart back to Peter who was backing up with hands drawn in defence.  
"I can't Kate, my girls are inside there and I promise them I would never let him hurt them ever. Especially Brooke, I promised her no one would hurt her again and I'm not about to let her down on my promise. I've already let her down enough her life, I can't do it again. Now, move..." Megan orders her voice breaking under the pure strain of emotions that were coursing through her body. Kate grips Megan's wrist tightly and stands dead in front of her so the gun barrel was touching her forehead.  
"I can't let you do this Megan because if you go in there you could make things even worse for them. I won't lose you Megan; I can't not when I've just found you properly. The police will go in and get both Brooke and Lacey and make sure they are safe, I give you my word." Kate explains but Megan just shakes her head as the tears well up in her emotion filled eyes.  
"No" Megan says in a whisper. "Move away Kate, please. Anything could be happening in there Kate anything and they need their mom and that's me. I don't care if he kills me but I will kill him before he gets a chance to touch my girls. Kate if you love me like I know you do you will move aside and let me go and get my girls. Please, I'm not asking you Kate, I'm begging you with all my heart so please let me get to my girls, please." Megan pleads breaking Kate's heart in two and after a second of hesitation Kate takes a step to the side and closes her eyes forcing tears to fall.  
"Be careful."

Lacey leans her head against Brooke's shoulder as they head towards the door to leave but Brooke suddenly stops and pushes Lacey down to the floor as the pipe from before comes smashing down right next to their heads. Brooke rolls on top of Lacey to protect her and there is a sickening thud as the pipe makes contact with her back.  
"YOU WILL NEVER ESCAPE ME BROOKE, EVER!" Sal sneers, on his knees and wielding the pipe with everything he had left in his body. Brooke manages to kicks in to Sal's stomach and pushes up and jumps on top of him again throwing punches in to his face. Sal head butts her and sends her flying backwards with a whiplash effect so she smacks her head off of the hard old concrete ground. Sal smirks down at a barely moving Brooke and them turns his attentions to Lacey who was now crawling towards the doorway. "And just where do you think you are going?" Sal sneers, his foot clamping down on to Lacey's hand hard. Lacey looks up in terror the fog of dust blinding her vision enough that all she could see was the glare of his cold almost dead eyes staring at her.

Lacey's body ceases up with terror and fear as she can feel Sal's breath crawling on the back of her neck the closer he leans down towards her to pull her up to her feet.  
"I think it's about time me and you become more acquainted, don't you?" Sal says sinisterly as he licks away some blood from his wounded lip. Lacey's terror filled eyes look in to Sal's and as much as she wanted to speak the words get stuck in her throat and nothing comes out but a gasp. Suddenly though from the corner of her hazel eyes Lacey notices a shimmer of silver flash towards the back of Sal's head and the loudest smack she had ever heard rings out in the abandoned room. Sal falls to the floor, completely motionless and all that can be heard is the cracking of his skull from the force of the blow delivered to the back of his head. Stood behind the curtain of upped dust and blood splatter was a staggering and panting Brooke.  
"I told you ... you would never... get your... your hands on my sister and ... and I meant it." Brooke pants hard as the blood stained pipe drops from her weak hand and falls to the floor with a ring that filled the silence.

Lacey's eyes light up with joy and she smiles brightly at her sister who had without a doubt just saved her life.  
"Brooke, I..." Lacey starts to speak when another figure comes in to her sight just behind Brooke and Lacey's face completely drops. "BROOKE NO" Lacey screams as a figure grips Brooke around the neck and drags her back in to the shadows so Lacey couldn't see. Brooke struggles with the last bit of strength she had but it was worthless, whoever this was she was clearly no match for. In that instant though the only thought running through Brooke's head was simple.  
"LACEY, RUN JUST RUN I'LL BE FINE RUN NOW!" Brooke orders before a damp hand is clamped over her mouth and she is silenced.

Megan's footsteps through the doorway of the school and at the exact same moment a gunshot rings out from underneath her and all of her worse fears come rushing in to reality causing her to crumble in a heap on to her knees.  
"NO" Megan screams in a cry that took Megan a few seconds to realise was actually coming from her. Kate dives down beside her and just grips her in close as the tears fill her blue eyes and her heart and head fill with a mix of dread and hope that maybe it wasn't what they thought.

A swarm of police rush in what for Megan seemed like slow motion in to the building, each holding a gun in their hands and protected by a bullet proof jacket.  
"MOM, HE HAS BROOKE HE HAS HER!" Lacey screams as she pulls away from the officers and buries herself in to her mother's body for both protection and comfort as the tears fall from her eyes like waterfall.  
"Who has, SAL?" Megan asks in terror as she grips her arms tightly around her daughter overwhelmed with the both the relief of knowing she hadn't been shot but also the dread that Brooke had.  
"No... Dad"


	30. Everything Changes One Last Time

**_Okay so finally here we are one broken toe, one surgery, one Christmas, one new year and 13,477 words later the last chapter of my Kegan fan fic Lost and Found. It has been a hell of a journey writing this story and I honestly couldn't ask for any people better to read it than all of you wonderful guys and girls. (There will be a special thank you to you all at the end of the chapter so look out for that)_**

_**I truly tried my utmost to make this chapter not only the longest I had ever written but I am hoping (Fingers crossed) the best.**_

**_All I can really say to all of you is THANK YOU! Thank you for sticking with me throughout 30 chapters, for baring with me through some long spells of no updates and for just being the most amazing reviews I could have ever asked for. I hope this chapter does you all justice and it shows you just how thankful I am to all of you because I truly am. You have all kept me writing through some really hard times for me and I can't thank you enough for that._**

_**I hope you enjoy it and hopefully let me know what you think as well. Those of you who follow me or this story on tumblr may have notice I posted this is going to be my first and my last Kegan Body of Proof fan fic because of a very nasty post that was posted about this story on there. Well I have been thinking about that a lot as I have been writing this chapter and I want to leave it up to all of you. At the end oft he day you are the ones who read the stories and if you like them and enjoy them I couldn't care what anyone else says or thinks and I would have to deprive you of what you want to read. So if you do want to see another Kegan Body of Proof fic out of me feel free to let me know and I will try my best to make it happen.**_

_**Anyway I think we have had enough of me ramming on at the start of chapters to last us all a life time so how about we just get on with the VERY last chapter of Lost and Found.**_

**Chapter 30**

**Everything Changes One Last Time**

The scene was filled with panicked and terrified bystanders, paramedics and cops all being highlighted by the back drop of red and blue lights, merged with the ringing of sirens all around them. A huge swarm of police and paramedics rush up in to the entrance of the school to pull Megan, Kate and Lacey back to safety as they had no idea what was happening.

Megan, Kate and Lacey are ushered and pushed back away from the school building. Megan's arms wrap tightly around Lacey's timid, shaking body, batting away any hand that reaches out to touch her. Megan wanted to refuse to move so badly, her eldest was still inside and there had been a gunshot but she knew she had to do what was best for Lacey.  
"WE NEED TO GET YOU TO SAFETY NOW!" Peter instructs sternly as he uses his body as a shield for any of the three women to get past and back in to the school.  
"BROOKE'S STILL INSIDE, HE HAS HER. DAD HAS HER!" Lacey screams, clawing to run back inside but Megan just pulls her back frantically not wanting to risk losing her again. Peter's eyes go wide as he hears that Todd was involved.  
"THE POLICE WILL GET HER LACEY!" Megan screams as a familiar hand wraps around Lacey's free arm, it was Kate.  
"Your mother is right Lacey..." Kate says sternly trying her best to keep both of them safe and back them away from the scene. Lacey shakes her head rapidly, the tears streaming down her cheeks.  
"What if she's been SHOT?" Lacey screams frantically as both Kate and Megan struggle to pull the young girl back to safety.

As the words leave Lacey's lips Megan's heart is hit with an ice bullet of guilt and realisation that Lacey could be right. Brooke could be shot or even worse and there was nothing she or anyone else could do about it. Kate was thinking and feeling the same as the both of them but was trying her utmost to keep it together for her family.  
"That's why you have to let them get to her Lacey; the paramedics will know what to do. We can't help by standing here, screaming and shouting and getting in the way, can we?" Kate says firmly yet with an understanding tone as Lacey's terrified body gives in and just lets her mom and Kate guide her to a nearby ambulance.

A thick curtain of dust slowly drapes it's self through the air of the abandoned room that was so badly lit you could barely see in front of your face. Sam and Bud take cautious steps forward, as they focus their torches into the unknown darkness. All they knew was there had been a gunshot and from the information they had Brooke and Sal still unaccounted for.

The paramedics were quick to check Lacey over but luckily she was unharmed, at least physically.  
"Mom, dad had Brooke and I know you heard the gun shot like I did. What if... what if he's...?" Lacey stutters through quick, sharp breaths she sucks in through her tears. Her fears and emotions were getting the best of her and no one could blame her after all she had been through. Lacey didn't want to believe her father could do something like that but considering what she had found out about him the past few days, she couldn't put it past him either. Megan's mind and heart couldn't even begin to contemplate what Lacey was suggesting all though she knew it was an all too real possibility. She strokes her hand down her young daughter's face and looks in to her hazel eyes that mirrored her own.  
"We can't think like that Lacey, we have to stay positive. Bud and Sam and the paramedics are in there and whatever's happened they will make sure she is okay." Megan assures Lacey all though there was a deafening doubt ringing in her own ears. Lacey's eyes normally so full of hope just water with tears she couldn't control as the fear takes over.  
"God please let her be okay." Lacey whispers desperately as her eyes close tight and Megan just pulls her in closer and kisses the top of her head. Megan's lips whisper the same sentiment as her daughter as the fear chokes at her heart like a vine around a trellis. Kate runs her fingers over Megan's hand and intertwines their fingers tightly and gives a squeeze to let her girlfriend know she wasn't alone. Megan was more than thankful for the action of support and just gives Kate a look that spoke all of her feelings more than words ever could.

Peter reaches the ambulance and quickly looks to Lacey.  
"Lacey, what happened down there? Who is down there do you know?" Peter asks frantically knowing he didn't have time to step on egg shells about this as much as he wanted to. Lacey coughs slightly as her emotions continue to overwhelm her.  
"Sal... he was down there and Dad, he has her Peter, he has Brooke. I turned to run and a few seconds later I heard... I heard the shot. You have to save Brooke, she saved my life Peter." Lacey explains in a dishevelled and panicked state. Peter nods frantically  
"We'll get her Lacey." Peter assures her before turning away and running back towards the building as he quickly grabs his radio from his waist band. "Bud, Lacey has just told me Todd is involved. Todd Fleming was down there and the last thing Lacey saw was Todd with Brooke. He could be the one with the gun and we could have a hostage situation on our hands Bud, be careful."

Bud, Sam and all the officers carefully scanning the room gulp hard hearing Peter's message when suddenly something catches Bud's eye. "We have a body." Bud shouts out, his gun still drawn out in front of him ready to be used as his eyes scan over the body in front of him. A sickening feeling rises up in to his mouth at the thought he could be looking down at the body of a young girl who was his friend's daughter and he had promised to protect.

Bud's heart stops in his chest as he forces his tear covered eyes to focus properly and make out the blur in front of him and indentify who the body was. He lets out a huge sigh of relief upon seeing the body was not Brooke's but instead that of the man he had been hunting for a while now. "It's Sal." Bud informs Sam whose eyes were still scanning across the dust covered room.  
"Where is Brooke?" Sam asks almost in panic as everyone races forward though knowing that Brooke should be somewhere, possibly injured or under threat by someone else. The darkness was a hindrance as they progress through the damp, cold room.  
"The rooms secure." One of the other officers calls out a few moments later after having looked around for any sign of a threat to their well being. Both Bud and Sam shoot each other a look of growing dread and concern.  
"WHERE'S BROOKE THEN?! AND TODD?! LACEY SAID TODD HAD BROOKE!" Bud screams out in frustration as Sam continues to scan across the room for some kind of sign.

Bud paces back over to Sal's body and shoots the two officers tending to him a look.  
"He's alive." One of the young officers informs his superior and Bud just nods partly thankful but also sickened that this scum was still breathing the same air as him. Bud holsters his gun and torch and grabs Sal by the collar furiously and snarls in to his blood covered face.  
"Where is she Sal? WHERE IS BROOKE?!" Sal's lips part slowly to show blood trickling across his discoloured teeth as he smirks and just takes in a shaky breath.  
"Who's Brooke?" Sal mocks, turning his head to the side to spit and Bud does no more and reaches back ready to punch the ignorant son of a bitch when paramedics push him to one side. Bud reluctantly lets the spineless monster fall to the floor again and just shakes his head in rage of not knowing where Brooke was. His eyes spot a glimmer across the room and slowly he bends down and notices it's a shell casing.  
"We have the shell casing." Bud shouts out informing his team praying that the shot they had heard had just been a warning shot to get Brooke to do what he wanted.

Just then Sam's beam of light comes in to contact with a crimson puddle on the floor and destroys any hope any of them had that Brooke was unharmed.  
"We have blood." Sam says in a clearly disheartened voice as she takes a step closer and crouches down to investigate further. "And drag marks." She continues as her torch follows the trail across the ground to a door at the very far end of the room.  
"Bastard" Bud shouts in an outburst of anger. "Okay, I want an APB out on Todd Fleming, his car, all airports, docks and train stations flagged and a road block up now! He is not getting away." Bud continues, instructing his team determined that Todd wasn't going to get away with this.

Meanwhile speeding down the streets of Philly was Todd; he wasn't at all flustered just focused on what he was doing. Slumped in the seat next to him was Brooke, her face was slowly growing pale and her eyes were almost too heavy to keep open. Todd looks over in disgust and throws her his jacket.  
"This is a new car so try not to bleed out all over the leather." Todd snipes as Brooke pushes the material of her dad's jacket over her stomach where she was shot and applies as much pressure as she can to try and stem the bleeding. She glares at her dad though and spits on to the floor.  
"Fuck you." Brooke sneers through her clenched teeth as the pain starts to rip through her body. Todd smirks, clearly pleased with his handy work and lets out a slight chuckle.  
"You should save your energy Brooke; you're going to need it." Todd suggests sarcastically as he works his way in to the back streets of the city, making his way out of town completely.  
"What do you want with me? If you... you're gonna kill me just do it already." Brooke snipes refusing to show any fear and give her father any satisfaction.  
"Now that would ruin the surprise wouldn't it Brooke? Come on now, just shut up and let your good old dad take care of you. This time properly."

Bud and Sam come out of the school entrance both looking exhausted and concerned. Megan's eyes light up with a glimmer of hope that she was holding on to desperately that Brooke was safe. The closer Bud and Sam got the more Megan's hope dwindled away. Sam's head hangs with regret in now having to tell her friend they had no idea where her daughter was or even if she was safe. Lacey looks to her mom and reaches out gripping her hand tightly as her heart tightens in her chest.  
"Mom, what's going on?" Lacey asks hesitantly as Bud, Sam and Megan lock eyes. As Megan gages her friends response she lets out a breath that sucks almost all of her fight and life clean from her body.  
"I... I" Megan stutters unable to think of the words that she could use to answer her youngest.

Bud and Sam get closer their heads hung low in regret.  
"Well, where's Brooke?" Lacey asks fearfully, her eyes darting over the expressions of both Bud and Sam and then the scene behind them for any sign of her sister. "Mom, WHERE IS SHE?!" Lacey screams frantically, pushing herself up from the seat in the back of the ambulance. Megan quickly turns around to stop her and just gently guides her back down in to the seat. She crouches down next to her, cupping Lacey's hand in between the both of hers and looks to Bud and Sam with the last ounce of hope she had.  
"We went down and we found Sal but it looks like Todd has taken off and took Brooke with him. We have everyone in the state searching for them though Megan, we will find them." Bud explains his voice cracking the more he gets in to the sentence wishing he had better news.

Lacey lets out a sob and buries her head in against Megan's shoulder as she cries. Megan's knees buckle underneath her and her body shudders as the news sinks in. She falls from her crouched position to her knees with a thud as she lets out a huge sigh and just cups the back of Lacey's head and holds her in close. Kate's whole body reacted much like Megan's but she grabs on to the side to keep herself standing and just strokes back Lacey's hair with her free hand.  
"They couldn't have gotten far though right? I mean they haven't had the time..." Kate points out desperately looking for something positive in this bleak situation.  
"Exactly, we have every free officer looking for them. They won't get far, I promise." Bud reinstates trying his best to sound strong and confident all though after finding the blood and bullet his confidence was fading rapidly.

Megan suddenly rises to her feet and walks closer to Bud and Sam pushing them back slightly so Lacey wouldn't hear what they were talking about. Her arms fold against her chest and her eyes lock on to Bud and Sam with an intensity both recognised as to belonging to only Megan Hunt.  
"What about the gun shot?" Megan asks partly reluctantly but her mind was working overtime and she needed answers to everything it was just how she ticked. Bud and Sam give a regretful sigh and each clear their throats before answering.  
"Well, we found the casing and... we found a pool of blood and drag marks. It looks like Brooke got shot." Sam explains gulping down each word after it leaves her lips.

Megan's hand reaches up into her hair and pulls it back with a sigh.  
"Well, how much blood was there? What type of bullet was it? I need to see them and maybe I can figure out where she was shot." Megan debates aloud, not giving Bud or Sam a choice in the matter it was what she was going to do one way or another.  
"You know we can't let you do that Megan." Bud points out putting a stop to Megan's plan. Megan's eyes shoot up from their place of thought and stare straight through Bud with a deadly glare.  
"I'm the M.E Bud; this is a crime scene like any other. Just let me do my job and maybe we can save my daughter's life." Megan insists sternly, her arrogant and all knowing side showing through brighter than the sun.  
"That's exactly why you can't do this Megan, she is your daughter. I understand you just want to do something to feel like you are helping but right now all you can do is go and be with Lacey and help us get as much information from her as we can. She might know something that will help us find them." Bud reminds his headstrong colleague.

Megan's face turns a frustrated red as Kate's hand reaches out on to her back and calms her almost instantly, even in all this panic it didn't escape Megan how just with a touch Kate could affect her so strongly.  
"Megan, come on Lacey is... she's a state she really needs you right now." Kate explains worried for the young girl sat in the ambulance, crying uncontrollably. Megan looks back over her shoulder and her heart melts seeing Lacey in such a state. She gulps feeling so torn and conflicted she felt like she was letting Brooke down by not doing something but she knew she couldn't let Lacey down either, she needed her mum.  
"Okay, okay but Kate I need you to do something for me." Megan explains trying to hold back her emotions as best as she could.  
"Anything" Kate replies her hand gently stroking over Megan's shoulders as she waits for her answer.  
"I need you to go down and process the scene if you..." Megan's words stop dead as her eyes notice the paramedics wheel Sal up on the stretcher, her blood runs cold and everything around her disappears apart from Sal.

Kate, Bud and Sam each panic when they realise Megan's eye were now locked onto Sal. Megan's hands form in to fists as she goes to take a step forward but Bud jumps in front of her.  
"Don't do it Megan." He insists trying to break through the tunnel vision Megan was now in.  
"Are they taking him to the hospital?! He needs to go to the station and you need to ask him what the hell happened and WHERE MY DAUGHTER IS!" Megan screams her body lunging forward in attempt to get to the man she wanted to kill. Bud was strong but even he was struggling to hold Megan back so Kate just places her hands on to Megan's hips and looks in to her eyes.  
"Think of Lacey." Kate whispers and Megan's body just melts, it didn't stop the fire that was burning in her chest but it made her mind finally regain control of her actions.  
"Look, Megan you're right okay? He should be with us answering questions and he will be. Go back to Lacey, make sure she is okay and then come to the station. We will have Sal in the interview room and the second we find anything out we will tell you." Bud explains as Megan lets out a heavy sigh but nods as she points her fingers at Bud's face.  
"You better Bud, I don't care what it takes you get that bastard to talk, he knows where she is I just know he does." Megan sneers, her anger not at Bud but it was coming out uncontrollably. Bud nods in agreement and nudges Sam as they head over to the paramedics with Sal.

Kate sighs and wishes she could somehow help; she does gently cup Megan's face though and looks in to her eyes.  
"Megan, I know you want to kill him we all do but right now you have to let Bud and Sam deal with Sal. Let's get Lacey to the station okay? She can tell Peter everything that happened and maybe there will be a clue as to where Todd's taken Brooke. Bud and Sam will get Sal talking, you know they will. I know this is ... hard but we'll get through it I promise. No one is going to let anything happen to Brooke, okay?" Kate whispers tenderly stroking her thumbs across Megan's skin and Megan sucks in a breath.  
"But it already has, hasn't it? She's out there somewhere with him and shot only god knows where. What if she... she's already ..." Megan asks unable to actually let the words leave her mouth. Kate just shakes her head and pulls Megan in close, cupping the back of her head in her hand.  
"You can't think like that Megan, you just can't. Brooke is strong, stronger than anyone I have ever met in my life, she will be okay." Kate whispers with an assurance to her words she prayed Megan would believe.

"Excuse me, what do you think you are doing detective?" One of the paramedics shouts out frantically as Bud snaps a cuff around Sal's thick wrist lying on the stretcher.  
"I'm taking in my prisoner for questioning." Bud replies sternly as he yanks al up in one movement.  
"But you can't do that, this man has a possible skull fracture." The paramedic insists but his protests fall on deaf ears as Sam helps her partner in dragging an almost unconscious Sal from the stretcher.  
"I think you will find we can do whatever we wish. This..." Sam looks Sal up and down with disgust and rolls her eyes. "...man could know the whereabouts of our kidnap victim who we have reason to believe is seriously injured. Now you can protest all you wish, even call the chief but one way or another he is coming down town with us." Sam explains with a stern tone that Bud hadn't ever seen in his partner before but was more than willing to welcome. The paramedic didn't like it but knew there was nothing she could do so just holds her hands up in defeat as a terrified Sal shakes his head in protest.  
"You can't do this; I need to go to the hospital." Sal shouts out frantically as Bud cuff both of his wrists behind his back and then grips sternly on to the back of Sal's thick neck and applies pressure.  
"The sooner you tell us what we want to know the sooner you will get to the hospital." Bud sneers marching a more than reluctant Sal to his squad car. "Watch your head." Bud says with a smirk as he smashes Sal's already injured head in to the door frame of the car. "Whoops."

By the time Todd's car came to a stop Brooke was fighting to keep her eyes open knowing if she slipped unconscious she may not ever wake up again. Todd scurries around to Brooke's side of the car and flings her door open.  
"Right, come on let's get you inside before anyone spots us." Todd mutters, wrapping Brooke's limp arms around his neck and dragging her up the sidewalk and in to a building.

Todd drapes her down on to a hardwood floor and throws his blood stained jacket over her wound. Instantly Brooke's shaking, crimson covered hands clamber together trying to apply pressure to her wound.  
"Where are we?" Brooke asks instinctively as she uses her weakening legs to sit herself up against the wall. Due to the poor lighting and the fact she was losing so much blood, Brooke may as well have been blindfolded. All she could see was blurs of shadows and mixed together colours that in her worsening state just made her feel sick. Todd smirks and rolls up his blood splattered sleeves to the elbow and crouches down in front of her raising a sarcastic eyebrow.  
"You mean you don't recognise this place Brooke?" He asks smugly, taking a glance around the room himself and laughing. "I suppose they have changed the wallpaper and let the place go a bit so it might be a bit hard for you to recognise. Then again maybe it's hard for you to recognise because with every breath you take more and more energy is just like your blood, slipping away." Todd reminds her coldly loving the power he had over his daughter.

Once at the station everything for Megan and Kate suddenly turned eerily silent as they were shown in to a side room to wait. Lacey was instantly taken into an interview room with Peter as planned and asked about what had happened earlier that day with Sal, Todd and Brooke. Bud and Sam had ushered Sal in to their interview room and more determined than ever that they would get answers from him; too much was on the line for them not to.

With each second that went past Megan could feel her chest becoming tighter, every tick of the wall clock in front of her was like a knife directly in to Megan's heart. Kate's hand that was gripped tightly around her own was the only connection keeping Megan from going completely insane. Just the thought of knowing Brooke had been shot and was now at the mercy of the man who had paid of his brother to abuse her made Megan's skin actually crawl. The panic and terror coursing through her small body was enough to send anyone in to a world of despair and hopelessness but thankfully Megan had her anchor keeping her in place and that was Kate.

Kate could feel Megan's body tensing up with each tick of the clock and just runs her thumb slowly up and down the thumb bone of Megan's hand that she was holding tightly. Kate's mind was in a whirlwind of panic and terror for Brooke, praying desperately that this strong young woman could make it through whatever it was Todd's evil and twisted mind hand in store for her. As Kate's mind thinks about Brooke and how strong she was she couldn't help but recognise she clearly got that from her mother. It was one of the things Kate loved most about Megan, her strength. The ability to get up and get through any wall that is set in her way, it was beyond incredible and clearly something Megan had passed on to both of her girls. But through all that strength and head strong attitude Kate had been lucky enough to see another side to Megan, the tender, soft, loving and beautiful side. Kate knew as they both sat silently, holding one another's hands tightly that the softer side was the one Megan was fighting to keep at bay. Kate knew that in Megan's head she was thinking she had to keep strong and stay together, not for herself but for her girls and that was something that Kate admired hugely in her girlfriend. Kate had never met anyone more dedicated to her children than Megan, she knew Megan's past but she had seen her change first hand. She had watched and observed Megan fight everything to become a better mother and boy had she. Kate just prayed that Brooke, Lacey and Megan would get the chance now to be a proper family and enjoy being together but first they had to get through this hell.

"Megan?" A voice says shakily from the doorway and both Kate and Megan each worrying silently look up to see Joan rushing into the side room.  
"Mom, what are you doing here?" Megan asks with a deepening frown, relieved to see her but confused as how she knew to come.  
"Peter called me, he told me everything well at least everything he could in such a small amount of time. I know there isn't much I can do but well I thought I should still come." Joan explains not knowing the reception her appearance was going to make on her daughter. Kate's blue eyes wash across Joan quickly before staring back at Megan who stands to her feet.  
"Oh mom... I've never been so happy to see you in my life." Megan reveals much to both Joan and Kate's surprise. Megan felt at her most desperate and despite everything that had happened between them Joan was her mother and sometimes nothing helps like having your mother. Joan nods tearfully and just walks over, wrapping her baby in her arms and holding her in close, something she hadn't done in what seemed like a lifetime.  
"It's going to be okay Megan, we will find Todd and we will find Brooke and she will be okay." Joan affirms stubbornly making Kate's lips turn in to a smirk as it hits her how all three generations of this family clearly take after their mothers.

Brooke forces her eyes to look at Todd, he made her stomach churn but she knew she had no choice but to face him he had made sure of that. "If you wanted me dead, I'd already be dead. You want me for something... so what is it? What do you want?" Brooke asks sternly determined Todd wasn't going to get what he wanted easily.  
"I want you to know exactly why everything that has happened in these last few weeks has happened. It's all been a part of a plan Brooke, of my plan. This is all because you didn't stay gone when you had the chance. No, you had to come back and mess everything up. You've brought this all on yourself Brooke from the second you decided to come home." Todd sneers reaching out and grabbing his daughter's chin forcefully as he knew she was practically defenceless. Brooke sneers through gritted teeth and tries to force her head away but Todd was far too strong for her. "Don't fight me Brooke, believe me the last thing you want to do is fight me." Todd growls, his eyes burning deeply in to Brooke's as he forces her head to keep still so the eye contact wasn't broken. Brooke knew just by the look in his eyes she better do as he asked so she gulps down her fear and pride of never giving in and just crumbles in to obedience. "Now that is the smartest thing I think you have ever done." Todd adds with a sickening grin before standing up and heading in to another room.

Lacey tells Peter everything that went on under the school but nothing she said gave anyone a clue as to where Todd may have taken Brooke or what his intentions were. Lacey felt like a complete failure as she went back to Megan and Kate to await news from Bud and Sam on what Sal was saying.

"Baby, you did everything you could okay? I'm proud of you Lace, it couldn't have been easy to have to talk about what happened like that but you did." Megan assures her youngest, stroking back her hair tenderly as her other arm wraps around her securely.  
"But it hasn't help Brooke, has it?" Lacey points out with a shrug and a sigh as the side room door opens up and al four women's eyes fix on the person who walks in with a desperate hope that could be almost tasted.

A frustrated and exhausted Bud walks in with a regret filled shake of his head, his hand reaching up and wiping some anxious sweat from the back of his neck.  
"He won't speak; he refuses to say a word." Bud admits knowing he had no choice but to be absolutely honest. "I don't know what else I can tell you apart from I'm sorry." Bud adds almost defeated which just causes Megan's anger to reach boiling point.  
"What is wrong with you?! My daughter is missing Bud, she is in the hands of a man who..." She gulps hard almost unable to say the world out loud. "Well you know what he is a monster Bud and he has her. Make... him... talk because if you don't... I will." Megan explains furiously as she stands up from her seat, her hands gripping to her hips as her eyes burn out an intensity that makes Bud's heart skip a beat.  
"Hey, I didn't say I'm giving up Megan, we will get him to talk, I promise." Bud explains turning back around and preparing himself to go back to interview room and try again.

Megan's eyes glance towards Lacey, who was cuddled up with Joan in the corner clearly drained and scared like everyone else. Megan bites her lip fighting what she wanted to do so badly as her eyes come in to contact with Kate's and suddenly that fire inside her goes up another notch. Kate could tell Megan was fighting herself from doing something but at this point Kate didn't see what they could lose. Kate gives a subtle nod and just encourages Megan to do it with a look that she knew Megan could read as easily as she could read hers. Megan nods in agreement and reaches inside her bag, picking something out and takes a deep breath before she marches down the corridor behind Bud with a focused and determined look across her face that screamed 'Don't even try and stop me'.

"Megan..." Bud starts to say realising she was following him but before he could get the next word to leave his mouth Megan's hand had reached into Bud's pocket and taken the keys to the room from him before grabbing door handle as she had walked inside. She spins around on the balls of her toes and instantly locks the door shut. "MEGAN, DON'T DO THIS!" Bud screams as Sam walks up the corridor holding two coffees with a look of confusion across her face. "Megan's locked herself inside with Sal!" Bud explains frantically, his hands slamming in to the door. "MEGAN!" Bud shouts again and Sam just raises both her eyebrows questioningly.  
"Do you really think that's going to work? This is Megan Hunt we are talking about and in there is the man who not only abused her daughter but may know where she is. Shouting her name at her through a door isn't going to get her to come out." Sam asks almost mockingly, she shakes her head and takes a sip from one of the coffee mugs. "Just use the keys." She adds as the warm coffee slides down her throat and Bud head butts the door.  
"I can't, Megan took my keys." Bud explains clearly exasperated at the situation they were now in.

Megan meanwhile places the keys in to her pocket and slowly turns around to face Sal and just feels that rage and anger from before come shooting back.  
"M...Megan?" Sal stutters fearfully as his ex sister in law slowly turns around to face him. Sal knew he was in trouble, she was close enough to touch him now, he had no protection from a mother's wrath and he was smart enough to know Megan's wrath was unlike any other. "Look, just calm down ... we can talk." He adds desperately as Megan takes a step closer to him. She stops and pulls out one of the chairs and clambers up on to it in the corner and flicks off the camera before climbing back down and sliding the seat back under the table.  
"I'm sorry did you just say talk? You think I'm in here to 'talk' with you? You do realise I know what you did, I know every detail of what you did to my daughter." Megan sneers fighting with herself not to lose her temper completely.  
"Megan, it's not how it seems. Brooke she, she came on to me okay? You must remember what she was like, going around in those short skirts, with all that make up on." Sal replies trying his utmost to use the little charm her had to his advantage.  
"So even when she was eleven years old, she came on to you did she?" Megan asks her voice monotone and serious as she fiddles with something in her hand which quickly catches Sal's attention, it was a scalpel.

Sal instantly kicks back his chair but due to his wrist being cuffed to the table he didn't get far before being flung back and his knees hit the ground.  
"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING MEGAN?!" Sal screams in utter terror as he uses his free hand to scratch and claw at his cuffed wrist, trying to get himself free. Megan's heels click loudly the closer she gets. Megan purposely takes her time wanting to see Sal cower in front of her. She wanted him to feel just an ounce of the fear he must have put her daughter through.  
"I'm getting answers Sal, it's very simple. You tell me what I want to know and this lovely, sharp object doesn't get imbedded in your" She looks him up and down deciding where the best place would be.  
"I'm not telling you anything Megan. I don't know anything..." Sal interrupts and Megan's face turns blank. "HAND" Megan screams, finishing off her sentence and jumping forward and stabbing the scalpel in to Sal's hand that was cuffed to the table.

"ARRGGH" Sal instantly screams out in pain as the pain shoots up his arm from his hand. "WHAT THE FUCK MEGAN. YOU JUST STABBED ME YOU PSYCHO BITCH!" Sal continues the pain evident in his voice as the words scream out. Megan tilts her head to one side and leans across grabbing the scalpel in her hand and locks her eye in on Sal's.  
"I'm sorry Sal, does that hurt?" Megan asks sarcastically as she twists the scalpel around in a circle while it stays imbedded in Sal's hand. Sal's face cringes with agony as he uses his good hand to try and remove Megan's hand but Megan just bats him away. "You know the worst thing to do in this situation is panic Sal because if you pull this scalpel out anything could happen. You could bleed to death, cause serve damage to your ligaments and all different types of muscles in your hand." Megan continues as Sal wriggles around like a fish out of water trying to get Megan to stop. "Just tell me what you know Sal, that's all you have to do and all this will stop." Megan explains easing up slightly on the moving of the scalpel.  
"I ...I can't do that Megan." Sal replies, his voice weak and cracking as the pain was so intense.  
"Wrong answer" Megan snipes doing no more and pulling the scalpel clean from his hand, causing a fountain like stream of blood to shoot up out of it.  
"MEGAN NO" Sal screams as another wave of pain shoots up through his hand and arm. He instantly clamps his good hand down over the wound trying to stop the blood.

Bud and Sam were both frantically listening from the other side of the door, still trying to figure out how to get inside.  
"What in the world is she doing to him in there?" Sam asks as Sal's screams echo out through the door. Bud shrugs and shakes his head.  
"I don't know but I'm pretty sure it's not a nice comforting pat on the back and a cosy chat." He replies as Peter who had been searching for the spare key comes running up the corridor.  
"I have it!" Peter exclaims knowing just like Bud and Sam that Megan alone with Sal in a room was never going to end well.

"Tell me where he has taken her Sal or I'll use the scalpel again. Just keep this in mind though Sal; I know what I'm doing. I know every place on your body I can slice open that will be the most painful but will also keep you alive the longest." Megan warns sternly as she again holds up the scalpel that was now covered in Sal's crimson, fresh blood. Sal's eye were swimming in tears as he kicks and scurries his legs on the floor with his hand still cuffed to the table.  
"Megan... you don't have to do this. This isn't you... Megan. I know you..." Sal pleads his heart jumping in to his mouth as Megan walks closer. "Megan, please!" Sal shouts desperately as Megan's eyes glaze over with a determination that couldn't be broken or reasoned with.

Just then the door to the interview room opens up and wearily Bud, Sam and Peter edge their way inside. All three of them find themselves picking their jaws up off of the floor seeing the blood and Megan holding a scalpel.  
"Megan, put the scalpel down..." Bud instructs slowly as Megan looks at him coldly and just shakes her head adamantly.  
"He knows where they are Bud and one way or another he is going to tell me. We don't have time to wait around; Brooke could be dying as we speak. Besides he raped my baby, he took away every part of her childhood he deserves this and much worse. You know I'm right Bud, you all know I'm right." Megan explains as her eyes scan across from Bud to Sam to Peter and back again repeatedly.  
"GET HER OUT OF HERE AND HELP ME! I NEED A DOCTOR GOD DAMN IT!" Sal screams as he clambers back up to his knees properly and tries to stop the blood pouring from his hand. Megan's eyes look in to Bud's with a despair and desperateness that made his heart flutter.

"Well it's a good job Doctor Hunt is here then, isn't it." Bud says sternly looking back to Sam and Peter with a nod.  
"Bud, you can't let Megan..." Peter starts to object but stops himself as he looks over at Sal and sees the smugness just pouring from him. "Have fun." Peter adds as him and Sam both leave the room and lock it again knowing they would all be in serious trouble but right now all that mattered was getting Brooke back.

Megan nods her thanks to Bud and then turns back to Sal whose eyes were wider than plates.  
"No... No you can't do this!" Sal protests but Bud just laughs walking over and forcing Sal to sit back down on a chair.  
"Oh I think you'll find I can and well I am." Bud sneers as he wraps his arm tightly around Sal's neck and holds him in place. "Now you are going to tell Doctor Hunt what she wants to know or I'm going to let her and that scalpel of hers get reacquainted with you once more."  
"Just tell me where he's taken her Sal, that's all you have to do." Megan repeats almost on auto pilot and just zoning out of reality in till she found out what she wanted and needed to know. Sal struggles with Bud as best as he can but with a stabbed hand, cuffed to the table, a possible skull fracture and all the wounds from his fight with Brooke still fresh, it wasn't going too well.  
"I... I don't know okay?!" Sal replies but Megan shakes her head and takes a step closer causing Sal to freak out. "I SWEAR TO GOD, I JUST DON'T KNOW HE NEVER TOLD ME! THIS WASN'T THE PLAN; I WAS SUPPOSED TO TAKE HER BACK WITH ME... I NEVER EVEN KNEW TODD WAS AT THE SCHOOL!" Sal screams desperately for the first time actually telling the truth. "IF I KNEW I'D TELL YOU I SWEAR I WOULD... JUST GET HER AWAY FROM ME WITH THAT THING!" Sal screams again squirming the closer his ex sister in law gets.

Bud looks up to Megan and sees all her fight drain from her body as she realises Sal was telling the truth and their one shot and finding out where Todd was just disappears in front of them. Megan turns back towards the door and reaches out for the handle when something hits her and she turns back to face Sal again.  
"Okay, so you don't know but I still owe you something for everything you did to my daughter, to my family." Megan announces that fierceness shining back through her eyes again as she grips the scalpel tighter and a confused Bud just keeps Sal in place in the chair. "One way or another Sal you're going to prison for a long time and if there is one thing they hate in prison it's a pedophile. Now trust me Sal I want nothing more than to kill you but I can't do that I have too many responsibilities that mean I have to stay out of prison. But what I can do and what I will do is make sure every single person for the rest of your pathetic excuse of an existence knows exactly what you are." Megan explains as she readies herself before pushing the scalpel deeply in to Sal's forehead and carving the word 'PEDOPHILE' across it as Sal shakes, whimpers and cries in Bud's arms. When Megan was done Bud lets him go and Sal just cries hopelessly and Megan looks down seeing he had pissed himself and a small smirk of satisfaction crosses her lips. Bud nods with approval and takes the scalpel from Megan's hand and looks to her sadly.  
"We will find her, I promise." Bud assures her but unlike before Megan doesn't nod in agreement she just sighs and walks out of the room.

As Megan walks outside her eyes come in to contact with Kate who was nervously waiting for some kind of news. Megan shakes her head clearly just zapped of all hope and energy, her knees shudder beneath her as the tears threaten to fall. Kate quickly races up the corridor and catches Megan in her arms with a look of concern washing across her face and filling her heart.  
"What happened?" Kate whispers feeling Megan's body suddenly crumble in her hands.  
"He doesn't know... he doesn't know where she is. He was our one chance Kate and he doesn't know. She's out there somewhere and I have no idea where and there is nothing I can do to find out. I've let her down... again." Megan explains clearly devastated to the point she was like a lost child which was ironic considering that was exactly what she was looking for.

Kate didn't know what to say, the truth was there wasn't anything she could say at least nothing that would ease her lovers pain. Kate instead just cups Megan's face and looks deeply in to her eyes silently, brushing her thumbs over her cheeks before kissing her once. Megan's eyes flutter close at the moment their lips make contact. She then lets the stress flow out of her with a sigh as their lips finally pull apart.  
"Thank you." Megan whispers as the pair just lean their foreheads together and share a bitter sweet moment that takes them out of the reality they were in. "Where's Lacey? I can't bear for her to see me like this." Megan asks tearfully and Kate sighs sadly.  
"She's in the side room with your mom." Kate replies as Megan nods needing a few moments to just gather her emotions and thoughts together.

Kate pulls back with a frown as something makes contact with her hip.  
"Are you vibrating?" Kate asks confused and Megan's face stares blankly for a second before it hits her.  
"My phone" She quickly pulls it out of her pocket and her heart jumps in to her mouth seeing Brooke's name flash across the screen. "IT'S BROOKE!" Megan exclaims, almost frozen with shock. Kate nudges her quickly and looks towards the phone.  
"Well ANSWER IT THEN!" Kate snaps just as nervous as Megan and clearly unable to hide it. Megan nods with a gulp her shaking finger running across the screen to answer the call; she quickly holds the phone to her ear.  
"Brooke? Brooke, is that you baby?" Megan asks frantically unable to stop her voice turning in to a shout. There wasn't a reply from the other end other than muffled noises that Megan could barely make out. "Brooke?" Megan repeats with a frown her eyes connecting with Kate's as her heart lies firmly in her throat. Kate grips Megan's hand tightly.  
"I'll go and get Bud and Sam." Kate announces rushing off as fast as her legs could carry her as Megan's world starts to close in around her, desperate for some sign of Brooke on the other end of the phone.

"Brooke baby, just tell me where you are and I'll come and get you." Again there is no answer and the terror quickly chokes in Megan's throat. A tear slowly slips from her eye and starts to run down her cheek as the thought of Todd on the other end, getting off on her torment enters her mind. "Please baby, just please be okay. We're gonna get you I promise." Megan whispers, her eyes shutting for a second in an attempt to stop the tears.

"Megan, what's going on?!" Bud shouts as he races down the corridor with both Kate and Sam. Megan just shakes her head with the phone cupped closely to her ear. Kate's heart aches in sympathy for the woman she loved seeing the heartbreak in her eyes that normally were so full of hope.  
"There's no answer." Megan whispers not wanting to say it aloud as it would make it true. Bud sighs and looks to Sam who bites on her lip wishing for a better answer.  
"Can you hear anything in the background?" Kate asks trying to think of anything that could give them some hope to hang on to. Megan listens more intently and slowly the despair in her eyes starts to melt in to a tiny ounce of hope and she frantically nods.  
"Yeah, yeah I can... its breathing, shallow breathing." Megan replies as Bud motions to the phone.  
"Put the volume all the way up and put it on speaker, we need to get our tech guys on it right away." Bud instructs as Megan fiddles with the buttons but then stops hearing another noise.

It was beeps as if the person on the other phone was hitting buttons as well.  
"Brooke, is that you? Hit the buttons again if it's you baby." Megan instructs her stomach doing more flips than an Olympic gymnast. A hushed silence falls over everyone as their hearts jump in to their mouths as they wait for a reaction. Soon after another few beeps ring out through the phone causing everyone to swallow their hearts back down again. Megan jumps nearly ten feet in to the air.  
"Brooke? Okay we are going to come and get you. Where are you?!" Sam shouts but Megan shakes her head batting her back with her arm.  
"I don't think she can speak, she wants us to listen." Megan speculates suddenly fearful that if Todd heard them it would mean their last hope was gone. The beeps ring out again as if to confirm what Megan was saying and quickly everyone again falls silent as they rush to get the phone to the tech lab and find Brooke's location.

"Okay we are listening Brooke okay, we will find where you are just... just stay strong okay?" Megan says softly in to the speaker of the phone trying to reassure her daughter through a phone call. The fact that Megan couldn't even hold Brooke or make eye contact with her was crippling Megan's soul. There is another faint tap of the buttons before a rushed rustle and series of bumps before a voice is heard clearly getting closer to the phone.

"Here" Todd snarls throwing Brooke a thick towel. "Don't want you bleeding out too soon now do we." He adds kneeling beside Brooke and lifting up her limp head. "Sip the water Brooke..." He orders as Brooke keeps her mouth firmly closed. "Look either drink or die quicker it's up to you really." Todd snarls lifting up the glass to her lips and as much as Brooke wanted to fight him she knew she was in no position too so she just sips down some water. "That's a good girl, do what I say and this may not be too painful for you."  
"Do you really... really think you'll... get away... away with all this?" Brooke asks through shaky breaths, her hands still clamped down over her wound.  
"Brooke this was never about me getting away with anything, it was about me getting rid of you once and for all." Todd shakes his head in frustration.

Peter, Bud, Sam, Kate and Megan stand grouped around the desk of one of the technicians at the station as they try to get a location on Brooke and Todd through the phone call. As they listen to Todd's evil and vindictive words the tension only grew as no one knew just what Todd had planned.

"Do you still not know where we are Brooke? Has everything not sunk in yet? I guess it must be hard when you're losing all that blood at the rate you are." Todd asks knowingly as he again clamps his fingers in to Brooke's jaw forcing her to look in to his eyes that to Brooke mimicked a snakes'. "Let me refresh your memory Brooke..." Todd snarls forcing Brooke's head to look in a certain direction as everyone listening at the station holds their breath scared they might miss Todd revealing their location. "Over there, that's where Lacey took her first steps and there that's where I gave uncle Sal the money to take you away for good." Todd reveals as Brooke's heart shatters in her chest as it hits her they were in her childhood home a place she hadn't been back to since the day Megan and Todd divorced.

Bud, Peter and Sam jump into action to go and save Brooke but Megan was paralyzed with a mix of fear and sorrow listening to everything Todd was saying. Kate grips her hand tightly and looks in to her eyes.  
"It's only words Megan, Brooke knows that and now we know where they are we can go and save her. Come on... let's go and bring her home." Kate says softly as Megan nods unable to speak but raises to her feet and tries to snap out of her dazed like state.

"Mom, what's going on? Have you found Brooke yet?" Lacey asks as she appears in the door way confused by everyone racing around the station clearly in panic. Megan's state of silence is broken when she sees her youngest and she instantly walks towards her and grips her tiny hands in hers as she looks in to her eyes.  
"We know where they are and we're going to go and get Brooke okay? You stay here with grandma; I'll ring you as soon as we have Brooke." Megan explains as Lacey's eyes dart around her mother's face searching for that confidence her mother always had.  
"Okay, just bring her back mom, bring Brooke home." Lacey whispers, squeezing her mother's hands tightly relieved to see that reassuring quality back in her mother's whole attitude. Megan nods and gently cups her daughter's face.  
"If it's the last thing I do, I'll bring Brooke home I promise you that." Megan assures her before wrapping her arms around her tightly and holding her in close for a quick embrace. Lacey nods as she closes her eyes tightly and clings to her mother just needing that safety for a few seconds.

Kate quickly walks Lacey back towards Joan in the side room when Bud walks up next to Megan and hands her his gun.  
"We don't know what's going to happen in there Megan, so take this and if you need it... use it." Bud says with a look of seriousness that Megan returned before placing the gun in to the back of her waistband.

Within a matter of seconds they are soon all rushed out and in to cars speeding down the streets of Philly to get to Megan and Todd's former marital home. They split in too two cars, Bud and Sam in one and Megan, Kate and Peter in the other with Peter driving. As they drive their way towards the old address the phone connection is played over the radio in both Peter's car and Bud and Sam's so they're kept up to speed with what was going on.

"You see Brooke this all steams back to before you were even born. I never wanted you Brooke not really; your mother and I weren't ready for a child. I wanted to get rid of you but your mother, no she couldn't do that you see it's one of your mothers flaws she has a conscience. The day you were born was the day our marriage was destined to end in tears. The night you were born when your mom finally fell asleep, I just stood there over your cot watching you and all I felt was hate. Me and your mom we were happy before you, both successful and getting on our feet then you came along and changed it. Suddenly your mother didn't have time for me; it was all about you, her precious daughter." Todd sneers the hatred seeping through every word that he speaks like venom from a snake. "Then Lacey came along and..." Todd's face lights up with the fatherly love and pride that was so clearly missing with Brooke. "She was my princess, she was planned, wanted, needed. For a short time she helped me and your mother reconnect. Lacey wasn't like you, she dotted on me, she still does... at least she did in till you spat your evil and turned her against me!" Todd screams his rage clear as he pushes all of his weight down on to his knee that he places directly over Brooke's wound. Brooke's entire body stiffens with a paralyzing pain that causes the tears she was fighting to fall.  
"GET OFF!" Brooke screams in a primal scream of pain that sent daggers in to Megan's battered and bruised heart as they race towards the old house.

Todd laughs clearly pleased with the pain he was causing his daughter, Brooke's screams shooting through everyone who was listening ears. Todd slowly gets up and starts to pace the room, his shoes scuffing across the dust covered, hard wood floor mixing with the sound of Brooke's pain filled sobs.

"But I did, I did dad. I loved you..." Brooke says in a shaky breath as the pain from her dad's words mix in with the agony of her wound that was slowly seeping all life from her body.  
"I know you did and it was pathetic. You never even saw how I treated different from Lacey and trust me I made it clear. At that point your mom was so caught up in her job I could have left you on a bus and she wouldn't have noticed." Todd growls his anger still evident as his mind races with thoughts about what he was going to do next. "So I went along with everything just waiting for the day you left but then I got a gift in Sal. When you told me what he was doing to you, I realised I had the perfect way to get you to leave. I knew how much you loved Lacey and that you would never allow it to happen to her so I told Sal. I told Sal everything he needed to know to get you to do what he wanted. It was a win, win situation, I got what I had always wanted and so did Sal. It all went so perfectly, you upped and left without a word. Of course your mom and Lacey were devastated and I played along but inside I was doing cartwheels. You're a cancer Brooke and I had finally cut you out of MY family. You see my plan was to get Megan back, it always has been but once she got in that accident she changed. So I wooed Kate, I knew Megan would get jealous..."  
"Yeah, just not how ... you... wanted her too." Brooke points out with a laugh making Todd's head snap back to look at her with eyes wide with rage.

Todd's forehead was bulging with veins that looked ready to burst as he hovers over his seriously injured daughter with a look of utter contempt.  
"Oh what dad... didn't you know... mom was jealous... but she was... jealous because she wanted Kate. They're together dad and they're happy." Brooke reveals happily knowing no matter what happened to her Kate and Megan would remain strong. "Your master plan didn't work dad ... it just didn't work."  
"SHUT YOUR FILTHY MOUTH BROOKE!" Todd screams slamming Brooke's head back into the wall hard, holding Brooke's throat so tightly she was starting to turn blue. "I AM NOT DONE." Todd growls as his eye burn deep in to Brooke's as she can feel herself start to slip away.

Megan's hands clamp down over her mouth in a gasp as she hears her ex husband abusing her daughter but unable to know exactly what he was doing other than the splutters coming from Brooke as she tries to breathe.  
"Drive FASTER PETER!" Kate yells frantically as her hand rubs up Megan's thigh trying to give her some comfort in this time of utter turmoil.  
"We are less than ten minutes away." Peter replies as his eyes quickly spot he was going over one hundred mph with sirens and lights on full blast.

"Where was I?" Todd asks as he licks along his bottom lip in deep thought. "Ah, yes... Kate and Me. Things were going well in till she broke it off and then I found out you were back. That's when I realised I had to make you leave for good but I needed someone to blame if it all went wrong, that's where Sal comes in. The crash, the car that ran you off the road, it was me. I thought you were dead, I thought I'd done my job but no you had to survive and not only survive your mother had to find out about you. I knew she wouldn't let you out of her sight so I had to think again didn't I? That pimp of yours that fellow whore friend just casualties in the war, I had to get you all scared because when you're scared you make mistakes and boy did you. But I'll give you credit Brooke you don't die easy, you were supposed to die in the fire but no you had to live again. So then I decided I'd run you over but once again someone else got in the way. How does that feel by the way? Knowing you're the reason SO many people are dead. Especially that boy Ethan his death must have hurt you bad huh? You loved him, you actually loved him. Between me and you that was favourite." Todd gloats as Brooke swallows down her pain and rakes her fingers deeply across Todd's face pushing him back and just screams.  
"BBBBAAAASSSSSTTTTTAAAAAARRRR RRDDDDD!"

Kate clamps her hand tightly around Megan's as they sit as close as their bodies would allow in the back seat, holding on to each other for dear life.  
"Hold on baby, mommy is nearly there." Megan whispers, staring at the radio as if she was talking directly to Brooke. Kate rubs along Megan's hand and arm as she bites on to her own lip praying they would get there before Todd did anything final to a girl who had already been through more than her fair share.

Todd smirks and raises a mocking eyebrow as he pulls out a packet of pills from his jeans and dangles them in front of Brooke's face.  
"I've thought long and hard about how I was going to kill you Brooke, long and hard. But I think these are the best option, brings it full circle don't you think? Almost poetic..." Todd stats smugly as Brooke's eyes scan over the pills just accepting her fate.  
"Poetic? I think you'll... you'll find it's pathetic." Brooke snipes struggling to force out each word as the pain of her wound takes over. "I mean... come on dad. You wanted mom back... but neither mom nor Kate wanted you. No one on this earth wants you any... anymore... not mom, not Kate and most of all... not... not LACEY!" Brooke sneers as loudly as she can, not caring about the consequences just wanting to hurt her father as much as she could.

Megan's eyes nearly bulge from her head as she listens helplessly to her daughter taunting her father.  
"No, don't antagonise him Brooke for god sakes don't!" Megan screams fearfully as Peter speeds around a corner using every ounce of police driving training he had.

"You always did have a smart mouth Brooke, too smart for your own good." Todd snipes as he reaches in to the packet and pulls out the few pills that were in the packet and places them in his hand so they could be heard rattling. "You asked me before how I thought I'll ever get away with this well I don't not now. I know after this I'm going to prison for a very long time but you see Brooke I don't care... Before when this all started I had the perfect scapegoat in Sal, I had it all planned on how I was going to frame him but then you, you had to turn Lacey against me. Now I don't have her there's no need for me to hide in the shadows because if I don't have her I have nothing to stay out of prison for. You have taken away every person who has ever meant anything to me in my life, Megan and now Lacey. So now finally I'm going to take you away from everyone you love, only this time permanently." Todd snarls as he crouches down beside his eldest daughter who was now just resigned to her fate.

Todd's hand clamps down across Brooke's jaw and a weakening Brooke can't even find the strength to resist; she just slowly opens her mouth. Todd places the three or four pills he had left in to Brooke's mouth, counting aloud as he places them in and hands her a glass of water, placing it to her lips.  
"Swallow." Todd orders coldly as he continues to detach himself from everything he was doing to his own flesh and blood.

Megan's blood runs cold as she listens and fills in the gaps to what was going on.  
"NO! DEAR GOD NO! BROOKE, DON'T TAKE THOSE TABLETS BROOKE!" Megan screams, even though she knows Brooke can't hear her it was a reaction Megan couldn't control it just happened. "WE HAVE FIVE MINUETS TOPS TO GET THERE PETER!" Megan screams gripping the back of Peter's headrest and shaking it so hard it nearly breaks from its place. Megan just starts to break down and shakes her head trying to keep the hope but now it seemed a full drawn conclusion that Brooke was lost forever. "Even if we do get there, I don't think there's any way of stopping that amount of those pills from killing her." Megan whispers as her head buries in to Kate's shoulder unable to take the pain that was crippling her heart, soul and body all at the same time.

As Todd stands up and paces back down the room and almost delirious surge of joy washes over him. He picks up a wooden chair and drags it back towards Brooke before sitting down on it in front of her. Todd doesn't say anything he just leans his elbows against his lap and places his face in to his hands with a smirk.

Brooke's brown eyes once filled with terror now just mirror a river of relief and a smile breaks across her lips and she clears her throat before speaking deliberately louder.  
"You... you really think you won don't you? You think... killing me means... means you won." Brooke laughs even though the pain rips through her stomach. "You'll never win dad... cause... because what you... what you want the most you will never...ever get. You can kill me a thousand times over but it will never mean mom will take you back. Lacey, she's never going to forgive you or ... or be your little baby girl again. What you don't understand is with everything you did to me with Sal you already killed any chance... chance of getting Lacey and mom back. So this... this is just you making yourself feel better... for your failures... your failures as... as a man... as a husband... and as a dad. I'm not scared to... to die dad and you know... you know why I'm not? Because in the past few months I have found every... everything I've ever wanted. I found someone... someone who loved me for me, who looked past my past and just... just loved me. I finally got to... to spend those times with mom I've wanted all... all my life. But most of all... most of all I got to out you... and Sal for ... what you are and If... if I have to die then... then I have to die but... I die knowing you will never... ever hurt anyone... ever... again and that... that is the best gift anyone... could ever give me." Brooke reveals honestly as her smile is brushed over with a wave of tears but far from sadness in her eyes there was nothing but joy. "I'm not... gonna die how... how you want me too dad..." Brooke laughs holding up her shaking hand with a smirk revealing the pills she had never taken. "Surprise" Brooke gasps out as Todd's body begins to shake in rage.

Todd shakes his head violently in protest as he jumps up to his feet and starts to yank and pull at his hair in nothing more than a temper tantrum.  
"YOU BITCH! YOU DIDN'T TAKE THE FUCKING PILLS... FINE... FINE" Todd paces off and disappears into another room as everyone listening in let out a sigh of utter relief.

Brooke shifts lifting up her phone from its hiding place and placing it on her chest.  
"Mom, mom I know you can hear me... I've lost... so much... blood and... I can... feel everything going... going dark. I'm going to die mom but listen... don't be upset... don't be scared... don... don't be mad because I'm not. I'm ok... okay mom. He can't hurt... hurt me anymore no... No one can." Brooke speaks through her pain and the haziness that was now over coming her. "Tell... tell Lacey I'm always gonna... gonna watch over her... keep her safe just like I have all these years. It doesn't... doesn't stop cause I'm dead, I'll still keep her... her safe. Tell her she... she makes everything I have ever been through worth it... all of it. Tell her... tell I love her... and... And I'll always be with her. Tell Kate... she is... is a wonderful person and she... she brings out the things in you... in you that you're most scared to... to show. You work, you just... work together and I have...never... ever seen you happier... than now you are with her. Tell Kate... I love her and... And if I hadn't had been so lucky to have you... as my mom... I would have picked her. But mom, most importantly... just know that more than anything... I love you and... As I lie here dying... I'm happy because... I now have memories of doing those things with you that... that mean everything to me. I'm not scared though mom... not at all because I know I'm leaving you but you'll be okay. Thank you for ... for being my mom... for loving me and teaching me that... that I deserve to be loved just remember that yourself okay? You deserve to be loved mom and Kate and... Lacey they will do that, Grandma too. But I promise... no one ... no one will love you like I do... mom." Brooke chokes out as her tears start to affect her voice as well as her weakening state. "I know I'm crying but that's because I won't get to hug you again... to be held by you and... and made safe like only you can but... that's me being selfish. I love you mommy... please don't ever forget that... because it has... it is... and it will always be true. I'll always be the little girl that loved her mom and felt the safest she ever had when she was in her arms. Just promise me two things... you'll be happy and no matter what ever happens you know I'm watching you all and I love you. I got to... to go mom, I can't keep my open anymore but... but as I'm going..." Brooke breaks down and starts to sob hard. "I'm thinking of all of you and remembering my hug with my mom, so I'm gonna go, not scared but... but feeling the safest I ever... ever h... ha...have." Brooke whispers, forcing out the last word with the last bit of energy she has as she hears Todd's footsteps draw closer again.

As Megan listens to her daughter's words her heart shatters in to a thousand tiny pieces and she desperately claws at the air wanting to be able to speak to Brooke properly. All Megan wanted was to hold her baby in close and make everything okay but it was impossible.  
"No... No baby no..." Megan whispers as Kate watches on just as helplessly wishing and praying this wasn't happening.

Suddenly Peter skids the car to a stop outside the house as both Megan and Kate races out of the back seat and sprint towards the house that for Megan held so many memories but more importantly her daughter.  
"BROOKE BABY I'M COMING BROOKE!" Megan screams as loudly as her voice would allow, her heels clicking and scuffing across the pavement as she tears up the walk way to her house, Kate following behind. Bud, Sam and Peter could do nothing but follow knowing they couldn't stop them from going in first.

Todd re-emerges from the darkness his face just a blank expression of rage that he couldn't contain.  
"NO! NO YOU DON'T GET TO WIN BROOKE, YOU DON'T GET TO WIN!" Todd screams as he holds up the gun from before in front of her but Brooke's face just smirks as they both hear Megan and Kate's voices in the distance. Todd's turns around to gage where the voices were coming from as the front door opens up and Megan and Kate race inside. Todd lifts the gun ready to aim towards Brooke knowing that the seconds were drawing ever shorter and he had to act now. "YOU DON'T GET TO WIN!" Todd repeats screaming with rage at his daughter who was helplessly sat, leant up against the wall defenceless.  
"I already ... have." Brooke whispers as her eyes scan across the dust filled room to the entrance and she spots both her mom and Kate staring back at her. As Todd's eyes go to look in the same direction a gunshot rings out and Todd falls backwards to the floor having been shot in between the eyes by a vengeful Megan.

With the gunshot still ringing through the ears of everyone, Megan slowly lowers her arms and drops the gun to the floor her eyes instantly searching through the dust for Brooke. Kate's jaw was skimming the floor as she watches Todd's body fall lifelessly to the ground in front of them. Sam, Bud and Sal rush inside behind both women each as in much shock as Kate seeing Todd was now dead on the floor.

Megan practically flies across the room, falling to her knees with a thud as she reaches Brooke's body that was leant up against the wall. The relief of finally being able to lock eyes on her daughter again causes Megan's heart to thump damn near out of her chest.  
"Brooke, baby he's gone it's okay now!" Megan shouts, her hands reaching out to Brooke's body and pulling her in close to her instantly. Brooke's head just flops in to its rightful place against her mother's chest as Megan's arms cradle her body in as close as she can get it. "B... Brooke?" Megan says fearfully not feeling any type of reaction from her daughter's body as she moves her. "No... No... God no ... please..." Megan stutters fearfully as the tears well up in her eyes and turn everything blurry.

Kate slides up next to Megan with a trembling body, her eyes quivering as they scan over Brooke's lifeless body that was so preciously bundled into Megan's chest and arms.  
"Megan...?" Kate asks tentatively her hand almost fearfully reaching out for Megan's shoulder. Megan's eyes had glazed over and all she could do was look down at her daughter in despair.  
"No... No she's not ... she can't be." Megan whispers defiantly as she gently rolls Brooke's head in to the crook of her arm. "Brooke ... just open your eyes baby, please just open your eyes." Megan whispers as tears stream her face uncontrollably. "I'm here now baby I'm holding you like you wanted, it's all okay now. They're gone, they're both gone... they will never hurt you again. Come on baby, just open your eyes. BROOKE!" Megan screams, each word she speaks becoming more and more frantic and desperate. Kate holds her breath as she watches on beside them not knowing what if anything she could do. Megan instantly lays Brooke down flat on the ground and kneels next to her immediately attempting a panicked and frantic CPR attempt.  
"Megan... she..." Kate stutters but Megan ignores her as she pumps her hands in to Brooke's chest deeply.  
"NO SHE'S NOT, SHE'S GONNA BE OKAY... SHE'S GONNA BE OKAY... SHE HAS TO BE OKAY!" Megan screams as the tears fall from both of her eyes like a raging waterfall.

After what seemed like forever Kate reluctantly reaches out and grabs both of Megan's shaking shoulders and forcefully pulls her back, wrapping her up in to her arms and chest. Megan fights her; slamming her fist in against Kate's chest as her other hand still desperately clings to her daughter hand.  
"NO! NO PLEASE KATE NO..." Megan begs curling up like a lost child in to Kate's body. "I'm not ready... I'm not ready to let her go... she's my baby ... my baby girl." Megan cries, her hand clinging off of Kate's shirt as the pain just pours from her. Kate's eyes spill tears of their own as she gently rocks Megan and tries to be strong for the woman she loved. "She needs her mommy Kate, she needs her mommy!" Megan whispers beyond heartbroken as it sinks in that her little girl was lost. Kate's lip quivers as she fights back a growing sob and reaches out to Megan's hand that was holding Brooke's and just cups them both tenderly.

As Megan's head sinks in to Kate's shoulder both women feel a twitch from Brooke's hand. Both look instantly to Brooke whose eyelids start to flicker.  
"BROOKE..." Megan gasps in amazement as she tenderly scoops Brooke's weakened body up in to her arms and across her lap. "That's it baby, open your eyes... please god open your eyes." Megan pleads stroking the palm of her shaking hand down across Brooke's cold cheek. Brooke's heavy eyes slowly force open and she looks up at her mother and Kate with a tender smile.  
"I... I'm alive?" Brooke asks weakly not sure what in the world was happening her body was so beaten down and weak. Megan and Kate both laugh with such relief as they each stroke Brooke's cheek tenderly and nod.  
"Oh yeah, you're alive and you're not going anywhere." Kate replies as Megan lets out quickened breaths of relief and thankfulness that her daughter was alive.

Peter and Sam each look to one another with a look of confusion as a single question pops in to both of their minds.  
"Where did Megan get the gun?" Sam asks confused and Peter frowns wondering the same thing as Bud coughs.  
"I may have... had something to do with that actually." Bud reveals with a gulp as Sam's eyes narrow in on him.  
"In other words you gave her a gun?" She asks already knowing the answer.  
"I..." Bud starts to reply but Sam just shakes her head.  
"Look, right now I'm just glad that bastard is dead and Brooke is gonna be okay we'll talk about everything else later."

As the ambulance crew arrive and load Brooke in to the back of the ambulance Megan tenderly sits beside her and strokes back her brown hair like she had so many times before when Brooke was growing up. "I love you Brooke and I need you, we all do. So you keep those big brown eyes open okay? You keep them open, because you're gonna be okay. You are gonna be okay." Megan whispers unable to get her voice to rise to anything louder. Brooke's head falls to the side slightly and she stares up at her mother and Kate with a weak but true smile.  
"No mom, we are. We all are... me, you, Lacey and... Kate. We're all gonna be okay... we're gonna be a family."

_**This is my chance to say thank you to all of you the only way I can think of that seems even remotely fitting so here we go...**_

_**Thank you to every single person who has ever, liked, commented or reviewed my Body of Proof Kegan fan fic Lost and Found. I went through every review on here and looked back on all of my posts on tumblr and got the names. If I missed anyone out I am truly sorry! Thank you all for being my support and inspiration throughout this story it has never not been appreciated and always will be!**_

Amelia Charlton

and-myworldwillstopspinning

Anon

aunicornifevertherewasone

Billy

blakeliv25

BoereTannie

**celinamahek**

Claire Trembath

dauman

debssofs

delanys-anatomy

DeneuveYSL

emiiadcx

Emily

endearmentt

FaBbEr0oZ

fidaamica

Flo

fosteryourandrewsonmycalzona 

gooelephant

guest (All of you lovely people!)

hollywood-world-is-the-best

Im a Doctor Not a Writer

inappropriatekegan

iddanceyou

Kiss me and leave

Lace

Lacey

lifebehindthehorizon

lillianfrye

Lindsaylove15

**madamecissy**

marbollacross

meganmtrombino

Minervarulezxx

missvaluable

Morals Of Immoralityy

mrschandlermurielbing

namuttalgi

nathy-louisehot

neoniloveyou

NewYorkKisses

onprcntr

providence26

phoenix6787

qq123qq

summ3rtime-sunshine

Sarry Hermin

Sleep and Dream

Sorrow Found Me

starie78

sweetlove14

Sydney

tattoo me1969

the-countess

tripleld

tudo-vai-mudar

xladystoneheart


End file.
